


Линия разлома

by orphan_account, tinplate



Series: Ursa Major [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Illya, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinplate/pseuds/tinplate





	1. Chapter 1

Соло уехал сразу после завтрака, оставив кружку с недопитым кофе на тумбочке возле кровати — на списке, составленном Ильей накануне вечером.

— Кто бы сомневался, — пробормотал Илья, вытаскивая листок из-под донышка кружки. — Ладно, в другой раз не отвертишься.

Он оставил список на самом видном месте на кухне, посреди обеденного стола, придавив уголок листка солонкой. Это ничего не гарантировало: Соло обладал многими талантами, и в их числе была способность изящно не замечать того, чего он замечать не хотел.

На самом деле, этот список и его игнорирование за последние несколько дней стали их общей любимой шуткой. 

Началось все с чердака.

Илья уже давно привык к удивительной способности Соло помечать свою территорию, где бы он ни находился. За то время, что им довелось работать вместе, они сменили бессчетное множество служебных квартир, гостиничных номеров, случайных пристанищ на пару дней, и каждый раз Соло, как воздух, казалось, занимал все предоставленное им пространство. Илья не смог бы точно объяснить, в чем это выражалось, но Соло каким-то образом умел наполнить жизнью эти безликие комнаты. Ничего особенного он для этого не делал. Его зубная щетка рядом со щеткой Ильи, галстук на спинке кресла, или легкий след запаха его одеколона на подушке — все эти мелочи, незначительные по отдельности, вместе создавали ощущение постоянного присутствия Соло, даже когда его не было в помещении. 

Первое время это удивляло Илью — из-за того, что сам он привык жить один, или, может быть, потому, что он слишком давно не чувствовал себя дома, нигде не задерживаясь надолго, не оставляя за собой ничего, что могло подтвердить, что он действительно был здесь. Когда появился Соло, Илья уже успел привыкнуть жить, не деля ни с кем кров, не говоря уже о постели, и тем более о жизни в целом. Даже теперь, спустя столько времени, зубная щетка Соло рядом с его собственной иногда казалась ему чем-то из области невероятного. Она словно говорила о том, что Соло намерен остаться как минимум до следующего утра, а где одно утро — там и другое, и, если повезет, еще одно, или десять, или целые годы, утро за утром. 

Так вот, все началось с чердака. 

Этот дом был, пожалуй, слишком большим для них двоих — три спальни, из которых они обходились одной, и гостиная, которой они воспользовались дважды за проведенные здесь недели, — трахаясь на полу, под жутковатым светом до нелепости пышной люстры с хрустальными подвесками. 

— Сюда нужен диван, — заявил Соло после второго раза, лежа на брошенной на пол куртке Ильи и щурясь из-под ладони на сияющее хрустальное чудовище, свисающее с потолка. — И кресло-другое. Пошире и поудобней. И, черт возьми, что-нибудь мягкое на пол. Толстый, пушистый ковер. А, Илья? Что думаешь?

Илья молча улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Он сидел по-турецки рядом с Соло, чуть касаясь коленом его бока, не сводя с него глаз, и курил, стряхивая пепел в пустой стакан из-под виски. 

Соло вздохнул, протянул руку, осторожно вынул сигарету из его пальцев и затушил в стакане. Поднялся:

— Пойдем.

Илья, замешкавшись на секунду, тоже встал и послушно последовал за ним. 

Они обошли все комнаты одну за другой, и эта прогулка, которая могла бы показаться смешной — оба они были, в чем мать родила, и от этого вдохновенно озвучиваемые планы Соло по обустройству жилья приобретали оттенок комичной абсурдности — заставила Илью почувствовать странное волнующее замирание в груди, как будто он открывал новые земли на карте мира.

— Здесь, — говорил Соло, рассеянно поглаживая его между лопаток, — будет мой кабинет, куда я буду прятаться от тебя, когда ты меня всерьез достанешь. Большой стол, удобное кресло, шкаф с книгами и что-нибудь из импрессионистов на стене. Репродукция, конечно. Хотя…

В комнате, которую прежний хозяин, очевидно, задумывал сделать детской, — стены ее были покрашены в нежный голубой цвет, — Соло прижал его к стене и долго, обстоятельно и глубоко целовал, прижимаясь животом к его животу и гладя его по плечам и затылку.

— Все этот цвет виноват, — пробормотал Соло, наконец, оторвавшись от губ Ильи. — Чудовищно пошлый цвет. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Ладно, здесь… что будет здесь, мы еще подумаем. В крайнем случае — еще одно место, где можно тебя трахнуть.

Илья не сдержал смеха.

— Пойдем, — Соло уже тянул его дальше за собой. — Пока я не сделал этого прямо сейчас.

Они поднялись на чердак. Прежний владелец явно хотел обустроить там жилую комнату, но не закончил начатое. Соло пощелкал выключателем: света не было. Осторожно ступая в полутьме, Илья подошел к окну в наклонной стене, образованной скатом крыши, открыл его — пришлось приложить силу, задвижка поддалась не сразу, и петли, похоже, здорово проржавели. Поежившись от прохладного воздуха, хлынувшего снаружи, Илья высунулся в окно по пояс, опираясь на подоконник, щурясь на темное небо.

— Эй, Угроза, — Соло подошел сзади, обнял его за талию. — Вывалишься. 

— Не волнуйся. — Илья не спешил закрывать окно, но выпрямился, завел руку за спину и погладил Соло по бедру. 

— Или простудишься. — Соло прижимался к его спине, и Илья мысленно ухмыльнулся: Соло явно пытался сдерживать дрожь.

— Я не такой теплолюбивый неженка, как ты, Ковбой, — поддел его Илья, но все-таки сжалился и закрыл окно. — Так что у нас будет здесь? — Он повернулся к Соло лицом. Тот так и не разомкнул объятия, и Илье, пока он поворачивался в теплом кольце его рук, на мгновение пришло в голову довольно дурацкое сравнение про две хорошо притертых детали идеально работающего механизма.

Соло пожал плечами.

— А что бы ты хотел?

Илья помолчал, раздумывая.

— Когда я был совсем мелким, — сказал он, — хотел на чердаке у нас на даче устроить обсерваторию. Собрать телескоп своими руками. Даже линзы сам полировал. И так вышло… в общем, это долгая история, но кончилось тем, что я поджег чердак. А там была куча старой рухляди, и… Да.

Илья замолчал. Соло внимательно смотрел ему в глаза, очевидно, ожидая продолжения истории, но Илья только смущенно почесал кончик носа и сказал:

— Но в целом я был почти беспроблемным ребенком.

Соло рассмеялся.

— Да, представляю, как тебе всыпали.

— Вообще-то, мама просто сказала, что всем нам повезло, что я не увлекся химией, — возразил Илья.

— А отец? 

— А отец, — Илья хмыкнул, — поставил на чердаке огнетушитель. И заставил меня помогать с ремонтом.

Соло поцеловал его в шею и прижался к ней холодным носом:

— Пойдем вниз, а? Здесь так холодно, что я, слушая истории из твоего детства, чувствую, как сам становлюсь мальчиком. По крайней мере, некоторые мои части тела от холода скоро станут такого же размера, как в мои тринадцать. 

Илья засмеялся.

Спускаясь за Соло по лестнице, он сказал:

— Я придумал. Наверху будет территория России. Холодно, много свободного места и вход для Америки — строго по визам.

— Ого. А если я заявлюсь на порог со всей своей американской военной мощью, что ты на это скажешь? — хмыкнул Соло, не оборачиваясь.

— Русских так просто не запугать, — с достоинством ответил Илья, с трудом сдерживая смех.

Когда они, уже одетые сидели в теплой кухне, Илья, наблюдая, как Соло раскладывает пасту по тарелкам, неловко сказал:

— Знаешь, насчет чердака… Я бы и вправду хотел сделать там… ну, знаешь, место, где я могу… побыть один. 

— Без проблем, — отозвался Соло, ставя тарелки на стол и садясь напротив Ильи. 

— Утеплить стены и… в общем, там есть, чем заняться, — продолжал Илья, рассеянно вертя в руках вилку. — Мне только нужны инструменты и…

— Съездим в город, купим все, что нужно, — Соло налил сока в два стакана и пододвинул один к Илье.

— Честно говоря, мне не очень хочется пока никуда выезжать, — признался Илья после долгой паузы.

— Так напиши мне список нужных тебе вещей, — сказал Соло. — А сейчас можешь сказать, какой я замечательный повар. Приятного аппетита, Угроза.

Соло, похоже, не ожидал, что Илья действительно напишет этот список, и когда Илья вручил ему почти полностью исписанный листок, приподнял брови.

— Может, все-таки лучше съездим вместе? Одичать ты еще успеешь, у нас прорва времени впереди.

— Ты обещал, — упрямо напомнил Илья. — Я обещал составить список, а ты обещал, что купишь все, что мне нужно. 

Соло вздохнул. 

— Да. Я бесчестный тип. Но ты меня усовестил.

— Да?.. — скептически хмыкнул Илья.

— Нет, — честно признался Соло, вынимая бумажку из пальцев Ильи. — Но ты был чертовски близок к этому.

В следующие несколько дней Илья выслушал от Соло бессчетное количество шутливых отговорок — о неразборчивом почерке Ильи, о том, что в его преклонном возрасте ему нелегко будет грузить в багажник все, что Илья внес в список, о погоде, не слишком подходящей для поездок куда-либо. Илья поддержал эту игру, подсовывая листок всюду, где Соло не мог его не заметить — под тарелку Соло, на его подушку, прикреплял к зеркалу в ванной. Он уже начинал подумывать, что, возможно, ему действительно стоит съездить в город вместе с Соло, если уж тот так очевидно этого хочет. Это, возможно, было на самом деле не такой уж плохой идеей, да и город-то был отнюдь не Нью-Йорком в час пик. 

Но Соло все-таки уехал без него. И без списка. Илья почувствовал короткий укол досады, но потом вспомнил, как накануне вечером Соло, обнимая его перед сном в постели, спросил:

— Знаешь, какой завтра день?

— Какой? 

— Последний день лета. — Соло потерся губами об его плечо. — И это было неплохое лето. Несмотря ни на что. 

— Да, — согласился Илья после паузы. 

— Надо проводить его как следует, — сказал Соло. — Утром я съезжу за кое-чем в город, а вечером… Думаю, нужно устроить что-нибудь особенное. Удивительное. Незабываемое. А?

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Илья. — И, Наполеон, не забудь…

— Список, да, — подхватил Соло. — Конечно. Ни в коем случае. Как я могу?..

То, что этот несчастный список Соло оставит дома, было почти предсказуемо.

— Ладно, — проворчал Илья, стоя посреди кухни с чашкой чая в руках и глядя на листок, лежащий на столе. — Я просто подожду, пока это перестанет казаться тебе смешным, Ковбой. 

Позавтракав, он поднялся на чердак, обошел его по периметру, прикидывая фронт работ. Мысль о том, что он своими руками может создать убежище, принадлежащее только ему, была одновременно приятной и почему-то немного пугающей. Возможно, дело было в том, что он уже забыл, каково это — иметь место, где он был бы единственным хозяином, где все будет так, как захочет он. 

Он подобрал с пола обрезки реек, доски, не нашедшие применения, и стащил весь этот хлам во двор.

Когда к дому подъехал их «форд», Илья уже развел костер и, стоя над ним, смотрел на пламя, засунув руки в карманы куртки. 

Соло спрыгнул с подножки «форда».

— Отличная идея, — сказал он. — Может, устроим еще и барбекю? Что скажешь?

Илья обернулся.

— Скажу, что я бы лучше выпил. Чего так долго, Ковбой? Все строительные магазины объездил?

— Ну, прости, — сказал Соло. — Да, список, я помню, честное слово, — но у меня бы все равно не было времени, да еще эти хлопоты с пассажиром…

— С каким еще пассажиром? — недоуменно спросил Илья.

— Вот с этим, — Соло открыл дверцу, сделал приглашающий жест рукой. — Ну, давай, выходи. Давай, парень.

Илья озадаченно нахмурился, открыл рот — и тут из кабины кубарем выкатился тот самый загадочный пассажир.

Он подлетел галопом к Илье, завертелся у его ног, подпрыгивая, поскуливая от восторга, — нескладный, сплошные лапы и уши.

— Это собака, — растерянно сказал Илья.

— Ты невероятно проницателен, — сказал Соло. Он стоял возле машины, облокотившись на дверцу, и с едва заметной улыбкой смотрел на Илью. — Это на самом деле собака. 

Илья присел, протянул щенку раскрытые ладони. Поднял на Соло глаза:

— А… Это… Но почему, Наполеон?

— Ты же сказал, что хочешь когда-нибудь завести собаку. Я подумал, что «когда-нибудь» вполне может наступить и сейчас. Так что это не просто собака, это твоя собака. Восточноевропейская овчарка. 

— Ага, — кивнул Илья. Пес повалился на спину у его ног, и он почесывал доверчиво подставленный живот, не сводя глаз с Соло. — Ты запомнил?.. 

 

— У меня хорошая память, — улыбнулся Соло. — Во всяком случае, когда я этого хочу. А теперь оставь на минутку своего нового лучшего друга одного и помоги мне с диваном.

— С чем?..

— С диваном, — терпеливо повторил Соло. — Я же говорил, что нам нужен диван в гостиную? 

Вдвоем они выгрузили из кузова пикапа диван. 

— Подвернулся по случаю, — объяснил Соло, отдуваясь и отряхивая ладони.

— Конечно, — фыркнул Илья. — Это, несомненно, была чистая случайность. Твоя изношенная годами спина выдержит транспортировку этого монстра в дом? Или оставим его здесь?

— А знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Соло, — это отличная идея. Нет, серьезно. Давай только подтащим его поближе к огню, а потом я схожу за выпивкой. 

Соло принес из дома бутылку водки и два стакана. Они сидели на диване перед потрескивающим костром, наблюдая, как сгущаются сумерки, как искры взлетают и гаснут высоко над их головами. Пес носился по двору, охотясь на видимых только ему мелких тварей, взбегал на крыльцо и там замирал, прислушиваясь, иногда подбегал к ним, чтобы ткнуться мордой в колени, виляя хвостом.

Соло в очередной раз наполнил стаканы и передал один Илье.

— Я вспомнил вчера, что мы пропустили твой день рождения. — Он посмотрел на пса, увлеченно роющего землю у крыльца. — За тебя, Угроза.

— И твой, — сказал Илья. — А… Я ничего тебе не подарил. 

— Брось, — Соло усмехнулся. — У тебя будет множество возможностей исправиться. Я собираюсь прожить еще много лет. С тобой. 

Илья бросил на него быстрый взгляд и молча выпил.

— Хочешь еще кое-что услышать? — после нескольких секунд молчания спросил Соло. — Что-то новое.

— Давай, — кивнул Илья.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Ты уже говорил это, — неловко улыбнулся Илья.

— Да. — Соло снова замолчал, потом, положив руку Илье на затылок, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Оторвавшись от него, вздохнул. — Это чертовски глупо звучит, но я каждый раз говорю это, как в первый. Даже зная, что ты мне ответишь, до сих пор иногда боюсь услышать в ответ… ну, то, что боялся услышать в тот самый первый раз. — Он коротко засмеялся. — Возможно, поэтому мне никогда не надоест повторять это. Каждый раз — маленькая адреналиновая встряска. Я люблю тебя. 

— Прости, что не захотел поехать с тобой в город, — тихо попросил Илья. — Просто… Наполеон, я пока не…

— Не бери в голову. 

— Ладно.

Пес подошел к ним и, умильно щурясь, осторожно положил морду на диван между ними.

— Нет, — Соло покачал головой, строго хмуря брови. — Даже не думай, маленький паршивец.

Илья засмеялся.

— Да брось, Наполеон. Посмотри в эти глаза. У тебя что, сухарь вместо сердца?

— Ладно, — неохотно кивнул Соло, и Илья похлопал ладонью по сиденью.

Пес, всем телом излучая восторг, взобрался на диван, улегся между ними, свесив передние лапы и умостив на них морду, вздохнул и затих.

— Но в постели с нами он спать не будет, — сказал Соло, осторожно трогая шелковистое ухо пса. — Можете считать это ультиматумом. Оба.

— Не будет, — пообещал Илья, улыбаясь. — Хорошие псы так не делают. А он хороший пес.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — проворчал Соло. — Как ты его назовешь?

— Шарик, — без паузы сказал Илья по-русски.

Соло изумленно воззрился на него.

— Шарик? Это русское слово, да? Ты дашь собаке имя, обозначающее «маленький сферический предмет»?..

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Илья. — Это у нас обычная кличка для собак. А что такого?

— То есть, когда он вырастет, ты будешь звать его Шар? — хмыкнул Соло. — Нет, ничего такого. То, что вы, русские, странные, я и так уже давно знал. 

— Да нормальная кличка, — со смехом сказал Илья. 

Соло безнадежно вздохнул, покачал головой и задумчиво посмотрел на пса.

— Ладно. Как пожелаешь. Буду звать его Рик. 

Илья наморщил нос.

— Это звучит как-то слишком по-пижонски.

— Давай сюда стакан, — мрачно потребовал Соло.

Бутылку они прикончили довольно быстро. От выпитого у Ильи приятно шумело в голове. Лицо горело — возможно, в этом был виноват не алкоголь, а жар костра и близость Соло, который прислонился затылком к его плечу и с расслабленной неторопливостью поглаживал его колено, а может, все это вместе. Пес, которого Соло бесцеремонно спихнул с дивана, дремал на крыльце, под самой дверью. 

— Слушай… — Илья замялся, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Ты не скучаешь? Здесь же глушь и нет ни одной живой души, и…

Соло качнул головой.

— Здесь ты и я. Надираемся водкой под открытым звездным небом на диване, который стоит столько, что за эти деньги должен быть обит кожей рыжеволосых девственниц. Перед костром, в который ты только что подкинул столбик от кровати или что-то вроде этого. В стране, которую, судя по ландшафтам, Боженька создавал, хорошо перед этим накурившись. И ты спрашиваешь, скучно ли мне? Да ладно.

— Ты же понимаешь, о чем я, Наполеон, — серьезно сказал Илья. 

Соло сел прямо и повернулся к нему лицом. Он выглядел совершенно трезвым, только глаза блестели чуть больше обычного и губы казались ярче.

— Слушай. — Он взял руки Ильи в свои, погладил тыльную сторону ладоней большими пальцами. — То, что ты здесь, живой, со мной — уже само по себе чудо. А то, что я могу прямо здесь, на этом дурацком диване, под этим великолепным небом, прикасаться к тебе вот так, целовать тебя, когда захочется, не думая ни о рисках и последствиях, ни об ответственности, ни о чем и ни о ком — черт, Илья, это почти слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Илья коротко втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Соло вскинул на него глаза:

— Что?..

— Ничего. — Илья неловко улыбнулся, высвободил ладони из рук Соло и положил их ему на плечи. — Ты прав. Слишком хорошо. Поцелуй меня. Пожалуйста. Без рисков и последствий.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Соло стоял у окна кухни, наблюдая за Ильей, который с сосредоточенным видом сколачивал будку для их нового жильца. Шарик, или Рик, как его называл Соло, носился по двору кругами, то подбегая к Илье, то уносясь прочь, когда тот отгонял его, чтобы щенок случайно не подвернулся под руку. Илья, словно почувствовав взгляд Соло, оглянулся, и он, улыбнувшись, помахал ему. Илья улыбнулся в ответ и вернулся к своему занятию. 

Соло вздохнул и отставил кружку с недопитым кофе на подоконник. Он постепенно привыкал к чувству осторожного оптимизма, которое взращивал в себе со времени пребывания на Сицилии. Все пока складывалось настолько удачно, насколько это вообще было возможно. И такой ход событий даже немного пугал, хотя никаких объективных причин для тревоги вроде бы не было. И Соло старался не искушать судьбу придумыванием ложных страхов. В конце-то концов, возможно, им просто начало, наконец, везти.

Казалось, что Илья, все-таки сумел перешагнуть через прошлое и сейчас находился на пути к восстановлению равновесия. Он, как ни странно, внешне вел себя даже адекватнее, чем после тех марсельских событий, которые и положили начало всей этой безумной цепочке злоключений. Никаких приступов, ночных кошмаров или других видимых проявлений признаков психической травмы, которые случались с ним раньше, не было. Но, тем не менее, он все равно изменился. Стал более замкнутым, более серьезным, чем раньше. Порой Соло замечал, что Илья, прежде чем ответить на его шутливую реплику, словно мысленно подбирает в уме варианты, пытаясь найти более-менее подходящий ответ, и отшучивается не потому, что ему на самом деле смешно, а просто пытаясь воспроизвести естественную реакцию по памяти. 

С улицы послышался лай, и Соло снова повернулся к окну. Рик, припадая на передние лапы, между которыми лежала палка, пытался вовлечь Илью в игру. Илья положил топор на землю и попытался забрать у щенка его игрушку. Но безуспешно — тот успел подхватить ее и отскочить на безопасное расстояние, виляя хвостом от предвкушения веселья. 

Завести собаку было хорошей идеей, в очередной раз подумал Соло. То, что не мог позволить себе Соло, чтобы вывести Илью из оцепенелого состояния, с легкостью удавалось их питомцу. Щенок ничего не знал о личном пространстве или желании хозяина уйти в себя, а потому, когда ему хотелось общаться, вел себя с обезоруживающей бесцеремонностью, и это работало. И пусть хлопот у них прибавилось, все искупало то, что у Ильи, как с радостью видел Соло, начал пробуждаться искренний интерес к жизни.

Кстати говоря, Соло подошел к приобретению собаки ответственно и вдумчиво. Он не только купил для щенка все необходимое, но и сделал ему все прививки, предварительно проконсультировавшись с ветеринаром. Но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, насколько серьезно воспринял свой живой подарок сам Илья. 

— Ему три месяца, значит? Самое время заняться дрессировкой. 

— Ты умеешь дрессировать собак? — удивился Соло, — Я думал, достаточно и того, что он не путает улицу с домом, когда хочет в туалет, а все остальное само придет. Инстинкты сработают. 

— Нельзя пускать на самотек воспитание служебной собаки. А основы дрессировки я изучал на курсе по кинологии. — Илья улыбнулся и погладил Рика по голове, которую тот положил ему на колени. — Мы сделаем из тебя полноценного члена общества, не сомневайся, и Наполеон пусть не сомневается, правда, Шарик? 

Щенок только согласно застучал хвостом по полу. 

— Я буду учить тебя командам на русском и английском, ты у нас умный способный пес, справишься, — ласково добавил Илья. На недоуменный взгляд Соло он пояснил: — Хочу, чтобы Шарик понимал и слушался нас обоих. 

— Ну что ж, — рассмеялся Соло, — по крайней мере, у нас будет единственная в мире собака-полиглот. 

Так все и началось. Все хлопоты по воспитанию собаки Илья взял на себя. Он кормил и чистил Рика, уходил с ним на долгие прогулки, и теперь вот, решил собственноручно построить будку.

— Будка? — скептически переспросил Соло, — Позволь, а зачем ему будка? Он ведь все равно живет в доме, хорошо еще, что спит не в нашей постели, что, кстати сказать, исключительно моя заслуга. 

— И вольер, — Илья обвел рукой воображаемый периметр, — от этого угла до вот того. Перезимует он, конечно, в доме, — не хватало еще, чтобы заболел, все-таки он еще маленький, — а вот на следующее лето будет жить в вольере. Как и положено овчарке. 

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Соло. — Так и вижу, как ты с наступлением первых весенних деньков выгоняешь его на улицу. Впрочем, тебе решать. Это ж твоя собака.

В том, что Илья выселит Рика в вольер, Соло сильно сомневался. Хотя формально его хозяином считался Илья, именно Соло пес слушался больше — и даже немного его побаивался. И это Соло выгонял вечерами Рика из спальни — у Ильи на это не хватало духа, да и со строгостью были проблемы. Соло наблюдал за тем, как умело щенок находит слабые места Ильи и пользуется ими, со странным чувством ревнивого одобрения. 

Но, хотя Рик и внес в их жизнь нотку веселой суматохи, и без него им не приходилось скучать. Пусть Соло и охарактеризовал их с Ильей нынешнюю жизнь как праздное ничегонеделанье, это оказалось, мягко говоря, неправдой. 

Дом и участок требовали доработки и обустройства, и это касалось не только ремонта и покупки недостающей мебели, но и юридического оформления. Законодательство Исландии не предусматривало легких путей для получения вида на жительства, да и покупка недвижимости для иностранца являлась почти невыполнимой задачей — если, конечно, этим иностранцем был не Наполеон Соло. И хотя он сумел через одного чем-то очень обязанного ему чиновника из руководства иммиграционной службы оформить для них с Ильей статус беженцев и разрешение на покупку дома, оставалось множество формальностей, касающихся регистрации и налогов, которые до сих пор требовали его внимания. 

Из-за этого Соло приходилось ездить в Рейкьявик почти каждую неделю, сто с лишним километров туда и столько же обратно. И если раньше он уезжал, смутно переживая из-за того, что ему приходится так надолго отлучаться, то сейчас Илья был не один. Хотя Соло и понимал причины, по которым Илья не любил выбираться из дома, он все-таки искал способы вытащить его, хотя бы, чтоб сменить обстановку. Соло использовал для этого все допустимые уловки. Говорил, что ему нужна помощь в выборе мебели для еще необставленных комнат; упоминал о новой захватывающей экспозиции в Археологическом отделе Национального музея Исландии; предлагал выбраться в кино на новый нашумевший боевик с участием Клинта Иствуда. Он использовал и более низкие методы, как, например, с тем пресловутым списком. Но все было впустую. Илья на все его предложения виновато улыбался и отвечал, что предпочитает остаться дома, где ему есть чем заняться. Например, поставить новую изгородь или подумать над утеплением крыши. И Соло не оставалось ничего, кроме как продолжать мириться с таким положением дел. Но он не расставался с надеждой поймать подходящий момент и изменить уже сложившийся уклад. 

Момент представился в конце сентября, через три недели после их прощания с летом. Соло отхлебывал пиво из бутылки, сидя на диване, а Илья, растянувшись животом на мягком ковре, разглядывал привезенный Соло из города фотоальбом с видами Исландии.

— Знаешь, Наполеон, — задумчиво произнес он, повернув голову к Соло, — никогда не думал, что окажусь здесь, в Исландии, хотя викингами в детстве увлекался довольно серьезно. Мама мне как-то подсунула сборник исландских саг. Ну и… на какое-то время для общества я был потерян с концами. — Илья перевернулся на спину, закинув руки за голову, и улыбнулся. 

— Правда? — заинтересованно спросил Соло. — И что ты там прочел? 

— Ты знаешь, что эта страна возникла благодаря беглецам? В девятом веке один норвежский конунг по имени Харальд Косматый решил объединить всю Норвегию, и те, кто был с этим не согласен, покинули свою родину и обосновались здесь. Они бежали от государства, но в итоге создали свое. 

Соло хмыкнул и сделал еще один глоток из бутылки.

— Примерно так создавалась и Америка, и многие другие страны. 

— Не совсем, Наполеон. Разница есть. В Исландии не было коренного населения, когда сюда прибыли переселенцы. Здесь жизнь начинали с нуля, по своим правилам, не воюя с местными народностями. 

— И все-таки, говоря о сагах… — Соло решил увести разговор со скользкой темы. — Там все врут? Здесь оказалось не так, как в той твоей книге?

— Не знаю. — Илья уставился в потолок, словно о чем-то задумавшись. Он какое-то время помолчал, а потом продолжил. — Я еще толком и не понял, что это за место. Здесь очень красиво, спокойно, тихо, но я почти ничего еще здесь не видел…

У Соло моментально созрел план. Он, поставив бутылку возле дивана, опустился на пол, и, уперев ладони по обе стороны от головы Ильи, навис над ним. А потом, глядя прямо в его распахнутые глаза, медленно склонил голову и поцеловал. Илья приоткрыл губы, словно ждал этого весь вечер, вытащил одну руку из-под головы и обнял Соло за плечи, притягивая ближе, заставляя лечь на себя всем телом. Соло чувствовал, как у Ильи учащается дыхание, как твердеет член под тонкой тканью штанов, как у него самого начинает кружиться голова, словно от недостатка кислорода. Почти растворившись в этих ощущениях, он чуть не забыл о самом главном. Наконец оторвавшись от губ Ильи, Соло лег рядом, устроившись на боку и положив голову ему на плечо. 

— Ну вот, теперь есть отличный повод посмотреть, куда нас занесла судьба. — Шепча Илье в самое ухо, он расстегивал одну за другой пуговицы на его рубашке, скользнул рукой под ткань, сжал пальцами сосок, вызвав у Ильи короткий полувздох-полустон, медленно повел ладонью по груди и животу вниз. — Давай отправимся завтра куда-нибудь подальше, туда, где мы еще не были, доедем до моря, посмотрим на вулканы, гейзеры, что скажешь? 

Соло все это время не прекращал медленных, но настойчивых ласк, его рука уже забралась под резинку пижамных штанов, в перерывах между словами он покусывал мочку уха Ильи, целовал шею, наслаждаясь тем, как ярко он реагирует, с какой готовностью подается всем телом навстречу его рукам. 

— Илья, скажи мне да. Пожалуйста. — Соло сжал его член и медленно повел рукой вверх и вниз. — Илья, ты слышишь меня? Ты готов?

— Да, готов, — простонал Илья по-русски, судя по всему, не особенно вникая в суть вопроса. 

Соло усмехнулся про себя и, поцеловав Илью в щеку, пробормотал:

— Ловлю на слове, Угроза. А сейчас давай-ка скрепим наше соглашение. — Он снова приподнялся над Ильей и потянул с него рубашку. — Ты только постарайся не забыть к утру о своем обещании.

— Каком?.. — Илья, словно очнувшись, открыл было рот, чтобы выяснить, что Соло имеет в виду, но тот заткнул его долгим, глубоким поцелуем. А потом все вопросы перестали иметь значение. 

На следующий день, Соло, дождавшись, когда поздний завтрак будет съеден, забрал у Ильи пустую чашку и, словно невзначай обронил:

— Ну что, одевайся, собирай Рика, а я пойду заведу машину. Только оденься потеплее, и захвати шерстяное одеяло — думаю, лишним не будет. Еду и выпивку я беру на себя.

— Не понял, Ковбой, — Илья поднял на Соло удивленный взгляд, — мы что, куда-то собираемся?

— Ну да, ты разве не помнишь? — невинным голосом спросил Соло. — Вчера я пригласил тебя на прогулку по окрестностям, ты ответил мне согласием, и, даже если ты думаешь, что я неверно тебя понял, то русский я знаю на довольно приличном уровне, чтобы распознать значение слов «да, я готов». 

По выражению лица Ильи было видно, как постепенно до него доходит понимание. А судя по тому, как покраснели его щеки, оно принесло с собой еще и воспоминания о том, как вчера ночью Соло дважды довел его до оргазма. Сначала на полу, а потом, когда они, быстро утолив свой первый голод, переместились на кровать, еще и там — только на этот раз все происходило намного дольше, из-за чего уснули они почти под утро. 

— Эй, о чем задумался? — поддразнил его Соло. — Хороший секс еще не повод отказываться от своих слов. Я бы сказал, скорее, наоборот. А если ты не проснулся, может, еще кофе?

— Знаешь, Соло, — Илья сощурился на него, — это очень грязный прием. Даже по твоим меркам. 

— Илья, — Соло подошел к нему и, пододвинув табурет, сел, положил руку ему на предплечье, серьезно глядя в глаза, — я вовсе не настаиваю. И если тебе… — он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать верные слова, — если ты на самом деле не хочешь никуда ехать, забудь об этом. Просто… обещаю, что мы всего лишь прокатимся по дорогам, посмотрим новые места. Только ты, я и Рик.

— Шарик, — машинально поправил Илья, потом вздохнул. — Хорошо, поехали. 

Соло только похлопал Илью по руке и встал.

— Ну и отлично. Кстати, захвати права, доедем, куда сможем за день, перекантуемся как-нибудь в машине, а вести будем по очереди.

Они доехали почти до самого берега, оставив машину там, где заканчивалась наезженная колея. Вдыхая соленый морской воздух, Соло смотрел, как Илья наперегонки бегает с собакой по берегу, бросая ей подобранную ветку плавника, отбирая и кидая снова, и думал о том, как хорошо, как правильно они сделали, что выбрали эту почти первозданную глушь, чтобы укрыться от мира. 

Когда они только вышли к морю, Илья долго стоял, молча вглядываясь в горизонт. Он словно находился где-то в другом месте, совсем один, и Соло ни словом, ни жестом не решался нарушить его уединение. Ему казалось, что Илью от него отделяет плотная стеклянная стена. 

Соло часто размышлял о том, что на Илью в течение короткого времени свалилось слишком многое, и его броня истончилась настолько, что большой город, суета, вынужденное общение с посторонними людьми, любое нарушение хрупкого душевного баланса может сломать его. Илье нужно время, чтобы нарастить новую кожу, окрепнуть и заново накопить запас прочности, чтобы он мог вернуться во внешний мир и сохранить при этом рассудок. 

Рик, который отбегал размять лапы после долгой поездки, примчался обратно и теперь бесцеремонно теребил рукав теплой куртки Ильи. Тот стряхнул с себя оцепенение и виновато улыбнулся Соло, будто, наконец, снова заметил его присутствие, а потом, потрепав щенка по холке, побежал с ним к берегу. 

Глядя на то, как он играет с собакой, Соло поймал себя на мысли о том, насколько Илья соответствует этому месту. Такой же красивый и внешне холодный, опасный в своей непредсказуемости, скрывающий в себе огромную силу, требующей очень бережного обращения. Ведь если сдерживающая ее хрупкая оболочка надломится, разрушения будут фатальными, и Илья будет первой жертвой. Соло отдавал себе отчет в том, насколько серьезная на нем лежит ответственность, которую, если говорить начистоту, он сам и возложил на себя. И к счастью, Илья ему это позволил, впустил его в свой внутренний мир и разрешил стать первооткрывателем той терры инкогнита, которую он из себя представляет. Ступать по этой непознанной территории следовало очень осторожно, ювелирно соблюдая баланс между вверенным ему контролем и чуткостью. В который раз благодаря судьбу за то, что оба они живы и свободны, Соло повторял себе, что это стоило всех его усилий и рисков. 

Вдоволь нагулявшись по берегу, они покормили Рика и наскоро перекусили бутербродами с чаем. Илья сел за руль и Соло развернул карту.

— Предлагаю доехать до долины гейзеров… Хёй-ка-да-люр, — произнес он по слогам непривычное для языка название, — рядом, кстати, еще и вулкан Керид. Может, там и заночуем. А надоест мерзнуть, вернемся домой. Согласен? 

Илья повернул в замке ключ зажигания.

— Говори, куда ехать, штурман. 

Когда они добрались до долины гейзеров, уже стемнело. Кажущийся инопланетным вулканический пейзаж, открывшийся их взору, заворожил, похоже, даже Рика. Тот, выскочив из машины, застыл маленькой статуей, а потом залаял на высокий столб горячей воды, вырывающейся из каменистых недр. Соло с Ильей долго гуляли по этому странному, фантастически красивому ландшафту, а потом, найдя укромное место, развели костер. Сложив камни кругом, Соло поставил на огонь походный котелок и заварил кофе, плеснув туда виски. Они сидели и молча ели разогретое на костре мясо — среди всего этого великолепия разговоры казались лишними. Только Рик периодически нарушал тишину: он подскакивал, вглядывался в темноту и рычал на незримых врагов. Он, как и положено сторожевой собаке, как мог охранял свою маленькую стаю. 

Когда окончательно похолодало, они вернулись в машину. 

— Ну что, домой или попробуем поспать? — спросил Соло.

— Лучше часок подремать, — зевнув, сказал Илья и забрался на заднее сидение. Похлопал по нему рукой. — Присоединяйся. Да не ты! — прикрикнул он на Рика, когда тот, приняв это приглашение на свой счет, быстро вскочил в машину и запрыгнул рядом с Ильей. — Наполеон, иди сюда.

— Ну вот, — засмеялся Соло, — только зазеваешься, как твое место уже занято. Двигайся, приятель, — он перетащил Рика через колени Ильи на другую сторону сиденья.

Забравшись в машину, Соло притянул Илью к себе поближе и, откинувшись на закрытую дверцу, устроил его голову у себя на груди и закинул руки ему на плечи: 

— Сейчас согреемся, я не дам тебе замерзнуть. — Он поцеловал его в макушку и обнял еще крепче. 

Заснуть так и не удалось. Машина быстро выстудилась, а заднее сидение не было приспособлено для ночевки двух немаленьких мужчин и одного вертлявого щенка. У Соло затекли ноги, и он с облегчением вздохнул, когда Илья пошевелился и, приподнявшись, предложил:

— А поехали домой. Выспимся как люди в своей постели. 

Дорога обратно с остановками заняла почти четыре часа, тусклый осенний рассвет застал их в пути. Они подъехали к дому, когда уже было светло. Илья снова сел за руль, и Соло, пока они ехали обратно, наблюдал за ним, отмечая про себя его сосредоточенность и молчаливость. 

Оказавшись дома, Соло первым делом предложил пойти помыться с дороги и отправиться спать. 

Забравшись первым в большую ванну и включив воду, Соло вздрогнул, когда в спину ему ударили холодные струи. Илья, словно задумавшись о чем-то, застыл перед зеркалом. Соло видел в зеркальном отражении его пустой, почти бессмысленный взгляд. Когда вода стала теплее, зеркало начало запотевать, но Илья не замечал этого и продолжал неподвижно стоять на месте. 

— Эй, Угроза, — позвал Соло, — давай сюда, я заждался. 

Илья вздрогнул, повернулся медленно и, стянув, наконец, трусы, переступил через бортик ванной, сразу же попав в объятия Соло. 

— Устал? — Он поцеловал Илью в скулу, отвел намокшие пряди со лба. — Скоро выспимся. — Соло провел рукой по груди Ильи, скользнул вниз, прикоснулся к невозбужденному члену. — Или выспаться еще успеется? 

Илья вдруг отстранился, на лице его было все то же отчужденное выражение. Он, не глядя Соло в лицо, протянул руку над его плечом и подкрутил кран:

— Мне холодно, — голос звучал глухо, как будто Илье трудно выговаривать слова. 

— Иди ко мне, согрею.

Но Илья его как будто не услышал. Он встряхнул головой, словно ему в ухо попала вода, все также глядя куда-то мимо Соло, уставившись в одну точку где-то над его левым плечом. 

Хотя вода, хлещущая из душевой сетки, была горячей почти на грани терпимости, Соло пробил озноб. Илья физически был рядом, близко настолько, насколько это возможно, и все-таки он словно отдалился, оставив рядом с Соло лишь свою оболочку. Поездка, которой он так надеялся расшевелить Илью, похоже, в итоге привела к прямо противоположному эффекту. Если, конечно, все дело было именно в поездке. Соло на память пришли воспоминания о том, что нечто похожее уже случалось, и ему тогда удалось вернуть Илью обратно, к себе, в реальный мир.

Он внимательно вгляделся Илье в глаза, и встретил все тот же безмятежно-отстраненный, почти равнодушный взгляд. Соло молча вылез из ванной, взял полотенце и начал вытираться, нарочито медленно, дожидаясь, когда Илья выключит воду и выберется за ним. Движения Ильи казались машинальными и заторможенными. Когда он потянулся за штанами, Соло все также храня молчание, отвел его руку в сторону и развернул за плечи к двери. Илья без возражений пошел на выход первым, Соло пошел следом. 

В комнате Соло положил руку сзади Илье на шею и сжал пальцы, останавливая. Тот застыл за пару шагов до кровати, лопатки его напряглись, но он ничего не ответил и не попытался сбросить руку. Соло сократил расстояние между ними и прижался животом к его спине, второй рукой обхватывая Илью поперек груди. 

— Угроза, — Соло постарался придать голосу как можно больше жесткости, — ты, кажется, забыл о нашем договоре. Так? — Он сжал пальцы на шее Ильи сильнее, а второй рукой повел вниз, к его паху. — Напомнить тебе?

Илья сдавленно выдохнул, словно эти действия все-таки привлекли его внимание к происходящему.

— Напомни, — тихо произнес он.

— Мы договорились, что я могу ебать тебя где, и когда захочу, помнишь? — Соло опустил руку еще ниже, накрывая ладонью член Ильи. То, что буквально сразу он начал наливаться кровью и твердеть, убедило Соло в том, что сейчас он все делает правильно. — Но кроме «где» и «когда» там было еще и «как». Этим пунктом я в последнее время пренебрегал. И, как мне кажется, напрасно, — Он сжал в кулаке уже почти вставший член Ильи. Илья ахнул и выгнул спину, поддаваясь навстречу движениям его руки. Соло почувствовал, что его член тоже поднялся и теперь тычется прямо в ложбинку между ягодиц Ильи. — Так вот, это надо прекращать. Ты согласен? 

— Да, — выдохнул Илья. 

Соло притянул его ближе к себе, заставив запрокинуть голову. Он видел, что теперь губы Ильи изгибаются в легкой улыбке, и нежно поцеловал тонкую кожу за ухом, а потом, без предупреждения, перехватив одной рукой под живот, другой толкнул в спину, вынуждая упасть на колени возле кровати, и распластаться грудью на постели. Илья уткнулся лбом в простыню, и сложил перед собой руки. 

Соло коленом раздвинул его ноги и, сплюнув в ладонь, размазал слюну по своему члену. Он склонился над Ильей, почти придавливая его своим весом к постели и обеими руками накрыл его руки, повторяя всем своим телом очертания его тела. 

— Вот как все будет, — зашептал он ему на ухо, — мы сделаем сегодня все по-честному. Я не прикоснусь руками к своему члену, ты не дотронешься до своего. Я не разрешаю тебе. — Он сжал запястья Ильи. — Я буду держать тебя за руки и трахать так сильно, как смогу, — он подался бедрами вперед, медленно входя в него. — Ты создан для меня, и всегда готов принять, а потому мы не будем тратить время на подготовку. — Соло вошел уже до самого конца, и, дав Илье немного привыкнуть, начал двигаться. Сначала движения были плавными и медленными, но когда Соло почувствовал, как спина Ильи покрывается испариной, а дыхание становится прерывистым, он, не отпуская запястий Ильи, выпрямился, заведя его руки назад и начал трахать на полную мощь, с каждым толчком все сильнее и жестче. Илья стонал все громче, выгибая спину, подаваясь навстречу всем телом. Когда Соло почувствовал, что тот вот-вот кончит, он отпустил себя полностью и в несколько мощных движений довел их обоих до последней точки. А потом, не отпуская его запястий, развел их руки в стороны и рухнул на Илью, прижимаясь влажным животом к его вздрагивающей спине, а своей щекой — к его щеке. 

Переведя дыхание, поцеловал его в уголок губ. Ресницы Ильи вздрогнули, он открыл глаза, теперь затуманенные возбуждением, а не безразличием. Соло приподнял голову, вглядываясь в профиль Ильи. Тот снова закрыл глаза, улыбнулся и прошептал: 

— А я-то думал, что ты теперь всегда будешь со мной обращаться, как с фарфоровой куклой. 

Соло несколько секунд обескуражено смотрел на Илью, а потом поднялся и сел на кровати рядом с ним.

— Угроза, сколько раз тебе говорил уже. Если хочешь, чтобы я трахал тебя пожестче, надо только попросить. — Он улыбнулся и погладил Илью по взмокшему плечу. — И прости, что все получилось слишком быстро. Продолжим, когда выспимся. 

Они забрались под одеяло, и Илья, привычно устроившись в кольце рук Соло, почти моментально заснул. Соло еще какое-то время лежал, обдумывая события последних двух суток, и не заметил, как сам соскользнул в зыбкое сонное оцепенение.


	3. Chapter 3

Они решили выехать в город с самого утра, сразу после завтрака, оставив пса хозяйничать в пустом доме.

— Если ты погрызешь мои ботинки, я съем тебя, — пообещал Соло уже в дверях, строго глядя щенку в глаза. Шарик зевнул, демонстрируя розовую пасть, и забил хвостом по полу, высунув язык и наклонив голову набок.

— Ты плохо о нем думаешь, — сказал Илья, закрывая дверь. — Он умнее многих людей, которых я встречал. И дисциплинированней.

— Ну да, не сомневаюсь, — проворчал Соло, спускаясь по ступенькам крыльца и направляясь к машине. — Ты что там копаешься, Угроза?

Илья замешкался у порога, полез в карман за ключом.

— Я все-таки закрою дверь в спальню, — сказал он. — Так, на всякий случай.

Соло хмыкнул и направился к машине.

Пес уже разлегся поперек их с Соло кровати. Услышав шаги Ильи, поднял голову и восторженно завилял хвостом.

— Нельзя, — Илья попытался придать голосу побольше строгости. — Иди на место. Ну-ка.

Шарик умильно смотрел на него, навострив уши и не переставая вилять хвостом.

Илья вздохнул. Этот щенок вил бы из него веревки, если бы он относился чуть менее серьезно к вопросам дрессировки и послушания. И если бы не напускная суровость, с которой Соло разговаривал с псом. Хотя, по мнению Ильи, со стороны эти ворчливые беседы со щенком выглядели крайне забавно, Соло он об этом не говорил.

— Шарик, — Илья повысил голос. — Место.

Пес неохотно сполз с кровати и затрусил к своему коврику в прихожей.

Илья машинально поправил сбившееся покрывало. Взгляд его упал на тумбочку, где накануне вечером он оставил часы.

Рассеянно поглаживая циферблат большим пальцем, он вспомнил, как в один из последних дней в их сицилийском убежище Соло, закончив с нехитрым обедом, потянулся к нему, взял его за запястье и ловко застегнул на нем ремешок часов. Илья посмотрел на часы и перевел изумленный взгляд на лукаво улыбающегося Соло: тот, казалось, достал часы из воздуха, как фокусник. Илья погладил кожаный ремешок кончиками пальцев, чтобы убедиться в его материальности.

— Но… как?.. — растерянно спросил он.

Соло засмеялся, явно довольный произведенным эффектом. 

— Иногда мне кажется, — сказал он, — что все происходящее с нами случается исключительно ради того, чтобы я снова — в очередной раз — мог вручить их тебе и насладиться этим выражением на твоем лице. 

Илья несколько мгновений смотрел на Соло, потом встал, подошел и порывисто обнял его со спины. Прижался к его виску губами и замер, вдыхая знакомый запах его волос.

Соло поднял руку и погладил его по щеке.

— Все-таки я надеюсь, что больше мне не придется возвращать их тебе. Слишком уж много волнений нам с тобой выпадает между этими прекрасными мгновениями. 

Илья улыбнулся воспоминанию, надел часы, закрыл дверь спальни и поспешил к ждущему в машине Соло.

С покупками они управились довольно быстро — Соло все-таки захватил с собой тот самый составленный Ильей список и, уже припарковавшись у магазина, не смог удержаться, чтобы не подурачиться, делая вид, что потерял его, а потом не позволяя Илье забрать бумажку из своих рук. 

Пока Илья объяснялся с пожилым продавцом, почти не говорящим по-английски, Соло слонялся по магазину со скучающим видом, но Илья достаточно хорошо знал его, чтобы понять: он страшно доволен своей маленькой победой, тем, что ему удалось вытащить Илью в город. 

— Все? — с надеждой спросил Соло, когда было покончено с погрузкой в пикап всего приобретенного.

Илья посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся.

— Дай-ка подумаю, — протянул он и неторопливо начал перечислять вслух, сверяясь со списком.- Утепляющие материалы, доски для внутренней обшивки, олифа, смола для заделки щелей, древесный лак, краска, кое-что из инструментов… Да, все.

— Ну, слава небесам, — вздохнул Соло с облегчением.

— …почти, — не удержался Илья. — Придется съездить еще раз. Или два, не больше.

Соло демонстративно закатил глаза. 

— Угроза, у нас багажник забит доверху. Ты что, еще один этаж достроить решил?

— Я просто ответственно отношусь к работе. — Долго сохранять серьезность оказалось трудно, и Илья засмеялся. 

— Хватит делать такое страдальческое лицо, Наполеон. Пойдем лучше перекусим где-нибудь, раз уж выбрались в люди.

Они нашли небольшой ресторанчик и сели у окна.

Соло заказал два кофе. Пока он со скептическим выражением лица изучал меню, время от времени хмыкая, Илья рассеянно уставился в окно, мысленно прикидывая, с чего стоит начать ремонт. 

Он не сразу понял, что снаружи на него смотрят, и, моргнув, перевел взгляд с фасада дома через дорогу на стоящего за окном мужчину. 

Светлые волосы, резкие черты лица, пристальный взгляд глубоко посаженных глаз, широкие плечи, неброская добротная одежда.

Илья застыл, глядя на него через стекло, и мужчина, заметив этот взгляд, коротко улыбнулся, отвернулся и зашагал вниз по улице, засунув руки в карманы куртки.

Илья вскочил, опрокинув стул, и бросился наружу. Кажется, Соло встревожено окликнул его, но он не отозвался. Напряжение звенело в нем, как перетянутая струна, сердце частило, во рту пересохло. 

Между немногочисленных прохожих в паре кварталов мелькнула плотная фигура в неяркой куртке, светлая коротко стриженая голова, и Илья сорвался с места.

— Илья! — крикнул ему вслед Соло, выбежавший на крыльцо вслед за ним. — Илья, стой!

Но он уже несся по улице, догнал, схватил за плечо, резко дернул, разворачивая к себе лицом — и замер, глядя в округлившиеся от испуганного изумления глаза. Голубые, как у него самого. 

Рука его разжалась, соскользнула с плеча мужчины, безвольно повисла вдоль тела. Пальцы крупно дрожали, и Илья сжал кулак, с такой силой, что ногти впились в ладонь. 

— Извините, — пробормотал он. — Мне так жаль. Я… Вы не…

В голове у него бешено грохотала кровь, заглушая его собственные слова. Он смешался окончательно, замолчал, уставившись в тротуар под ногами.

Он видел боковым зрением, как подоспел Соло.

— Ради бога, простите, мой друг обознался. Простите нас.

Мужчина пробормотал что-то неразборчиво и торопливо зашагал прочь, не оглядываясь.

Соло обнял Илью за плечи, мягко, но настойчиво подталкивая к припаркованному у кафе пикапу, и Илья зашагал, по-прежнему глядя под ноги. 

Соло молчал.

У машины он, наконец, нашел в себе силы поднять голову и посмотреть Соло в лицо. Тот выглядел совершенно спокойным, только складка между бровей выдавала его тревогу.

— Мне показалось, что… — Илья сглотнул, пытаясь справиться с севшим голосом. — Мне показалось, что это…

— Я понял, — прервал его Соло. — Илья, он гниет на дне. Ты же знаешь, что это не может быть он, верно? Оттуда не возвращаются.

Илья, помедлив, кивнул.

— Да. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Наполеон, прости, я…

— Ох, да брось, — сказал Соло, садясь за руль и захлопывая дверцу. — Забирайся, и поедем домой. Твой мохнатый паршивец уже наверняка напрудил в каждой комнате.

— Он такого не делает, — возразил Илья. — Но домой… Да. Поехали, Наполеон.

Половину пути они проехали в молчании. 

— Ты как? — Соло нарушил тишину первым. Он задал вопрос легким тоном, как будто мимоходом, бросив быстрый взгляд искоса на Илью.

Тот коротко пожал плечами.

— В порядке. Прости, серьезно, не знаю, с чего вдруг…

— Да брось, говорю же. Но, Илья, заскучать с тобой, похоже, не получится, даже если я этого захочу. — Соло хмыкнул. — Так что ты там планируешь делать на чердаке? 

Илья вгляделся в его профиль. Соло смотрел на дорогу, лицо у него было спокойным, почти безмятежным, и Илья немного расслабился.

— Нужно законопатить все щели. Как следует утеплить. Зимы здесь не суровые, но все же… Потом…

— Зачем я только спросил, — прервал его Соло театральным вздохом — и тут же повернулся к нему, тепло улыбаясь. — Шучу, Угроза. На самом деле, я просто мало что в этом смыслю. Не довелось столкнуться. Но, если тебе понадобится помощь…

— Твоя, что ли? — фыркнул Илья, улыбаясь в ответ. — Ты же белоручка, Ковбой. 

— У меня другие таланты, — с достоинством парировал Соло. — И помощь я могу оказывать совершенно разного рода. И, готов поспорить, та помощь, которую я имею в виду, тебе куда нужнее, чем, если бы я подавал тебе гвозди или что-то в этом роде.

— Надеюсь, в числе твоих прочих талантов у тебя найдется и способность к переноске тяжестей. Помощь в разгрузке мне бы не помешала, — усмехнулся Илья.

Вдвоем они перенесли стройматериалы на чердак, несколько раз едва не споткнувшись о щенка, который, бурно радуясь возвращению хозяев, путался под ногами, игнорируя угрозы Соло приготовить из него рагу. 

— Пойдем вниз, — сказал Соло, когда они закончили, сгрузив все на пол посреди чердака. — Будешь резать лук. Помощь за помощь, все по справедливости.

Илья посмотрел на него, улыбаясь и отряхивая ладони.

— Удивительно, как ты не пошел в повара, учитывая, сколько времени ты проводишь на кухне. 

— Да я даже кофе выпить не успел в том ресторанчике, — возмутился Соло. — Не говоря уже о том, чтобы пообедать. 

Он осекся, заметив, что Илья помрачнел и отвел глаза.

— Ты… ты хотя бы расплатился? — спросил Илья глухо.

— Конечно. Оставил на столе пару купюр, — нарочито бодро ответил Соло. — Потом уже сообразил, сколько именно. Эта милая официанточка в жизни, полагаю, не получала таких солидных чаевых. Ну, так что, идем? Я страшно голоден. Просто чудовищно.

— Ты иди, — сказал Илья. — Я задержусь немного. Хочу прикинуть, как обустроить тут кое-что.

Соло прищурился, внимательно глядя на него, потом едва заметно пожал плечами:

— Окей. Но не сильно-то задерживайся. Лук ждет.

Илья улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Пару минут, ладно? 

Когда на лестнице стихли шаги Соло, Илья постоял немного, прислушиваясь, как он выговаривает за что-то псу, а потом опустился на пол, привалился к стене спиной, закрыв лицо ладонями, и негромко застонал.

— Соберись, соберись, соберись, — бормотал он вполголоса. Отняв руки от лица, обхватил колени. Правой рукой почти бессознательно нащупав часы на левом запястье, провел кончиками пальцев по стеклу. — Это все ерунда. Все это ничего не значит. Соберись, Курякин, соберись, наконец.

Он потряс головой и, одним движением поднявшись на ноги, решительно направился вниз, на кухню.

Соло, насвистывая «Дикую штучку», нарезал овощи.

— Ну, — спросил Илья, — где там этот твой лук? Спорим, я ни слезы не уроню.

Соло, отвлекшись от своего занятия, с ухмылкой глянул на него через плечо.

— Многие сильные, бесстрашные мужчины так говорили, Угроза, — а потом рыдали, как младенцы. Не хвались раньше времени. — Он кинул Илье большую золотистую луковицу, и тот поймал ее одной рукой. — Докажи на деле.

Они отправились в постель сразу после ужина. Соло уснул первым, что случалось нечасто — похоже, за ужином он выпил лишнего. Илья подозревал, что виной тому — произошедшее во время их поездки в город. К самому Илье сон все не шел. Он лежал, глядя в темноту, пытаясь отвлечься от назойливых, тревожных обрывочных мыслей, роившихся у него в голове. Он заставил себя закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на ощущении тепла, исходящего от Соло, прижавшегося животом к его спине. Соло дышал ему в затылок, ровно и глубоко, и Илья, подстроившись под мерный ритм его дыхания, через какое-то время тоже начал, наконец, уплывать в дрему. 

Посреди ночи он проснулся от холода. Половина постели, на которой обычно спал Соло, пустовала, примятая подушка была еще теплой. Илья перегнулся через край кровати, чтобы подобрать сползшее на пол одеяло, а когда выпрямился, увидел, что в изножье сидит человек, и это был не Соло.

Он сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, скрестив руки на груди, и, несмотря на скудное освещение, Илья, с моментально ускорившимся сердцебиением, узнал его. 

Он протянул руку, не сводя с гостя глаз, нашарил выключатель ночника, и с бесстрастным удивлением отметил, что Орбан вскинул руку, прикрывая глаза от вспыхнувшего света. 

Орбан был одет точно так же, как в их последнюю встречу, и на лице его не было следов избиения — только на шее едва заметно темнел след от цепи.

Он смотрел на Илью, чуть прищурившись, будто свет резал ему глаза, и улыбался сомкнутыми губами.

Илья молчал. Он понимал, что Орбан ему снится, иначе и быть не могло, — но до его ноздрей доносился слабый, почти призрачный запах знакомого одеколона, и лавина смазанных образов, вызванная им, обрушилась на Илью, на мгновение заставив его дыхание сбиться. 

— Давно не виделись, — сказал Орбан, наконец. — А ты, я вижу, соскучился. Так соскучился, что готов бегать за мной. — Он издал короткий смешок, от которого у Ильи похолодел затылок и поднялись дыбом волоски на руках. — И как тебе живется, Илья? Ты счастлив? Вспоминаешь обо мне в своей идиллии? Готов поспорить, вспоминаешь. Я даже знаю, в какие именно моменты. Надеюсь, Соло не дает твоей дырке скучать, а, Илья?

— Тебя здесь нет, — сказал Илья. 

Орбан вздохнул.

— Твоя привычка отрицать очевидное все еще при тебе. Я бы посоветовал тебе от нее избавиться. Нельзя же всю жизнь прожить в мире собственных иллюзий и заблуждений. Только, Илья, ты ведь меня не послушаешь.

— Тебя здесь нет, — повторил Илья. — Сейчас вернется Наполеон, и я проснусь, а ты исчезнешь к чертовой матери. 

Орбан снова вздохнул — протяжно, почти печально.

— Потрогай меня, если хочешь. Убедись, здесь я или нет. Я не буду против. — Губы его раздвинулись в медленной ухмылке, приоткрыв зубы, перепачканные кровью. — И что же тебя заставляет думать, что твой напарник вернется? И, самое главное, — что меня здесь нет? 

— Ты мертв, — сказал Илья. — Я убил тебя. Сам, своими руками.

Орбан подался вперед, глаза его блестели, улыбка расползалась все шире. Из трещинки в губе начала сочиться кровь, темная, на вид густая, как патока, набухла крупной каплей, и Орбан слизнул ее быстрым движением языка.

— Серьезно? Ну, может быть, так и есть. Только, если ты помнишь, у меня-то было куда больше возможностей убить тебя, так что… О, вижу, прекрасно помнишь. Так рад видеть меня, что дыхание перехватило? Я польщен, правда. 

Воздуха действительно стало вдруг катастрофически мало, Илья хватал его пересохшим ртом, безуспешно пытаясь вдохнуть поглубже, рванулся было к Орбану и обнаружил, что не в состоянии двинуться с места. 

Орбан, склонив голову набок, смотрел на него с насмешливым интересом.

— Как в старые добрые времена, — сказал он.

Илья, начиная уплывать в темноту, мысленно рванулся наверх из этого затягивающего его все глубже кошмара — и проснулся оттого, что Соло похлопывал его по щекам и звал по имени.

Он распахнул глаза, жадно, с хрипом, втягивая воздух в легкие, уставился на склоненное над ним встревоженное лицо Соло.

— Нормально, — просипел Илья. — Я тут. Я… воды. Дай попить.

Соло судорожно выдохнул, сгреб его в охапку, прижимая его взмокший лоб к своему плечу. Пальцы его руки на затылке Ильи были холодными, почти ледяными.

— Сейчас. 

Пока Соло нес с кухни воду, Илья сел в постели, приходя в себя. В горле у него саднило, ребра ныли. Он вытянул перед собой руку, наблюдая, как дрожат пальцы, и сжал кулак.

— Держи. — Соло протянул ему стакан, и Илья, глотая холодную воду, ощутил приступ дежа вю. Соло, сидя на краю кровати, пристально смотрел на него, губы его были плотно сжаты, брови почти сошлись на переносице.

Он забрал пустой стакан из рук Ильи, поставил на тумбочку и забрался под одеяло. Обнял Илью, крепко прижимая к себе — одна ладонь на его спине, вторая на затылке. 

— Что такое? Что с тобой, Илья? 

— Уже ничего, — пробормотал Илья, прижимаясь щекой к его виску. — Все прошло. Просто сон.

Соло молча провел ладонью вверх по его спине, погладил плечо. Его пальцы коснулись шрама, оставшегося после того, как люди Орбана вырезали жучок, замерли.

— У тебя давно не было таких снов, — сказал Соло.

Илья ничего не ответил. Соло поглаживал шрам на его плече кончиками пальцев, другой рукой продолжая бережно поддерживать его голову. Илья, повинуясь порыву, протянул руку вниз, нашел на животе Соло шрам от фальшивой аппендэктомии, провел вдоль выпуклого рубца. 

— Это из-за меня, — тихо сказал он — и почувствовал, как Соло отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, Илья. Это просто зарубка мне на память. Чтобы я не забывал об обещании, которое дал себе.

— Что за обещание? — спросил Илья.

Соло отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза. Коснулся сухими сомкнутыми губами уголка его рта.

— Что я никогда, никому больше не позволю забрать тебя у меня.


	4. Chapter 4

Этой ночью им так и не удалось поспать. Соло до утра просидел, перебирая волосы Ильи, примостившего голову на его бедрах, используя их вместо подушки. Соло не надо было видеть его лица, чтобы понимать, что Илья тоже не спит: он чувствовал, как ресницы Ильи щекочут его кожу, как иногда он задерживает дыхание перед глубокими, рваными вздохами, безуспешно пытаясь выровнять дыхание волевым усилием.

После того, как Соло посреди ночи проснулся, как от толчка, и увидел, как Илья с хрипом пытается втянуть в легкие хотя бы глоток воздуха, сон отшибло напрочь. Что испугало его больше всего, так это непохожесть на приступы, которые случались с Ильей раньше. По крайней мере, тогда он не задыхался. 

В дверь поскреблись. Рик, словно чувствуя, что они не спят, поскуливал, просясь в комнату. Соло вздохнул и склонился над Ильей.

— Давай я его выгуляю? Он же теперь не успокоится. 

Илья сел на кровати, спустил ноги на  пол. 

— Я сам. Заодно воздухом подышу. А ты попробуй все-таки поспать. 

Одевшись, Илья быстро поцеловал его, и вышел из комнаты. 

Он долго не возвращался. Обычно утренняя прогулка с Риком занимала минут десять-пятнадцать, но сегодня казалось, что прошло уже больше часа. Соло, в конце концов, оставив бесплодные попытки заснуть, оделся и спустился в кухню. Он выглянул в окно, и, разглядев вдалеке высокий силуэт Ильи, успокоился и пошел умываться. 

Когда вернулся Илья, на плите уже готовился завтрак. После того, как они поели, и Илья собрался вставать из-за стола, Соло положил руку ему на плечо. 

— Илья, давай поговорим. Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но мне кажется, зря я так настойчиво тащил тебя из дома. Да еще два раза подряд. 

— Ты сейчас о чем? — натянуто спросил Илья. 

— Ну… — Соло замялся, прикидывая, как лучше объяснить, что его так сильно встревожило, — … мне показалось, что те две поездки были лишними. Да и ты, на самом деле, не хотел никуда выбираться, а я настоял…

Илья какое-то время молчал, а потом коротко вздохнул.

— Не бери на себя лишнего. Ты тут ни причем. В первый раз я, наверное, устал, во второй — просто обознался, а в третий… — он хмыкнул. — Ну, так рано или поздно этот урод наверняка приснился бы. Не надо волноваться, Наполеон. 

— Сложновато не волноваться. Слишком уж это было похоже на сердечный приступ. Может, надо немного подлечиться? 

— Я нормально себя чувствую. А лучшее лекарство от хандры — это работа. Так что я, наверное, пойду, займусь делом. Зима на носу, чердак сам себя не утеплит. 

Илья дружески ткнул Соло кулаком в плечо и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел из кухни. 

Соло остался, обескуражено глядя перед собой. Но в одном Илья был прав — от безделья точно лучше не станет. Так что он пока займется обедом, а после поучит исландский, которому старался посвящать хотя бы пару часов в день. 

Обед был уже готов, и время перевалило за полдень, но Илья все еще не показывался. Соло накинул куртку и отправился наверх, проведать его, и позвать поесть. Откинув крышку люка, он увидел Илью, который даже не заметил его появления, с головой погруженный в работу. Соло какое-то время наблюдал, как Илья аккуратно прибивает к мансардной стене деревянные рейки, а потом решительно поднялся наверх и закрыл за собой крышку люка. 

— Эй, Угроза, еще не наработался? 

Илья вздрогнул и обернулся. Соло заметил, что несколько маленьких гвоздей Илья держит во рту. 

— Слушай, я мясо потушил, а ты тут гвозди жуешь. Спускайся, перекусим. 

Илья отложил молоток в сторону и, сплюнув гвозди в ладонь, пересыпал их в жестяную банку. 

— Я хочу обшить эту стену до угла. Тут совсем немного осталось. 

Соло окинул взглядом фронт работ. 

— Как знаешь, но мне кажется, что тут и пары часов будет мало. Все успеет остыть, и не раз. Но вдвоем мы быстро все закончим. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое. Тогда мешать не буду.

Соло еще немного подождал от Ильи ответа, но тот молчал. Но как только он повернулся к люку, Илья вскинулся и, мотнув головой, шагнул ему навстречу.

— Нет, постой. Не уходи. 

Соло замер. Илья, наклонив к плечу голову, виновато заглядывал ему в глаза, чем смутно напомнил Рика.

— Давай хотя бы еще реек двадцать прибьем. Просто я сюда еще свет не провел, вот и пытаюсь сделать как можно больше, пока не стемнело. 

— Как будто тебя кто-то гонит, — вздохнул Соло. Он снял куртку и повесил на вбитый в балку гвоздь. — Ну, показывай, что делать. 

В четыре руки они обшили почти полстены, не прошло и часа.

— А что, миленько получается. — Соло поднялся с корточек, отряхивая руки. — План мы уже перевыполнили, но обед все равно придется разогревать. Так что, с одной стороны, можно уже не торопиться, а с другой — почему бы нам не поощрить себя за ударный труд? Предлагаю притащить сюда выпивку и сделать небольшой перерыв, а  потом, если все еще будет светло, добить эту стену. 

— Давай. Тебе помочь?

Соло отмахнулся. 

— Не надо, я мигом. 

Когда Соло вернулся с бутылкой водки и двумя стаканами, Илья сложил из досок что-то вроде импровизированного топчана и набросил на него старое одеяло, валявшееся на чердаке. 

Соло сел рядом с Ильей, и поставив бутылку на пол, передал стаканы Илье. 

— Вот, держи. Закуску не взял, извини. 

— Смотри, так ведь и сопьемся. Два алкаша на задворках мира. Жалкое зрелище, — скептически заметил Илья, постучав пальцем по горлышку бутылки.

— Не переживай, нам это не грозит, — успокоил его Соло, разливая водку по стаканам. — Вот, держи. Я, кстати, понимаю теперь, почему вы, русские, так любите водку. Самый честный напиток из всех придуманных человечеством. Чистый этанол и вода, никакого самообмана. 

Илья повернулся к нему, приподняв брови в притворном изумлении. 

— Что я слышу, Ковбой! Ты и полгода еще не прожил на холоде, а уже воспеваешь водку? А как же благородные напитки? Букет, купаж, выдержка? Что дальше? Захочешь завести себе ручного медведя? Хотя… у тебя уже есть я. 

— Брось, Илья, ты чего? — Соло легонько сжал его колено. — За медведя у нас Рик сойдет. Прожорливое маленькое чудовище вполне может вырасти до размеров настоящего гризли, если не умерит свои аппетиты. Кончай хандрить, давай выпьем уже. 

Он чокнулся с Ильей, а потом залпом проглотил обжигающий напиток. Илья пару секунд рассматривал прозрачную жидкость в своем стакане, а потом последовал его примеру. По телу Соло начал разливаться приятный жар, глаза заслезились. Он, зажав в ладонях пустой стакан, смотрел в окно, чувствуя тепло от Ильи, сидящего рядом. Как это ни парадоксально, но в голове стало проясняться, все казалось сейчас таким правильным и настоящим. Он заново наполнил стаканы. 

— За нас, Угроза. 

Илья поставил свой стакан на пол, а потом встал, отошел к стене и остановился там, скрестив на груди руки и глядя на Соло сверху вниз. 

— Наполеон, вот скажи, зачем ты себя здесь гробишь? — оглушил он его внезапным вопросом. — Ты создан для совсем другой жизни. 

Хотя Илья начал этот разговор вполне спокойным тоном, было заметно, как он постепенно начинает заводиться. Он нашарил на подоконнике пачку сигарет, вытащил одну и прикурил ее. Сигарета в его пальцах слегка подрагивала. 

— Илья, не начинай… 

— Тебе даже климат этот не подходит, я же вижу.- Илья сделал длинную затяжку, закашлялся, от чего на его глазах выступили слезы.

— Ну, если совсем замерзнем, переедем куда потеплее, делов-то. Илья, ты это прекращай. 

— Не сомневался, что ты так и ответишь. Но все равно. Зачем тебе все это? Ты заслуживаешь нормальной жизни. Я слишком дорого тебе обхожусь. Во всех смыслах. Я так не могу. 

— Илья, прекрати! — наконец вспылил Соло. — Я уже говорил и повторю столько, сколько потребуется, пока до тебя не дойдет окончательно — я люблю тебя. И если ты вздумал тут устроить ревизию взаимных заслуг, то этот номер не пройдет. Или хочешь, чтобы я тоже вспомнил, сколько раз ты меня вытаскивал с того света? 

— Как и ты меня, — сказал Илья. 

— Да. И я тебя. Но раз уж тебе захотелось устроить вечер памяти, то могу напомнить, что побегом от Орбана по большему счету мы обязаны тебе, даже катер и то угнал ты. Так что еще вопрос, кто кого оттуда вытащил. — Соло улыбнулся.

— Это потому, Наполеон, что ты пришел за мной. — Черты Ильи смягчились, уголки губ дрогнули в слабом подобии улыбки. — Без тебя я бы не смог.

— Вот именно. Ты без меня не смог оттуда выбраться, но и я без тебя тоже. Понимаешь, о чем я? Мы делаем друг друга сильнее, Илья. И как ты себе представляешь мою так называемую «нормальную жизнь» без тебя, а? Что в такой жизни может быть нормального? 

Илья опустил взгляд.

— Просто… просто я не знаю, к чему все идет. И не хочу, чтобы ты из чувства долга или потому что тебе не повезло в меня влюбиться, застрял тут со мной. За что тебе все это? — Илья подошел снова к топчану и сел рядом с Соло, ссутулившись, словно на плечи ему упал тяжелый груз.

Соло обнял его.

— Все будет хорошо. Главное, что мы вместе. — Он отстранился, чтобы встретиться с Ильей взглядом. — И перестань заводить такие разговоры. Мы победили всех этих ублюдков, когда они были живыми. Справимся и с мертвыми. Ты меня слышишь, Илья?

— Да. 

— Ну, вот и хорошо. — Соло улыбнулся. — И, кстати, мне кажется, тут похолодало. Пойдем-ка вниз, пока Рик не слопал наш обед. С него станется.

Рик уже караулил под лестницей. Он радостно залаял, не успели они открыть люк. 

— Вот видишь, зря ты на него наговаривал, — сказал Илья, потрепав щенка за ухо, — он, как положено порядочной собаке, ждет нас здесь, а не ворует еду. 

После чая Илья вдруг спросил: 

— И все-таки, почему ты всю жизнь занимался черт знает чем, вместо того, чтобы состояться как отличный шеф-повар?

Соло пожал плечами.

— Научился, потому что люблю вкусно поесть. Люблю хорошую еду, хороший секс, жизнь в ее лучших проявлениях. — Он улыбнулся. — Тебя люблю. 

— С приоритетами у тебя все в порядке, — Илья усмехнулся.

— Как говорится, последний по порядку, но не по важности, — заметил Соло, а потом, помолчав немного, добавил. — Кстати, о сексе. Я мог как-то спровоцировать твой последний приступ тем, как все было наш прошлый раз?

Илья опустил глаза.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Ну… не слишком ли я был жестким. Я помню, как нам все это раньше нравилось, но после всего, что с тобой случилось…

Илья невесело усмехнулся.

— Знаешь, мне нелегко говорить об этом, но, раз уж ты затронул эту тему… На самом деле ты теперь куда мягче, чем мне это нужно. 

Он, наконец, поднял голову и смотрел теперь Соло прямо в глаза.

— Расскажи мне об этом, — попросил Соло. 

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе давно, еще в прошлой жизни, что больше всего ненавижу, когда меня жалеют. В такие моменты я чувствую себя никчемной беспомощной жертвой. Такой же, каким был там, на острове. Знаешь, что было там самым страшным?

Соло молча покачал головой.

— Сам страх. Я в жизни никогда так сильно не боялся. Передо мной стояла задача — дождаться тебя в более менее нормальном состоянии, а потому мне приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не разозлить этого безумца и не дать ему повода превратить меня в безмозглый кусок мяса. Я боялся, потому что это куда страшнее смерти. И мне приходилось загонять свои эмоции глубоко внутрь, чтобы Орбан не догадался, как сильно я его боюсь. Он был настоящим психопатом, опасным в своей непредсказуемости. — Илья горько хмыкнул. — Представь себе, чем больше я узнавал его, тем больше понимал, что Готье был еще не самым страшным злом из тех, что мне встречалось. По крайней мере, его я так сильно не боялся, ведь он действовал рационально и логически. Его можно было просчитать. Но вот Орбан… 

Илья на мгновение закрыл глаза.

— От него можно было ждать чего угодно. И даже когда я начинал думать, что могу предугадать его действия, любое мое слово, жест или взгляд могли вывести его из себя. 

Соло протянул руку через стол, накрыв ладонью запястье Ильи.

— Понимаю. Я недолго был знаком с покойным, но и мне хватило. Страх — это естественная реакция при таких обстоятельствах. Это пройдет, я уверен. 

— Да, все уже в прошлом. — Илья слабо улыбнулся. — Просто все это въелось мне в душу настолько, что я не всегда понимаю, где проходит черта между реальностью и воспоминаниями. Раньше было по-другому. Тогда я мог контролировать свой страх, а сейчас это не всегда получается. Мне кажется, что я разбит на тысячу осколков и не могу собраться воедино. Но как это ни странно, чем жестче и грубее ты ведешь себя со мной в постели, тем более целым я себя чувствую. Реальность снова обретает вес, очертания и определенность. Может, все дело в контроле, а может, в отсутствии жалости, не знаю. Ты не жалел меня раньше, не надо жалеть и сейчас. Особенно сейчас. 

Соло сглотнул ком в горле и сжал руку Ильи. 

— Да, Угроза. Я все понял. Ты не фарфоровая кукла. И никогда ею не станешь.


	5. Chapter 5

Откровенный разговор с Соло принес облегчение, но слишком многое продолжало мучить Илью и после него.

Лежа рядом с Соло, чувствуя спиной его тепло, он не мог перестать прокручивать в памяти его слова о том, что они делают друг друга сильнее, что у них теперь одна судьба на двоих. В этом были и логика, и справедливость, но на сердце у Ильи полегчало не намного. 

Место, в котором они оказались, можно было назвать концом дороги, но был ли это желанный пункт назначения или же тупик — Илья пока не мог сказать. Самому ему сейчас не хотелось никуда двигаться, и он, пожалуй, мог бы остаться здесь навечно, не жалея ни об одной проведенной в этой глуши секунде, но Соло… Илья порой чувствовал себя чем-то вроде груза на ноге каторжника: Соло, может, и предпочел бы двигаться вперед. Он был жаден до всего нового, а мир был таким огромным и готов был принять его с распростертыми объятьями, — и только Илья сдерживал его. 

Скажи он Соло об этих своих тревогах, тот, конечно, снова терпеливо начал бы разубеждать его все теми же словами. Возможно, Соло сам верил в то, что говорит, Илья был в этом почти абсолютно уверен. Но так же он был уверен и в том, что Наполеон просто не может сейчас посмотреть на вещи трезвым взглядом. Слишком много им пришлось пережить, слишком сильно они были связаны друг с другом после всего этого. Но это не может длиться вечно. Рано или поздно все должно улечься, и тогда…

— … и тогда все было бы по-другому, Илья.

Он хотел повернуться на голос, но не смог. Он не мог ни пошевелиться, ни поднять веки, ни вдохнуть, но легкие его работали, грудь вздымалась и опускалась в такт размеренным механическим звукам. 

Он снова был в плену у Орбана, в тот самый день, когда привели Соло, и Орбан с помощью своего безумного доктора второй раз лишил его возможности дышать самостоятельно. Илью охватил панический страх — но он смотрел на все как будто извне, словно был зрителем этого безумного спектакля. Он видел свое тело, распростертое на кровати, с трубкой, выходящей изо рта и тянущейся к аппарату искусственного дыхания, и Орбана, который стоял рядом с ним, вглядываясь ему в лицо.

Это был, похоже, сон, кошмар-воспоминание, и вырваться из него, как из по-настоящему тяжелого кошмара, было практически невозможно. 

— Я прав, Илья? Ведь могло бы, подумай сам. Не приди Соло до того, как я успел забрать тебя у Адиля, все у нас с тобой сложилось бы иначе.

Орбан говорил, и Илья понимал, что знает, каким будет каждое его следующее слово. Он уже слышал все это раньше, наяву, если можно было назвать явью то состояние, в котором он тогда находился.

Это был не первый раз, когда ему было по-настоящему страшно. Но в этот раз он испытывал почти животный ужас. Лишенный возможности двигаться, дышать, слепой и беспомощный, низведенный до состояния куска плоти, он сохранял способность чувствовать и слышать. Если существовал ад, то он наверняка был таким — место, где ты, сходящий с ума от ужаса, заперт в собственном теле. Где у тебя отобрали все, что делает тебя человеком, вплоть до последней свободы. Раньше у Ильи, что бы ни делал с ним Орбан, всегда оставался выбор между жизнью и смертью. Мысль о том, что, как бы плохо все ни обернулось, он сможет сбежать от Орбана, сознательно выбрав смерть, была запасным выходом на самый крайний случай, последней, неубиваемой надеждой. Теперь же его лишили и этого, и все, что ему осталось, — только страх и ожидание. 

После того, как Людвиг подключил Илью к аппарату и ввел еще одну дозу релаксанта, Орбан отослал его, оставшись с Ильей наедине. Илья слышал его шаги, то отдаляющиеся, то приближающиеся: Орбан неспешной походкой нарезал по комнате круги, как глубоко погрузившийся в размышления человек. Потом шаги, приблизившись, замерли, Илью накрыл знакомый сладкий запах одеколона. Он чувствовал тепло тела Орбана и его дыхание на своем лице. Его скулы коснулись холодные пальцы, скользнули медленным ласкающим движением вдоль щеки к подбородку.

— Я мог бы заменить тебе твоего напарника, появись я раньше него. Ты бы и не заметил разницы, уверяю тебя.

Орбан говорил быстро, но при этом не сбиваясь — как будто много раз мысленно репетировал этот монолог и теперь спешил высказать все, пока Илья не мог ни словом, ни жестом помешать ему. Он гладил шею Ильи, его плечи и грудь, пока говорил, словно эти прикосновения подтверждали его слова, придавали им вес и реальность.

— Я ведь так и планировал с самого начала. Я думал об этом, да. Как я заберу тебя у Адиля и стану в твоих глазах спасителем. Другом. Тем, кто вытащил тебя из ада. И тогда… Илья, ты же понимаешь, как все могло обернуться? Просто представь. Мне не пришлось бы держать тебя под замком, и я не делал бы с тобой того, что… вынужден делать. Я же не хотел, чтобы все вышло именно так. Да, для тебя это был бы конечный пункт маршрута, я не стал бы рисковать своей семьей, но даже на этом маленьком острове… О, поверь, тебе могло бы быть хорошо здесь. И я — я могу быть другим. Жаль, что Соло лишил тебя возможности узнать меня лучше. Чертов Соло.

Орбан вздохнул. Илья слышал, как льется вода в стакан, как Орбан долго, громко глотая, пьет. Потом он снова заговорил. 

— Возможно, это было заложено в твоей природе с самого начала. А может, это вбили в тебя, готовя к службе в КГБ. Но ты, Илья, просто не можешь не признавать право сильного. На этом-то твой напарник и сыграл. Дело ведь не в том, что он — это он. Дело в том, что он просто был первым. Тебе же этого достаточно, правда? Будь на его месте я… Да ты бы с такой же готовностью лег под меня, будь я твоим спасителем. И потребуй я этого. Разве не так? Ты будешь уверять меня, что я не прав и что у вас любовь? — Орбан засмеялся. — Чушь. Подчинение из чувства благодарности, вот и все, что у тебя к нему. Расплачиваешься с ним дыркой за спасение и покровительство. Потому что такой уж ты есть. Любовь? Нет, Илья, только это. И еще физиология.

Орбан сделал паузу, убрал руку с плеча Ильи и тут же снова положил ладонь ему на грудь. Погладил, легко сжал сосок, медленным ласкающим движением повел вниз по животу. Рука его была теплой, чуть влажной, и двигалась куда уверенней, чем в любой из прошлых разов, когда Орбан давал волю своему желанию коснуться Ильи. Как будто полная неподвижность и безучастность Ильи, чувство абсолютного контроля и отсутствие даже намека на сопротивление придавали ему смелости. 

— Физиология, — повторил Орбан. — Самая простая часть, Илья, но твой дружок поработал над тобой на славу. Теперь, чтобы сломать стену, которую он возвел в твоем мозгу, приходится работать мне. Чтобы ты снова мог получать удовольствие от привычных тебе вещей. 

Орбан положил руку ему на член, погладил, мягко сжал в ладони.

— Чертов Соло. Здорово он нам с тобой все испортил, да, Илья? Насколько проще все будет, когда я сломаю этот блок. А я собираюсь это сделать, Илья, и, уверен, как только ты поймешь, что можешь получать удовольствие не только от члена мистера Соло, что вполне годится любой другой член, дела у нас стремительно пойдут на лад. Я не прошу у тебя многого, мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне совсем немного. Неужели так трудно пойти мне навстречу, а, Илья? Господи, упрямая ты подстилка. Ну, ничего. Ничего, мы справимся с этим. Правда? 

Орбан, не добившись реакции, убрал руку и снова вздохнул.

— Ладно. У меня есть кое-какое дело, и я ненадолго отлучусь. Но ты не скучай. С тобой останется доктор. До скорой встречи, Илья.

Пальцы Орбана коснулись его лба, отводя пряди, а потом Орбан наклонился и прижался губами к его скуле.

И тут сон кончился. Илья распахнул глаза в темноту их с Соло спальни. Наполеон мерно дышал рядом. Во сне он выпустил Илью из объятий и перекатился на спину, но даже сейчас его пальцы сжимались на предплечье Ильи, словно он опасался, что Илья может решить уйти в ночь, и держал его на всякий случай. 

Илья осторожно потянул носом воздух, замирая от дурацкого страха, что учует запах лаванды, но не почувствовал ничего, кроме слабого аромата древесной стружки и чистых простыней. 

Он медленно выдохнул, подвинулся ближе к Соло, прижался к его теплому боку животом, уткнувшись носом в его волосы на виске, глубоко вдыхая их запах. Соло пробормотал что-то сквозь сон, перевернулся набок, закинул руку ему на плечи, ногу — на бедро, притягивая вплотную, прижимая к себе, не открывая глаз, вслепую ткнулся губами Илье в щеку, в подбородок — и, наконец, прижался губами к губам, лениво, расслабленно поцеловал, и Илья ответил на поцелуй. Соло поглаживал его по шее и затылку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, пока они целовались: сначала нежно и неторопливо, потом — не отрываясь друг от друга ни на вдох, жадно и увлеченно, как подростки на последнем ряду кинотеатра. Этого рассеянного поглаживания, поцелуев и ощущения того, как твердеет член Соло, прижимающийся к его животу, Илье оказалось достаточно, чтобы у него самого встал. Он тихо засмеялся, едва касаясь губ Соло своими, и тот чуть отстранился, посмотрел на него с легким удивлением:

— Что?..

— Ничего. — Илья положил руку ему на затылок, пропустил пальцы сквозь густые волосы. — К черту физиологию. Я люблю тебя, Наполеон.

Соло перевернулся, не выпуская его из объятий, и Илья оказался под ним, прижатый к постели его тяжелым горячим телом.

— Послушай, я… — начал было Илья, но Соло прервал его поцелуем, одновременно раздвигая его ноги коленом. Оторвавшись от губ Ильи, потянул его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, помечая подставленное горло темными метками засосов. 

Илья начинал терять голову. Соло слишком хорошо изучил его тело за последний год — достаточно хорошо, чтобы заставить его за несколько коротких минут забыть все, кроме нескольких умоляющих слов на русском.

— Пожалуйста, Наполеон, — выдохнул Илья. — Ну. Давай.

Соло вдруг остановился. Обхватив лицо Ильи ладонями, всмотрелся ему в глаза:

— Любишь меня, говоришь? 

— Да.

— Повтори.

— Люблю тебя.

— Повтори еще. Назови мое имя.

— Наполеон, — почти простонал Илья. — Наполеон, я люблю тебя.

Губы Соло раздвинулись в усмешке.

— Надо же, а когда-то я и подумать не мог, что услышу от тебя это. Не думал, что ты окажешься способен полюбить меня.

Илья замер. 

«Будешь уверять, что у вас любовь? Чушь».

Он уперся рукой в плечо Соло, отталкивая его, изо всех сил стараясь контролировать себя, чтобы не вышло слишком грубо. 

Соло выпрямился. Он сидел теперь верхом на бедрах Ильи, недоуменно глядя на него сверху вниз.

— В чем дело?

Илья сделал глубокий вдох и сказал, пытаясь заставить голос звучать как можно спокойней:

— Пусти меня, Наполеон. Пожалуйста.

— Илья, что случилось-то?

— Ничего. — Илья мягко, но настойчиво надавил на бедра Соло. — Дай мне встать. Я не могу. Прости, не сейчас. Мне очень жаль, правда, но… Сейчас мне совсем этого не хочется. Выпусти меня, пожалуйста.

Соло позволил ему выбраться из-под себя и встать. Он встревожено следил, как Илья, не включая света, ищет одежду в полутьме комнаты.

— Эй, Угроза… — позвал Соло, наконец.

— Прости. — Илья покачал головой. — Не сейчас, Наполеон.

Он запер дверь ванной изнутри, сел на край ванны и включил холодную воду на полный напор. За шумом воды он услышал осторожные шаги Соло, закрыл глаза, ожидая, что тот позовет его, но Соло, молча постояв под дверью какое-то время, ушел.

Илья умылся, закрыл кран и подошел к зеркалу. Глядя на свое лицо с остаточными пятнами возбужденного румянца, он пытался увидеть то, что рассмотрел в нем Орбан, а до него, похоже и Соло, и бог знает, кто еще до них.

Просто физиология, Орбан был прав. Илья с горечью вспомнил свой первый раз с Соло — тогда его тело подтвердило это. Он ни разу не ложился с мужчиной по доброй воле до того раза, но это не помешало ему получить удовольствие. И, вытащи его не Соло из ада, в котором его держал Готье, а кто-то другой, да хоть бы и Орбан… В конце концов, это была просто физиология. И договор, который он заключил сам с собой, позволив Соло в благодарность за спасение получить то, что тот хотел, вполне мог касаться любого другого, кто спас бы его. Сложись все иначе, и рядом вместо Соло мог быть кто-то другой. И кто знает, заметил бы он разницу спустя какое-то время?..

У Ильи внезапно закружилась голова. Его качнуло вперед, и он закрыл глаза, вцепившись в края умывальника, прикусил губу, сдерживая желание позвать Соло. 

Впервые за долгое время он не хотел, чтобы Соло услышал его и пришел.


	6. Chapter 6

Соло лежал на кровати и ждал, когда вернется Илья. Когда он ушел в ванную, Соло спустился за ним, даже не отдавая себе отчета, зачем это делает. Постояв какое-то время у закрытой двери ванной, Соло вернулся в спальню. И теперь в гулкой ночной тишине дома он слышал осторожные шаги выходящего из ванной Ильи, радостные повизгивания Рика, легкий цокот когтей по деревянному полу, шорох одежды и аккуратный стук закрываемой уличной двери. И снова полная тишина. 

Медленно отсчитывались предрассветные минуты, уже начало светать, когда хлопнула входная дверь. Когда Илья вошел в спальню, Соло притворился спящим. Он наблюдал сквозь опущенные ресницы, как Илья сначала замер посреди комнаты, а потом нерешительно начал раздеваться. Потом он лег на свою сторону кровати, аккуратно накрывшись свободным краем одеяла. Хотя Илья старался не задеть его, Соло почувствовал холод, которым веяло от его тела. Он подавил в себе импульсивное желание дотянуться до Ильи, погреть его наверняка ледяные руки, переплестись с ним ногами, прижаться всем телом. Он впервые за долгое время не знал, что делать. 

В итоге Соло не выдержал, осторожно повернулся на бок и, как будто случайно, дотронулся до напряженного плеча Ильи. Тот вздрогнул, а потом положил свою холодную ладонь на его руку, и, повернулся к нему лицом. Брови его были приподняты, губы сжаты, на лбу обозначилась вертикальная морщинка, а взгляд был убийственно серьезный. Соло потянулся к его щеке и погладил ее. Кожа была холодной.

— Замерз, Угроза? 

Илья втянул воздух сквозь зубы, закрыл глаза и уткнулся головой ему в плечо. Соло притянул его к себе, и обнял.

— Ну что ты, все нормально.

Илья, наконец, поднял голову и снова посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Прости. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Все хорошо, — повторил Соло. — Полегчало? 

— Да. Просто замутило вдруг внезапно, не хотел грузить тебя, — прошептал Илья, — надо было голову охладить немного, а потом Шарик погулять напросился. 

— Ну да, ему не откажешь. — Соло хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как шутка, но вынужден был признать, что попытка провалилась. 

За завтраком, глядя на задумчиво молчащего Илью, Соло снова вспомнил об одном важном деле, до которого все не доходили руки. 

— Какие у тебя на сегодня планы? — бодрым голосом спросил он. 

Илья пожал плечами.

— На чердаке еще много работы.

— Ну ладно, а мне надо в город. Земельные дела. Если хочешь, поехали вместе, — предложил Соло. Он был уверен, что Илья, скорее всего, откажется.

— Давай в другой раз, — предсказуемо ответил Илья, улыбнувшись почти дежурной улыбкой. 

— Как скажешь, — Соло поднялся. — В следующий раз, так в следующий раз. 

Соло доехал до города быстро, почти не заметив, как преодолел сто с лишним километров. Въехав в город, он принялся медленно кружить по улицам в поисках нужной ему конторы. Чтобы не тратить попусту время, Соло припарковался у недавно построенного отеля «Хольт», и решительно направился внутрь. 

Подойдя к стойке администратора, Соло обратился к дежурной служащей, полной женщине средних лет. 

— Добрый день. Я в вашем городе проездом, и мне не у кого попросить о помощи, — Соло обаятельно улыбнулся. — Мне нужен хороший нотариус. Уверен, вы точно знаете, к кому можно обратиться. 

— Мы всегда готовы помочь приезжим, — с выученной приветливостью ответила сотрудница отеля. — Но если вы уточните, по какому вопросу он вам нужен, помочь вам будет намного проще. 

— Специалист по наследственному праву. 

Женщина на пару минут задумалась. Потом достала из лотка фирменный буклет отеля, развернула его и ткнула пальцем в переплетение улиц на карте города. 

— Кабинет Рагнара Олафссона находится в двух кварталах отсюда, он знает свое дело. Удачи вам, мистер. 

Соло взял буклет, и галантно кивнув, поцеловал женщине руку.

— Благодарю вас. Я непременно остановлюсь в вашем отеле, если не успею все уладить за день. 

Офис нотариуса Соло нашел быстро и на его удачу прием велся без предварительной записи. 

— Я хочу оформить завещание, — ответил Соло на вопрос Олафссона, о цели его визита.

— Что ж, это разумно, мистер Андерсон, — заметил тот. — Позвольте поинтересоваться деталями. У вас есть семья? Вы должны знать, что наследники первой очереди в любом случае унаследуют всю вашу собственность. Или на этот счет у вас есть особые пожелания? 

— В этом все и дело. Я не женат, и вряд ли когда-нибудь это изменится. Родители умерли, детей тоже нет. Что касается имущества, то я имею дом и счет в банке. Из близких у меня есть только друг. — Соло запнулся. Хотя он уже несколько раз отрепетировал эту речь, произнести ее вслух перед посторонним человеком оказалось непросто. 

Пожилой нотариус ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Вы вправе завещать свою собственность кому угодно, если пожелаете. Так что если есть какие-то условия, нюансы, я вас слушаю. 

— Так вот, — ободренный бесстрастной реакцией собеседника, продолжил Соло, — у моего друга тоже никого нет. Мы вместе воевали в Корее, сейчас живем здесь в статусе беженцев. И эти деньги зарабатывали вместе. Просто, понимаете…

— Если имущество было заработано вами обоими, почему вы просто не поделили доходы? Ваш друг вообще в курсе этого вашего визита?

Соло отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет, не в курсе. Когда открывался счет и покупался дом, ему было, мягко говоря, не до этого. Да и поймите, разделение доходов не решит главной проблемы. 

— Не знаю, что у вас за проблема, но вы просто можете переоформить ваш счет в банке, сделав его совместным, — промолвил Олафссон. — Этот вариант и проще и удобнее.

— В этом-то все и дело. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что мой друг согласится распоряжаться этими средствами, пока я жив. — Соло осекся, вдруг осознав, как это странно прозвучало. — Понимаете, говоря о проблемах… Я не просто так упомянул про участие в боевых действиях. Возможно, когда-нибудь он и придет в норму… А мне важно знать, что он будет защищен в материальном смысле, если со мной что-нибудь случится.

Олафссон слушал его, наклонив голову набок, делая пометки в своем блокноте.

— Я правильно понимаю, что ваш друг не полностью дееспособен? — наконец спросил он. — А вы уверены, что в случае вашей смерти он будет в состоянии вступить в наследство? Вы понимаете, что ему могут назначить опекуна, если речь именно об этом? 

Соло почувствовал, что от слов, которые ему спокойно озвучивал сидящий напротив мужчина, его прошибает озноб. Будто все его тайные страхи, в которых он не мог признаться даже сам себе, оказались прозрачными даже для постороннего человека. Соло сглотнул ком в горле и, не отдавая себе отчета, нервно потер пальцами висок. Это не укрылось от взгляда нотариуса. 

— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Андерсон. Я приложу все усилия, чтобы составить документ, который максимально отразит все ваши пожелания, — успокаивающим тоном заверил он, — я просто хочу выяснить, какой вариант лучше всего защитит ваши интересы. И для начала я бы посоветовал вам проконсультироваться с другим специалистом, кто больше вам скажет о перспективах в свете проблем со здоровьем вашего друга. 

— Мой друг не пойдет к психиатру, — твердым голосом отчеканил Соло. — Это исключено. И сейчас все у него нормально. Мы не будем раздувать из этого проблему. Давайте просто составим это чертово завещание, и покончим с этим.

— Ну, как знаете. — Олафссон пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — Но я на всякий случай все-таки скажу, что знаю одного отличного врача, который хорошо разбирается как раз в послевоенных синдромах. Имейте в виду, если вдруг вам все-таки потребуется мнение специалиста. Ну и, возвращаясь к изначальной цели вашего визита, вы принесли документы на имущество, которое желаете включить в завещание? 

— Прошу прощения, — Соло растерянно похлопал себя по карманам, вдруг осознав, что он толком не подготовился к этой поездке, — я…

— В таком случае, жду вас с документами в любое время. 

Соло поблагодарил нотариуса, и, заплатив за консультацию, вышел. Пройдя пару десятков метров, он остановился, а потом развернулся и пошел обратно. Казалось, Олафссон не удивился, когда Соло снова появился у него в дверях.

— Вы говорите, ваш знакомый врач специализируется на послевоенных психозах? — спросил Соло. 

— Он может для начала пообщаться с вами, мистер Андерсон, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос нотариус, черкнув несколько слов на бумажке и передавая ее Соло. 

— Спасибо. Пусть будет, просто на всякий случай, — зачем-то пояснил Соло, убирая бумажку во внутренний карман куртки.

Вернулся Соло уже поздним вечером. Разговор с нотариусом несколько выбил его из колеи. Пусть он и осознавал, что последствий пережитого не избежать, о худшем сценарии он старался не думать. 

Он давно собирался позаботиться о том, чтобы у Ильи были такие же, как и у него, законные права на вырученные от продажи Караваджо средства, но всякий раз, когда он заводил об этом разговор, Илья отмахивался, как будто считал эту тему не стоящей обсуждения. «У меня все и так уже есть», — говорил он и переводил разговор на другое. И Соло временно откладывал на потом решение этого вопроса, не находя достаточно убедительных доводов, чтобы довести дело до конца. Он снова заставил себя мысленно перебрать все сказанное нотариусом — и как ни тяжело было признать, в его словах была определенная, хотя и довольно жестокая логика. 

Уже въехав во двор, Соло еще какое-то время посидел в машине, не глуша двигатель. Он достал из кармана записку с адресом врача. Возможно, ему и придется навестить его, если все, не дай бог, станет еще хуже. Кто знает, может, пара советов от специалиста поможет ему нащупать верную линию поведения и помочь Илье. Хотя он все еще надеялся, что все образуется как-нибудь само собой. 

Наконец, он заглушил мотор и вышел из машины. Перед дверью остановился, настраиваясь на то, чтобы случайно не выдать своего подавленного настроения выражением лица или нечаянным словом. 

Первое, что он услышал, войдя в прихожую, был радостный лай бросившегося ему под ноги Рика. Соло машинально погладил собаку, а потом, подняв глаза, увидел прислонившегося к дверному косяку Илью с полотенцем в руках. Из кухни пахло жареным мясом и чем-то печеным. 

— Как съездил? Новости есть? — улыбнувшись, спросил Илья. Он поймал Рика за ошейник, оттащил его в комнату и, закрыв там, снова вернулся на прежнее место. 

— Да все вроде нормально. — Соло разулся, повесил на крючок куртку, не проходя дальше. — А ты тут, я смотрю, не скучал… 

— Скучал, — просто сказал Илья, делая шаг ему навстречу. 

Полотенце упало на пол, когда Илья одной рукой зарылся в волосы на затылке Соло, притягивая его в поцелуй, а другой начал расстегивать ремень на его брюках. Соло сглотнул, слегка ошарашенный такой внезапностью, но подался навстречу, неловко обнял его, а потом запустил руку под тонкую ткань футболки Ильи. Он провел ладонью вверх до лопаток, чувствуя кончиками пальцев каждую отметину на горячей гладкой коже. Наконец отстранившись, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Соло всмотрелся в потемневшие глаза Ильи, в электрическом свете прихожей казавшиеся сейчас темно-синими. 

— Илья… 

— Я скучал, Наполеон, — Илья, не отводя взгляда от его лица, продолжал одной рукой сражаться с пряжкой на ремне Соло, — у нас с тобой с ночи осталось одно неоконченное дело. Но если ты голоден, то…

Кровь бросилась Соло в лицо, в голове зашумело, он почувствовал, как на него волнами накатывает невыносимое, почти принудительное возбуждение. Он, опустив руку, обхватил запястье Ильи и прижал его ладонь к своему паху. 

— Да, я голоден, очень голоден, — хрипло сказал он, — тебя хочу. А чего хочешь ты? 

Вместо ответа Илья сжал его член сквозь брючную ткань, прижавшись к нему всем своим телом. Зрачки его расширились настолько, что почти закрыли радужку. Он снова склонился к нему и накрыл его губы своими, настойчиво толкаясь языком внутрь. Дальше Соло уже ни о чем не думал. Разорвав поцелуй, он рывком развернул Илью к себе спиной и подтолкнул к стене, заставив его упереться в нее вытянутыми руками. Соло, одной рукой лихорадочно расстегивал и стягивал вниз брюки вместе с бельем, а другую положил Илье на плечо и нажал, вынуждая прогнуться в пояснице. Потом провел ладонью вдоль позвоночника, погладил пальцами ямки на крестце, запустил руку под резинку спортивных штанов Ильи и спустил их ниже, обнажая крепкие бледные ягодицы. Илья выгнул спину, спрятав голову в сгибе локтя, которым он упирался в стену. Это зрелище окончательно вымело из головы у Соло все мысли, оставив только одно-единственное желание — как можно скорее взять, восстановить и утвердить свое право обладания. То, что Илья хотел этого так же сильно, как и он сам, лишь делало это желание острее. 

Соло сплюнул себе в ладонь и, торопливо размазав слюну по члену, толкнулся внутрь. Придерживая одной рукой Илью за бедро, он заворожено смотрел, как медленно его член погружается в его тело. Илья застонал, сжался и подался к стене, словно пытаясь избежать проникновения. Соло сильнее стиснул пальцы, удерживая его на месте, протянул вторую руку к затылку Ильи, сжал его волосы в кулак и повернул голову Ильи набок, чтобы видеть его лицо. Щеки и шея Ильи раскраснелись, шрам на виске выделялся темной ломаной линией, тень от ресниц веером лежала на скуле.

— Ну, давай же, чего ждешь?.. — с видимым усилием прошептал Илья. 

И Соло не стал заставлять себя упрашивать. Он потянул его за волосы, одновременно входя на всю длину, заставив Илью выгнуть спину и, выпрямив руки, опереться о стену ладонями. А потом сразу же начал размеренно и сильно вбиваться в его тело. Илья глухо стонал, теперь подаваясь навстречу его толчкам. Когда Соло почувствовал, что долго он так не продержится, то разжал кулак на затылке Ильи, отчего тот уронил голову на руки, прогнувшись еще больше. Это позволило Соло трахать его все сильнее и сильнее, обеими руками теперь держа его бедра. В преддверии собственной разрядки он завел руку под живот Ильи и сжал его истекающий смазкой член. Одного этого прикосновения оказалось достаточно, чтобы по всему телу Ильи прошла судорога, и Соло почувствовал, как сквозь его стиснутый кулак выплескивается сперма. 

Соло кончил практически сразу, последним мощным рывком войдя на всю длину, и замерев так, глядя на то, как ходуном ходят ребра Ильи под задравшейся футболкой. Он нежно провел липкой ладонью по его подрагивающему животу, а потом склонился и прижался губами к взмокшей коже между лопаток. После он потянул Илью за плечо, разворачивая к себе лицом. Илья, тяжело дыша, смотрел на него шальными глазами. А потом прижался к Соло и, поцеловав его в губы, улыбнулся. 

Соло, еще до конца не придя в себя после такой встречи, смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать. Где-то на задворках оглушенного эндорфинами подсознания маячил вопрос о причинах такого странного поведения Ильи.

— Илья, это было, конечно, очень… внезапно, но… 

— Тебе не понравилось? — Илья сузил глаза, легкая улыбка, блуждающая на его губах, несколько не вязалась с испытующим серьезным взглядом.

— Нет, что ты, — поспешил заверить его Соло, — Это… просто феерично, вот. Но все-таки. Что это было, Курякин?

— Раньше ты не был таким занудой, Ковбой, — пожал плечами Илья. — И память у тебя короткая. Помнишь, ты как-то обещал трахнуть меня в прихожей? У зеркала. Ну так вот, зеркала, прости, не оказалось, зато все остальное в наличии. Так ты ужинать будешь, или собираешься тут ночевать?

Соло всматривался в лицо Ильи, пытаясь разглядеть в нем признаки депрессии и смятения, которые наблюдал еще совсем недавно, но ничего, кроме легкой насмешливости и показной обиды за якобы недооцененный экспромт, не видел. Илья был практически таким, каким был до всей этой чудовищной истории с Орбаном. Таким, каким он стал к концу их преждевременно оборвавшейся учебы в разведшколе. Словно часы вдруг перевели на год назад, вернув их в прошлое. 

— Хочешь сказать, ты что-то приготовил?

— Да. Пожарил мясо, картошку и блины, — серьезным тоном сообщил Илья. 

Соло присвистнул. 

— Ничего себе. Даже блины. Растешь над собой. Ладно, я быстро, голоден просто зверски.

Поцеловав Илью еще раз, Соло отправился наверх. В душе его робко затеплилась надежда, что все не так страшно, как ему казалось еще совсем недавно.


	7. Chapter 7

Что бы ни произошло в прошлом, теперь это уже нельзя было изменить. Достаточно было принять как данность этот простой и очевидный факт, чтобы все сразу стало проще. 

Илья думал об этом, и не раз — работая на чердаке, гуляя с собакой, засыпая рядом с Соло. Слой за слоем избавляясь от шелухи прошлого, добираясь до самой сердцевины, Илья с удивлением вдруг понял, что впервые в жизни, здесь и сейчас он был самим собой, без званий, масок, груза ответственности и обязанностей. Он был просто человеком, имеющим право на слабость, право на добровольное одиночество — и на потребность в том, чтобы рядом был кто-то, с кем можно разделить это одиночество.

Соло был рядом. Для Ильи это уже давно стало само собой разумеющимся фактом, константой в постоянно меняющемся вокруг них мире. И все же он не переставал снова и снова удивляться тому, что Соло до сих пор с ним и явно намерен оставаться и дальше. 

С того времени, как они переехали сюда, на край света, Илье порой казалось, что они попали в око тайфуна. За стенами их дома могло происходить что угодно, но это никак их не задевало и ничего не меняло для них. Кто-то мог бы назвать такую жизнь скучной, но не Илья. И даже его первоначальное беспокойство о том, что Соло заскучает, развеялись: Соло не выглядел человеком, изнывающим от тоски. 

Похоже, покой действительно оказался тем самым лекарством, которое сейчас было нужно им обоим. Покой и возможность быть самими собой и жить своей жизнью, без оглядок на прошлое и тех, кто был частью этого прошлого.

Такой же частью прошлого, как восставший из мертвых в кошмарах Ильи Орбан. 

Илья прекрасно понимал, что Орбан — всего лишь призрак и не может нести реальной угрозы. Его слова, скорее всего, были просто воспоминаниями, которые всплыли из тех темных глубин памяти, куда Илья загнал их, когда закончился кошмар, пережитый наяву. Тем не менее, Илья мучился ими, размышляя о том, в кого он превратился, что сделало с ним все пережитое за последние годы. Он мучился ровно до тех пор, пока не понял: единственный выход — не думать об этом.

Возможно, Орбан и был прав, и он изначально остался с Соло из чувства долга и благодарности, и, будь на месте Соло кто-то другой… Но рядом был именно Соло, и, если уж вышло именно так, то какое, к черту, значение имели слова Орбана? Возможно, Илья на самом деле оказался подстилкой, и каждый раз, ложась с Соло, позволяя ему трахать себя в любое время любым способом, кончая под ним, подтверждал это. С чего бы все это ни началось, он в итоге сумел полюбить Соло, и если и был теперь, как говорил Орбан, всего лишь его дыркой, то вовсе не собирался скорбеть по этому поводу.

За следующие две недели Илья почти закончил с ремонтом на чердаке — «обустроил Россию», как говорил Соло. Он охотно помогал Илье, но, как правило, его участие в ремонтных работах заканчивалось тем, что уже спустя полчаса он сидел, на матрасе, который Илья притащил на чердак, и, привалившись к стене, потягивал пиво, отпуская довольно дурацкие, на взгляд Ильи, беззлобные шуточки. 

— Дошутишься, Ковбой. Я поставлю тут пропускной пункт, — пригрозил как-то Илья.

Соло ухмыльнулся.

— Валяй. У меня пожизненная въездная виза.

— Кто тебе сказал такое? — проворчал Илья, складывая инструменты в ящик и окидывая взглядом полностью утепленную стену.

Соло поднял бровь.

— А что, разве я не прав? — Он похлопал по матрасу. — Иди ко мне, трудяга. Освежись.

Илья сел рядом с ним и принял из его рук уже открытую бутылку пива. Отхлебнул, прислонился к стене и вытянул ноги.

— Прав, — признал он. — Но ты, заноза в заднице, можешь доболтаться до того, что я передумаю.

Соло посмотрел на него с веселым изумлением, поставил свою опустевшую бутылку на пол, отобрал у Ильи его пиво и тоже отставил в сторону. Илья не успел даже возмутиться, как Соло повалил его на спину и уселся сверху, крепко прижимая его запястья к матрасу.

— Я тебе сейчас устрою американское вторжение, — пообещал он, глядя Илье в глаза. — Думать забудешь о визах, России и всем прочем, кроме звездно-полосатой военной мощи.

Илья не сдержал смеха.

— Ты понимаешь, насколько это идиотская шуточка?

— Конечно, — Соло наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, и Илья невольно потянулся ему навстречу. — Поэтому хватит шуток. Сейчас все будет очень серьезно. 

Илья не раз поддевал Соло насчет маниакального стремления трахнуть его в каждой комнате, и, конечно, на чердаке тоже. Соло принимал эти шпильки со спокойным достоинством.

— Может, это мой способ запомнить планировку, — говорил он. — Тебя это раздражает, Угроза?

Нет, Илью это не раздражало. После того, как он отбросил сомнения, вызванные словами Орбана в его сне, Илья словно дал себе самому разрешение окончательно перестать сдерживаться. 

Это чем-то напоминало дни перед тем, как он позволил Уэверли втянуть себя в историю с Орбаном. Тогда Илья, пожалуй, впервые понял, каково было Соло с его постоянным неутолимым сексуальным голодом. И сейчас, окончательно признавшись себе, что нуждается в том, что Соло делает с его телом, Илья в полной мере осознал, как голоден был сам все это время. Случалось, что они с Соло целый день не вылезали из постели по инициативе Ильи, и, когда это случилось впервые, Соло был слегка озадачен, хоть и очевидно доволен. 

— А как же ремонтные работы, Илья? Ну, помнишь: доски, гвозди, стружки, пыль и потная футболка?

— У меня выходной, — сказал Илья. 

Соло хмыкнул.

— Никогда не думал, что я скажу это, но, Угроза, как бы после такого твоего выходного отдых не понадобился мне. — Он помолчал, глядя на расслабленно растянувшегося рядом Илью, обнял его, притягивая к себе, поцеловал в шею. — Впрочем, ты только случайно не подумай, что я жалуюсь. 

— Не подумаю, — пообещал Илья.

Впрочем, им было чем еще заняться, кроме ремонта и секса. Илья всерьез взялся за воспитание щенка, Соло тоже принимал в этом процессе участие с плохо скрываемым удовольствием. Щенок понимал команды на обоих языках, и Соло это настолько явно приводило в восторг, что Илья не мог сдержать улыбки. 

— У меня был школьный приятель по имени Рик, — сказал Соло, поощрив пса за очередную правильно выполненную команду, — так вот, клянусь, наш Рик умнее того в сотню раз. Я даже подумал, что надо бы и мне перестать лениться и заняться, наконец, языком всерьез. Этот маленький гризли меня вдохновил.

— Ты про исландский? — уточнил Илья.

Соло кивнул.

— Я, конечно, уже знаю пару слов, и в курсе, что на языке любви говорят во всем мире, но не думаю, что моего «эг элска диг» достаточно. 

— Я тебя тоже, — со смехом отозвался Илья.

Свои благие намерения Соло принялся воплощать в жизнь незамедлительно, теперь он занимался не только по паре часов днем, но еще и вечерами. Илье доставляло странное удовольствие наблюдать, как он лежит на животе, опираясь на локти, разложив на кровати перед собой раскрытый учебник и толстую тетрадь, и, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, читает, покусывая кончик авторучки, и время от времени делает в тетради пометки. 

— Сумасшедшая страна, кошмарный язык. — Соло закрыл учебник, потер глаза и зевнул. Свесился с кровати, заглядывая Илье через плечо в книгу, которую тот читал. — Ты-то что там читаешь?

Илья сидел на полу, прислонясь к кровати спиной. Шарик дремал, умостив голову на его бедре, и даже во сне умудрялся выглядеть довольным, что его пустили в хозяйскую спальню.

— Фолкнер. — Илья продемонстрировал Соло обложку, закрыл книгу и отложил в сторону. — Ты же сам мне его подсунул.

— А. — Соло обнял его сзади за шею, потерся щекой о щеку. — Нравится?

— Да уж, похоже, больше, чем тебе твое чтиво, — усмехнулся Илья. — Слушал, как ты пытаешься читать. Просто умора. Теперь знаю, как будет звучать твоя речь в глубокой старости, когда у тебя не останется ни единого зуба.

— Ах ты… — Соло слегка прикусил кожу на его шее, и Илья наклонил голову, подставляясь. Соло засмеялся. 

— Черт. Давай, поднимайся. Гони пса за дверь и иди сюда.

— Зачем? — невинно поинтересовался Илья.

— Продолжим изучение иностранных языков, — серьезно сказал Соло. — С исландским на сегодня, я думаю, все. Но ты можешь помочь мне освежить мой русский.

Илья выставил Шарика из спальни, закрыл дверь и сел на край кровати рядом с Соло, который уже растянулся на своей половине, закинув руки за голову.

— Ну, так что там с русским? — Он засунул руку Соло под футболку, глядя ему в глаза. Живот под его ладонью мерно вздымался и опускался в такт дыханию Соло. Илья провел рукой вверх и снова вниз, наслаждаясь знакомыми ощущениями: твердость мышц под теплой кожей, шрам от фальшивой операции, мягкая поросль на груди и животе. Он уже давно мог бы сказать, что знает тело напарника лучше, чем свое собственное, и только сейчас окончательно смог позволить самому себе касаться его, когда и как хочется, не испытывая стыда или неловкости. И это Илье нравилось — пусть даже за это отчасти следовало благодарить Орбана. 

Соло задумчиво вздохнул, делая вид, что не замечает этой ненавязчивой ласки.

— Слушай, а ты вообще знаешь, где мы с тобой живем?

— Знаю. 

— Я о другом. — Соло пристально посмотрел на Илью. Приподнявшись, стащил с себя футболку и снова откинулся на подушки. — Мы сейчас живем на тектоническом разломе. Понимаешь? Вот прямо здесь, совсем недалеко от нас, разверзается земная твердь. — Соло усмехнулся. — Если простоять несколько столетий на краю ущелья в Тингвеллире, можно собственными глазами увидеть, как дрейфуют материки. 

— И что это значит? — спросил Илья. Само собой, он знал, что такое тектонические сдвиги, но не совсем понимал, почему Соло завел эту беседу сейчас. 

Соло пожал плечами. 

— Все, что угодно. Землетрясение каждый день к завтраку, например. Ты знал, кстати, что само землетрясение может быть не таким страшным, как афтершок? Остаточные толчки могут разрушить даже то, что устояло при самом землетрясении. Я вот узнал это только недавно. Мы живем в сейсмоопасной зоне — не именно мы, как ты понимаешь, вся Исландия в ней живет. Так что, Угроза, вся эта идиллическая глушь может проявить свою истинную природу в любой момент. 

— И что? — спросил Илья. Его рука замерла на животе Соло, и тот накрыл его ладонь своей, поглаживая запястье большим пальцем.

— Ничего, — легко ответил Соло. — Просто надо быть готовым к землетрясению. Укреплять фундамент и несущие стены, соблюдать технику безопасности — или просто жить как раньше, надеяться, что пронесет, а в случае чего — действовать по обстоятельствам. И, главное, помнить: я рядом. — Он потянул Илью за запястье, привлекая к себе. — А теперь можно и вернуться к урокам русского.

А ночью снова пришел Орбан.

Илья понимал, что это опять всего лишь сон, но ничего не мог поделать с медленно накрывающей его волной страха. Он снова лежал на той самой койке и практически не мог пошевелиться. Орбан прохаживался по комнате, похрустывая пальцами и глядя в пол. Остановившись, наконец, возле кровати, он улыбнулся.

— Ну что ж, не скажу, что я рад за тебя, это было бы ложью. Но я определенно испытываю некоторую гордость за нас обоих. Мне все-таки удалось вдолбить в твою упрямую башку, что ты из себя представляешь, а тебе хватило ума понять, что я прав. 

— Иди ты к черту, педрила, — сказал Илья.

Орбан покачал головой.

— Илья, Илья. Слушаю тебя и вспоминаю, как ты парой часов раньше подставлял зад своему дружку. — Он коротко засмеялся. — Господи, видел бы ты свое лицо в тот момент. Ни единого проблеска мысли в глазах, только похоть и желание насадиться поглубже, жадная ты дырка. Никак не могу понять, почему ты считаешь меня, как это ты сказал, педрилой? Тебе не кажется это слегка… — Орбан пощелкал пальцами, будто подыскивал нужное слово, -…лицемерным?

— Не кажется, — ответил Илья. Он не собирался отвечать Орбану, но слова срывались с его губ сами собой, как тогда, когда он действительно находился во власти Орбана, и это был единственный способ сопротивляться. — Так уж оно и есть, Марк. Ты при жизни был жалким педрилой, им ты и умер. Но знаешь, что самое смешное? Ты даже после смерти умудрился остаться несчастным сумасшедшим педиком. 

Орбан поджал губы.

— Похоже, у кого-то из нас совсем беда с логикой, Илья. Ты, у которого задница растрахана до размеров Гранд-Каньона, и Соло, который прилагает к этому все усилия, — причем, не могу не отметить, вам обоим это доставляет удовольствие… Каким, объясни мне, образом выходит, что в твоих глазах вы с мистером Соло — добропорядочные джентльмены, а я, муж и отец, я, который ни разу в жизни не… а ведь я учился в закрытых школах, Илья. Знаешь, что порой творится в закрытых школах? Толпа парней, у которых гормоны через край, и ни одной девки в пределах досягаемости. Ни разу, я никогда даже и не думал о том, чтобы… И я, выходит, педрила? Никак не пойму. Может, объяснишь?

— Объясню, — сказал Илья. — Логика, Марк, очень проста. Дело не в том, совал ты в кого-то член, или делал ли это кто-нибудь с тобой. Дело в том, что все, происходящее между тобой и любым другим мужчиной, ты сводишь к теме члена и задницы. Ты зациклен на этом настолько, что уже давно не можешь думать ни о чем другом. Ты даже свою кадровую политику свел к этому. Ни одного педика в рядах сотрудников компании, верно? А давай-ка вспомним Адиля, а, Марк? Как думаешь, он содрал бы с тебя такие деньги за меня, не подозревай он, насколько ты отчаялся, и на что готов пойти, чтобы унять свой зуд в штанах? — Илья перевел дыхание и облизнул пересохшие губы. — Я был в полном твоем распоряжении. Ты мог выебать меня всеми доступными способами, и я не смог бы тебе помешать. Ты ведь так изначально и планировал, верно? Но ты настолько жалок и труслив, что не смог сделать этого. 

Орбан молчал, слегка наклонив голову к плечу, едва заметно шевеля губами.

— А вот молчать я тебя так и не научил, — сказал он разочарованно. — Ну, лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Илья только сейчас заметил, что Орбан держит в руках, и приступ паники захлестнул его волной, заставив задохнуться еще до того, как Орбан, склонившись над ним, медленно, почти нежно, начал проталкивать ему в глотку тот самый ненавистный кляп. 

— А ведь забавно, — задумчиво сказал Орбан, застегивая ремешки у него на затылке. — Ты же не привязан, Илья, и не под препаратом, но ты не можешь двигаться. Даже сейчас, хотя мы ведь оба у тебя в голове. Знаешь, на какую мысль меня это наводит? Что, возможно, тебе хочется об этом вспоминать. Возможно, тебе нравилось все это. Подумай над этим до нашей следующей встречи.

Орбан выпрямился, погладил Илью по щеке и тыльной стороной ладони осторожно вытер непроизвольно выступившие слезы с его ресниц.

— Ну, брось, ты что. — Он ободряюще улыбнулся. — Не расстраивайся так. Я же скоро вернусь.

Илья слышал, как Соло зовет его, снова и снова, и, отчаянно рванувшись на его голос, наконец, проснулся. 

Он задыхался, полулежа в объятиях Соло. Тот одной рукой обнимал его за плечи, поддерживая голову другой.

Соло снова позвал его, и Илье, наконец, удалось сделать долгий глубокий вдох.

— Я здесь, — хрипло сказал он. 

Лицо Соло расплывалось у него перед глазами, и Илья моргнул несколько раз. Ресницы были мокрыми. 

Он осторожно высвободился и сел, переводя дыхание и вытирая слезы. 

— Опять?.. — спросил Соло дрогнувшим голосом.

Илья кивнул. Его била крупная дрожь, и он, встав с кровати, оделся. Натянув свитер, он посмотрел на Соло: тот сидел, неотрывно следя за ним взглядом, прямой и напряженный, как струна.

— Прошло, — прохрипел Илья. Откашлялся и повторил уже более похожим на свой обычный голосом. — Прошло, Наполеон. Я ненадолго… Мне нужно несколько минут. Ты не волнуйся. Я в порядке. Я скоро.

Соло начал было подниматься, но Илья покачал головой:

— Пожалуйста, Наполеон.

Илья смотрел, как на скулах у него перекатываются желваки. Потом Соло кивнул. Илья поднялся на чердак, закрыл люк и, не включая света, стал мерить шагами помещение, пытаясь успокоиться. 

— Ты меня подвел, дорогой, — раздался насмешливый голос. Илья обернулся: возле стены стоял человек. Темнота не позволяла разглядеть его лицо, но голос Илье был отлично знаком.

— Не знаю, что надо тебе, но шел бы ты к своему дружку, — сказал Илья. 

Он понимал, что это полное безумие — разговаривать с призраками наяву, но, возможно, он снова спит, и это сон диктует свои законы. 

Готье тихо засмеялся.

— Я хотел подарить моему другу красивого послушного мальчика, а ему досталась строптивая шлюха. Все труды насмарку. Ты, дорогой, не поддаешься перевоспитанию. Надо было мне понять это раньше.

— Подарить? — переспросил Илья. — Ты что-то путаешь. Видно, это потому, что черви сожрали твои мозги. Ты не забыл, что ты мертвый?

— Об этом трудно забыть, знаешь ли. Я даже помню, по чьей вине оказался в таком неприятном положении. — Голос Готье звучал так, словно его искренне веселит все происходящее. — Ты, дорогой, прямо-таки смертоносная дырка. Я бы предупредил агента Соло, во что ему может встать слабость к твоему крепкому заду, но, к сожалению, вряд ли это возможно. А, впрочем, зачем бы мне спасать ему жизнь?..

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Илья. — Какого черта ты хочешь? Тебе уже все равно ничего не изменить, так, блядь, зачем эти светские беседы.

Готье наклонился вперед, и тусклый свет из окна высветил его лицо: блестящие темные глаза и губы, изогнутые в легкой улыбке.

— Мне скучно. Мертвым быть так скучно, что даже ты, дорогой, сгодишься в собеседники.


	8. Chapter 8

Через пару минут после того, как Илья вышел из спальни, хлопнула крышка люка, ведущего на чердак. 

Соло поднялся с постели и оделся. Немного посидел на разобранной постели, слепо глядя в темное окно. Две недели, прошедшие после последнего ночного приступа, оказались только передышкой. Не то, чтобы Соло всерьез считал, что все наладилось, — он знал, что рано или поздно что-то в этом роде обязательно повторится, и думал, что морально готов к этому. В конце концов, он уже сталкивался с чем-то подобным в их с Ильей общем прошлом. Но раньше Илья никогда не избегал его после кошмаров. Сейчас же по какой-то причине Илья для себя решил, что Соло ему не может помочь, и уходил уже второй раз подряд. Соло не знал, что и думать — то ли Илья считал происходящее с ним настолько серьезным, что не хотел обременять его этим, то ли сам Соло какими-то своими действиями оттолкнул Илью, сделав ему только хуже, вместо того, чтобы помочь. 

Соло сходил на кухню, жадно попил холодной воды прямо из-под крана. Заглянул в ванную, чтобы умыться. Он надеялся, что когда вернется в спальню, Илья уже будет там. Но этого не произошло. Соло открыл учебник исландского и бездумно уставился в него. Пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, он глазами пробегал по строчкам и перелистывал страницы, не в силах сосредоточиться на тексте. Наконец, убедившись, что этот способ убить время не работает, Соло решительно отложил книгу. В конце концов, пять минут, о которых говорил Илья, уже прошли, и он вполне может пойти и проверить, как он там. 

Когда Соло уже поднялся по лестнице к люку и был готов откинуть крышку, он услышал приглушенный голос Ильи. Голос звучал так, словно он с кем-то разговаривал на повышенных тонах. Соло прислушался. Хотя слов было не разобрать, было понятно, что Илья говорит на русском. И это определенно не было похоже на монолог: Илья делал паузы, будто слушал, что ему отвечает незримый собеседник. У Соло по спине побежали мурашки. Он аккуратно приоткрыл крышку люка и поднялся еще на пару ступенек, вглядываясь в сумрак чердачного пространства.

Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, он разглядел смазанный силуэт Ильи, сидящего у стены на матрасе. 

— Ты мог бы придумать историю и поумнее, лучше поработать над логикой… — говорил он, обращаясь к кому-то, якобы находящемуся в дальнем темном углу. 

Появление Соло прошло мимо внимания Ильи — он даже головы не повернул в его сторону. 

Соло, не в силах сказать ни слова, ошарашено смотрел на Илью, который внезапно замолк на полуслове, будто его бесцеремонно перебили, и он, наклонив голову к плечу, казалось, терпеливо слушал, что ему говорит этот фантомный гость.

— Я понял, к чему ты клонишь. — Илья махнул рукой, словно отметая явно неубедительные доводы. — Но объясни мне, откуда я в таком случае знаю твоего друга, если ты утверждаешь, что ты все еще жив, а я сошел с ума. И если ты все-таки меня ему передал, то почему я разговариваю с тобой? Это полная чушь. Ты не успел этого сделать. Тебя убил Соло. Я знаю. 

Илья снова замолчал, и Соло затаил дыхание, опасаясь обнаружить свое присутствие, чтобы не спровоцировать своим внезапным появлением какую-нибудь непредсказуемую реакцию со стороны Ильи, который, судя по всему, сейчас бредил наяву. 

— Нет, сам я этого не видел. Но я точно знаю, что он тебя прикончил, не пытайся меня одурачить. А вообще, — обреченно добавил Илья, — знаешь что, иди-ка ты нахуй. Даже если ты и прав, последние, кого я хотел бы видеть в своем, как ты утверждаешь, воображаемом мире — это ты и твой дружок-извращенец. Оставьте меня в покое. Оба. Вам здесь не место. 

Илья сгорбился и закрыл лицо ладонями, как будто был уверен, что это поможет избавиться от навязчивой галлюцинации. Соло холодным душем окатило понимание, чей призрак его друг сейчас видит перед собой, и он вдруг понял, что должен сделать. Молясь, чтобы это сработало правильно, он медленно поднялся на чердак и, стараясь не скрипеть половицами, подошел к Илье.

— Я здесь, Илья. Сейчас этот урод свалит туда, откуда явился. Не верь ему, он сдох уже два года тому назад, и если он нуждается в напоминании, я ему напомню. 

Илья резко отнял от лица руки и, подняв голову, улыбнулся, как будто впервые увидел Соло после долгой разлуки. 

— Ты пришел… — лицо его буквально осветилось счастьем. — Я знал, что ты придешь. Ты всегда и везде находишь меня, Наполеон. 

Он снова повернул голову в сторону угла, где, по его мнению, находился тот, с кем он общался последние минут сорок. 

— Я же говорил, что он придет за мной. Тебе пора. 

Соло осторожно опустился на матрас рядом с Ильей, обнял его за плечи. Илья дрожал всем телом и Соло провел рукой по его шее, погладил по голове, поцеловал в висок, и под его легкими осторожными движениями тот начал, наконец, расслабляться. Он дышал все спокойнее и глубже, прислонившись к Соло и положив голову ему на плечо. В какой-то момент Соло вдруг понял, что Илья спит. Он устроил его поудобнее, и, не прекращая гладить его плечи, сидел, прислушиваясь к его тихому ритмичному дыханию. Кажется, он все сделал правильно. На этот раз. 

Илья проснулся примерно через пару часов. Он поднял голову с колен Соло и, потирая глаза, недоуменно огляделся. Соло смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, в какой реальности сейчас Илья находится и что видит перед собой на этот раз. 

— Ничего себе. А почему мы на чердаке? — спросил он, садясь прямо. 

У Соло, который так и не смог заснуть, затекло все тело. Он, наконец, с хрустом потянулся, расправил плечи. 

— Не знаю, что и сказать тебе, Угроза, — наконец ответил он. — Идея поспать здесь остаток ночи показалась тебе заманчивой, а я просто решил составить тебе компанию. 

Илья, озадаченно хмурясь, оглядывался. 

— Что ты помнишь последним? — мягко спросил Соло.

— Я помню… — Илья запнулся. — Мне снова приснился кошмар, а потом… потом я проснулся… наверное… 

— Эй, тут не о чем переживать. Я в детстве тоже ходил во сне. Мама рассказывала, что однажды даже чуть не вышел в окно.- Соло ободряюще потрепал Илью по плечу, мысленно поставив себе заметку на память — врезать в чердачное окно замок, который будет запираться на ключ.

Илья встал на ноги и, протянув Соло руку, помог ему подняться.

— Пошли вниз, — пряча глаза, сказал он. 

В спальне Соло посмотрел на часы. 

— Слушай, еще шесть утра. Давай по-быстрому выгуляем Рика и поспим еще часика три-четыре, а то голова чугунная будет, — зевая, сказал он. 

После пары часов, проведенных в неудобной позе на холодном чердаке, оказавшись в теплой, залитой жемчужным сумеречным светом спальне, ему невыносимо захотелось спать. 

Илья пожал плечами. 

— Можно. Только с Шариком я сам прогуляюсь. Я быстро.

Когда Илья вернулся и, торопливо раздевшись, скользнул под одеяло, Соло подтянул его к себе ближе, уткнулся лбом в его затылок и почти моментально вырубился. 

В следующий раз он открыл глада, когда за окном было уже светло. Ильи рядом не было. Соло сел в кровати, задумчиво рассматривая его примятую подушку. 

 

Через приоткрытую дверь отчетливо слышались звуки, раздающиеся с кухни. Что-то брякнуло, Рик требовательно залаял, как он это обычно делал, когда Илья доставал кормежку. Похоже, все в порядке. Илья, судя по всему, проснулся раньше него, и сейчас занят домашней рутиной, а не переживает какой-то очередной пугающий приступ.

Соло тяжело вздохнул. Происходящее уже можно было признавать чрезвычайной ситуацией и действовать теперь надлежало с учетом возможных рисков. Одно было ясно, как день — ничего подобного на его памяти с Ильей еще не случалось. Кошмары, приступы гнева бывали, да, но беседы наяву с призраками… От таких симптомов просто так не отмахнешься, и делать вид, что ничего не происходит, нельзя, хотя внешне придется вести себя именно так. 

Соло вынырнул из своих мыслей ровно в тот момент, когда дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Илья, держа в руке кружку с дымящимся кофе, аромат которого моментально заполнил всю спальню. Илья подошел к кровати, поставил кружку на тумбочку и неловко улыбнулся.

— Это тебе, Ковбой. Я знаю, ты всегда мечтал получить кофе в постель. 

— Лучше в кружку, — отшутился Соло. — Спасибо. Ты решил за мной поухаживать? Не слишком ли буржуазно, а?

— Так ты же у нас буржуй,- усмехнулся Илья.

Соло отхлебнул из кружки.

— С гвоздикой и корицей, все как я люблю, — одобрил он.

— Наполеон, ты прости меня, пожалуйста, — вдруг сказал Илья, присаживаясь рядом, — на уши тебя поднял посреди ночи, и даже нихрена об этом не помню.

Соло отставил кружку, отодвинулся к Илье за спину, положил руки ему на плечи и легонько сжал.

— Брось извиняться. Ты слишком много обо всем этом думаешь. — Он пальцами прошелся по шее Ильи, спустился по позвоночнику. 

Соло поднялся и, встав напротив Ильи, осторожно приподнял его лицо за подбородок, — у меня возникла отличная идея. Давай сегодня вообще не будем ничем заниматься. Устроим себе выходной. Согласен?..

Илья неуверенно кивнул. 

— Тогда жди меня здесь. И никуда не уходи. — Соло поцеловал Илью в макушку и вышел. 

Соло наскоро умылся и побрился. Пока он, присев на край ванны, чистил зубы, погрузившись в размышления о том, что произошло ночью, и рассеянно рассматривая флаконы на полочке у зеркала, взгляд его упал на бутылку массажного масла. Соло на мгновение задумался, потом легко пожал плечами, словно отвечая самому себе на какой-то неозвученный вопрос. Прополоскав рот, он поставил зубную щётку на место, взял масло, пару чистых полотенец и направился в спальню.

Илья все также сидел, уронив руки между колен. Когда Соло вошел в комнату, он вскинулся, с удивлением глядя как Соло, поставив флакон с маслом на тумбочку, деловито начал расстилать одно из полотенец поверх простыни.

— Раздевайся и ложись на живот, — не допускающим возражения тоном велел он и похлопал по полотенцу рукой. — Я же говорил, что ты напряжен. Вот и будем приводить тебя в норму. Ну, давай. 

Илья нехотя стащил с себя одежду и растянулся на животе, положив голову на сложенные руки. Соло уселся на него верхом и потянулся к флакону с маслом. 

— А почему ты одет? — спросил глухо Илья.

— Потому что сейчас я буду делать тебе массаж. Расслабься и получай удовольствие. — Соло плеснул в руку немного масла, растер, согревая между ладонями и уверенными движениями начал поглаживать его спину, с каждым разом все сильнее и сильнее разминая каменные мышцы, пальцами проходясь по точкам вдоль позвоночника от шеи к крестцу и обратно. 

Он чувствовал, как под его руками Илья начинает обмякать. Соло, слушая его тихие стоны удовольствия, сам не заметил, как возбудился и с каждым своим движением неосознанно трется уже полностью поднявшимся членом о ягодицы Ильи, от которых его отделяла лишь ткань его пижамных штанов. Он слез с Ильи и, добавив на руки еще масла, начал массировать ягодичные мышцы, иногда проходясь между ними. Когда его пальцы коснулись входа, он не удержался и осторожно ввел один внутрь. Илья вздрогнул и повернул голову, глядя на него сквозь почти полностью опущенные ресницы. 

— Наполеон?..

— А, так ты не спишь. — Соло плавно подвигал пальцем, добавил второй. Илья ахнул, выгибаясь в пояснице. Соло, медленно трахая его двумя пальцами, вторую руку попытался просунуть Илье под живот, чтобы дотянуться до его члена. Илья приподнялся, давая доступ и одновременно насаживаясь на его пальцы до самых костяшек. Больше всего сейчас Соло хотелось лечь на Илью, прижать к постели, заменить пальцы своим уже пульсирующим от возбуждения членом и жестко, быстро трахнуть. Он вытащил пальцы, вытер полотенцем спину Ильи и, поднявшись с кровати, разделся, аккуратно сложив одежду на кресло. Мягко потянул Илью за плечо, переворачивая на спину. Тот распластался перед ним, щурясь затуманенными сонными глазами. 

Соло лег на него всем телом, обхватил своей смазанной маслом ладонью оба их члена и начал ласкать их в плавном, неторопливом ритме. Илья стонал все громче, пока Соло целовал его лицо, шею, везде, где мог дотянуться. Через какое-то время Соло подхватил одну ногу Ильи под колено, почти прижав к животу, и медленно начал входить в него, наслаждаясь тугим жаром, постепенно обхватывающим его член. Илья выгибался ему навстречу, вцепившись пальцами в его плечо. 

Та тягучая неторопливость, с которой двигался Соло, казалось, привела его на самую грань до странности мучительного возбуждения. В мире не осталось ничего, кроме покалывающих все тело острых игл удовольствия, центр которого был сосредоточен в точке, где его тело соединялось с телом Ильи. Соло чувствовал, как член Ильи трется между их напряженными животами, как судорожно, почти до боли сжимает он их переплетенные пальцы. Соло разрывался между двумя прямо противоположными желаниями — довести это состояние до логического завершения, до обещающей быть ошеломительной кульминации, и отодвинуть этот момент как можно дальше, чтобы надолго, а лучше навсегда продлить ощущение становящегося все сильнее и сильнее блаженства. 

— Господи, — простонал он, зарываясь свободной рукой Илье в волосы и запрокидывая ему голову, чтобы оставить на шее еще один жадный яростный засос, — ты хоть представляешь, насколько мне хорошо сейчас?

Илья только резче подался ему навстречу, без слов отвечая ему на чистом языке тела.

— Ну как ты можешь быть таким потрясающим, скажи мне. — Соло, оторвавшись от его шеи, и не прекращая неторопливых движений бедрами, оперся на локоть, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Странно, что тебе с самого начала не понравилось быть сверху.

Илья медленно моргнул, повернул к нему голову.

— Наверное, — облизав пересохшие губы, ответил он хриплым голосом, — это потому, что я не педик?..

Соло от такого ответа даже остановился

— В смысле?.. А я тогда кто, по-твоему? 

Илья закрыл глаза и приподнял уголки губ в легкой, почти неуловимой улыбке.

— Ты исключение из правил. Ты — мое исключение, а я — твое. Тебе нравится брать меня, а мне- отдаваться . Вот и все. 

— Спасибо, что ты не свел все к голой физиологии, — хмыкнул Соло и снова возобновил свои плавные движения. 

Он закрыл глаза, полностью отдавшись происходящему, постепенно ускоряясь, стараясь довести их до черты одновременно. 

И вдруг все изменилось. Сначала Соло почувствовал, что Илья под ним безжизненно обмяк, словно в один неуловимый момент искра сознания, наполняющая его жизнью, покинула его тело. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, что голова Ильи запрокинута, глаза закатились, руки безвольно лежат вдоль тела, словно он находится в глубокой отключке. Соло в панике склонился над ним, обхватил его лицо ладонями и осторожно потряс. Никакого эффекта. Похлопал по щекам, отчего голова Ильи только слабо мотнулась по подушке.

— Илья, — дрогнувшим голосом позвал Соло. — Илья, да что с тобой такое? 

Он прижал пальцы к запястью, считая пульс. К его облегчению, сердцебиение было ровным и сильным. И тут Илья вдруг распахнул глаза, резко и глубоко вздохнув, как будто вынырнул из-под воды. Он смотрел на Соло расфокусированным взглядом, будто не узнавал его. Но буквально через несколько секунд выражение лица снова стало осмысленным, и он, обхватив Соло за шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал, глубоко и отчаянно, как будто в последний раз. Когда Соло смог, наконец, поднять голову, Илья улыбнулся ему странной, совсем незнакомой улыбкой.

— Ну что ты застыл, Ковбой? — с легкой издевкой спросил он. — Трахни меня уже как следует. 

Он скрестил лодыжки за спиной Соло и с силой притянул его к себе. И Соло, несмотря на только что испытанный им страх, вопреки здравому смыслу и собственному желанию, почувствовал, что его член снова наливается кровью. Илья дотянулся до него и направил в себя, насаживаясь одним глубоким, резким движением. Казалось, что сейчас Илья не отдает отчета в своих действиях, и Соло не мог понять, что делать — прекратить все это, или дать Илье то, что он просит. Интуиция подсказывала, что правильным будет последнее.

— Ну же, Ковбой. Мне это надо, — сказал Илья, и эти слова лишили Соло последних сомнений. 

Он сделал все так, как хотел Илья. Он жестко вбивал его в кровать, чуть ли не сложив пополам, одной рукой придерживая его задранное почти до плеча колено, а другой вцепившись в волосы, и не давая оторвать голову от подушки. Они кончили быстро и практически одновременно. Соло упал на Илью, задыхаясь то ли от наступившей, наконец, разрядки, то ли от душащих его слез, горьким комом вставших в горле. Илья, будто разом лишившись последних сил, распластался на кровати под тяжелым весом Соло и отвернулся, безучастно глядя в стену. Он беззвучно шевелил губами, словно что-то про себя проговаривая, или обращаясь к кому-то невидимому. 

— Илья, ты так напугал меня, — прошептал Соло ему в шею. 

Илья медленно выбрался из-под него и, не глядя в его сторону, начал одеваться. Соло перевернулся набок, и, не отрываясь, смотрел на него. Когда Илья вышел из спальни, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, Соло закрыл глаза и начал считать до ста, чтобы успокоить пульс и унять бьющую его дрожь. Ему хотелось напиться.


	9. Chapter 9

Остаток дня Соло чувствовал себя больным. В воздухе, казалось, повисло тягостное напряжение, а Илья снова замкнулся в себе, хотя и делал вид, что все в порядке. Соло снова стоял перед дилеммой — оставить Илью в покое, или же тормошить и вмешиваться, пусть даже и против желания Ильи. Но бездействие было еще хуже. 

А потому следующим же утром Соло отправился в Рейкьявик, захватив с собой документы на дом вместе с банковскими выписками. Илья вместе с Риком проводили его до ворот. И Соло в боковое зеркало машины видел, как он стоит на дороге, засунув руки в карманы куртки, и смотрит ему вслед.

К нотариусу Соло попал, как и в прошлый раз, быстро — посетителей в приемной не было. Уже после того, как завещание было составлено, и Соло ждал, когда секретарша закончит его распечатку, он рассеянно думал, как контора Олафссона держится на плаву при таком малом количестве клиентов. От этих размышлений его отвлек голос нотариуса, вернувшегося из приемной. 

— Сейчас я заверю завещание, вы поставите свою подпись, и дело сделано. Перечитайте все еще раз, все ли изложено точно. 

Соло взял одну копию и погрузился в чтение. Все было в полном соответствии с его пожеланиями на этот счет. Особенно он гордился пунктом, где оговаривалось условие, при котором средства невозможно было бы передать в распоряжение ни одному медицинскому учреждению без согласия Ильи. Этим Соло надеялся обезопасить его от попадания в зависимость от недобросовестной опеки, если дела пойдут совсем плохо. 

— Все вроде бы правильно. 

Олафссон, приложив печать к мастичной подушке, оставил четкий оттиск на каждом из разложенных на столе веером листков. Расписавшись, он передал Соло перьевую ручку. 

— Вот тут, пожалуйста, поставьте подпись. Два экземпляра ваши, один остается у меня. 

Нотариус дождался, когда высохнут чернила, вложил документы в конверт из плотной желтой бумаги и передал его Соло.

— Благодарю. И, кстати… — Соло застыл на пороге. — Вы мне дали адрес врача. Не подскажете, когда лучше к нему обратиться? Он ведет прием в клинике? 

— У него частная практика, — ответил Олафссон. — Я могу позвонить ему и уточнить, когда он сможет вас принять. 

— Если вам не трудно, конечно, — признательно улыбнулся Соло. 

Олафссон снова вышел в приемную, откуда вернулся, не прошло и десяти минут. 

— Вам повезло, сегодня он весь день будет дома. И готов принять вас у себя. Он живет недалеко от города, я объясню, как доехать. 

По дороге к дому Бьерна Арнарссона — так звали врача — Соло переживал, что этим своим тайным визитом он словно предает Илью. Но вспоминая его разговор с призраком Готье, и то, что случилось после, он снова и снова приходил к выводу, что эта поездка является необходимой, хотя и вынужденной мерой. 

Хотя пару раз ему пришлось свериться с картой, добрался он довольно быстро. Оставив пикап у каменной изгороди возле добротного старого дома, он поднялся на крыльцо и позвонил в дверь. Ему открыл приземистый лысый мужчина, который без лишних вопросов, пригласил войти. 

— Мистер Андерсон? Проходите, можете не разуваться. Рагнар предупредил, что вы приедете. 

Арнарссон привел его в просторный кабинет, стены которого были уставлены стеллажами с книгами, в углу стоял массивный стол, два кресла и мягкая кушетка. В кабинете витал приятный слабый запах трубочного табака и кожаных переплетов. 

— Располагайтесь, — предложил Арнарссон, — а я пока распоряжусь насчет кофе. 

Соло уселся в кресло, взял со столика один из медицинских журналов, отметив, что самый свежий из них был датирован шестьдесят вторым годом. 

— Давайте познакомимся поближе. Меня зовут Бьерн Арнарссон, можете называть меня Бьерном, — вернувшись в кабинет, врач протянул ему руку и сел в кресло напротив. 

— Джозеф Андерсон, — представился Соло, отложив журнал в сторону, чтобы принять рукопожатие врача. 

— Давно в Исландии? И как вам здесь? — начал Арнарссон с общих вопросов. — Люди с континента, как правило, с трудом привыкают к нашей замкнутой жизни. Вам тут не скучно?

— Скучно? Да бросьте, — улыбнулся Соло. — Да, к местному ритму жизни надо привыкнуть, но, знаете, для меня и моего друга это сейчас именно то, что нужно. 

Они какое-то время перебрасывались дежурными фразами о природе и местном климате, хотя Соло подозревал, что, возможно, Арнарссон во время этого обмена вежливыми репликами прощупывает его. Но он поддерживал этот разговор, воспринимая его как разминку перед беседой по существу. 

Во время этого разговора им принесли кофе — пожилая женщина вкатила тележку, сервировала журнальный столик и также быстро ушла, не проронив ни слова. Соло из вежливости взял кружку и сделал пару глотков. Повисла пауза. Соло хотелось поскорее перейти к делу и это затянувшееся предисловие его уже начало несколько тяготить. 

Словно уловив его нетерпение, Арнарссон вдруг встал и пересел к себе за стол. 

— Что-то я заболтался, в самом-то деле, а вы, наверное, торопитесь. Рассказывайте, что вас привело ко мне. Насколько я понял со слов Рагнара, вы здесь не ради себя. 

— Понимаете… — Соло не знал, как начать, чтобы не выдать лишней информации. Например, о сути их с Ильей отношений. — Мы с другом вместе воевали, и так уж вышло, что у нас с ним никого из родных не осталось. И прежде чем продолжить, могу я рассчитывать на, так сказать, тайну исповеди?..

— Соблюдение врачебной тайны я вам гарантирую, — флегматично сообщил Арнарссон. — Меня интересует лишь состояние пациента и возможность помочь ему, все остальное вне сферы моей компетенции. 

— Очень на это рассчитываю. Короче говоря, меня беспокоит состояние моего друга. Когда мы с ним участвовали в военных операциях, он дважды попадал в плен. Два раза подряд за два неполных года. И он, тем не менее, все это время неплохо держался. И все уже полгода как закончилось, он в полной безопасности, но почему-то именно сейчас с ним начали происходить вещи, с которыми я никогда не сталкивался. И я не знаю, как ему помочь.

— Сколько всего времени он пробыл в плену? 

— Полгода или около того в сумме. Но он хорошо держался после первого раза. Конечно, проблемы были — ночные кошмары, приступы ярости, замкнутость, — но довольно быстро прекратились. И во второй раз, когда я пришел за ним, он был даже адекватнее меня. Благодаря ему мы оба ушли оттуда живыми. Так что можно сказать, он был в порядке. 

— После первого плена им занимались психологи? 

— Пока он лежал в больнице, вроде бы да. Но, знаете, у моего друга с психиатрами особые отношения, — Соло криво усмехнулся, — и когда его выписали, то почти сразу допустили к оперативной работе. Что, как вы понимаете, многое говорит о его состоянии.

— Скорее, это многое говорит о квалификации тех так называемых врачей, — с неприязнью обронил Арнарссон, — и об интеллектуальных способностях вашего друга, который довольно умело обвел их вокруг пальца. А еще, — он строго посмотрел Соло в глаза, — о моральных качествах командования, которое предпочло закрыть глаза на его травму, чтобы использовать вашего друга и дальше. Одним словом, выбирайте сами, что больше подходит.

— Скорее, все это вместе. 

— Продолжайте. Вы сказали, что после первого плена ваш друг вел себя не так, как сейчас. Что изменилось? Вы наблюдали что-то из ряда вон выходящее?

— Пожалуй, да, — Соло задумчиво потер лоб,- Он, как бы это сказать, иногда словно спит с открытыми глазами. Раньше он мог наорать, что-то разбить, разозлиться. Теперь такого не бывает. Кошмары тоже изменились. Раньше он во сне кричал — я знаю, потому что нам приходилось делить одну комнату на двоих, да и сейчас мы живем в одном доме. Комнаты рядом, и я все слышу. — Соло внимательно изучал выражение лица Арнарссона, но не заметил ничего, кроме профессиональной сосредоточенности. — Сейчас он во сне задыхается. Приступы удушья были уже три раза подряд. А еще… появились галлюцинации. По крайней мере, один раз я видел своими глазами, как он разговаривал с давно умершим человеком. И потом ничего об этом не помнил. И чего я совсем не понимаю, Бьерн, — почему именно сейчас? Когда все уже позади. Есть способ помочь ему? 

— Судя вашему рассказу, это похоже на так называемый военный психоз. Участники боевых действий часто становятся его жертвами. Почему симптомы начали проявляться только сейчас? Если позволите, я прибегну к понятному любому исландцу сравнению… 

— Собираетесь поведать о сейсмических явлениях? — не удержался Соло. 

— Почти угадали. Вы слышали о краш-синдроме? Когда человек попадает под завал, то он, если не погибает сразу, несмотря на боль, травмы и кровопотерю, может дожить и до появления спасателей. Но когда они все-таки приходят, очень часто пострадавшему становится только хуже уже после спасения. И он погибает, хотя его вытащили еще живым. От болевого шока. Когда казалось бы, самое страшное уже позади. Не хочу вас пугать, но, фигурально выражаясь, иногда обломки бывают слишком тяжелыми, чтобы человек, побывав под ними, смог выжить. 

Кабинет вдруг словно накрыло звуконепроницаемым куполом, как за секунду до взрыва. Только оглушительно громко тикали напольные часы

— Хотите сказать, что ему уже не помочь? — Соло вдруг понял, что у него взмокли ладони, и он сидит, вцепившись в кожаные подлокотники кресла. — Я пришел сюда не ради лекций о сейсмоопасных районах, доктор. И если это все, что вы можете мне сообщить, то, пожалуй, мы попусту тратим время друг друга!

— Успокойтесь, я всего лишь доходчиво объяснил вам причину задержки реакции на травму. Возможно, мои слова и показались вам жестокими, но я хотел, чтобы вы до конца понимали всю серьезность происходящего. И чтобы, несмотря на неприязнь к психиатрам, вы все-таки уговорили вашего друга лично показаться специалисту. Если не хотите его потерять. 

— Простите, — извинился Соло внезапно севшим голосом. — Я попробую. Но пока давайте все-таки попробуем разобраться без него, раз я все равно уже здесь. 

— Теперь насчет тяжести перенесенной травмы, — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил Арнарссон.- Вы готовы ответить на несколько вопросов с максимальной откровенностью? 

Соло кивнул.

— Для начала, сколько ему лет и как бы вы оценили его общее состояние здоровья? Хронические заболевания есть? Каково было состояние его психики до всего того? 

— Ему тридцать пять, этим летом исполнилось, — уточнил Соло. — Физически он очень сильный мужчина, с хорошим здоровьем. Этой весной его осматривал врач общей практики, он сказал, что есть опасность остановки сердца. Собственно, поэтому меня так и пугают его приступы удушья. 

— Проблемы с сердцем начались после плена? — Арнарссон склонил голову набок, сцепив руки в замок. — Важно знать точно, что с ним там случилось. Расскажите, что вам известно об этом. 

Соло замолчал, обдумывая, какую именно информацию он вправе доверить Арнарссону. 

— Понимаете, он весьма неохотно делился этим. Но я знаю точно, что его подвергали пыткам, использовали разные препараты. Миорелаксанты и усыпляющий газ. Физически он сильнее среднестатистического мужчины, и обладает смертоносными боевыми навыками, похитители пытались себя обезопасить. Тот врач упоминал, что такими могут быть последствия от этих препаратов. Ну а так, слава богу, физически он вышел из этих передряг почти невредимым. 

— Насчет отсутствия серьезных последствий, вы заблуждаетесь, — заметил Арнарссон. — Усыпляющий газ является разновидностью общего наркоза, который сам по себе далеко не безобиден. Каждый раз, когда его применяют, клеткам головного мозга наносится ущерб. И если это случается эпизодически, например, для операции, организм потом восстанавливается. Но вы сказали, что его усыпляли довольно часто и в течение длительного времени. Возможно, главная проблема даже не с психикой, а с последствиями органического поражения центральной нервной системы. И если так, то ему нужен совсем другой специалист. 

— И как определить эти признаки? — напряженным голосом спросил Соло. 

— У вашего друга случались эпилептические припадки, эпизоды потери памяти? Вы замечали странности в его манере речи? Проблемы с письмом? Не путает ли он слова, ну и так далее? 

— Нет, — Соло отрицательно помотал головой. — Нет. Такого, слава богу, не было. И, надеюсь, не будет. Доктор, он нормален. И с мозгами у него все в порядке. Только…

— Только разговаривает с призраками и надолго уходит в себя, — врач покачал головой, — вы говорите, ваш друг обладает профессиональными боевыми навыками, и так опасен, что похитители сами его боялись. Вы не думали, что он может проявить агрессию? Например, по отношению к вам? 

— Нет, — резко ответил Соло, — он хороший солдат, но не из тех, кто любит брать работу на дом, если вы понимаете, о чем я. И по натуре он очень добрый и мягкий человек, несмотря на профессию. Так что ни для меня, ни для окружающих он угрозы не представляет. Я знаю, о чем говорю. 

— Я должен был задать этот вопрос,- вздохнул Арнарссон, — для очистки совести, так сказать. Ну что ж, хотя поставить диагноз без личной беседы и без осмотра пациента довольно затруднительно, я, тем не менее, рискну. Как я и предположил в начале нашего разговора, это похоже на классический случай военного психоза. Он протекает по определенной схеме и, если вовремя помочь пациенту, имеет все шансы на благоприятный исход. 

— Можете рассказать подробнее, что это такое? — попросил Соло. 

— Условно течение болезни можно разделить на четыре фазы. Первая — это фаза отрицания. Она длится от полугода до нескольких лет, пока психика отказывается признавать случившееся. Просто в вашем случае она только что закончилась, и наступила вторая — так называемая фаза агрессии. Агрессия не обязательно должна быть направлена вовне. Когда человек осознает, что с ним на самом деле произошло, он пытается найти виноватых. И если реальные виновники мертвы, это может даже все усугубить, поскольку жертве не на кого направить свою ярость. И если человек не из тех, кто склонен срываться на близких, агрессия находит другой выход. В том, что с ним произошло, он начинает винить себя. На этой стадии бывают кошмары, жертва может переживать наяву эпизоды из прошлого вперемешку с проекциями из подсознания. И чем страшнее и травматичнее был реальный опыт, тем ярче проявляются эти симптомы. Ваш друг склонен к злоупотреблению алкоголем или наркотиками?

— Нет. Хотя, наверное, было бы лучше, если бы он мог снимать напряжение выпивкой, не знаю. Но как раз этого он не делает. Разве что курит много. И все.

Доктор кивнул: 

— Хорошо. Это внушает некоторую надежду. Но, каким бы сильным человеком он ни был, без полноценной помощи эту болезнь ему не преодолеть. В этом состоянии он будет чувствовать себя безмерно одиноким, и неважно, что у него есть такой друг, как вы. Он захочет поделиться с вами тем, что его мучает, но будет бояться, что вы не поймете. Но даже эта фаза не самая опасная. Куда опаснее неизбежное развитие депрессии. Когда ваш друг окончательно внушит себе, что его никто не способен понять, его положение может показаться ему безвыходным. На этой стадии люди, порой, кончают жизнь самоубийством. 

— А четвертая фаза? Вы говорили, их всего четыре, — хрипло спросил Соло.

— Фаза выздоровления. — Арнарссон тускло улыбнулся. — Она возможна, если человек полностью примет свое прошлое как пройденный, хотя и горький, опыт, и обретет новый смысл жизни. 

— Что же мне делать, доктор? — беспомощно спросил Соло. Ему казалось, что сейчас он находится в суде и слушает свой приговор. — Сколько времени у нас есть? 

— Вы по-прежнему считаете невозможным показать вашего друга специалисту? 

— Я вижу, что не помешало бы. Но я просто знаю, что мне нипочем его не убедить. А насильно тащить я его не могу. Поэтому и пришел к вам сам. И вы говорите, шанс есть. А раз так, объясните, что мне делать.

Арнарссон тяжко вздохнул, помолчал какое-то время, словно раздумывая о чем-то, а потом начал. 

— Для начала постарайтесь быть по возможности постоянно рядом — вашему другу нельзя оставаться наедине с призраками. И попытайтесь разговорить его. Даже если он будет избегать вас и замыкаться в себе. Раз вы так уверены в том, что он не склонен к проявлению агрессии, проявляйте настойчивость, это будет куда лучше, чем предоставить его самому себе. И еще терпение. Вам потребуется много терпения. 

— И это все? — спросил Соло.

— Вы считаете, этого мало? Впрочем, нет, это не все. Если — вернее, когда — начнется очередной приступ… в общем, существует методика переключения внимания на что-то другое. Может, на яркое воспоминание, событие или действие, так сказать, в обход триггера. Говоря по-простому, клин клином. Тут уж вам лучше знать, что может стать таким переключателем для вашего друга.

Соло мимолетно улыбнулся на слова Арнарссона.

— И еще, — продолжил тот, — порой травма бывает так глубока, что даже все это вместе не сможет столкнуть ход болезни с накатанной колеи. Иногда только сильное потрясение способно подтолкнуть человека к переоценке ценностей. Но это уже из области маловероятного. Ну и, пожалуй, я выпишу вашему другу хорошее успокоительное. Надеюсь, таблетки-то он принимать не откажется?

— Что-нибудь придумаю, — сказал Соло, — скажу, что для сердца. 

— И напоследок. Вы не упомянули, чем он сейчас занимается. 

— Занимается? — недоуменно переспросил Соло. — Он назанимался уже на две жизни вперед, работая на государство. И вот к чему это его привело. Он и сейчас не бездельничает, и скучать ему некогда. В конце концов, если вы о работе ради куска хлеба, то, по крайней мере, от этой необходимости он избавлен. Средства к достойной жизни у нас есть. 

— Я не совсем об этом, — мягко пояснил Арнарссон, — видите ли, есть люди, деятельные по своей природе, которые без интересного дела, без осознания собственной полезности чувствуют себя никчемными, и неважно, сколько денег у них на счету. Возможно, ваш друг из их числа. И если так, то ему жизненно необходимо какое-то дело, новое поле битвы, если угодно. Что-то, что он сможет контролировать, чтобы снова обрести уверенность в себе и своих силах. И неважно, что именно это будет за дело. Подумайте вместе с ним, чем он хотел бы заняться, или что у него хорошо получается… кроме умения воевать. 

Соло в ответ на это только кивнул. В словах Арнарссона был смысл, хотя Соло полагал, что насчет работы думать пока рановато. 

— Надеюсь, я вам хоть чем-то да сумел помочь. Желаю удачи и, еще раз, терпения. И если вдруг вам потребуется помощь, можете звонить мне в любое время. — Арнарссон, давая понять, что прием подошел к концу, поднялся. 

Оказавшись в машине, Соло обнаружил, что разговор занял почти три часа, хотя время пролетело незаметно. Врач вроде бы не сообщил ему ничего нового, но теперь происходящее с Ильей обрело хоть какую-то ясность и перспективы, среди которых нашлось место и проблеску оптимизма. 

В доме, когда он вошел, было темно и тихо. Только Рик радостно взвизгнул и бросился к нему. 

— А где Угроза? — спросил он у вьющегося вокруг него щенка. Тот в ответ только сопел, заглядывал ему в глаза, а потом побежал вверх по лестнице, останавливаясь и оглядываясь через каждые пару ступенек. 

Илья нашелся в спальне. Он сидел в темноте, на полу у кровати, держа на коленях раскрытую книгу. Рик подбежал к нему и, усевшись рядом, несколько раз громко пролаял. Илья вздрогнул, книга соскользнула с его колен. Он поднял голову.

— Ты вернулся… 

Соло включил свет, подошел к Илье и сел рядом с ним на корточки, всматриваясь в его лицо. Потом обхватил обеими руками его голову и прижался лбом к его лбу. 

— Ну что ж ты один тут сидишь. Я соскучился, поднимайся, пошли вниз… 

— Ты съел хоть что-то за день, а? — мягко упрекнул его Соло, обнаружив, что все, что он приготовил еще с вечера, осталось нетронутым. 

Илья, подперев голову, молча смотрел, как Соло быстрыми шагами меряет кухню, готовя им ужин. Наконец, поставив на стол последнюю тарелку, он всунул Илье вилку в руку.

— Давай поедим. А потом надо поговорить.

— О чем?

— Потом узнаешь. Ешь давай, — категорично заявил Соло. 

После Соло разлил чай по кружкам и снова уселся напротив Ильи. 

— Илья, — серьезно начал он, — ты хорошо помнишь наш уговор? Ну, тот самый? 

— Да, помню. А что? 

— Ты сказал, что я должен доверять тебе, как себе самому. Как ты доверяешь мне. Это ты помнишь?

Илья медленно кивнул.

— Вот о доверии я и хочу поговорить. Я ведь вижу, что с тобой происходит что-то неладное. И ты отказываешься принять мою помощь. Отмалчиваешься и избегаешь меня. Ты мне больше не доверяешь?

Илья вскинулся, глядя теперь ему прямо в глаза.

— Доверяю.

— А я вот не уверен в этом. И, к сожалению, не умею читать мысли, чтобы понять, что у тебя на душе. И я очень прошу, не думай, что я не смогу тебя понять, что меня что-то может оттолкнуть или напугать. Потому что это не так. Для меня нет ничего страшнее, чем видеть, как с тобой что-то творится, а я не в силах ничем помочь. Понимаешь?

Илья снова кивнул. 

— Пообещай, что если у тебя снова это начнется, даже если тебе покажется, что это не мое дело, что я не в состоянии понять тебя, просто пообещай, что ты расскажешь обо всем мне. Словами. Доверяй мне, прошу тебя. — Соло дотянулся до его руки и сжал ее. Пальцы Ильи были холодными. — Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — через бесконечно долгую паузу наконец сказал Илья, вымученно улыбнувшись. — Сейчас все в норме, Наполеон. Правда. 

— Ладно, договорились. — Соло погладил его по руке, не желая отпускать ее. 

— Кстати, совсем забыл тебя спросить. Как съездил в город, успешно? — спросил Илья. 

— Вполне, — ответил Соло, вспомнив о лежащем в бардачке завещании и рецепте на успокоительное. — По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.


	10. Chapter 10

Обещание не молчать о своих кошмарах, данное им Соло, могло стать спасением, но в то же время заставляло Илью снова и снова мысленно возвращаться в прошлое. В те моменты, когда ему удавалось достичь равновесия и покоя, убедить себя, что единственная реальность — эта, где он каждый день засыпает и просыпается рядом с Соло, он вспоминал о своём обещании, и следом за этим воспоминанием, как бесконечная гирлянда платков из кармана фокусника, тянулись другие, неразрывно с ним связанные. О том, с чего все это началось и к чему привело, о Готье и Орбане, о том, как Соло уже пришлось однажды вытаскивать его из того подвала, который даже после освобождения из плена продолжал существовать в его разуме. 

Когда-то, слушая рассказы старших товарищей о том, как им во сне являются убитые ими люди, Илья думал, что с ним такого никогда не случится. И, разумеется, он не мог даже отдаленно представить, на что могут быть способны вернувшиеся с того света. 

Орбан, оживший во снах Ильи, похоже, пока не намерен был покидать его. Обедал ли он с Соло, гулял ли с собакой, читал или работал над обустройством дома — ощущение чужого присутствия то и дело заставляло его холодеть. Как будто дверь в прошлое приоткрылась, и из нее постоянно тянуло ледяным сквозняком. Как закрыть эту дверь, Илья не знал — и что еще могло оттуда появиться, тоже.

Вспоминая о месяцах, проведенных у Орбана, он иногда с горечью думал, что тогда ему было в чем-то даже легче, чем сейчас. По крайней мере, он хотя бы примерно знал, когда Орбан явится снова. Учитывая, что кошмары, где Орбан навещал его, были почти неотличимы от реальности, зыбкая определенность тех времен парадоксальным образом была лучше нынешнего полного отсутствия возможности предугадать цикличность визитов мертвого ублюдка. Кроме того, просыпаясь от нехватки воздуха на руках у Соло, глядя в его встревоженное лицо и слыша тщательно скрываемое беспокойство в его голосе, Илья мучился чувством вины. Он знал, что Соло не придет в голову винить его в чем-то, но не мог избавиться от мыслей о том, что, если все так и будет продолжаться, он станет для Соло камнем, тянущим его ко дну. Последнее, чего Соло заслуживал, — это жизни с ненормальным, который не может контролировать своё безумие.

Илья пытался. Сознательно не давая себе бездельничать днём, стараясь сделать так, чтобы каждую минуту его мозг и тело были заняты, работая на чердаке, обустраивая двор, подолгу гуляя с псом, позволяя Соло затрахивать себя до полного изнеможения, Илья надеялся на тот самый спасительный глубокий сон без сновидений. Это всё работало раньше — и оказалось практически бесполезным сейчас.

Орбан всё равно пришел.

Илья понял это раньше, чем увидел его — запах одеколона, тяжелый, слишком сладкий и густой, слишком настоящий, заставил Илью открыть глаза. 

Орбан сидел на краю кровати, сцепив руки между колен, и молча смотрел на него с едва заметной снисходительной улыбкой, какую обычно адресуют приятелю, застав его в нелепом положении.

Илья попытался сесть, почти уверенный, что ничего не выйдет, но, к его удивлению, он был способен двигаться. Тело слушалось, пусть и слегка неохотно, как будто занемело после долгого сна в одной позе. 

— Видишь, — поощрительно сказал Орбан. — Всё лучше и лучше, правда?

Илья не ответил. Он осмотрелся: он был одет — в те самые серую футболку и свободные штаны, которые носил в плену у Орбана, но комната, в которой они находились, не была той его комфортабельной тюрьмой. И не их с Соло спальней. Обстановка казалась Илье смутно знакомой, но воспоминание о том, где он мог видеть эти обшарпанные стены и дешевую мебель, ускользало. Он перевел взгляд на Орбана, и тот, словно в ответ на его невысказанный вопрос, пожал плечами:

— Понятия не имею, что это за клоповник. Надеялся, что ты меня просветишь, но, похоже, я ошибся. Но какая разница, верно, Илья? Главное — хорошая компания. Э, нет, а вот вставать я бы тебе не советовал.

— Пошел бы ты, — выдохнул Илья. 

Попытка подняться действительно оказалась провальной и, к тому же, лишила его сил. Он откинулся на жёсткую подушку, задыхаясь, как после изнурительного кросса и мысленно проклиная извращённую логику сна. 

Орбан с печальной улыбкой покачал головой:

— Не балуешь ты меня разнообразием реплик. Так у нас диалога не выйдет, Илья. И что же нам делать, если ты не хочешь беседовать? Мне стоит воспринять это, как приглашение перейти сразу к действиям, не сотрясая впустую воздух всеми этими разговорчиками? 

— Тебе стоит воспринять это как приглашение пойти к черту, — устало сказал Илья. — И там пропасть с концами. 

— Да брось, — Орбан похлопал его по колену, и Илья непроизвольно вздрогнул. Это не укрылось от Орбана, и он с раздраженным вздохом закатил глаза. — Это твое кокетство начинает утомлять. Почему, скажи на милость, наши дружеские встречи каждый раз проходят в кровати? Ты лежишь, трепещешь ресницами и сверкаешь глазами, весь такой беспомощный и доступный, а, Илья? Мы могли бы хоть раз пообщаться за стаканчиком виски в хорошем ресторане. Или порыбачить с катера. Поговорить о политике, наконец, — да мало ли вариантов! Но где мы оказываемся каждый раз?.. — Орбан прищелкнул языком и красноречиво развёл руками. — Это кое о чём говорит, тебе не кажется?

— Просто скажи, какой ответ тебя устроит, и закончим на этом, — сказал Илья.

— Но это же лишает игру всякого интереса, — разочарованно протянул Орбан. — Я спускал тебе все твои дерзости, все твои выходки только потому, что это было интересно. Это была действительно увлекательная игра, Илья, но у тебя всегда были проблемы с соблюдением правил. Ты так и не научился понимать, когда нужно остановиться. Из-за этого у нас и были проблемы.

— Все наши с тобой проблемы были из-за того, что ты ёбаный психопат, Марк, — сказал Илья. 

— Вот об этом я и говорю, — удовлетворенно кивнул Орбан. — Ты просто неспособен сдержаться и промолчать. Даже зная, чем для тебя может обернуться твоя несдержанность.

У Ильи на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Орбан, казалось, заметил это и ободряюще похлопал его по бедру:

— Нет-нет, сегодня я не буду тебя затыкать. У меня другие планы. Можешь говорить что угодно. Грязные словечки, думаю, придутся даже кстати. Придадут остроты.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Марк? — устало спросил Илья. 

— Ты, возможно, не примешь мои слова всерьез, но прежде всего я хочу справедливости. — Взгляд Орбана внезапно стал предельно серьезным, и издевательски-ленивый тон сменился на почти жестокий. — Я хочу получить то, что мое по праву. Прежде всего, я хочу именно этого. 

Илья наблюдал, как Орбан ведет рукой по его бедру вверх, как ткань штанов собирается под его пальцами складками. Когда он засунул руку под футболку Ильи, тот напрягся — но, вопреки его ожиданиям, ладонь была тёплой и сухой, и её тяжесть на животе Ильи могла бы, пожалуй, при других обстоятельствах быть даже приятной.

Илья, запнувшись об эту неожиданную мысль, поднял глаза на Орбана. Тот смотрел со странным выражением во взгляде — с чем-то, похожим на вызов, на ожидание отпора.

— Ну же, Илья, давай. Расскажи мне, какой я омерзительный гомик. — Орбан погладил его живот и запустил руку ему в штаны. Теплые пальцы обхватили член, уверенные, неожиданно умелые. — Расскажи, как тебе это отвратительно. Оттолкни меня. Не можешь? Или не хочешь? Ну же, не разочаровывай меня, хотя бы сделай вид, что попытался. Меня, помнится, это здорово забавляло. 

— Ты бы держал руки при себе, Марк, — тихо сказал Илья. Он с отчаянием понял, что снова почти не может двигаться, как будто прикосновения Орбана вытягивали из него жизненную силу, делали его беспомощным. 

— Или что? — спросил Орбан. — Что ты можешь сделать?

Илья сжал зубы, закрыл глаза. Орбан продолжал ласкать его, грубовато, но не причиняя боли, настойчиво и требовательно, и Илья с отстраненным отчаянием понял, что тело начинает отзываться на стимуляцию. Это было то самое механическое возбуждение без вовлечения разума и чувств, та самая «просто физиология», о которой говорил Орбан, и Илья ничего не мог с ним поделать. 

— Видишь, — донесся до Ильи довольный голос Орбана. Рука, сжимающая полутвердый член Ильи, продолжала двигаться с неутомимостью механизма. — Я снова оказался прав. Давай, посмотри на меня. Продемонстрируй мне тот самый взгляд голодной шлюхи, который так нравится Соло.

Илья, не раскрывая глаз, повернул голову к стене, и тут же вздрогнул от неожиданности: Орбан шлепнул его по щеке раскрытой ладонью — не сильно, но ощутимо. Пальцы другой руки Орбана, оставив в покое его член, впились в его бедро.

— Открой глаза, Илья. Слышишь? 

Еще одна пощечина, сильнее предыдущей. Илья мотнул головой, чувствуя, как в нем закипает злость, прорывается глухим животным рычанием сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Орбан вздохнул, скользнул ладонью вверх по его животу, медленно, почти нежно, и неожиданно сильно сжал сосок, выкручивая. Илья не удержался от резкого, похожего на всхлип вдоха, и Орбан самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Нравится, да? Ну, открывай глаза. Не притворяйся, что тебя все это не касается. Я же вижу, насколько тебе не все равно.

— В следующий раз я тебя так быстро не убью, Марк, — сквозь зубы пообещал Илья. — Докажу, что мне и вправду не все равно.

— Ох, хватит уже, — скучающим тоном протянул Орбан — и тут же влепил Илье еще одну пощечину, и еще, почти без паузы, — и Илья вдруг с горячей, злой радостью понял, что ярость прорывается наружу, сносит все, что лишало его возможности двигаться. Он рванулся вперед, опрокидывая Орбана на лопатки, подминая под себя, передавливая его горло предплечьем — и, словно кто-то повернул выключатель, упала темнота.

— Илья. Стой. Отпусти, — попросил сдавленный хриплый голос. — Илья. Это я. Пусти.

Илья заморгал. Он лежал на Соло, прижимая его к кровати всем весом, пережав его горло, как только что сделал это с Орбаном.

Ужас захлестнул его ледяным шквалом. Он скатился с Соло, попятился, отползая к изголовью кровати, вжимаясь в спинку лопатками, глядя на Соло широко распахнутыми отчаянными глазами.

Соло сел, потирая горло и откашливаясь. Медленно повернул голову, пристально глядя на Илью.

— Что с тобой творится? — голос его звучал сипло, и от этого звука холод прокатился по спине Ильи, впился тупыми иглами боли в затылок. — Или ты мне сейчас же расскажешь, что за херня происходит с тобой, Илья, или, клянусь, я сам тебя придушу.

Он смотрел со спокойным, терпеливым ожиданием, сидя неподвижно и не отводя взгляда от лица Ильи, не позволяя ему отвести глаза и уйти от ответа. Илья понял: он не имеет права отмалчиваться, сбегать от этого разговора. Не сейчас. Это было бы предательством. 

И он заговорил. 

Соло слушал его, не перебивая, не задавая вопросов. Лицо его оставалось спокойным, только складка над переносицей становилась, казалось, все глубже, и губы сжимались все плотнее.

Когда Илья закончил и выдохнул, чувствуя себя выжатым и опустошенным, Соло почесал переносицу и кивнул.

— Похоже, отчасти я сам виноват. Ты метался и стонал во сне, никак не хотел просыпаться, а потом снова начал хватать воздух, как рыба. Я не знал, что еще делать, ну и попытался разбудить тебя пощечинами. Прости. Кто же мог знать…

— Ты меня прости, Наполеон, — глухо попросил Илья. — Я едва тебя не… Я…

— Перестань. Все обошлось. Все прошло, Илья. — Соло нашел его ладонь своей, легко сжал. — Ладно. Мне нужно попить и освежиться. Тебе принести воды?

Илья на секунду задумался и покачал головой:

— Не надо. Я с тобой. 

В ванной Соло, прислонившись к стене за его спиной, наблюдал, как он умывается. Когда Илья выпрямился и посмотрел в зеркало, смаргивая капли воды с ресниц, Соло подошел и обнял его сзади. Прижался губами к бьющемуся под кожей шеи пульсу, положил подбородок на плечо:

— Ну как? Нормально? 

Илья кивнул, слабо улыбнулся отражению Соло в зеркале, и тот вернул улыбку.

— Вот и славно. Вернемся в кровать?.. Я бы еще поспал. Ночка выдалась не слишком спокойная.

— Я не хотел, — сказал Илья, продолжая смотреть в отраженные зеркалом глаза Наполеона. Соло сцепил руки у него на животе, и Илья накрыл его сплетенные в замок пальцы ладонью. — Не хотел причинить тебе вред. Никогда. Правда.

— Я знаю, Илья.

— Если это повторится…

— Не повторится. Я не дам…

— Стой. Подожди, Наполеон. Если это повторится, и я не смогу остановиться вовремя… — Илья надолго замолчал, опустив глаза, словно искал подходящие слова, и снова вскинул голову. — Я опасен. Если я сделаю с тобой что-то… что-то плохое… Я сам себе не прощу. Веришь?

— Верю, — сказал Соло после паузы. — Но, Илья, ты не…

— Дай мне сказать, — попросил Илья. — Я, наверное, буду спать отдельно. Так будет лучше. Разумней. Безопасней для тебя — для нас, Наполеон. — Он выдохнул. — Теперь ты говори.

— Спать отдельно? — переспросил Соло, прищурившись. 

Илья кивнул. 

— Отдельно, — медленно повторил Соло. Губы его раздвинулись, обнажая зубы в улыбке, больше похожей на оскал. — Вот уж черта с два, Угроза.

— Наполеон… — начал Илья, но Соло оборвал его на полуслове:

— Я не оставлю тебя одного. Уж точно не сегодня. Можешь меня придушить, можешь сломать мне шею, черт, да что угодно, — но сегодня я тебя никуда от себя не отпущу. Возражений не принимаю, Илья. Ну? Мы идем спать или как?

Помедлив несколько секунд, Илья кивнул. В постели Соло обнял его сзади, прижался всем телом, привычно, как делал каждую ночь — будто вовсе и не было этого кошмарного пробуждения. Илья какое-то время лежал неподвижно, прислушиваясь к ощущению ровного тёплого дыхания Соло на своём затылке, потом зашевелился, поворачиваясь на другой бок, лицом к Соло. Тот открыл глаза, зевнул, сонно моргая:

— Что?.. Не можешь уснуть? 

— Я боюсь, — шепотом признался Илья после долгой паузы. — Что снова проснусь… так. 

Соло вздохнул. Закинул ногу ему на бедро, привлекая Илью ещё ближе к себе, медленными, успокаивающими движениями поглаживая его по плечам:

— И… что нам с этим делать?

— Привяжи меня, — попросил Илья серьезно. 

Соло замер. Отстранился, ошарашено заглядывая Илье в лицо.

— Прости, что?..

— Привяжи меня, — повторил Илья. — На сегодня. Чтобы я не смог, если что… Ну… Ты же понимаешь, да?..

Соло приподнял бровь:

— Странное дело. Каждое слово в отдельности мне понятно, но вместе они как-то не складываются в нечто осмысленное, Угроза. Ты о чем?..

— Пожалуйста, — тихо сказал Илья. — Так мне будет спокойней. Если ты не хочешь отпускать меня в другую комнату… Наполеон, я серьезно прошу тебя.

Соло задумался, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, наконец. — Если тебе действительно от этого полегчает… Но, Илья, имей в виду: лично мне эта идея кажется довольно сомнительной.

— Пожалуйста, — мягко повторил Илья. 

Соло сел, продолжая сверлить его взглядом. 

— Ладно. А… Чем? 

Илья свесился с кровати, пошарил рукой на полу со своей стороны. Выпрямившись, молча протянул Соло собачий поводок. 

— Да, — сказал Соло, рассеянно разминая пальцами прочную кожу. — Пожалуй, это подойдёт. Слушай, Илья, я спрошу еще один раз, последний: ты уверен, что нам надо это делать?

Илья кивнул — и, получив это окончательное подтверждение, Соло как будто в одну секунду отбросил все сомнения. 

— На спине тебе будет неудобно, — сказал он. Голос его был голосом человека, который точно знает, что нужно делать, и как именно. — Ложись набок. И давай руки.

Соло связал его запястья вместе и, закрепив свободный конец поводка на столбике изголовья, подёргал, проверяя надёжность. Просунул палец между кожаной полоской и запястьем Ильи:

— Не слишком туго?

Илья отрицательно помотал головой.

— Спасибо, Наполеон.

Соло усмехнулся, ласково провел костяшками пальцев по его щеке.

— Вот уж не за что, Угроза. Ну что? Теперь ты спокоен? 

— Да, — кивнул Илья.

— Прекрасно. — Соло посидел еще немного на краю кровати, задумчиво разглядывая его, потом снова усмехнулся и забрался под одеяло. — Тогда, пожалуй, доброй ночи.

Уснуть не получалось. Илья, хоть и не испытывал особенного неудобства, — ему доводилось спать в куда более неестественных позах, — не мог привыкнуть к странному двойственному ощущению. После того, что ему пришлось пережить, казалось, одна мысль об ограничении свободы движений должна была вызывать у него страх, отвращение, злость и желание немедленно освободиться. Но рядом был Соло, обнимающий его, прижавшийся к нему всем телом, и это все меняло. 

Илья пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и Соло, не просыпаясь, обнял его крепче, прижался губами к шее прямо под линией роста волос. Рука его, лежащая на груди Ильи, дрогнула, медленно двинулась вниз, кончики пальцев мазнули по соску, и от этого случайного прикосновения волоски у Ильи на руках поднялись дыбом. Он снова пошевелился, чуть повернулся, давая больше простора для руки Соло, продолжающей свое плавное путешествие по его телу. Казалось, Соло изучает его наощупь, как слепой, с сомнамбулической медлительностью ведя раскрытой ладонью вниз по его животу, спускаясь на бедро — и снова вверх, по груди, к горлу. Эти касания становились все настойчивей и уже не походили на случайные — едва эта мысль пришла в ему голову, Соло, будто в ее подтверждение, вжался в его ягодицы уже крепко стоящим членом, горячо дохнул в ухо.

— Хочу тебя, — голос Соло был расслабленным, чуть хрипловатым спросонья, и от этой ленивой хрипотцы, совершенно не сочетающейся с уверенными ласками, Илью бросило в жар. — Ты сейчас целиком и полностью мой. Никуда от меня не сбежишь, пока я не решу, что можно тебя отпустить. Пока не выжму тебя досуха. 

Соло подхватил его под колено, потянул, заставляя Илью развести ноги, раскрыться, подставляясь. 

— Хочу проверить, сколько раз ты сможешь кончить, — Соло поглаживал внутреннюю поверхность его бедер, продолжая шептать ему в ухо. Коснулся ещё не полностью отвердевшего члена Ильи, замер, будто задумавшись, потом, обхватив ладонью, в несколько движений довёл его до каменного стояка. Илья застонал с невольным разочарованием, когда Соло убрал руку, и тот тихо засмеялся ему в ухо:

— Тебе так сильно хочется? Подожди. Не спеши. Слушай сегодняшние правила: во-первых, мы никуда не будем спешить. Во-вторых, я не буду тебя развязывать, как бы ты ни умолял, пока не посчитаю, что достаточно хорошо тебя выебал. И, в-третьих — чтобы я тебе вставил, сначала тебе придется как следует меня об этом попросить. А ты ведь попросишь, я знаю. 

И Илья попросил, не один раз. Он просил, умолял, захлебываясь стонами, выгибался, пытаясь хотя бы потереться задницей о член Соло, пока тот с безжалостной методичной нежностью щедро смазывал его, проталкивал внутрь пальцы — и Илья отчаянно пытался насадиться на них поглубже, чтобы хоть так заполнить голодную пустоту внутри. Соло, покрывая беспорядочными поцелуями его плечи, шею, затылок, не переставая неторопливо трахать его пальцами, второй рукой, скользкой от масла, плавно ласкал его член. Он то и дело останавливался, не позволяя Илье достигнуть разрядки, удерживая его на самом краю. 

— Еще нет, — говорил он. Потерпи еще. Ты можешь. Совсем немного, Илья. 

По тому, как срывается его голос, как он время от времени замирает, тяжело дыша, было понятно, что он и сам уже едва ли в силах сдерживаться. Но только когда Илья был уже не способен ни на что, кроме как беспрерывно повторять задыхающимся отчаянным шепотом «трахни меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, выеби меня, Наполеон», Соло, наконец, проявил милосердие. Вошёл в Илью, уже растянутого его пальцами, одним махом до упора, жестко сжал его ягодицы, скользкие от смазки, раздвигая их в стремлении вставить еще глубже. Илья ахнул, дернулся, пробуя высвободить руки, едва не плача от желания дотянуться до себя, до Соло, закончить все это, подаваясь всем телом навстречу Соло, подставляясь под его яростные толчки.

— Попроси, — сказал Соло. — Попроси, чтобы я тебе помог. Скажи, что хочешь кончить. Хочешь? Ну, Илья. Ты хочешь?

— Да, — Илья не узнал в этом беспомощном всхлипе собственного голоса. — Да. Хочу, Наполеон. 

— Хорошо, — Соло сжал его член, и Илья с благодарным стоном толкнулся в его руку.

Он кончил через пару движений, приглушенно вскрикнув, закусив губу до привкуса крови во рту, — и почти сразу же почувствовал, как Соло, нагнав его, с протяжным стоном изливается глубоко у него внутри.

Илья не сказал ни слова, когда Соло освободил его руки, не спросив, можно ли ему это сделать. Он сел, повел плечами, разминая суставы. Соло сидел на краю кровати, наблюдая за ним с едва заметной улыбкой, и Илья неловко улыбнулся ему в ответ. Ему было легко и спокойно, но, казалось, возбуждение так и не схлынуло до конца, заставляя Илью чувствовать себя так, будто его слегка лихорадит.

— Дай-ка сюда. — Соло подался к нему, взял его руки в свои, рассматривая розовые следы от поводка, отпечатавшиеся на запястьях. Поднял голову, посмотрел на Илью серьезными глазами, продолжая при этом улыбаться уголками губ. — Интересно, я когда-нибудь пойму окончательно, что ты за человек, Илья?.. 

— Не знаю, — сказал Илья, и Соло рассмеялся:

— Мог бы и не отвечать. Это вроде как риторический вопрос. Ладно. Не хочешь все-таки поспать еще часок-другой? И нет, этот вопрос — не риторический.

— Очень, — признался Илья. — Просто адски хочу. У меня уже еле язык ворочается.

Соло притянул его за запястья к себе и поцеловал.

— Ох, как же мне нравится, когда мы совпадаем в желаниях. 

Илья и вправду чувствовал себя настолько восхитительно измотанным, что едва не уснул под душем — от теплой воды его развезло окончательно. На ватных ногах, едва справляясь с раздирающей рот зевотой, он добрался до спальни и рухнул в постель. Когда Соло пожелал ему доброй ночи, у него не нашлось сил даже на что, чтобы ответить внятно. Он промычал что-то нечленораздельное и провалился в сон.

Его разбудили звуки смеха — и, едва он открыл глаза, как понял, что не проснулся. Он находился в той же убого обставленной комнате из своего последнего кошмара, и Орбан тоже был здесь. И не только он — оседлав стул и положив руки на его поломанную спинку, напротив кровати, на которой обнаружил себя Илья, сидел Готье. Смеялся, похоже, именно он — улыбка еще не сошла с его губ, темные цепкие глаза были насмешливо прищурены.

— А вот и наша красавица проснулась, — воскликнул он с преувеличенной радостью, оборачиваясь к Орбану, который за его спиной сидел на краю стола, скрестив руки на груди. 

Орбан хмыкнул. Готье снова повернулся к Илье:

— Мы как раз говорили о твоем дорогом друге. Порадовались за него. Он, конечно, оказался не таким сообразительным, каким казался мне поначалу, но в итоге и до него дошло. 

— Что дошло? — машинально спросил Илья. 

Он сел в кровати — на сей раз ничто не мешало ему двигаться, и в теле не ощущалось обычной для этих кошмаров свинцовой тяжести. Он подумал, что, пожалуй, запросто мог бы сейчас свернуть шею обоим ублюдкам, но что-то останавливало его. Он вспомнил, как едва не придушил Соло спросонья, и это воспоминание неприятно кольнуло его, заставив скривиться от почти физической боли. 

— Ну как же, дружок. Агент Соло наконец-то понял, кто ты есть и как с тобой следует обращаться, — охотно пояснил Готье. — Я, между прочим, намекал ему. Сколько метров пленки потратил, пытаясь донести до него это, и что же? Все впустую. — Готье покачал головой, горестно поцокал языком. — Мой друг Марк ухватил все с первого раза, а наш дорогой Наполеон оказался редкостным тугодумом. 

Илья потер лицо ладонями. У него начинала болеть голова, и это ощущение было слишком ярким, слишком реальным для сна. 

— Ты говоришь, как домохозяйка, которой охота похвастаться, что она сходила налево, и при этом не выдать себя с головой, — устало сказал он. — Не слишком ли много полупрозрачных намеков и идиотских недосказанностей… дружок?

На лице Готье проступило веселое изумление — брови приподнялись, уголки рта поползли вверх. Он обернулся к Орбану:

— Марк, дорогой, ты слышал это? Какая восхитительная сияющая наглость, а?..

— Неоднократно слышал. — Орбан ухмылялся. — Но я научился с этим справляться. Затыкать этот грязный дерзкий рот. В буквальном смысле. Правда, Илья? Не хочешь рассказать Адилю про наши уроки сдержанности?

— Где ты нахватался этой пошлости, Марк, дорогой? — спросил Илья. — И что делает здесь твой ублюдочный приятель? Мне тебя одного хватало с избытком, честное слово.

— Ты меня ранишь своими словами в самое сердце, — горестно сказал Готье. От его нарочитой драматичности и медоточивого голоса голова у Ильи начинала болеть так, словно в висок вгрызалось тонкое сверло. — Ты не представляешь, как горько чувствовать себя незаслуженно забытым, Илья, дорогой. Это ведь я дал тебе все, что у тебя есть. Без меня у тебя не было бы твоего бесценного Наполеона. Ты же понимаешь, что я прав? Вижу по глазам, понимаешь. И даже не поблагодаришь меня за такой щедрый подарок? Впрочем… Я должен был ожидать этого. Все сучки одинаковы. 

— Я скажу тебе тысячу спасибо, если ты после этого сгинешь, — сказал Илья. — Какого черта ты вообще явился? Старина Марк пригласил тебя на вечеринку? Давно с ним не виделись? Если так, то советую найти другое место для трогательного дружеского воссоединения.

Готье хохотнул.

— Ох, Илья, умеешь ты развеселить. Неудивительно, что Марк так к тебе привязался. Ты понимаешь, — Готье подался всем телом вперед, навалившись грудью на спинку стула, — что приглашения на эту вечеринку выдаешь ты? Мы оба здесь потому, что отчасти ты сам хочешь, чтобы мы были здесь. И Марк, с которым ты успел крепко подружиться, и я, который открыл твои таланты. Хотя ты прав, место паршивое. Ты, кстати, вспомнил, что это за притон? Мы же не зря оказались именно здесь. 

Илья вспомнил. Это была та дешевая комната, где он нашел Соло после того, как тот попытался сбежать от всего. 

От него.

— Именно, — кивнул Готье, словно услышал эту мысль. — Он был готов рискнуть собственной свободой, лишь бы избавиться от тебя, пока не стало поздно. Это очень важное место, дружок мой, — именно здесь твой дражайший напарник впервые понял, кто ты и что тебе надо. А сегодня, слава богу, до него дошло окончательно, что ты — опасное животное, которое лучше держать на коротком поводке, и только при этом условии тобой можно пользоваться по прямому назначению. Для чего, собственно, тебя Соло и приручал. И мой друг, я полагаю, тоже. Ох, брось, Марк, не кривись, здесь все свои. 

Илья не ответил. Но Готье, похоже, и не нуждался в ответе. Он продолжал говорить — не спеша, чётко, выразительно, как будто читал лекцию.

— Ты не представляешь собой ничего без своего любимого напарничка, Илья. Без него ты сумасшедший неуправляемый громила. Таким, как ты, место в комнате с обитыми тюфяками стенами. Подумай, как тебе повезло, что Соло пожалел тебя. Конечно, он преследовал свою выгоду — где ещё найдёшь такую одарённую, всегда и на всё готовую подстилку. Грех позволять пропасть таланту, каков бы он ни был.

Готье вздохнул, переводя дыхание.

— Знаешь, мне не стоило бы испытывать к тебе сочувствие. Особенно после того, что ты сделал с моим другом — но, по правде сказать, мне тебя немного жаль. Осознавать, что единственный оставшийся в твоей жизни человек всё ещё рядом с тобой исключительно из жалости и похоти — нелегко, должно быть, а? Да ещё ко всему ты, бедняжка, совсем запутался. Хотя вот за этим как раз забавно наблюдать. Как ты пытаешься понять, на каком ты свете. Мечешься, как лабораторная мышь в картонном лабиринте. Просто умора, правда. Ну-ка, давай попробуем: ты знаешь, где ты находишься, Илья? В уютном гнездышке рядом со своим Наполеоном, в сказочной стране, или, может, в гостях у моего друга Марка? На что поставишь, дорогой?

— Я знаю, где я, — сказал Илья. Головная боль стала почти невыносимой и продолжала усиливаться, и его собственный голос звучал глухо, как из-под плотного покрова. — И я знаю, где вы. Гниёте, каждый в своей могиле.

Готье восторженно щелкнул пальцами.

— Восхищен твоей наивной убежденностью. А ты уверен на все сто? Как по мне, так все это, — он обвел рукой комнату, — для дурного сна выглядит чересчур убедительно. И я чувствую себя слишком бодро для покойника. Да и Марк выглядит неплохо. В отличие от тебя. 

Готье сделал паузу, внимательно рассматривая Илью, и, не дождавшись реакции, с энтузиазмом хлопнул себя по коленям, будто в голову ему пришла блестящая идея:

— А давай проверим. Я придумал кое-что забавное. Мой дорогой Марк, как ты, возможно, заметил, питает к тебе некоторую слабость. Такую, что заплатил за тебя круглую сумму. Я даже подумываю теперь иногда, не продешевил ли. — Готье фыркнул, как от сдерживаемого смеха. — Так вот, я предлагаю нам всем совместить полезное с приятным. Марк, будь добр, подойди к своей игрушке. Напомни, кто хозяин, и где чьё место. Не стесняйся, пожалуйста, — здесь стесняться совершенно некого. Я в своей жизни повидал достаточно, чтобы не осуждать никого ни за какие пристрастия, а наш сладкий блондинчик был, как я понимаю, тобой куплен как раз для чего-то подобного. Да, для начала неплохо. 

Илья перехватил руку Орбана, который, преодолев разделяющие их пару метров, сел рядом с Ильёй на кровать и толкнул его в грудь, принуждая лечь. Готье покачал головой:

— Стой, стой, ты, похоже, не понял. Или забыл, как едва не придушил своего драгоценного, когда попытался сопротивляться в прошлый раз? Хочешь попробовать еще? 

— Нет, — Илья замер, хоть и продолжал сжимать руку Орбана. — Нет, я больше не…

Он запнулся. Готье был прав: он мог сломать Соло шею, или удушить его, или… 

— Да. Если это сон, — услужливо подсказал Готье. — Если это сон, тебе лучше не дергаться, а позволить Марку поиграть с тобой. А если нет… — Готье пожал плечами. — Ну, если мы все сейчас находимся, скажем, в гостях у Марка, ты можешь рискнуть и оказать сопротивление. Решать, как ты понимаешь, тебе. Но я бы на твоем месте выбрал… А впрочем, не буду помогать подсказками. Ты уже взрослый, делай выбор сам.

Илья разжал пальцы на запястье Орбана.

— Расслабься, — дружелюбно посоветовал Готье. — Такое напряжение, дорогой, до добра не доведет.

Илья закрыл глаза.

Орбан касался его не опасливо, не осторожно, как раньше — по-хозяйски бесцеремонно шарил руками по его телу, сжимал, мял, оставляя саднящее ощущение. Когда он хлопнул Илью по бедру, приказывая перевернуться, и тот послушался, Готье снова засмеялся:

— Ох, Марк, ты, я вижу, решил устроить взрослое шоу?

— А тебе не все равно, что я решил устроить? — отозвался Орбан. — Ты получил свои деньги, Адиль, так что я с чистой совестью могу делать с этой дыркой все, что мне придет на ум.

— Молчу, дорогой, молчу, — примирительно сказал Готье. 

— Сука, — глухо выругался Илья, вздрогнув от боли, когда Орбан грубо раздвинул его ягодицы и протолкнул внутрь пальцы. — Сука. 

Орбан похлопал его по заднице свободной рукой.

— Некоторым, Илья, — сказал он поучительным тоном, — просто на роду написано проигрывать. Кажется, ты как раз из таких.


	11. Chapter 11

Соло сидел в берлинском кафе у маленького искусственного озера в довольно странной компании. Всего каких-нибудь полчаса назад во время рабочей встречи с Сандерсом им практически вытерли стены и пол публичного туалета, чему он не мог помешать отчасти из-за эффекта неожиданности, отчасти из-за формата самой встречи — предполагалось, что это будет всего лишь отчет перед руководством. Поэтому Соло не смог молниеносно сориентироваться и решить, какие действия с его стороны оказались бы в итоге оправданными, ведь застрели он прямо там этого неуравновешенного русского агента, оставалась изрядная доля вероятности, что его действия не встретят понимания у Сандерса. 

И вот теперь они сидели вчетвером за маленьким столиком, заказав для проформы по чашке кофе, к которому никто так и не притронулся. Их кураторы, судя по всему, обговорили все заранее, и весь этот перформанс был рассчитан исключительно на то, чтобы ввести его и этого Курякина в курс дела и настроить на рабочий лад. Хотя, искоса поглядывая на навязанного ему напарника, Соло испытывал серьезные сомнения в том, что такое возможно — русский успел составить о себе впечатление неуправляемого и склонного к необдуманным эмоциональным всплескам типа. Стараясь не упустить ни слова из сказанного Сандерсом, Соло, тем не менее, отметил, как на словах мрачного советского куратора о том, что им предстоит работать вместе, Курякин как-то обиженно дернулся и, чуть ли не надув губы отвернулся, явив ему свой точеный профиль. Эта невольная реакция в исполнении буйного громилы даже позабавила Соло, одновременно подтвердив почерпнутые из досье выводы насчет эмоциональной нестабильности, вживую продемонстрированной во время их первых встреч. Соло знал, что на его собственном лице никому из присутствующих, включая Сандерса, не под силу прочесть ни единой эмоции — в своем умении владеть мимикой он был уверен полностью. 

Наконец, оба их начальника поднялись и оставили их с Курякиным наедине, чтобы, как изящно выразился Сандерс, они могли «познакомиться поближе». Соло, украдкой разглядывая своего нового напарника, не мог избавиться от странного навязчивого чувства, будто он упускает что-то важное, что-то очень серьезное, но что именно — от него ускользало. Поэтому он решил предоставить русскому возможность первым проявить инициативу. И тот долго себя ждать не заставил. Сложив на груди руки и глядя куда-то в сторону, и при этом умудряясь делать это с вызовом, тот, наконец, решил начать их дружескую беседу. 

— Я тут прочитал твое досье…

Соло снова про себя поразился, впервые услышав голос русского, настолько он не соответствовал ранее составленному о нем впечатлению. Голос звучал как-то ломко, неуверенно, с явным упреком в его, Соло, адрес — хотя с чего бы? Впрочем, это лишь дополнило картину противоречивости внешности и поведения, из которой, как будто соткан был весь Курякин. Соло нехотя признался самому себе, что эта почти кукольная правильность черт, по-девичьи длинные ресницы и неожиданно ранимый взгляд на лице машины для отрывания голов из КГБ его почему-то завораживали, вызывая в памяти неясную вереницу смутных образов и не давая отвести взгляда. 

— …и вот что любопытно: как ты сумел стать самым успешным агентом вашей конторы при таком полном отсутствии профессионализма? 

Курякин, наконец, повернул к нему голову и теперь смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Упрек, который послышался Соло в его голосе, теперь отчетливо читался и во взгляде. Соло, пользуясь случаем, уже откровенно его рассматривал, лихорадочно пытаясь нащупать ускользающую вглубь памяти нить, идя за которой он, наконец, сможет понять, отчего по его спине сейчас прошел предательский холодок страха. 

— Поясни, — невозмутимо сказал он, взяв чашку с остывшим кофе, чтобы занять руки и скрыть вдруг охватившую их дрожь. 

— Ты жесток, и это, наверное, для агента ЦРУ даже неплохо. Но то, что ты оказался таким сентиментальным трусом… ты разочаровал меня, Соло.

Надеясь, что ему удастся не расплескать кофе, Соло сжал ручку чашки, а потом медленно отставил ее на блюдце. В горле у него пересохло, пульс стучал в висках, голову ломило. Почему Курякин говорит ему все это? Вернее, не Курякин. Илья. Откуда-то он вдруг понял, что обычно… обычно он называл его Ильей. Еще в памяти всплыло странное слово «угроза», тоже каким-то образом имеющее к Курякину непосредственное отношение. Кончики пальцев занемели, и Соло непроизвольно потер их в тщетной попытке согреться. 

— Ты должен был убить меня, Наполеон, — неожиданно мягким голосом сказал вдруг Илья, что вызвало у Соло новый прилив страха. И непонятно было, отчего ему было страшнее — от того, что Илья назвал его по имени, или же от его серьезного и вместе с тем печального взгляда. — Помнишь, у Готье? Ты ведь тогда сразу понял, что не сможешь вытащить меня оттуда, и что самый лучший выход — это дать мне умереть. Неважно, что за нами тогда пришли, ты все равно ведь опоздал. И в этом нет твоей вины. Но почему ты струсил и не сделал то, что был должен? Сейчас нам обоим было бы проще. Мне так уж точно. — Илья улыбнулся. Мимолетной, словно прощальной улыбкой. 

От этой улыбки в его разуме будто прорвало плотину, и на Соло хлынул поток образов, воспоминаний и чувств. Он все вспомнил. Каким-то непостижимым образом он перенесся в полутемную камеру, где сейчас сидел на полу, одной рукой прижимая к себе бесчувственное тело Ильи, а второй нащупывая нож на поясе и выбирая удобный момент, чтобы быстро его вытащить и избавить своего — теперь он это помнил — напарника и друга от страданий. Перед ними стояли три вооруженных человека, один из которых ухмылялся, словно мысли Соло не составляли для него никакой загадки и он забавлялся, наблюдая его бесплодные попытки исправить хоть что-то. Хотя бы так. 

— Черта с два, — хрипло сказал Соло. — Этот номер не пройдет, мразь. Больше ты его не получишь, так что уебывай, пока цел.

Он потянул нож из ножен, собираясь последним рывком метнуть его в горло этому глумливо скалящемуся типу, — и проснулся…

Он осознал, что лежит на кровати, все тело покрывал холодный пот, сердце бешено колотилось. Соло провел дрожащей рукой по лицу, отводя налипшие на лоб пряди волос, и медленно повернул голову. Илья лежал на боку спиной к нему, вытянув вперед связанные веревкой руки и, судя по тому, как мерно поднимались и опускались его ребра, крепко спал. Соло протянул руку и положил ему на плечо. Кожа Ильи была сухой и теплой, он что-то простонал и пошевелился, пытаясь подтянуть руки поближе. Веревка, которой они были привязаны к угловому столбику на кровати, натянулась, но это не заставило его проснуться. Илья глубоко вздохнул во сне и снова затих. Соло наклонился к нему и, отведя встрепанные волосы, поцеловал шрам на его виске. 

Соло сел, прислонившись затылком к изголовью и пытаясь прогнать тягостное ощущение недавнего сна. Обычно его редко мучили кошмары, но в последнее время он довольно часто просыпался посреди ночи, терзаемый снами, главным мотивом которых было чувство вины. Не добавляло покоя и то, что произошло десять дней назад. Илья тогда обратился к нему с внезапной просьбой, больше похожей на мольбу, чтобы Соло на ночь привязывал его к кровати, и Соло, несмотря на внутренний протест против подобной меры, не смог ему отказать. Черт с ним, решил тогда он, раз уж Илье так спокойнее. Но он не мог не отдавать себе отчета в том, что с каждой такой ночью они все дальше уходили от того, что можно было бы назвать нормальным.

В тот первый раз Соло сразу после секса отвязал Илью, решив, что потребность в этом отпала. Но Илья утром был разбитым и невыспавшимся, словно отчаянная попытка добиться самоконтроля оказалась тщетной. А вечером, когда они собирались ложиться, Илья протянул ему моток веревки.

— Вот это, я думаю, подойдет лучше, — сказал он, уже привычно отводя глаза. 

— Слушай, Угроза, я не уверен, что это так уж необходимо, — попытался переубедить его Соло. — Я не боюсь, что ты мне можешь навредить. Я все-таки не хрупкая школьница, чтобы не справиться с тобой сонным. — Соло ободряюще улыбнулся. 

— Мы договаривались ничего не скрывать друг от друга, — терпеливо сказал Илья, — и я говорю тебе открытым текстом: я не могу спать, если не уверен, что надежно зафиксирован. Так что у нас всего два варианта. Или с тобой, но вот так, или мне придется уходить на ночь в другую комнату. 

— Ну ладно. — Соло вздохнул. — Если считаешь, что тебе это поможет нормально высыпаться, попробуем. Но, согласись, это не выход. Ты не животное, чтобы на ночь тебя привязывать. 

Илья на это только сузил глаза и дернул уголком рта, как будто слова Соло причинили ему боль, и молча вложил веревку в его руки. Когда Соло обмотал ему кисти и принялся обвязывать свободным концом веревки кроватный столбик, Илья помотал головой.

— Не так. Ты оставил мне почти метр веревки. А если я вдруг обмотаю ее вокруг твоей шеи? 

Соло сглотнул, когда до него дошел смысл сказанного. Если он поначалу уговаривал себя воспринимать все эти манипуляции с веревкой как часть какой-то игры, то сейчас это вдруг обрело свинцовый вес и устрашающую серьезность. Илья придвинул руки к самому изголовью и лег на бок.

— Затягивай как следует, не надо меня жалеть. Если что-то меня будет беспокоить, я скажу тебе. Поверь, так будет лучше.

И Соло так и сделал.

Когда ему приходилось по вечерам затягивать крепкие узлы на запястьях Ильи, Соло испытывал смешанные чувства. Вся болезненность и даже некоторая извращенность этого ритуала, тем не менее, ничуть не снижала их взаимной потребности друг в друге, странным образом только разжигая сексуальные аппетиты Соло и ненасытную требовательность Ильи. Тот, словно веревка дарила ему чувство безопасности, мог, наконец, расслабиться и окончательно отпустить себя. И если Соло, когда осознал, как ему трудно удержаться от желания, получив Илью в полное свое распоряжение, тут же раздвинуть ему ноги и трахать до бесчувствия, поначалу и испытывал что-то похожее на стыд и чувство вины, то Илья не давал ему зацикливаться на этих мимолетных уколах сомнений. Он настолько недвусмысленно давал понять, что хочет того же самого, так отчаянно, как последний раз в жизни, отдавался, порой озвучивая свои желания не допускающими двойного толкования словами, что у Соло окончательно срывало крышу. И он, сжимая Илью в своих объятиях, забывал на время о своих мрачных мыслях. А после, когда они, взмокшие и обессиленные, размыкали, наконец, объятия, Илья почти моментально засыпал, не успевала его голова коснуться подушки. 

Но утром все возвращалось — и день ото дня становилось только хуже. 

Соло замечал, каким бледным и осунувшимся стал Илья, словно что-то вытягивало из него все жизненные силы. Первое время он списывал это на изнурительный секс, из-за которого они засыпали почти под утро. Но когда Соло, распутав затянувшийся за ночь узел на кистях Ильи, будил его, тот отмахивался, поворачивался на другой бок и утыкался лицом в подушку. Соло одевался, выпускал Рика и шел на кухню. А когда, управившись со всеми делами, он шел в спальню, то заставал там одну и ту же картину. Илья спал, то ли не желая, то ли не находя в себе сил подняться с постели. Соло чуть ли не силой стаскивал его с кровати и гнал умываться. Илья не возмущался и не огрызался, даже когда Соло как-то раз плеснул ему в лицо холодной воды, и это тревожило больше всего. Он тогда лишь скривился и закрыл лицо ладонями, не сказав ни слова. 

Эти перемены, хотя и постепенно, проступали в Илье все отчетливее, пока не стали бросаться в глаза. Если раньше Илья старался как можно больше занять себя работой, не оставляя себе ни минуты свободного времени, то сейчас все как будто утратило для него интерес. Он даже забросил дрессировку Рика, ограничиваясь лишь самым необходимым минимумом — выгулом и кормежкой. Щенку это нравилось не больше, чем самому Соло, и он изо всех сил пытался вернуть себе прежнее внимание хозяина, но тщетно. Вместо прежних долгих прогулок Илья теперь просто выводил Рика на улицу, и, пока тот бесконтрольно бегал по двору, сидел на крыльце, застыв словно статуя. Как-то раз Соло, встревоженный тем, что Илья, не реагируя на усиливающийся снегопад, неподвижно сидит, уже припорошенный снегом, подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо. Тот даже не обернулся. 

— Илья, — позвал Соло, — иди домой, замерзнешь. Ты два часа уже здесь. 

Илья вздрогнул, как будто только в этот момент осознал его присутствие. 

— Прости, задумался.

Илья свистом подозвал Рика и, стряхнув с куртки снег, вернулся в дом. На улице начиналась метель. 

Признаки апатии и безразличия становились все отчетливее. Однажды Соло, вернувшись из поездки, обнаружил, что Илья провел весь день в комнате, свернувшись на кровати. Высказав все, что он об этом думает, Соло решил пока больше не выезжать в город. Но как он ни старался расшевелить Илью и заставить хотя бы нормально питаться, это ему удавалось с трудом. Соло казалось, что Илья его слушается исключительно потому, что боится обидеть и если бы он не тащил Илью на кухню, тот попросту забывал бы о еде. 

А еще Соло все чаще задумывался о своей ответственности за все происходящее. Ему настойчиво казалось, что в этом есть изрядная доля его собственной вины. Соло не мог хотя бы самому себе не признаться, что останься психика Ильи неповрежденной, он никогда бы ему не достался в качестве любовника. И неважно, что Илья в свое время сам проявил инициативу. Это не меняло главного: неважно, какие намерения преследовал тогда Соло, в глубине души он знал точно, что фактически он обратил болезнь Ильи себе на пользу, отчаянно желая заполучить его любой ценой. 

Он снова и снова мысленно возвращался в прошлое, одержимо желая определить момент, когда он, возможно, совершил свою фатальную ошибку. Он корил себя за то, что пошел Илье навстречу, когда тот предложил ему себя тогда в Риме. Или, раз уж он не смог устоять, за то, что не удержал себя в рамках после и доламывал уцелевшие в рассудке Ильи стены, когда они оказались в Лондоне. И вот за эту страсть, которой Соло явно нарушил серьезные моральные запреты, надвигалась закономерная расплата. Только расплачиваться почему-то больше приходилось Илье. Илья угасал, и Соло был вынужден наблюдать, как он, словно вода, просачивается у него сквозь пальцы, оставляя его ни с чем. Как подтверждение той истине, что есть цели, достигнуть которых невозможно, как ни пытайся, как невозможно обратить вспять взрыв сверхновой. И все, что остается — это лишь греться в ее угасающих лучах, пока они все еще светят. 

Соло усилием воли стряхивал с себя эти беспощадные мысли. Каких бы дел он не наворотил поначалу, сейчас было бы совсем непростительным сдаться и тем самым оставить Илью без поддержки. А потому он брал себя в руки и делал вид, что все в порядке. Он тормошил Илью, пытался разговорить, заинтересовать его хоть чем-то. Но оказалось, что единственной связующей нитью между воображаемым миром, куда его тянули призраки прошлого, и существующей реальностью, для Ильи оставался секс. 

Илья хотел его так отчаянно, словно пытался что-то кому-то доказать. Он совершенно не щадил себя и не позволял этого Соло. Как будто боялся, что, если он не сможет давать Соло то, в чем, его мнению, тот нуждается, то перестанет быть ему нужным. Илья отдавался ему с такой обреченностью, как будто наказывал себя за что-то. И даже когда Соло пытался быть нежным, Илья противился, провоцируя его на большую жесткость. И Соло в итоге сдавался. Но после Илью как будто подменяли, и он, словно отдав какой-то одному ему понятный долг, снова уходил в себя, замирал, свернувшись на влажных простынях. 

Однажды, после очередного грубого на грани жестокости секса, Соло с ужасом заметил на внутренней стороне бедра Ильи следы крови. Ее было немного, но самого факта оказалось достаточно, чтобы у Соло все внутри похолодело. Он ухватил Илью за плечо, заставив перевернуться на спину.

— Илья, ты почему молчал? Вот об этом. — Он показал Илье вымазанный красным палец, на что тот лишь пожал плечами и снова повернулся набок, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя. 

— Не обратил внимания, — пробормотал он, — и ты не обращай. Тоже мне, проблему нашел. 

Соло решительно взял Илью за предплечье и легонько встряхнул.

— Знаешь, Угроза, так не пойдет. Поднимайся, идем в ванную. 

— Зачем? 

— Затем, что тебя надо обработать. — Соло старался говорить спокойным и рассудительным тоном, хотя внутри у него все кипело от злости на себя и чувства тотальной неправильности происходящего. — Ты в своем наплевательстве по отношению к себе перешел уже всякие границы. Не заставляй тащить себя волоком. 

Илья вздохнул и нехотя поднялся с кровати. 

Отрегулировав воду на комфортную температуру и поставив ванну набираться, Соло проверил Илью на разрывы. К счастью все оказалось не настолько серьезно, как он боялся, легкая потертость, не более. Соло облегченно выдохнул и велел Илье забираться в ванну.

— Я все понимаю, — мягко сказал он, присев на край ванны и поглаживая Илью по плечу, — но давай без крайностей. Секс должен приносить удовольствие. 

— Но тебе же было хорошо, — то ли спросил, то ли утвердительно сказал Илья. 

— Было, — не стал отрицать Соло, — пока я не увидел, до чего все дошло. Я не знаю, что происходит в твоей упрямой башке, Илья, но трахаться через боль и до крови я не согласен. И, кстати, когда ты в последний раз брился? — Соло провел тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке.- Не будешь против, если я тебя побрею? 

— Мне все равно. Делай что хочешь, если тебе это мешает, — Илья равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Дело не в том, мешает мне что-то или нет, — Соло приподнял его голову за подбородок и развернул к себе, — ты мне нравишься любым. Хоть с бородой, хоть чисто выбритым, стриженым или обросшим, неважно. Мне не нравится, когда тебе все равно. И вот когда тебе все равно, тогда мне становится не все равно. Ты меня понял?

Илья медленно кивнул. 

— Хорошо. 

— Знаешь, что бы ни происходило в жизни, рутина спасает. Меня так учили старшие товарищи во время войны. Когда в апреле сорок пятого мы вошли в Эзельхайде и освободили находящихся там военнопленных, русских военнопленных, кстати, я был поражен, что, несмотря на бесчеловечные условия и чудовищную смертность, там были те, кто смог не только выжить, но еще и сохранить здравый рассудок. — Рассказывая, Соло готовил бритвенные принадлежности. — С некоторыми я тогда разговаривал, и вот что выяснил. Оказывается, те, кто до последнего старался держать себя в порядке, пусть даже им приходилось бриться осколком стекла и чистить зубы смолой при помощи щепки, — так вот, именно они сумели удержать свою психику на плаву, пережить весь тот кошмар и дождаться помощи. Кстати, именно после освобождения Эзельхайде я и начал всерьез изучать русский язык. 

Эта история словно пробила панцирь безразличия Ильи. Он резко повернул голову к Соло, отчего тот нечаянно мазнул кисточкой с мыльной пеной ему по уху.

— Ты не рассказывал мне об этом, Ковбой.

— Да как-то к слову не приходилось, — Соло мягко вернул голову Ильи в нужное положение. — Так ты понял, о чем я тебе говорю?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ритуалы помогают? — хмыкнул Илья.

— Называй, как хочешь, — невозмутимо ответил Соло, беря в руку бритву. — Я лишь хотел тебе сказать, что, если ты впал в хандру, не позволяй себе опускать руки и наплевательски к себе относиться. 

Когда с бритьем и купанием было закончено, Соло выдал Илье полотенце и чистую одежду. 

— Ну вот, теперь похож на человека, — удовлетворенно сказал Соло. — Мне бы теперь тоже не мешало привести себя в порядок, а ты пока можешь что-нибудь нам приготовить поесть. И не смотри на меня так удивленно. Я помню, какие вкусные блины ты однажды пожарил. 

— Ладно, Ковбой, уговорил. — Илья, наконец, вполне искренне улыбнулся. 

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Соло устало уселся на край ванны, опустив руки между колен. Он только сейчас, оставшись наедине с самим собой, понял, как сильно устал. Этот раунд за Илью, похоже, он все-таки выиграл. Надолго ли, неизвестно. Посидев еще какое-то время он, наконец, быстро принял душ и, перед тем как выйти из ванной, убрал опасную бритву в чехол и спрятал ее в нишу за водопроводной трубой. Просто на всякий случай.


	12. Chapter 12

Соло разложил перед собой учебник исландского и тетрадь, куда он записывал наиболее трудные слова вместе с транскрипцией, и привычно растянулся животом на кровати. Искоса он следил за Ильей, который устроился на полу и, вооружившись большой иглой и суровой нитью, шил новую шлейку для Рика. Щенок из прежней уже вырос и, хотя Соло неоднократно предлагал съездить в город и купить новую, Илья заявил, что вполне в состоянии сшить шлейку сам. И вот теперь он медленно накладывал стежок за стежком на толстые кожаные ремешки, тихо про себя чертыхаясь, когда ему случалось вогнать иглу в палец. Соло краем уха прислушивался, про себя радуясь, что Илья, по крайней мере, занят делом, а не сидит, уставившись в темноту и ни на что не реагируя. 

— Знаешь, у моей бабушки в деревне была собака, мы зимой запрягали ее в санки и возили на них дрова из перелеска, — задумчиво вдруг сказал Илья, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— Предлагаешь использовать Рика в качестве тяглового средства? — Соло отложил учебник в сторону. — Мы же отапливаем дом углем, и он хранится в подвале. Или ты хочешь сам прокатиться на санках? Ты не тяжеловат для Рика, а?

— Собакам полезны физические нагрузки, — невозмутимо объяснил Илья, продевая в иглу новую нитку, — а шлейка — это самый безопасный вид упряжи для таких тренировок. Будет таскать покрышку от «форда», думаю, она вполне сойдет.

Илья снова надолго замолчал, погрузившись в работу. Соло какое-то время смотрел на него, а потом вернулся к чтению. Услышав тяжелый вздох, он повернулся к Илье, который, отложив шитье в сторону, смотрел сейчас в сторону темнеющего окна. 

— Что такое, Угроза? — спросил Соло. 

— До меня вдруг окончательно дошло… — после долгой паузы произнес, наконец, Илья, — а ведь я никогда больше не вернусь домой, в Союз. Черт, да мне на родном языке больше, наверное, разговаривать не придется, — с грустным смешком закончил он. 

Соло хотел было пошутить насчет традиционной русской ностальгии, но прикусил язык. 

— Ты это брось, Илья. Во-первых, кто знает, куда может повернуть жизнь, если прожить достаточно долго. А во-вторых, — он подполз к краю кровати и, свесившись с нее, положил подбородок в ямку между шеей и плечом Ильи, — на случай, если тебе не с кем поговорить на русском, у тебя есть я, забыл, что ли? Я, конечно, не безукоризненно им владею, Достоевского вот не осилил, но как раз и попрактикуемся. Что скажешь?

— На русском мы вообще-то общаемся, — Илья потерся щекой о его голову, — правда, в основном междометиями и при весьма сомнительных обстоятельствах. Но спасибо.

— А одно другому не мешает. — Соло снова откатился на кровать и лег на спину, забросив руки за голову. — Будем совмещать приятное с полезным. 

— Ладно, — сказал Илья на русском. Хотя Соло не видел его лица, он слышал улыбку в его голосе. 

— Но у меня есть одно условие, — сказал Соло. — Хочу, чтобы все было по-честному.

— Это как? — озадаченно спросил Илья. Он развернулся к нему и теперь вопросительно смотрел на Соло. 

— Не хочу учиться в одиночестве. Не прими за упрек, но я не заметил, чтобы ты сильно напрягался насчет исландского. А нам, хочу тебе напомнить, скоро предстоит подтверждение статуса, придется сдавать экзамены. 

Соло знал, что Илья выучил по-исландски несколько слов и мог составить пару простых предложений, но дальше его интерес к изучению языка не простирался. Соло оправдывал это его нынешним состоянием, а потому и не особенно настаивал, зная, что в случае чего, сможет прикрыть Илью на экзамене. 

— В Рейкьявике при Университете есть неплохие курсы для экспатов. Я не хотел в одиночку записываться. Сам понимаешь, три раза в неделю одному туда мотаться не очень-то охота. А так и ездить будет веселее, и заниматься по одной программе намного удобнее. В общем, что скажешь?

Соло затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа. 

— Можно попробовать, — после долгой паузы сказал, наконец, Илья.

К этим курсам Соло присматривался уже давно, узнал расписание и выяснил, какие документы нужны для записи. Он даже пообщался с преподавателем, и тот его заверил, что места для них найдутся. Чтобы не откладывать дело в долгий ящик, Соло на следующий же день вместе с Ильей отправился в город. 

Всю дорогу он дурачился, демонстрируя Илье свои познания в области русского фольклора и ненормативной лексики. Порой это получалось так нелепо, что Илья искренне смеялся, не забывая, однако, поправлять его наиболее очевидные ошибки. 

По мере приближения к месту настроение Ильи постепенно менялось. Реплики его становились все реже и короче, и к моменту, когда они въехали в город, он уже молчал, отвернувшись к окну и рассматривая дома вдоль дороги. Припарковав пикап на университетской стоянке, Соло забрал с заднего сидения пакет с бумагами и повернулся к Илье. 

— Ну что, идем? 

Илья продолжал сидеть, уставившись в окно, и Соло терпеливо ждал. Наконец, Илья медленно повернул к нему голову. Взгляд Ильи, отчаянный и испуганный сказал Соло все еще до того, как Илья успел открыть рот. 

— Давай, Угроза, выходим, — повторил Соло, уже понимая, что его затея с курсами провалилась. 

Илья, словно ему было трудно выдерживать взгляд Соло, сцепил пальцы в замок и опустил голову. 

— Прости. Я не могу. Иди один. Я тут подожду. 

— Илья, — Соло вздохнул и накрыл его ладони своими, — что случилось? Тебя снова накрывает? Главное, не молчи.

— Не знаю, — Илья повернулся к нему, — просто не могу. Ты сходи, потом расскажешь. А я — в следующий раз. 

Соло небрежным жестом бросил папку с документами на заднее сиденье и повернул ключ в замке зажигания. 

— Да и хрен с этими курсами. Давай заедем в зоомагазин, прикупим Рику корма, ты еще говорил, что для шлейки нужен новый карабин, и поедем обратно. А язык мы и самостоятельно подтянем. 

Илья с явным облегчением кивнул. 

— Идет. Ты простишь меня…

Соло приложил палец к его губам, не дав закончить фразу.

— Никаких извинений, Угроза. Даже не начинай.

Эта неудача с курсами, казалось, свела на нет все недавние положительные перемены в состоянии Ильи. Соло оставалось только беспомощно наблюдать, как Илья снова замыкается в себе, погружается в уже знакомую апатию. Все попытки выцарапать его из плотно задраенного панциря не приносили никаких результатов. Илья не проявлял интереса ни к совместным занятиям, ни к воспитанию Рика, ни ко всему остальному. И если бы не упорные попытки Соло вернуть его хоть к какому-то подобию нормального существования, Илья, наверное, мог бы сутками лежать, свернувшись клубком в своем полудремотном оцепенении. Соло даже разрешил Рику, который почти все время дежурил в спальне, забираться на кровать к Илье. Но тот лишь обнял щенка, зарылся лицом в его шерсть, ничему не удивляясь и ни о чем не спрашивая. 

Соло корил себя за то, что так и не купил прописанное психиатром лекарство. И он не мог решиться завести с Ильей разговор о том, что ему все-таки требуется лечение. С чего начать и как преподнести это, Соло не знал. 

Проснувшись в очередной раз посреди ночи, Соло тихо встал с постели, оделся в полной темноте и поднялся на чердак. С ожесточением врезая в окно замок, Соло думал, что, по крайней мере, хоть это он сделать в состоянии, чтобы уберечь Илью, если тот снова начнет ходить во сне, не понимая, где находится. Закончив работу, Соло опустился на матрас, открыл оставленную здесь когда-то бутылку пива и, сделав длинный глоток, устало откинулся к стене. 

Он сегодня же съездит в город за успокоительным и лекарством для сердца. Ничего с Ильей не случится, в худшем случае он проведет эти полдня в постели, как, впрочем, обычно. 

Соло подумалось, что неплохо было бы позвонить или даже заехать к доктору Арнарссону, чтобы тот подсказал что-нибудь дельное. Но что он ему скажет? «Мой друг совсем потерял интерес к жизни и впал в депрессию. А еще мне приходится привязывать его к кровати, потому что он вбил себе в голову, что может придушить меня во сне. Откуда у него такая возможность? Знаете, доктор, совсем забыл сказать вам при первой встрече, но мы спим с ним в одной постели. Да, и в сексе у нас с ним вроде пока все нормально. Нет, он не всегда понимает, где находится и что происходит, но я продолжаю трахать его. Да, доктор. Именно так. Привязываю его к кровати и ебу. Каждую ночь, а иногда и днем. Что, доктор? Нет, после того, как я случайно порвал его, мы сделали перерыв, и это, кажется, не пошло ему на пользу. Что вы говорите, доктор? Где ваша профессиональная беспристрастность? Вы же обещали не давать никаких оценок, хотя с тем, что я подонок и мудак, пожалуй, я не стану спорить. Это дело службы опеки и полиции, вы говорите? Нет, спасибо. Мы сами справимся». 

Соло горько хмыкнул и снова приложился к бутылке. Пожалуй, повторная консультация у Арнарссона не принесет особой пользы. И вряд ли доктор обладает настолько широким диапазоном взглядов, чтобы правильно все понять. И если ему станет известна хотя бы малая часть правды об их с Ильей отношениях, неизбежным результатом станет принудительная госпитализация Ильи. Соло тяжело вздохнул. Он бы хотел, чтобы Илья смог получить квалифицированную помощь, пусть даже в стационаре, но отлично зная своего друга, он понимал, что даже намек на это вызовет у него всплеск опасных в своей непредсказуемости эмоций, а то и поступков. Илья и так уже считает себя обузой на шее Соло, опасным психом. Для полного счастья не хватает лишь, чтобы Илья решил, что такого же мнения придерживается и сам Соло. И что тогда может придти ему в голову, страшно подумать. Не менее страшно представить, какое лечение Илье могут назначить, попади он в психиатрическую клинику. Электрошок, смирительная рубашка и убойные препараты? Нет, никаких врачей, никаких больниц. Они справятся, и не такое переживали. Вместе до конца — и точка. 

Допитая в один глоток бутылка полетела в угол. 

Соло решительно поднялся и направился в спальню. Сейчас он попробует поспать еще пару часов, потом отправится в город, купит лекарств, и, когда вернется, применит все свое искусство убеждения, включая шантаж и угрозы, но заставит Илью начать лечение. 

Вернувшись вечером, Соло с облегчением обнаружил, что, пока он отсутствовал, ничего особого не произошло. А уж то, что Илья его встретил на пороге и предложил разогреть ему ужин, стало поводом для неподдельного всплеска радости. Соло отстраненно подумал, что люди все-таки склонны по мере привыкания снижать планку в восприятии катящейся под откос реальности. Возможно, именно это и произошло с Ильей после всего, что свалилось на него за последние годы. 

Соло решил перейти к делу сразу после ужина. 

— Знаешь, у меня таблетки от головной боли закончились и я зашел в аптеку, — издалека начал он, осторожно изучая выражение лица Ильи, — и мне на глаза случайно попалось то лекарство, которое тебе на Сицилии прописывали, помнишь? Ну, я и взял его на всякий случай. Давай проколем курс еще разок. Тебе не помешает. 

Илья недоверчиво нахмурился, будто понял, что все это предисловие шито белыми нитками. 

— У меня с сердцем все в порядке, — наконец сказал он. — Но за заботу спасибо. 

— А мне вот так не кажется. Ты ослабел, во сне задыхаешься. Такое бывает от сердечной недостаточности. Так что не делай такое лицо, а просто скажи, что согласен. И заодно пропьешь вот эти таблетки. Мне сказали, что с ними эффект будет лучше. — Соло предусмотрительно освободил успокоительное от фабричной упаковки и пересыпал в простой белый флакон без надписей, купленный все в той же аптеке. 

— У меня все в порядке, — упрямо повторил Илья. — Я просто не вижу смысла в лечении, когда ты здоров. 

— Правда здоров? — Соло невольно начинал злиться. — Да по-хорошему после первого же приступа тебя надо было бы отвезти в больницу. Ты хоть представляешь, как страшно это выглядело со стороны? 

— Соло, это точно было не из-за сердца. Просто поверь. 

Илья опустил голову и обхватил себя руками, его начинала бить дрожь. Соло подошел и приобнял его. 

— Значит, ты знаешь причину? Но не хочешь говорить, так? 

Илья нерешительно кивнул. 

— Илья, — Соло прикоснулся ладонью к его щеке, осторожно приподнимая его лицо, — я понимаю, что есть вещи, о которых тебе не хочется вспоминать, и тем более рассказывать, но с этим все равно надо что-то делать. Чтобы бороться с болезнью, надо для начала понимать, что ее провоцирует.

— Тебе это не понравится, поверь. 

— Прошу тебя. — Соло смотрел ему в глаза почти умоляюще. — И ты обещал не отмалчиваться. Это помогало раньше, вдруг сработает и сейчас.

Илья какое-то время молчал, а потом коротко вздохнул.

— Мне на самом деле тяжело говорить об этом, Наполеон. Это… то, из-за чего у меня случаются такие приступы… короче, из того, что со мной делали, это было страшнее всего. 

— Илья, ты не должен переживать такое в одиночку. — Соло чувствовал, как у него все внутри холодеет от дурного предчувствия.

— В общем, — Илья облизнул губы, словно у него пересохло во рту, — ты же знаешь, я не умею порой держать язык за зубами, хотя, наверное, пора бы и научиться. Так вот, Орбан, когда я позволял себе сказать лишнего в его адрес, затыкал меня так, что не то что говорить, дышать получалось с трудом. Он засовывал мне в горло что-то вроде искусственного члена и оставлял так на несколько часов. Чтобы я мог подумать о своем поведении. Он называл это уроками словесной воздержанности. — Илья усмехнулся. — Но, как ты понимаешь, я нарывался снова и снова. Он говорил, что мне, наверное, просто нравится. 

Соло смотрел на него с нарастающим ужасом и гневом.

— Я думал, что захлебнусь и сдохну, но релаксант блокировал рвотный рефлекс, да и носом дышать было можно. Но из-за этой штуки у меня бесконтрольно текли слезы, носоглотка отекала, и я все равно задыхался. А его, похоже, это особенно возбуждало. Когда он надевал на меня это ебаное приспособление и впивался при этом пальцами мне в язык…Будь это возможно, меня бы вывернуло от омерзения. Обычно пару дней после этого мне было больно глотать даже воду. Короче, после мечты о том, как ты придешь за мной, вторым желанием было сжечь эту штуку. Я думаю, что приступы у меня из-за нее. Прости. Я не хотел тебе все это рассказывать.

— Знаешь, Илья, о чем я жалею, — сказал, наконец, Соло, — о том, что я узнал об этом только сейчас, а не там, на острове. Я голыми руками оторвал бы ублюдку яйца и заставил бы его ими подавиться. И это было бы справедливо. Ты слишком мягко с ним обошелся. 

— Это ничего не изменило бы. А он и так получил по заслугам. К тому же, я мог быть и осторожнее. Я ведь сознательно его провоцировал, знал, что буду расплачиваться, но не мог отказать себе в удовольствии хоть как-то достать его. — Илья дернул уголком рта в жалкой пародии на улыбку.

— Илья, брось! Он был садистом, ебанутым извращенцем. Ему просто нравилось это делать с тобой. И неважно, дерзил бы ты ему или молчал, он нашел бы повод. Так что не надо питать иллюзий, что ты мог повлиять на это. 

— Теперь ты знаешь, что к чему, — сказал Илья без всякого выражения, глядя на Соло непроницаемым взглядом, — и все равно настаиваешь на лечении? 

— Настаиваю, хуже тебе от этого точно не станет. 

— Ладно, убедил. — Илья хмыкнул. Было похоже, что он просто хочет поскорее закончить этот разговор. 

— Илья, ты, главное, помни одно — все это в прошлом. Мы выжили, мы на свободе, и больше никто и никогда ничего не сделает с тобой против твоей воли. Я обещаю. Ты веришь мне?

— Ага. А что мне еще остается?..


	13. Chapter 13

— Самая хитроумная из всех возможных ловушек, самая крепкая тюрьма, дружок, — твоя собственная голова.

Голос доносился издалека и с каждым мгновением звучал все отчетливей, словно говоривший приближался. Илья вдруг почувствовал, как устал от всего этого — ему не хотелось двигаться, говорить, даже дышать. Единственное, чего он был способен хотеть, это отключить все звуки, заставить все голоса в голове заткнуться и остаться в блаженной, глухой, беспросветной темноте. И, словно в качестве издевки над его желаниями, вспыхнул свет, такой яркий, что резанул по глазам даже сквозь плотно сжатые веки — ярко-красной вспышкой.

— Самое большое зло и самый страшный враг, Илья, — ты сам, — продолжал говорить Готье, мягко, увещевающим тоном, как будто пытался вразумить капризного ребенка. — Видишь, я подсказываю тебе, как можно все это прекратить. Даже зная, что не получу за это никакой благодарности, и, более того — понимая, что, если ты прислушаешься к моим подсказкам, это будет, с большой вероятностью, означать конец и для меня. И, кстати, я не исчезну, если на меня не смотреть. Право, ты как ребенок, который думает, что мир исчезает, когда он закрывает глаза ладошками. Открой свои небесные глазки, дорогой, дай нам полюбоваться. Ты же знаешь — мы можем заставить тебя сделать это в любом случае, хочешь ты или нет, так, может, начнем, наконец, сотрудничать?..

Илья открыл глаза. Все та же комната, как он и ожидал, ничего не изменилось с прошлого раза, даже Готье сидел в той же позе, сложив руки на сломанной спинке стула, и Орбан, опираясь на стол за спиной, смотрел на него точно с тем же выражением на лице.

Готье сделал паузу, ожидая от Ильи ответа. Илья молчал. Готье пожал плечами:

— Не хочешь говорить? Уступаешь трибуну мне? Ну, что ж, если ты так любезен, я не против поговорить. У меня было не так много возможностей с тобой побеседовать. — Он усмехнулся. — По крайней мере, в нерабочей обстановке. Видишь ли, Илья, ты никак не можешь понять элементарных вещей. Ты неглупый парень, но, похоже, совершенно не умеешь применить свой шахматный ум к реальной жизни.

— Это не реальная жизнь, — сказал Илья и не узнал собственного голоса — это был голос предельно измотанного человека, тусклый и шероховатый, как на затертой пластинке.

Готье прищелкнул пальцами.

— О, дорогой, а вот это почва для еще одной долгой, увлекательной беседы. Но я, как человек практичного склада, не горю желанием затрагивать темные области вроде метафизики и множества реальностей. Я, слава богу, — или черту, или, может, мне стоит поблагодарить тебя и твое безумие? — да какая разница, благодаря чему, но я чувствую себя дьявольски реальным. Да и мой друг, я полагаю, тоже, так что ты со своим мнением тут в меньшинстве. Я бы предпочел поговорить о другом. Мне, дорогой, больно смотреть, как ты пытаешься найти виноватых в твоем положении. Настолько, что я искренне желаю помочь тебе.

— Ты?..

— Ну, знаешь, как пелось в песне — с небольшой помощью друзей, — Готье коротко хохотнул, и Орбан тоже хмыкнул, — ты, возможно, сможешь разобраться во всем этом.

— Не помню, чтобы я просил о помощи, — сказал Илья. 

Готье встал и прошелся по комнате, хрустя пальцами.

— Конечно. Конечно. Слишком горд, чтобы просить, а? — Он остановился и посмотрел на Илью, улыбаясь с преувеличенным сочувствием. — Бога ради, Илья, я прекрасно осведомлен о твоей гордости и чувстве собственного достоинства. Меня-то можешь не пытаться ввести в заблуждение. Я видел тебя в положении, которое делает любые твои попытки изображать что-то подобное смешными.

— Я не… — начал Илья и осекся, понимая, что собирался начать оправдываться перед этими двоими. Он прекрасно понимал, о каком «положении» говорил Готье, и его затошнило от осознания собственного бессилия перед воспоминаниями и от бессмысленности любых попыток возражать или защищаться.

— Да, да, ты не виноват, — скучающе протянул Готье. Он развернул стул и сел лицом к Илье, закинув ногу на ногу и рассматривая ногти. — Ты попал в ситуацию, которая… и бла-бла-бла. Видишь ли, дорогой, вот тут-то и проблема. Ты готов винить кого угодно. Меня, — он начал загибать пальцы, один за другим, — Марка, даже твоего замечательного Наполеона — и не пытайся отпираться, я знаю, в какой-то момент ты винил его в том, что с тобой произошло… Но ты не хочешь признать, что ты, Илья, ты сам — виновник и причина всех этих приключений на твою крепкую задницу. Господи, Марк, ты посмотри, как он поджимает губы и сверкает глазами! 

— Я имел удовольствие наблюдать это раньше, и не раз, Адиль. И, честно говоря, меня это выражение на его лице здорово бесит, — отозвался Орбан. — Напоминает мне о том, какую прорву времени я потратил, пытаясь добиться от него…

— Извини, друг, не хотел тебя ранить, — Готье вскинул руки в примирительном жесте. 

— Я переживу, — усмехнулся Орбан. — Продолжай. Не уверен, что из этого будет толк, но я всегда любил тебя послушать.

Готье изобразил театральный поклон, прижав руку к сердцу, и снова повернулся к Илье.

— Вернемся к вопросу о виновных. Я признаю, что намеревался использовать тебя в исключительно практических целях. Мне напомнить? Нет, не стоит?.. Вижу по лицу, память у тебя еще свежа. Так вот, я собирался избавиться от тебя, как только ты выполнишь свою функцию, но, к сожалению, я не только бизнесмен, я еще и в некотором роде художник. Можешь сколько угодно кривиться, но так и есть. И художник рассмотрел в тебе прекрасный материал, который было бы непозволительно бездарно выбросить. — Готье хлопнул себя по коленям. — Господи, я, кажется, слишком часто говорю о том, что открыл твой истинный талант, но, дружок, ты действительно оказался хорош. Камера в тебя просто влюбилась с первого кадра. Почти как мой дорогой Марк — с первого взгляда.

— Адиль, — укоризненно одернул его Орбан.

— Прости, дружище, прости, ты же знаешь, у меня язык порой без костей, — полным раскаяния голосом сказал Готье. — Кстати, ты же показал нашей горячей блондинке-старлетке ее дебютный фильм? Нет?! Но почему?..

— Опасался, что растрогается и заплачет, вспомнив времена, когда его дырка была еще узкой и невинной, — усмехнулся Орбан.

Готье поморщился.

— Шуточки у тебя иногда совершенно солдафонские. 

— И не думал шутить, — пожал плечами Орбан и прищурился, глядя на Илью. — Что скажешь? Грустишь порой по тем славным временам, когда достаточно было просто позволить Соло вставлять тебе время от времени, чтобы он был доволен? Приходится прилагать все больше усилий, чтобы он окончательно не утратил интерес к твоей разъебанной заднице, да, Илья? Видимо, Адиль переоценил твои таланты. Как ты ни стараешься, твой любовничек продолжает терять интерес. Давно он тебя не трахал? По вашим меркам — целую вечность, верно? С чего бы это вдруг такое похолодание, есть идеи?

Илья молчал. Все, что бы он сейчас ни сказал, могло быть обращено против него, вывернуто наизнанку, извращено в соответствии с эшеровской архитектурой сна. Обвинения, которые с издевательским удовольствием швыряли ему в лицо Готье и Орбан, при всей своей абсурдности обладали внешней логической стройностью, и Илья безнадежно понимал: ему нечего ответить, чтобы окончательно не загнать себя самого в положение виновного. Nemo tenetur se ipsum accusare, всплыла в мозгу фраза. 

Он сжал зубы.

— Кстати, — снова подал голос Готье, — меня ужасно растрогала эта твоя идея с привязыванием. Это было так наивно, что я на мгновение вспомнил… — Он повернулся к Орбану. — Черт побери, Марк, тебе все-таки стоило показать ему ту первую пленку. 

Орбан пожал плечами:

— Я показал ему другую. Не заметил, чтобы ему понравилось, но, в общем, в мои намерения и не входило его развлечь.

Готье фыркнул.

— Другую? Ту, на которой он был уже обычной попользованной дыркой? Да я даже снимал ее безо всякого вдохновения, просто потому, что это нужно было для дела. Но первая… 

Он замолчал, задумчиво, чуть ли не мечтательно глядя на Илью, потом вдруг встал, прошелся взад-вперед по комнате и остановился в шаге у кровати. 

Илья подумал, что, наверное, впервые видит лицо Готье так близко — умные, живые темные глаза, притаившуюся в уголках губ ироничную улыбку.

— Первая, — протянул Готье. — Марк иногда любит строить из себя непрошибаемого сурового парня, но, дорогой, уверяю тебя: ты сразил его наповал. Мы с тобой. Ты же помнишь? Вижу, помнишь, хоть и пытаешься сделать вид, что забыл. Как ты трепетал в ожидании, пока я выставлял свет, делал пробные кадры, уже зная, что этот фильм будет моей, — он усмехнулся, ощупывая Илью цепким оценивающим взглядом, — Сикстинской капеллой. Все идеально, все, от первого до последнего кадра — свет, ракурсы, динамика. Ты тоже был настоящей звездой. Сыграл, как по нотам. Лучше и быть не могло. Помнишь?..

Илья сжал зубы. Судя по самодовольной усмешке, Готье безошибочно прочел по его лицу, что он так и не смог избавиться от этих воспоминаний — несмотря на все свое желание забыть, несмотря на все, что сделал Соло, пытаясь помочь ему.

— Этот твой наивный трюк с привязыванием, — Готье говорил мягко, словно подсказывая, подталкивая Илью в нужном направлении, — ты думал, он решит все проблемы разом, верно? Что ты делаешь это ради того, чтобы обезопасить Соло, и заодно пробудить его поугасший интерес к твоей заднице? Что, раз он с таким энтузиазмом трахал тебя, опасно близко подходя к той черте, за которой начинается насилие, возможно, все эти игры с веревками придутся ему по вкусу, и ты сумеешь удержать его чуть дольше? — Готье печально покачал головой. — Бедный Наполеон. Он бы и рад был проявить ласку, но ты так и не дал ему шанса. Как и Марку. Тебе это было просто не нужно. Единственное, в чем можно их винить, — это излишняя деликатность, Илья. Но и то… Я-то сразу понял, что именно тебе нужно, как скульптор видит в куске камня уже готовый образ. Но у меня, если можно так выразиться, наметан глаз на такие вещи, я все-таки профессионал, а нашим дорогим друзьям ты свалился, как снег на голову, и они вынуждены были нащупывать, так сказать, путь во тьме. Даже с подсказками, что я им обоим оставил, это было не слишком легкой задачей. Кто бы мог подумать, глядя на тебя…

— Да, Адиль, ты прав, до меня поздновато дошло, — хмыкнул Орбан. — Но, согласись, он неплохо умеет притворяться. Интересно, кого следует благодарить? Школу КГБ? Или это у него от природы? 

Готье отмахнулся:

— Какая разница, дорогой. Суть в том, что притворяться больше не получится. Я с самого начала рассмотрел это в нем, но все окончательно стало очевидно в свете последних событий. Нашему белокурому красавчику так хочется повторить свой дебют, что он сам провоцирует своего любовничка. Как провоцировал и тебя. Все эти дерзости по отношению к тебе, игры в связывание с Соло — всем этим он пытался добиться одного: чтобы его выебали, не спрашивая согласия, без церемоний, грубо и жестоко, как и заслуживает прирожденная подстилка. Как сделали это с ним в тот первый раз, перед камерой. Как ему всегда хотелось. Теперь понимаешь, Марк, в чем была твоя ошибка?

Орбан кивнул.

— Прекрасно понимаю, Адиль. Как хорошо, что я наконец-то могу ее исправить.

Лампа под потолком моргнула несколько раз, и свет вдруг стал нестерпимо ярким, исходящим словно со всех сторон одновременно, он залил комнату слепящим белым сиянием. Илья, болезненно щурясь, попытался поднять руку, прикрыть глаза ладонью, но движение остановил впившийся в запястье браслет наручника. Перспектива внезапно опрокинулась — теперь Илья смотрел в пол, распластанный лицом вниз на столе, точно таком же — или том же самом? — какой стоял в студии у Готье, прикованный за запястья и щиколотки к его ножкам. 

— К сожалению, сегодня придется обойтись без камеры. 

Готье, сидя на корточках у стола, на котором был распят Илья, с живым любопытством вглядывался в его лицо. В беспощадно ярком свете Илья мог различить каждую пору на его лице, каждый волосок, узор радужки и сетку морщин в уголках глаз, какие бывают у завзятых весельчаков.

— Видел бы ты себя со стороны, — словно отзываясь на его мысли, сказал Готье. — Все твои достоинства — как на ладони. Прекрасный обзор.

Илья невольно вздрогнул, и браслеты отозвались негромким лязгом. Последние слова Готье вытащили на поверхность воспоминание: Соло заставляет его развести ноги как можно шире, не обращая внимания на его смущение, рассматривает с откровенным удовольствием.

«Прекрасный обзор, Угроза».

— Ну, не скажу, чтоб это зрелище было для меня действительно в новинку, — отозвался Орбан. — Но вид и вправду неплох.

Голос его доносился из-за спины у Ильи, и он попытался извернуться, чувствуя необъяснимую потребность увидеть, что делает Орбан. И тут же его голову грубо прижали к поверхности стола ладонью, одновременно отвесив тяжелый шлепок по заду.

— Ну!.. Не дергайся.

Готье поднялся и, передвинув стул, сел чуть сбоку, вытянув скрещенные ноги и сложив руки на груди. На лице его читался искренний интерес увлеченного наблюдателя.

— Почему «не дергайся», Марк, дорогой? — с легким разочарованием спросил он. — Пусть дергается. Так ведь интереснее. Больше действия.

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав. — Илья больше не слышал в голосе Орбана прежней невольной дрожи, он не срывался, звучал с деловитой уверенностью. Руки Орбана тоже словно обрели уверенность — он гладил спину Ильи, похлопывал по бокам и бедрам, мял ягодицы. — Тем более что я, так или иначе, собираюсь заставить его дергаться и скулить. Не прямо сейчас. Чуть позже.

— Рад, что ты наконец-то решил воспользоваться своим приобретением по полной, — сказал Готье. — Хочу, чтобы ты оценил его по достоинству. Те, кому уже довелось опробовать эту дырку, остались чрезвычайно довольны — ну, кто после этого остался жив. Но тебе-то, Марк, — Готье хохотнул, — в этом плане бояться уже нечего. Давай, дорогой, не стесняйся.

Звук расстегиваемой молнии показался Илье оглушительно громким даже сквозь грохот его собственного пульса в ушах. Он чувствовал, как Орбан грубо раздвигает его ягодицы, как вламывается в него без подготовки, едва увлажнив вход слюной — только чтобы не травмировать себя самого, как начинает двигаться, с силой вцепившись пальцами в его бедро, так, что ногти, судя по ощущениям, вонзились в кожу до крови. Илья ожидал едва переносимой боли от этого грубого вторжения, но самым болезненным ощущением оказалось как раз это — от впивающихся в его бедро пальцев. Он зажмурился, сглотнул, пытаясь побороть подкатывающую тошноту, единственный протест, который продемонстрировало его тело. 

— Ну как? — поинтересовался Готье.

— Почти как новый, — отозвался Орбан. Его голос оставался почти таким же ровным, едва заметно подрагивая на каждом толчке. 

— Я велел своим ребятам сдерживать темперамент, — самодовольно сказал Готье. — Для тебя берег, дорогой.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Орбан, и внезапно словно надломился на последнем «о», сорвался в стон. Рука скользнула по затылку Ильи, пальцы вплелись в его волосы, сжались, потянули, заставляя Илью запрокинуть голову — жестко, но при этом слишком похоже на ласку, слишком знакомо, чтобы это мог сделать Орбан, требовательно и нежно — как тогда, в этой же комнате…

«Илья. Мой Илья. Все, что я захочу. Как захочу».

Илью бросило в жар, тело среагировало на воспоминание мгновенно — он горячо подался навстречу движениям Орбана — или Соло?.. — и замер, обмяк, как только пальцы на его волосах разжались.

— Серьезно? — в голосе Готье звучал откровенный восторг. — Ох, дружок, как же мне нравится играть в эту игру-угадайку. Ну, давай, кто трахает тебя сейчас? Наш дорогой Марк — или, может быть, где-то там, пока ты спишь, агент Соло пристроился к твоей заднице? В первом случае ты, мне кажется, не слишком возмущен, если учесть, как долго ты морочил голову моему бедному другу своей мнимой неприступностью. А во втором… почему ты думаешь о Марке, пока тебе вставляет твой любовничек, а, Илья? Ах, точно. Ты же всего лишь дырка. Дырка не задумывается, чей в ней член. Ее дело — принимать. Но побольше энтузиазма не помешало бы. Марк? Что скажешь? 

— И так сойдет. Свою функцию эта подстилка выполняет. Если я захочу, чтобы он вел себя поживее, поверь, Адиль, я сумею его заставить. Например, вот так.

Что-то произошло — дело было не в том, как Орбан с новой силой вонзил пальцы в его бедра, дернул на себя, с ожесточением вбиваясь глубже, само по себе это было терпимо. Боль взорвалась внутри, где-то у солнечного сплетения, выбив дыхание из легких Ильи, стремительной ударной волной распространилась по всему телу, выжигая нервы, превращая его в агонизирующий кусок плоти, как под сверхдозой Д-17. Илья не мог ничего поделать с собой — ни воли, ни разума не осталось, все заглушил ревущий шквал боли, и он задергался, заскулил — и вырубился.

Он пришел в себя уже в другой комнате, там, где Орбан держал его в плену, на той самой ненавистной больничной койке, слабый, почти обездвиженный, но без следа пережитой только что агонии в теле. Странный звук заставил его собраться с силами и повернуть голову: в кресле рядом с кроватью сидел Орбан, обхватив голову руками, локтями упираясь в колени, чуть заметно раскачиваясь вперед-назад.

— Нет, нет, неправда, — бормотал Орбан. — Я не хотел. Не хотел так.

Снова раздался тот самый странный звук, и Илья потрясенно понял, что это: Орбан плакал. Плечи его вздрогнули, он снова всхлипнул, шмыгнул носом. Илья смотрел на его пальцы, вцепившиеся в короткие светлые волосы, на ссутуленные плечи, судорожно вздрагивающие с каждым всхлипом, на круглые темные пятнышки на ткани брюк — следы слез.

— Прости меня. Прости. Я бы хотел, чтоб было по-другому, но ты… ты… Прости, господи, я ведь правда не хотел, не хотел так, не хотел.

Внезапно он поднял голову и посмотрел на Илью. Взгляд его был мутным, потерянным, веки покраснели и припухли, светлые ресницы потемнели и слиплись стрелками.

— Я хотел, чтобы все было по-хорошему, — медленно произнес он голосом человека, который едва сдерживается, чтобы не закричать от боли. — Почему ты не позволил мне?


	14. Chapter 14

Соло проснулся от чувствительного пинка в голень. Одновременно с этим затылок Ильи врезался ему в переносицу. Он рефлекторно отпрянул и приложил руку к носу — между пальцами заструилась теплая кровь. Запрокинув голову, он спустил ноги с кровати, нашарил брошенную на кресло майку и прижал ее к носу. 

Повернувшись, наконец, к Илье, он увидел, что тот мечется по постели, удерживаемый лишь натянувшейся веревкой, глубоко врезавшейся в его запястья. Сквозь сцепленные зубы вырывались сдавленные стоны, больше похожие на жалобный скулеж. Соло почувствовал, как его спина покрывается мурашками. Он дотронулся до лица Ильи — щека была горячей и мокрой. От прикосновения Илья отдернулся, ударившись головой о спинку кровати, а затем его выгнуло, как в эпилептическом припадке. Соло отбросил майку в сторону и, чтобы удержать Илью на месте, уселся на него верхом и обеими руками прижал его голову к подушке. 

— Тшш, Илья, успокойся, — зашептал он, не обращая внимания на кровь, капающую с его подбородка, — все хорошо, тихо…

Илья снова под ним вскинулся в тщетной попытке сбросить с себя и, извернувшись, вдруг клацнул зубами в опасной близости от его руки. Соло, чертыхнувшись, вплел пальцы в его волосы, надежно вжимая его голову в подушку, и еще крепче сжал бедра, не позволяя Илье дергаться. 

— Да что ж такое, Илья, просыпайся, пожалуйста, — умоляюще шептал он. 

Илья под ним начал затихать, словно голос Соло постепенно просачивался в его сознание сквозь плотное облако ночного кошмара, он что-то бормотал, часто всхлипывая, слезы катились из-под плотно сомкнутых век по вискам, и Соло чувствовал, как намокают волосы под сжатыми на прядях пальцами.

Наконец, Илья открыл глаза, и в Соло уперся его дикий, слегка расфокусированный взгляд. 

— Развяжи, сними это, — выдохнул он и с такой силой дернул на себя руки, что столбик на изголовье кровати опасно заскрипел, — сейчас же. 

Соло лихорадочно принялся распутывать узлы врезавшейся в запястья Ильи веревки. 

— Сейчас, потерпи. Еще чуть-чуть…

Илья пытался не шевелиться, но Соло всем телом чувствовал, как его колотит, как тяжело и прерывисто он дышит. Как только руки Ильи оказались свободными, он закрыл лицо ладонями и замер. 

Соло слез с него, подобрав майку, вытер ею лицо и снова повернулся к Илье.

— Все, Илья. Успокойся. 

Какое-то время Илья лежал без движения, но потом сел на кровати, спиной к Соло. Когда Соло осторожно дотронулся до его плеча, он резко отдернулся, сбросил его руку, а потом вскочил и чуть ли не выбежал из спальни. Было слышно, как он спускается по лестнице, и как через пару мгновений хлопает дверь ванной комнаты. Соло тихо последовал за ним — в тот момент он не думал ни о чем, словно его гнал инстинкт. Перед мысленным взором яркой вспышкой возник образ раскрытой опасной бритвы, и он невольно ускорил шаг, но тут же вспомнил, что буквально вчера ее перепрятал, положив в коробку с инструментами, что стояла под лестницей. 

Подойдя к ванной, он замер у запертой двери, вслушиваясь в шум льющейся воды — она не могла заглушить звуков, с которыми Илью, похоже, выворачивало наизнанку. Соло прислонился к дверному косяку спиной, устало свесив голову. Задумавшись, он упустил момент, когда вода перестала течь. Он едва успел сделать шаг в сторону, чтобы не упасть прямо на Илью, когда дверь ванной распахнулась. 

Илья застыл на пороге, голый и встрепанный, глядя на него непроницаемым взглядом. Соло отметил, что глаза его покраснели и слегка припухли, на запястьях краснели следы от веревки. Но через пару секунд брови Ильи приподнялись, во взгляде отчетливо читался испуг. 

— Наполеон, что это? — он провел пальцами по скуле Соло вниз к подбородку. — Это я тебе сделал?

Соло, наконец вспомнил про свой разбитый нос, представив, как, наверное, он сейчас жутковато выглядит со своим измазанным кровью лицом. Он небрежно отмахнулся, поморщившись. 

— Пустяки. Сейчас умоюсь. Ты-то в порядке?

— Ты не ответил. — Илья требовательно смотрел на Соло, игнорируя его вопрос. — Это я тебе лицо разбил? 

— Несчастный случай на производстве, — пробормотал Соло, боком проскальзывая к раковине мимо Ильи. В зеркале Соло мог видеть, как бесстрастное прежде лицо Ильи приобретает виноватое выражение. 

Быстро смыв холодной водой уже подсохшую корочку крови, Соло насухо вытерся и бросил полотенце в корзину.

— Только не начинай искать виновных, — серьезным тоном сказал он Илье. — Лучше скажи, как сам? У тебя, похоже, снова был этот чертов приступ. 

Илья какое-то время молча смотрел на него, а потом вышел, так ничего не сказав. 

Весь день после этого Илья избегал его, придумывая себе бесконечные занятия. Для начала он поменял заляпанное кровью белье, а потом принялся мыть во всем доме полы. Соло пытался под разными предлогами завязать хоть какой-то разговор, но словно натыкался на глухую стену. В очередной раз, когда Илья вместо ответа красноречиво обвел половой тряпкой его ноги, вынуждая сделать шаг назад, он окончательно ретировался, решив разобраться со всем этим позже. 

Соло уединился на кухне и принялся за готовку — обычно его это успокаивало, он погружался в состояние, довольно близкое к медитации. Покончив с последними приготовлениями к ужину, он обнаружил, что Илья, похоже, являться на кухню не собирается. Доделав уборку в доме, он занялся расчисткой дорожек во дворе, что, на взгляд Соло, было лишено всякого смысла — шел снег, и было очевидно, что к утру все заметет по новой. 

Заткнув внутренний голос, который настойчиво велел ему пока не лезть к Илье, Соло все-таки вышел во двор и позвал его домой, на что Илья лишь скупо поблагодарил его, обронив что-то вроде «спасибо, не голоден». И Соло со вздохом пошел обратно. Есть ему тоже расхотелось. 

Соло надеялся, что Илья, измотав себя работой, к вечеру все-таки придет в себя, но этого так и не произошло. Илья вернулся, но, снова не проронив ни слова, взял чистую одежду и закрылся в ванной. Соло несколько раз подходил к двери и прислушивался. Спустя полтора часа он постучался и спросил, все ли в порядке. Илья из-за двери сообщил ровным голосом, что он в норме, и беспокоиться не о чем. 

В ванной Илья провел почти три часа, и когда он, наконец, появился, до скрипа чистый и все такой же угрюмый, Соло не выдержал. 

— Илья, — поймал он его за руку на пути в спальню, — иди, поешь, ты ж весь день голодный. 

Илья попытался на ходу отдернуться, но Соло удержал его на месте.

— Да что с тобой такое-то?!..

— Я очень устал, — тихо сказал он, наконец,- ты даже не представляешь, насколько. 

— В смысле? — спросил Соло, не убирая руки с его предплечья. 

— Я устал быть собой. — Илья осторожно высвободился и пошел в спальню. 

Последние слова Ильи не выходили у Соло из головы, расцвечивая ставшую почти привычной тревогу новыми мрачными оттенками. Он обдумывал смысл сказанного, выгуливая на ночь Рика и принимая перед сном душ. Уже в спальне, увидев Илью, неподвижно сидящего на постели, он решил, что лучше уж пусть сегодня еще пару раз получит по морде, чем позволит Илье пребывать в таком заторможенном состоянии дальше. 

Решительно сев рядом, он похлопал Илью по колену, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Ну что, Угроза, может, все-таки поговорим?

— О чем? — Илья повернул к нему голову и Соло, как в стену, уперся в его отсутствующий взгляд. — Что ты хочешь услышать?

— Ты сказал, что устал быть собой. Как это? Ты же Илья Курякин. Мой Илья. Что плохого в том, чтобы быть Ильей Курякиным? — Соло неловко улыбнулся.

— А кто такой Илья Курякин? — Илья усмехнулся в ответ. Эта усмешка казалась отражением улыбки Соло в кривом зеркале, — Ладно, раз непонятно, объясню. Не хочу быть куском мяса для ебли, подстилкой… 

Соло ошеломленно смотрел на него, внезапно утратив дар речи.

— Чему ты так удивляешься? Это ведь правда. И тебе пора избавиться от иллюзий на мой счет. — Илья говорил серьезно, спокойно, в его голосе чувствовалась глубокая убежденность в справедливости своих слов. 

— Илья, ты чего?.. — Соло понимал, что это выходит беспомощно и неубедительно, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось подобрать слова, способные развеять этот бред, прогнать, как дурной сон. — Я никогда бы не сказал о тебе так. И ты не должен. Сейчас тебе кажется, что никто не в состоянии тебя понять. Но я могу. 

— Ты меня понимаешь? Серьезно? — Илья приподнял брови. — Тебе тоже знакомо, когда тебя ебут, не считаясь с твоим мнением? Да, собственно, и не спрашивая его, просто потому что вещи иметь свое мнение не положено. И ты тоже бы с этим смирился? Как я. Потому что я всего лишь прирожденная подстилка. 

— Илья, да что ты такое несешь?!..

— В чем дело, Соло? Тебя это так задевает, потому что бросает тень на твою репутацию? Приходится признать, что ты банально неразборчив? Ведь ты мог заполучить себе в постель кого угодно, но со мной оказалось проще всего.

— Проще всего?! — Соло даже задохнулся от неожиданности. Он наивно полагал, что готов практически ко всему, но это обвинение сбило его с толку полным отсутствием логики, не говоря уже о крайней несправедливости. — Это с тобой-то было проще всего? Илья, а ты ничего не путаешь? 

— Я бы отдался любому, кто проявил бы немного настойчивости, как ты в свое время,- пожав плечами, пояснил Илья. — Ты не побрезговал мной после всех этих грязных арабов, и продолжаешь со мной спать еще и после Орбана. Где твое самоуважение, Соло? Меня уже от себя тошнит, а тебя все устраивает?

Соло в немом ужасе смотрел на Илью. Весь этот бред он излагал абсолютно безэмоционально и рассудительно. Словно был убежден в справедливости каждого своего слова, и никому не было дано переубедить его. 

Илья тем временем спокойно встал, неторопливо разделся и, подобрав свесившейся со столбика кровати конец веревки, протянул его Соло. 

— Прекращай делать вид, будто я тебе Америку открыл. Лучше привяжи покрепче, чтобы не повторился сегодняшний «несчастный случай», и можешь трахать, сколько хочется. 

Соло, очнувшись, поднял голову. Виски ломило от тупой боли.

— А чего хочешь ты, Илья?

— А какая разница? По крайней мере, так я могу хоть чем-то быть тебе полезным, Наполеон. 

Илья, склонив голову, стоял перед Соло голый, протянув к нему руку с зажатым в ней концом веревки. И Соло, помедлив, принял ее из его рук. Он тупо смотрел на веревку, пока Илья ложился на спину, вытянув вверх руки и сложив обе кисти вместе. Соло, вздохнув, склонился над ним. Когда он затянул последний узел, Илья слегка развел ноги.

— Ну, давай. Я же знаю, что ты хочешь. 

Соло разрывали противоречивые чувства: ему хотелось схватить Илью за плечи и встряхнуть как следует, заорать ему в лицо, как чудовищно он ошибается, и что все неправильно — но при этом он с беспощадной ясностью осознавал — это не поможет. Как не поможет и жалость, которую он испытывал сейчас к Илье. 

Он, едва касаясь горячей кожи, медленно заскользил ладонью по распростертому перед ним телу. Дойдя до лица, кончиками пальцев обвел сурово сдвинутые брови Ильи, невесомо прошелся по спинке носа, коснулся приоткрытых губ. Ласково погладил шею, нежно дотронулся до затвердевших сосков, коснулся невозбужденного члена, погладил, и, не почувствовав никакой ответной реакции, задумчиво произнес:

— Илья, ты даже не возбужден. И я не уверен, что у тебя все уже зажило. 

— Давай уже, — Илья, ухватившись за веревку, приподнял плечи, напрягшиеся мышцы живота обрисовали на его исхудавшем теле четкий рельеф. — Кончай меня жалеть. Или даже на это я уже не гожусь? 

Отчаяние на грани истерики в голосе Ильи придало Соло решимости. 

— Ты сказал, что мне тебя не понять. Но это не так. И дело тут вот в чем: ты для меня самый близкий человек на свете, а потому все, что тебя ранит, причиняет боль и мне тоже. И о какой доступности ты говоришь? Если бы ты только знал, насколько невозможными казались мне наши отношения в самом начале. И каким чудом было то, что ты сделал шаг мне навстречу. В это мне трудно было даже поверить. 

Илья завороженно смотрел на него, наклонив к плечу голову, и непонятно было, вслушивается он в смысл его слов, или просто попал под влияние тихих гипнотических интонаций.

— Подстилка? Кусок мяса? О да, кое-кто, не жалея сил, внушал тебе эту ложь. И где они сейчас? Все получили по заслугам. И я объясню, для чего они это делали. Тебя ломали лишь потому, что тоже видели, какой ты, они обращались с тобой как с куском мяса, потому что им было нужно, чтобы ты сам в это поверил. И мне больно видеть, что это им отчасти удалось. Но я знаю, что ты вспомнишь, кто ты такой. 

Соло встал на колени между ног Ильи и, опершись о спинку кровати, склонился над ним. Илья запрокинул голову и неотрывно смотрел на него, даже когда Соло нагнулся и поцеловал в губы долгим, глубоким поцелуем. 

— Ты сказал, что я должен тобой брезговать? — продолжил он, оторвавшись от губ Ильи. — Когда тебе станет лучше, мы вместе посмеемся над этим бредом. Ты для меня весь — от волос на макушке до пальцев на ногах — самый чистый и лучший. 

Соло начал покрывать поцелуями все его тело, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока его голова не оказалась прямо над пахом Ильи. И он, повинуясь внезапному порыву вдруг провел языком по его безвольно лежащему члену. Илья от неожиданности судорожно втянул воздух сквозь сцепленные зубы. 

— Шшш, все хорошо, Илья, — прошептал Соло, приподнимая голову, — ты весь, запомни это. Целиком и полностью. Мой. 

Соло снова наклонился, поцеловал головку, а потом приоткрыл рот и позволил ей проскользнуть внутрь. Он чувствовал, как, погружаясь глубже, член начинает твердеть, наливаться кровью. Илья под ним дернулся, но Соло прижал его к кровати.

— Что ты делаешь? Прекрати. Не надо этого, — прошептал Илья, недоверчиво глядя на него. 

Соло хотелось сказать Илье, что все в порядке. Что он не поступается собой, как, похоже, думал Илья, а делает это по собственной воле, потому, что любит его и не считает ничто из происходящего между ними неправильным или грязным. И хотя он никогда не занимался оральным сексом с мужчиной, Соло надеялся, что желание донести до Ильи эту истину не словами, так действиями, помогут сделать все как надо. Он плотнее обхватил губами его член и постарался впустить его в себя настолько глубоко, насколько возможно. Одной рукой он придерживал Илью, чтобы тот не ерзал, а пальцами другой руки плотным кольцом охватил основание его члена. 

Он полностью отдался процессу, отстраненно удивляясь тому, насколько нормальным для него оказалось это занятие. Илья, поначалу сопротивлявшийся, все-таки в итоге сдался — стоны его становились все громче, он даже начал невольно подаваться навстречу движениям языка и пальцев Соло. Когда прижимать Илью к кровати больше было не нужно, Соло убрал руку с его бедра и, облизав пальцы, начал гладить нежную кожу вокруг входа. Он аккуратно ввел один палец и, сделав несколько осторожных движений внутри, добавил второй. Он чувствовал, как плотно обхватывает его пальцы тугие пульсирующие мышцы, отдаваясь вибрацией с каждым стоном Ильи, и как, наконец, в его глотку хлынула вязкая жидкость. Когда Илья затих, откинувшись на подушку, Соло сплюнул в ладонь и размазал сперму по своему уже давно поднявшемуся члену. А потом, без паузы, подхватил Илью под колени и одним слитным движением вошел в разгоряченное, готовое принять его тело. 

Несколько плавных уверенных толчков — и Соло заметил, что у Ильи снова начинает вставать. Он закинул его ноги себе на плечи, и, ухватившись за спинку кровати одной рукой, начал с силой трахать его. Илья, казалось, совершенно растворился в происходящем, его лоб облепили потемневшие от пота волосы, скулы раскраснелись, глаза были плотно зажмурены. С каждым мощным толчком он вскрикивал все громче, пока, наконец, не кончил второй раз. И Соло, который и так уже был на пределе, не смог больше сдерживаться и кончил следом, стискивая влажными от напряжения пальцами полированное дерево изголовья. 

Когда Соло, дыша как загнанный зверь, осторожно опустил ноги Ильи и обессилено рухнул рядом, из последних сил он дотянулся до лба Ильи, чтобы отвести от его бровей взмокшую от пота челку.

— Ты как? Тебе было хорошо? 

Соло улыбнулся ему, поглаживая его по волосам, пропуская их между подрагивающих от схлынувшего напряжения пальцев.

— Да. Хорошо. А что ты еще от меня ожидал?

В голосе Ильи слышалась такая усталая обреченность, что у Соло в груди екнуло. Он всматривался в его профиль, словно надеясь получить подтверждение того, что ему это просто показалось. Но Илья молча отвернулся к стене, стряхнув со своей головы его руку. Он так и не повернулся в его сторону, даже когда Соло встал с кровати, натянул штаны и вышел из спальни. 

Соло спустился в прихожую, снял с вешалки первую попавшуюся куртку, сунул босые ноги в ботинки и, выпустив путающегося под ногами Рика, вышел на крыльцо. Ежась от стылого зимнего ветра, он запахнул куртку плотнее и сунул руки в карманы. Нащупав в одном из них пачку сигарет и зажигалку, он понял, что надел куртку Ильи. Бездумно выбив щелчком одну сигарету из пачки, он прикурил ее и сел на крыльцо, обхватив себя руками и судорожно глотая горький сигаретный дым. Щенок подбежал к нему и положил голову ему на колени, тычась носом под локоть, словно желая, чтобы Соло его погладил. 

Соло рассеянно потрепал его между ушей, и, посмотрев вниз, встретился с выжидающим, не по-собачьи умным взглядом карих глаз. 

— Что, Рик, — пробормотал Соло, — тебе тоже за него страшно? — Пес, словно понимая его слова, тихо заскулил в ответ. — И что же нам с тобой теперь делать, а? Не знаешь? Вот и я не знаю.


	15. Chapter 15

Стоя перед зеркалом в ванной, с зубной щеткой в одной руке и тюбиком пасты в другой, Илья слышал, как Соло закрывает входную дверь, как ворчит на Шарика, как, стараясь ступать тихо, идет по коридору. Возле двери ванной шаги замерли. Илья кашлянул, открыл воду, сунул щетку под струю, прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью. Соло, очевидно, успокоив подозрения, двинулся дальше. Скрипнула и негромко захлопнулась дверь спальни. 

Илья глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза. 

— Не хочу, — сказал он тихо. 

Шум льющейся воды почти заглушал его голос, и он повторил чуть громче:

— Не хочу. Не хочу больше.

Он не знал, к кому обращается, что имеет в виду. Это было не отрицание чего-то конкретного — слова вырвались наружу сами по себе, как будто накопившаяся за последние недели усталость выплеснулась через край. Илья открыл глаза и уставился в зеркало — осунувшееся лицо, глубокие тени под глазами, горькие складки у рта. 

— Не хочу, — снова сказал он человеку в зеркале, который был немного похож на прежнего Илью Курякина. — Я устал.

Только когда эти слова повисли в воздухе, он понял, насколько действительно устал. 

Ему вдруг вспомнилось, как когда-то очень давно, лет тридцать назад, на пустыре, где гонял в футбол с другими мальчишками, отбежав за мячом, он увидел в траве скелет небольшого животного, кошки, а может, кролика. Сквозь кости прорастали метелки тимофеевки, и это так потрясло его, что еще довольно долго он не мог уснуть, представляя, как умрет когда-нибудь и будет лежать на пустыре, и стебли травы будут прорастать между его ребер, тянуться вверх, а вокруг все останется точно так же. И мальчишки точно так же будут пинать мяч, в маминой комнате все так же будет по вечерам стрекотать швейная машинка, и с кухни будет тянуть дымом отцовских папирос.

Странное ощущение заставило его опустить глаза: паста выползала из зажатого в кулаке тюбика медленной белой змейкой ему на пальцы, холодила кожу. Илья обмакнул в нее головку щетки и сунул руку вместе с тюбиком под кран. Глядя, как белые сгустки уплывают в сток, он рассеянно сунул щетку в рот. 

Он попробовал вспомнить момент, когда рутина превратилась для него в медленную изматывающую пытку, когда все эти необходимые ежедневные действия — чистка зубов, душ, еда — стали казаться лишенными смысла. Он продолжал выполнять их, зная, что иначе Соло не даст ему покоя. Он уже пытался заставить себя разозлиться на Соло, почувствовать раздражение, возмущение тем, как Соло навязчиво опекает его, заставляет шевелиться вопреки его желанию — но ничего этого не было. Все чувства заглушала неподъемная усталость. 

Закончив с чисткой зубов, Илья встал под душ. Смывая с себя следы недавнего секса, он вздрогнул от совсем свежего воспоминания: темная макушка Соло между его разведенных ног, горячая влага рта Соло на его члене, и неожиданно острое возбуждение, яркая вспышка посреди беспроглядной серости завладевшей им ангедонии. 

Какое-то время, уже после того, как вкус еды и удобство постели перестали его заботить, Илья еще продолжал цепляться за секс как за единственное напоминание о том, что он способен испытывать что-то, кроме боли. В итоге, как он ни старался, с ним осталась только боль — он готов был, с отчаянием предельной усталости, смириться и с этим, но то, что сделал Соло, снова заставило его тело вспомнить. 

Он не хотел этого. Соло не хотел этого, не мог хотеть — это было неестественно, излишне, чересчур для них двоих. Прежний Илья не позволил бы Соло опуститься до этих пидорских штучек, но он нынешний встретил это чуть ли не с восторгом. 

Сыграл как по нотам.

Настоящий талант.

Илья встряхнул головой. До него вдруг дошло, что это за звук, который он слышит в последние несколько минут — стук его собственных зубов. Вода, льющаяся из душа, была почти ледяной.

Когда он вернулся в спальню и, сжав челюсти, пытаясь сдержать дрожь, забрался под одеяло, Соло сонно вздохнул, перевернулся набок, привычно прижался к его спине животом — и охнул:

— Бог мой, Илья, ты холодный, как ледышка. 

Илья попытался отодвинуться, но Соло не позволил — прижал к себе плотнее, переплелся с ним ногами, пытаясь согреть его ступни своими. Его кожа казалась Илье ненормально горячей, дыхание обжигало затылок. Озноб понемногу отступал. Соло снова вздохнул, и Илья обмяк, позволяя ему делать то, что он считал нужным. 

Соло гладил его — неторопливо, спокойно, везде, куда дотягивалась его рука. Илья чувствовал, что Соло не возбужден, он ничего не требовал этими прикосновениями, ни к чему не подталкивал Илью — просто делился теплом. 

— Я не хотел, — вырвалось вдруг у Ильи.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Соло. — Ничего. Все пройдет. Все будет так, как мы захотим.

— Я… — снова начал Илья, но Соло прижался губами к его шее, выдохнул — и в памяти у Ильи всплыл образ из последнего сна: мокрые от слез глаза Орбана, его срывающийся голос, повторяющий те же слова — «Я не хотел».

Только, понял вдруг Илья, это был не сон. Не полностью.

Он ни разу не видел, чтобы Орбан плакал, но слышал, как он всхлипывает, бормочет сквозь всхлипы эту фразу, повторяя на разные лады снова и снова, как будто по-детски надеется убедить кого-то, что ни в чем не виноват. Сам Илья тогда лежал, накачанный релаксантом, лишенный возможности даже дышать самостоятельно, и, наверное, кошмарная безысходность его положения вытеснила память об этом эпизоде, как о чем-то незначительном, — и вот теперь это воспоминание всплыло из темных глубин памяти Ильи на поверхность, как пузырек воздуха, высвободившийся из вязкого придонного ила. И, сразу же вслед за ним, еще одно, о моменте, когда Марку изменила выдержка, и он прижался к затылку Ильи в отчаянной пародии на поцелуй, точно в том же месте, где тот привык, засыпая, ощущать дыхание Соло. Неловкий, беспомощный до смешного жест. Умоляющий и честный.

Орбан, похоже, и вправду хотел бы, чтоб все было иначе, но Илья просто не оставил ему выбора.

Как и Наполеону, понял он вдруг. Соло, словно услышав его мысли, нашел его ладонь, переплелся с ним пальцами, ласково сжал:

— Поспи. Утром все будет нормально.

Илья невольно поднял глаза — к веревке, которая, свернутая аккуратными кольцами, висела на столбике изголовья. Он почувствовал, как губы сами собой раздвигаются в ухмылке. Конечно. Утром все будет нормально, а это — просто деталь интерьера, совершенно обычное дело. 

Он сжал пальцы Соло, закрыл глаза и, помедлив несколько мгновений, кивнул:

— Хорошо. Доброй ночи, Наполеон.

Илья знал, что не уснет: в памяти у него словно прорвало плотину, сдерживавшую воспоминания последних лет, начиная с того дня, когда он впервые увидел Соло. Как будто перед его глазами запустили, ускорив пленку, фильм, череду сменяющих друг друга с головокружительной скоростью событий и лиц. Он отмечал с равнодушием случайного зрителя, как изменило все пережитое его самого, как все, чем он был когда-то, было сломано, отстроено заново и снова разрушено. Все, что осталось от него теперь, — использованное, измученное тело и руины рассудка, хаос и сумерки.

Соло пошевелился, пробормотал что-то во сне, крепче сжимая его ладонь, и Илья полуосознанно сжал его руку в ответ.

Из самых глубинных пластов памяти всплыл еще один давний детский страх: ему семь или восемь, он с родителями в гостях у маминой родни, и его знакомят с престарелым дальним родственником. Старик называет Илью именем своего покойного сына, и, когда Илья обижается, ему объясняют: у дедушки от старости не очень хорошо с головой, и иногда он не понимает, где находится и кто его окружает. Возможно, это был тот самый момент, после которого смерть уступила безумию первое место в списке страхов Ильи. И вот теперь, много лет спустя, этот страх нагнал его — и воплощался в реальность. 

Илье подумалось вдруг, что он поступил с Орбаном куда честнее, чем с Соло. Он убил Марка — но то, что он сделал с Соло, было, пожалуй, гораздо более жестоко: заставил его отказаться от привычной жизни, от друзей, от будущего — от всего, что Соло ценил и любил — и обрек на жизнь с опасным сумасшедшим на краю света. Илья знал, что любой разговор на эту тему Соло решительно пресечет, и всей душой хотел, чтобы Соло не держался так отчаянно за их негласный договор. Это соглашение не предусматривало, что Илья превратится в руины самого себя, в бессмысленное, бесполезное бремя, которое Соло вынужден будет тащить на своем хребте, пока один из них не умрет. Вырвавшееся само собой «не хочу» относилось, пожалуй, именно к этому. Илья не хотел быть камнем, тянущим Соло ко дну — но Соло по какой-то причине упорно не желал и слышать о том, чтобы избавиться от этого груза. Все, что Илья мог сделать, это пытаться сохранить остатки нормальности. Ради Соло. Ради того, чтобы, если уж тот решил тонуть вместе с Ильей, попытаться вместе продержаться на плаву так долго, как только это будет возможно.

Илья пролежал, глядя в темноту, пока за окном не стало светлеть. Соло несколько раз за ночь выпускал его из объятий, но через короткое время снова, не раскрывая глаз, придвигался к нему ближе и прижимал к себе. Пару раз Илья сам, кажется, ненадолго проваливался в сон — и спустя несколько минут выныривал из него, как из темной ледяной проруби, с бьющимся от неясного страха сердцем. Когда черное за окном сменилось серым, Илья осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Соло, встал и вышел из спальни.

Он вывел Шарика на прогулку и, пока пес справлял свои дела, выкурил две сигареты подряд. В последнее время он курил совсем мало, но сейчас сделал это специально, ожидая, что двойная доза никотина заставит его взбодриться. Голова закружилась, его повело, к горлу подкатила тошнота, но это было хорошо — хорошо было все, что могло пробиться сквозь серую пелену апатии. Илья свистнул псу и на нетвердых ногах вернулся в дом.

Соло еще спал. Илья умылся и почистил зубы, провел ладонью по щекам, проверяя, не пора ли побриться. Он знал, где Соло прячет бритву, но не стал доставать ее, решив, что это может встревожить Соло, и отправился на кухню. 

К тому времени, как Соло, босой, в одних трусах, зевая, появился на кухне, Илья как раз заканчивал готовить завтрак. Свежесваренный кофе был уже разлит по кружкам.

— Доброе утро, Ковбой, — Илья улыбнулся, и это оказалось куда легче, чем он предполагал. — Ты вовремя. Садись.

Соло опустился на стул. Он выглядел слегка удивленным, но без лишних слов подвинул поближе к себе тарелку и взял в руку вилку.

Илья сел напротив и снова улыбнулся.

— Ешь давай, пока горячее. Приятного аппетита.

— Кто ты? — спросил Соло. 

Илья моргнул.

— Что?..

— Как ты? — повторил Соло. Он подцепил на вилку ломтик бекона и ждал ответа, не донеся еду до рта, внимательно глядя Илье в лицо серьезными глазами. — Как себя чувствуешь? Выспался?

— Нормально. — Улыбка давалась все легче, и Илья подумал, что, возможно, вполне способен будет справляться еще какое-то время. — Все нормально. Давай есть.

В середине дня на час выглянуло солнце, и они с Соло вместе вышли во двор выгулять Шарика. Илья немного покидал псу мячик, пока Соло стоял у крыльца, наблюдая за ними. В какой-то момент Илья увидел себя со стороны, как будто бы он стоял рядом с Соло, отмечая с равнодушием стороннего наблюдателя бледность, отросшие волосы, нервную резкость движений, опущенные плечи и то, как мешковато висит на них куртка — и, глядя на Соло, замер, сжимая обслюнявленный мячик в руке, не обращая внимания на Шарика, припавшего на передние лапы у его ног. Соло мотнул головой, как бы спрашивая, в чем дело. 

— Холодно, — сказал Илья.

— Понятное дело. Ты же в осенней куртке. — Соло улыбнулся. — Пойдем в дом. Я тоже начинаю замерзать.

Этот трюк разума с мгновенной сменой перспективы оказался неожиданно полезным. Остаток дня Илья словно наблюдал за собой извне, безжалостно подмечая каждое неестественное движение и неуместное слово, каждую улыбку, выглядевшую фальшивой. Ему казалось, что все это совершенно очевидная игра, что Соло обнаружит обман — но тот, похоже, хотел быть обманутым. Если внезапная смена настроения Ильи и насторожила его, то это было, скорее, то возбуждение, какое бывает, когда ждешь чего-то радостного. Похоже, усталость, придавившая Илью неподъемной глыбой, давила и на Соло, и надежда, которую давала ему перемена в поведении Ильи, была для него почти равнозначна спасению. Глядя на то, как Соло сосредоточенно хмурит брови, вчитываясь в учебник исландского, Илья вспомнил, как они говорили о землетрясениях, об афтершоках и краш-синдроме. Возможно, спасти обоих и было уже невозможно, но он еще мог попробовать вытащить Соло из-под обломков того, во что превратилась их жизнь.

Вечером, когда Илья раздевался, чтобы лечь в кровать, Соло сел рядом, обнял его за плечи одной рукой, свободную ладонь положил ему на руку, кончиками пальцев поглаживая запястье. Илья поднял на него глаза: Соло смотрел на следы, оставленные на его коже веревкой, и Илья впервые заметил, что серебряного на его висках больше, чем черного. 

— Слушай, — медленно сказал Соло, — может, стоит попробовать сегодня обойтись без…

Его пальцы продолжали осторожно гладить поврежденную кожу. Илья понял, что он имеет в виду. 

— Если ты чувствуешь себя и вправду лучше, — продолжал Соло. — Тебе же лучше сегодня, верно?

Илья почти не медлил, прежде чем кивнуть.

В веревках больше не было ни пользы, ни смысла. Окончательная капитуляция в последнем сне имела свои плюсы: проигравшему финальную битву можно не бояться еще одного поражения. 

Закрывая глаза, он почти наверняка знал, что, открыв их, увидит рядом Марка и Адиля, и был к этому готов, не испытывая ни горечи, ни досады или злости. Ничего, кроме все той же безразличной усталости и единственного желания, которое она не смогла в нем убить: чтобы все, происходящее с ним по обе стороны сна, перестало, наконец, мучить его.

На этот раз он снова оказался в плену у Орбана — сидел на кровати, совершенно голый, но способный двигаться, не скованный по рукам и ногам. Сам Орбан стоял в центре комнаты, а в его излюбленном кресле сидел Соло. Похоже, это был не сон, а очередное воспоминание. А может и то, и другое сразу. Илья задержал взгляд на металлических браслетах наручников на руках и ногах Соло, на кровоподтеках на его лице, повернулся к Орбану. 

— Ну? — Орбан широко улыбнулся, ободряюще, дружелюбно. Зубы у него были отличные. — Тебе понравится. Мы все здесь это знаем. Даже если ты будешь притворяться, что это не так. Правда, мистер Соло?

— Валяй, — отозвался Соло. — Мне всегда было интересно, как это выглядит со стороны. 

Голос Соло был насмешливо-холодным, и Илья повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него.

Соло все так же сидел в кресле, но наручников на нем не было. Кровоподтеки тоже исчезли с его лица, он выглядел совершенно здоровым. Уголки четко очерченных губ (еще несколько мгновений назад они были покрыты коркой запекшейся крови) приподнялись в едва заметной улыбке.

Илья вздрогнул от внезапной острой, как будто ему вогнали лезвие между ребер, боли в груди, зажмурился, ловя ртом воздух. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал все по-настоящему, — сказал Орбан. 

Он вдруг оказался совсем близко — настолько, что Илья ощущал исходящее от него тела тепло и мог учуять запах его одеколона. Лязгнул металл, и Илья заставил себя открыть глаза, бросить взгляд поверх плеча Орбана на Соло — тот снова был закован в наручники, с кляпом во рту, избитый. Он смотрел на Илью, не мигая. Зрачки его были расширены, как от боли, и глаза из-за этого казались почти черными, между сведенными бровями пролегла знакомая Илье глубокая складка.

— Ну, — нетерпеливо сказал Орбан.

— Думаю, у нас все получится, Марк, — сказал Илья. 

Слова слетели с его языка легко и привычно, как реплики у актера после сотого отыгранного спектакля, и точно так же легко и привычно, как будто тело его помнило эти движения после сотни репетиций, он положил руки Орбану на плечи, привлекая его к себе, раздвинул колени, приглашая его. 

Когда Орбан с глухим стоном прижался лицом к его шее, Илья закрыл глаза. 

Так было еще проще — обезличенные прикосновения не вызывали никаких чувств. Руки, касавшиеся тела Ильи, были теплыми, властными, уверенно направляли его, заставляя принять то положение, подставиться, изогнуться так, как нужно было тому, кому они принадлежали. Илья знал, что эти руки не причинят ему боли, пока он будет послушен, и подчинялся безропотно. Он слишком устал от боли — настолько, что тело заставило разум замолчать и слушалось теперь только собственных инстинктов, которые велели ему делать то, чего от него требуют. Распластанный по кровати под навалившимся на него горячим тяжелым телом, с влажной от чужого пота спиной, с безразличной покорностью принимая в себя член своего мучителя, в какой-то момент он вспомнил о Соло. Он разлепил ресницы, повернул голову — и увидел его. Соло сидел все в том же кресле, свободный, рассматривая собственные ногти. На нем был тот же костюм, что и во время первой их встречи в берлинском кафе, тщательно уложенные волосы блестели, лицо выражало сдержанную скуку. Как будто почувствовав на себе взгляд Ильи, он поднял голову и слегка раздвинул губы в намеке на улыбку. Глаза его были ясными и холодными. 

— Бога ради, Марк, можешь не сдерживаться, — сказал он. — Ему не нравится, когда с ним миндальничают. Мог бы сразу спросить у меня совета, я бы подсказал, что делать, чтобы добиться от него более живого отклика. Я едва не уснул, наблюдая вашу возню.

Илья заморгал, пытаясь разогнать внезапно застлавшую глаза пелену. Слезы хлынули неожиданно — он не чувствовал ни грусти, ни досады, ничего не сжималось под ребрами. Он молча глотал соленую влагу, удивляясь тому, как обильно она льется из его глаз, и пытаясь сморгнуть ее с ресниц. 

— Заткнись, — выдохнул Орбан у него над ухом, и Илья не сразу понял, что это адресовано Соло. — Как-нибудь сам… разберусь…

Дыхание его было учащенным и рваным, он вбивался в Илью короткими резкими толчками, вцепившись в его плечи, постанывая на выдохах. Сквозь застилающую глаза пелену Илья все же различил, как Соло приподнял одну бровь.

— Что, уже?.. Я-то думал, ты настоящий марафонец. 

Орбан издал долгий разочарованный стон, замер и выругался. Илья чувствовал, как дрожат его руки, как отчаянно он пытается сдержаться.

Соло насмешливо присвистнул. 

— Блядь, — хрипло выругался Орбан. — Твою мать, Соло. 

Он ожесточенно толкнулся в Илью, въехал одним мощным движением до самого основания, глухо вскрикнул, кончая, замер на мгновение — и скатился с него.

И в ту же самую секунду — все это слилось в одно плавное, растянутое, как в замедленной съемке, движение — Соло поднялся, отводя левую полу пиджака, вытащил пистолет, сделал шаг к Орбану, приставил дуло к его голове и выстрелил.

Илья вздрогнул, когда теплые брызги попали ему на лицо, зажмурился, плотно сжал губы, давясь слезами, тщетно пытаясь втянуть воздух носом. Сразу за звуком выстрела и глухим стуком упавшего на пол тела наступила звенящая тишина, а потом на лоб Ильи легла теплая ладонь. 

— Видишь, дорогой, дело не в тебе.

Готье сидел на краю кровати. В его темных глазах читалось неподдельное сочувствие, странным образом смешанное с жестоким живым любопытством — так смотрят на искалеченную птицу дети. Длинные смуглые пальцы отвели пряди влажных волос со лба Ильи, коснулись его щеки.

— Ты вообще ни при чем. Ну, может, совсем немного, — продолжал Готье мягким, успокаивающим тоном. — Все дело в вечном вопросе, в борьбе за первенство, за право сильного. Ты всего лишь трофей. Выигрывает тот, к кому ты попадешь в руки. Или тот, кому удастся тебя удержать. Это почти как спортивная игра, Илья. 

— Нет, — попытался возразить Илья. — Соло не…

— Не бросил тебя, да. — Готье печально улыбнулся. — В горе и в радости, пока смерть не разлучит вас и прочее. Бедный наивный мальчик. Он держит тебя при себе по одной простой причине: ты ценный трофей. За тебя пришлось побороться, и в его глазах это повысило твою ценность во много раз по сравнению даже с той немаленькой суммой, в которую оценил тебя я. И которую заплатил за тебя Марк. Но неужели ты думаешь, что Наполеон останется с тобой после того, как ты перестанешь быть для него ценным? И, учитывая, насколько стремительно ты превращаешься из приятного трофея в обузу, как думаешь, скоро ли это случится?

Он помолчал, рассеянно поглаживая Илью по затылку, и снова улыбнулся.

— Скоро, Илья. Мне кажется, это произойдет со дня на день. И ты наверняка тоже это понимаешь. Интересно, что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу, дорогой? 

— Ничего, — тихо сказал Илья. — Я устал. Я страшно устал. Я ничего не чувствую. Не хочу ничего чувствовать.

Готье покачал головой.

— Верю, дружок, верю. Выглядишь ты крайне дерьмово. Возможно, тебе и вправду надо отдохнуть.

Он встал, легонько похлопал Илью по спине.

— Побеседовал бы с тобой еще, но, прости, не могу. Мне пора. И, кстати, — он задумчиво окинул Илью взглядом и хмыкнул, — вспомни, что я тебе говорил. В твоих силах все это прекратить, Илья. Не знаю, почему ты этого не сделаешь, если так невыносимо устал. Ну, ладно, дело твое. Прощай, дорогой. Был рад тебя снова увидеть — хотя, подозреваю, это невзаимное чувство.

Илья молча отвернулся и уставился невидящим взглядом в стену.

— Я все-таки еще раз напомню, что выход есть, Илья, — донесся до него голос Готье. — Совсем рядом. Это не будет слишком сложно для тебя нынешнего, уверяю. На твоем месте я бы подумал, пока ты вообще еще способен думать.

Илья сжал зубы.

Хлопнула дверь, следом погасли лампы — медленно потускнели, одна за другой, — и Илья остался один в полной, кромешной, безмолвной темноте.

Когда он открыл глаза, Соло еще спал. Илья повернулся набок, подсунув ладонь под щеку, и молча смотрел в его безмятежное, помолодевшее во сне лицо, пока Соло, наконец, не вздохнул и не заворочался, просыпаясь. Распахнув глаза, он моргнул несколько раз, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, приподнялся на локте:

— Который час?..

— Около десяти утра. 

Соло рухнул лицом в подушку, застонал в нее отчаянно и снова приподнялся на локтях:

— Чуть не проспал. 

Голос его был мягким и хрипловатым после сна. Он провел языком по губам, потерся щекой о плечо и улыбнулся Илье.

Илья сел, раздвинул губы в ответной улыбке.

— Чуть не проспал что?

— У меня встреча сегодня в полдень. Бумажные дела. Я говорил тебе пару дней назад, помнишь?..

— Наверное, забыл, — после короткой паузы сказал Илья. 

Соло перевернулся на спину, потянулся, бросил на него быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц.

— Пять минут найдется. Иди сюда. Полежи со мной.

Помедлив пару секунд, Илья лег рядом. Соло положил ладонь ему чуть ниже ключиц, лениво провел вниз по груди и животу и снова вверх.

— Ты сегодня крепко спал. Ничего не снилось?

— Снилось. — Илья поднял руку, коснулся его виска. — Не помню, что именно. Вроде бы, там был ты. Как и здесь.

— Хороший сон?

— Не знаю. — Он гладил Соло, наблюдая, как короткие волоски проскальзывают между пальцев, поровну черных и серебряных. — Просто сон.

Соло положил руку ему на затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал в сомкнутые губы.

— Надо вставать. Черт. 

— Будешь завтракать?

— Пожалуй, только кофе. — Соло сел, спустил ноги с кровати, повертел головой, разминая шею. Илья смотрел, как перекатываются мышцы на его спине, когда он потягивается. — Не люблю опаздывать.

Свой кофе Соло проглотил залпом. 

В окно кухни Илья видел, как он садится в машину и как пикап срывается с места. Когда машина исчезла из виду, Илья вымыл кружки, сел за стол, поставив перед собой пепельницу, и сунул в рот сигарету. Уже собравшись прикурить, он замер, глядя на колеблющийся огонек, и захлопнул крышку зажигалки.

— Шарик, — позвал он, поднимаясь. — Гулять. 

Пес, переминаясь с лапы на лапу и поскуливая от нетерпения, ждал его у входной двери, пока он одевался и шнуровал ботинки. Уже взявшись за ручку двери, Илья остановился, раздумывая, вернулся, не снимая обуви, на кухню, достал из шкафчика с алкоголем непочатую бутылку водки и сунул в глубокий карман куртки. 

— Пойдем. — Он открыл дверь, выпуская Шарика, и тщательно закрыл дверь на ключ. Подергал ручку, проверяя, и спустился с крыльца.

Он зашагал вперед, через каждые несколько десятков шагов оглядываясь на темные окна дома, постепенно ускоряя шаг, пока не перешел на бег. Шарик, приняв это за игру, с восторженным лаем бежал рядом, то отставая, то пулей уносясь вперед. Бутылка болталась в кармане у Ильи, била его по боку при каждом стремительном широком шаге, и он засунул руку в карман, придерживая ее. 

Он бежал, пока хватало дыхания, пока спина под свитером не взмокла так, что он чувствовал, как щекочут кожу струйки пота. Он остановился, переводя дыхание, и оглянулся: дом отсюда казался крошечным — на ладони уместится. Илья перевел взгляд на Шарика: тот стоял, вывалив язык, бока его часто вздымались, из пасти валил пар.

— Домой, — сказал Илья. — Иди домой.

Пес наклонил голову набок и коротко тявкнул.

— Домой, — твердо повторил Илья. — Ну!..

Глядя, как Шарик неохотно трусит в сторону дома, Илья достал бутылку из кармана, сорвал пробку — пришлось помочь себе зубами — и, задержав дыхание, сделал глоток. Когда пес превратился в маленькую темную точку вдалеке, Илья развернулся и пошел вперед, то и дело прикладываясь к бутылке. Сердце все еще билось часто и гулко, но постепенно усмиряло свой бешеный бег. Водка пилась легко, как вода, прокатывалась волной мягкого жара по пищеводу. Он не чувствовал вкуса алкоголя и не пьянел. Тело, разгоряченное после бега, с каждым глотком только еще больше наливалось живым приятным теплом, лицо горело. Илья остановился, осторожно поставил ополовиненную бутылку на землю у ног, снял куртку и, подумав, положил на плоский камень, выступавший из земли. 

Вскоре дома не стало видно вовсе. Илья поднял бутылку на уровень глаз, щурясь сквозь стекло и прозрачную жидкость на тусклое небо: оставалось чуть меньше трети. Он сделал очередной глоток, вытер тыльной стороной запястья губы и зашагал дальше. Холода он не ощущал, разве что пальцы на горлышке бутылки стали слушаться его чуть хуже. 

Еще через несколько глотков Илья понял, что плачет — не беззвучно, как в последнем своем сне, а взахлеб, не стесняясь, по-детски горько всхлипывая, хлюпая носом, подвывая между всхлипами. Он остановился. Земля под ногами качнулась, и у Ильи в голове мелькнула мысль: землетрясение! — но тут же он понял, что это всего лишь алкоголь, засмеялся — и почти сразу оборвал смех. Оставшуюся водку он влил в себя за один прием, его чуть не вырвало, но он двинулся дальше, чувствуя, как тепло во всем теле постепенно превращается в горячую сонную тяжесть, заставляя ноги подгибаться, делая веки тяжелыми. Ледяной ветер дул в лицо, но холод почему-то превращался в жар, и слезы, казалось, прожигают на щеках тонкие бороздки.

Илья неловко натянул на кулак рукав свитера и обтер лицо, но слезы продолжали литься, прочерчивая новые обжигающие дорожки.

— Я устал, — сказал Илья громко.

Он неуклюже опустился на укрытую тонким слоем снега землю, привалился спиной к валуну. Камень под спиной казался горячим, как печка. Илья шумно втянул носом воздух и медленно выдохнул. Веки опускались сами собой, тяжелые, будто из свинца, и Илья не стал противиться, позволил себе закрыть глаза.

— ‘се хорошо, — сказал он громко. Язык не слушался, звуки терялись. Он облизнул губы и откашлялся. — Все нормально, Ковбой. Все будет, как ты захочешь.

Он помолчал, прислушиваясь, словно и вправду ожидал ответа, и улыбнулся широкой, во весь рот, улыбкой, не открывая глаз. 

— Все у тебя будет хорошо, слышишь? Я… Мне надо отдохнуть. Я просто пиздец как устал, Ковбой. Мне просто надо уснуть.

И он уснул.

— Какого черта ты творишь? 

Голос выдернул его из восхитительной непроглядной теплой тьмы. Илья попытался удержаться в ней, но ничего не вышло: вспышка боли обожгла его щеку, и вслед за ней — еще одна, еще и еще. Сквозь звон в голове до него, как будто издалека, доносился лай Шарика. 

— Придурок. Господи, какой придурок. Илья! Илья, пожалуйста. Слышишь меня? Открывай глаза, недоумок чертов. Прошу тебя. Просыпайся, блядь.

Илья разлепил веки, едва не плача от досады. Проморгавшись, он удивленно сказал:

— Соло. Ты?..

— А кто ж еще, — горько ответил Соло. Голос его дрогнул, он быстрым движением вытер рукой в перчатке глаза, сгреб Илью за грудки и потянул вверх. — Поднимайся, блядь, сейчас же. 

— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще сказал Илья. Тепло куда-то стремительно уплывало, и его начало крупно трясти от обрушившегося со всех сторон пронзительного холода. Он, стараясь скрыть дрожь, стиснул челюсти, напрягся так, что закаменели мышцы.

— Что это, нахер, значит — «пожалуйста»? Вставай, сука. Вставай немедленно.

— Я не хочу, — попытался объяснить Илья.- Соло. Не надо. Все будет…

— Ничего не будет, если ты сию же секунду не поднимешься и не пойдешь со мной домой! — Рявкнул Соло. — Или, честное слово, я вырублю тебя и поволоку на себе. Ну?!

Илья с трудом поднялся. Он почти не чувствовал ног, и справиться с дробью, которую выбивали его зубы, не было никакой возможности.

— Молодец, — Соло содрал с себя куртку, и Илья отметил, что руки Соло трясутся едва ли не сильнее его собственных. — Надевай. Опирайся на меня. Пойдем.

— Нет. — Илья оттолкнул протянутую к нему руку Соло с зажатой в ней курткой, сделал нетвердый шаг назад. — Нет. Я не хочу.

— Я хочу, — сказал Соло. Голос его опасно звенел. — Давай. Ну.

— Ты не понимаешь… — начал Илья — и тут Соло ударил его по-настоящему. 

Кулак проехался по скуле, задел нос, и под ногами у Ильи расцвели красные пятна крови. Соло снова замахнулся, Илья вскинул руки, защищая лицо, но следующий удар пришелся ему под дых, вышиб воздух из легких, заставил упасть на колени. 

— У тебя есть выбор, — пугающе спокойным тоном сказал Соло. — Ты встанешь, и мы медленно пойдем домой, оба на своих ногах, или я продолжу, пока ты не вырубишься, и потащу тебя. На спине или волоком, плевать. Или ты можешь вырубить меня. Но здесь ты не останешься. 

Илья поднял на него глаза. Кровь продолжала сочиться из его носа, и он попытался втянуть ее, утереться, размазал по лицу. Он смотрел на Соло, который стоял над ним, и видел, как по его скуле медленно катится крупная прозрачная капля. Глаза Соло были красными и подозрительно влажно блестели.

— П-почему? — спросил Илья. Он перестал сдерживать дрожь, и его трясло, как припадочного.

— Что «почему»? — обессилено спросил Соло. Кулаки его все еще были плотно сжаты, но руки безвольно висели вдоль тела.

— Почему ты в-всегда з-за мной приходишь?

Соло молчал несколько мгновений, потом протянул руку, и Илья, ухватившись за нее, встал на ноги. Соло помог ему надеть куртку, подставил плечо, и Илья оперся на него — собственные ноги его едва слушались.

— Ты знаешь, почему, — сказал, наконец, Соло. — Ну, давай. Давай, левой. Теперь правой. Не спеши, Илья. Хорошо. Все хорошо.


	16. Chapter 16

Как они добрались до дома, Соло не помнил. В памяти отпечатался только хруст снежного наста, лай бегающего вокруг них кругами Рика, и собственное хриплое дыхание. Соло на ходу то и дело поддергивал тяжело опершегося на него Илью, чтобы его рука, переброшенная через плечо Соло, не сползала, а в голове крутилось только снова и снова: «успел, слава богу, успел». 

В момент, когда он нашел Илью почти в пяти километрах от дома, в снегу, то ли спящего, то ли уже замерзшего насмерть, Соло дал волю эмоциям, опустившись даже до рукоприкладства. Но внятно объяснить, что именно он чувствовал и как воспринимал, не смог бы и под пытками: все, что случилось после того, как он припарковал пикап у дома и обнаружил запертую дверь и Рика, одиноко сидящего на крыльце, как будто заволокло красной пеленой. И единственное, что имело сейчас значение — это количество шагов, остававшихся до порога их дома. 

Ввалившись в прихожую, Соло почти волоком дотащил Илью до ванной, прямо в одежде перевалил его через бортик и сразу включил кран с горячей водой на полную. Илья что-то неразборчиво бормотал, вяло сопротивлялся, но Соло методично расшнуровывал его ботинки, расстегивал куртку, стаскивал с него все, что было надето, и бросал на пол. Под ногами уже собралась целая лужа воды, но он едва ли замечал это. 

— Не дергайся, пьянь! — В сердцах он отвесил Илье подзатыльник, когда тот в очередной раз попытался оттолкнуть его руки и помешать стащить намокший тяжелый свитер. 

Илья обиженно что-то промычал, губы задрожали, словно он вот-вот заплачет, но он начал, наконец, что называется, сотрудничать. Только когда последняя деталь одежды оказалась на полу, а горячая вода уже почти до краев заполнила ванную, Соло выпрямился, завернул кран, и, покачиваясь от усталости, отошел на пару шагов и сел на крышку унитаза. Ноги дрожали, в районе солнечного сплетения как будто застрял острый кусок льда, царапающий изнутри грудную клетку при каждом вдохе. Поглядывая исподлобья на Илью, который теперь сидел в ванной, обхватив руками выступающие из воды колени и спрятав в них лицо, Соло поднялся и принялся раздеваться сам — он вдруг обнаружил, что промок до нитки. Скинув собственную одежду в мокрую кучу тряпья в углу, он достал чистое полотенце из шкафчика, наскоро вытерся и снял с вешалки махровый халат. 

— Не н-надо было… — послышалось вдруг из-за спины. — З-зачем ты помешал м-мне? У меня почти получилось сделать в-все п-правильно…

Соло резко развернулся. Рука сама собой сжалась в кулак, но он сделал пару вдохов-выдохов, заставляя себя успокоиться. 

— Что ты сказал? — его голос звучал как будто со стороны, тихий, свистящий от ярости шепот. Соло сжал руками бортик ванной, навис над Ильей. Тот поднял голову и с вызовом, если так можно было бы назвать выражение его расфокусированных мутных глаз, смотрел на него. — Ты что-то сказал? Твое дело — молчать и греться. Греться и молчать! 

Илья на это только вздернул подбородок, уголки губ приподнялись в упрямой улыбке.

— Т-ты теперь главный. Ты ведь всех их прикончил. Г-готье, Орбана… остался т-только ты. Т-теперь я могу слушаться только тебя. 

— Молчать, греться и трезветь! — припечатал Соло. Он с отстраненным хладнокровием отметил, что злость служила отличной преградой между ним и лавиной страха за Илью вперемешку с горем возможной потери. — Говорить с тобой я буду завтра. Когда проспишься и снова станешь человеком. 

Соло опустил ладонь в воду, проверяя температуру, потом вытер руки и, наконец, накинул халат и затянул пояс. Огляделся по сторонам, выискивая взглядом предметы, которые Илья мог бы использовать, чтобы довести свой идиотский замысел до логического конца. Для начала он вытряхнул из стеклянного стакана зубные щетки прямо в раковину, сам стакан сунул в карман халата. Илья с непроницаемым лицом наблюдал за его действиями.

— М-мыльница тоже, Соло, — стуча зубами, вдруг сказал он, — она пластиковая, ее м-можно разломать, осколки п-получатся д-достаточно острыми…

Соло в одно движение снова оказался у края ванной и, сам не ожидая от себя такого, схватил Илью за основание шеи и окунул головой в воду, удерживая там, пока Илья не начал вырываться. Продержав достаточное, по его мнению, время, Соло позволил ему вынырнуть и, сжав кулак на его мокрых волосах, запрокинул его голову. 

— Так надоело тебе жить или все-таки нет? — цедил он сдавленным от злости голосом. — Ты представлял себе все по-другому? Подарок мне приготовил к Рождеству? Думал, ты такой красивый, с припорошенными снегом ресницами будешь лежать под елочкой? А вот хуй тебе, придурок! Сам тебя утоплю, если дурить не перестанешь. Усек? Кивни, если понял. 

Он встряхнул рукой, отчего голова Ильи мотнулась, но тот упрямо смотрел прямо на него, не отводя пристального взгляда. 

— Так ты понял?

Илья закрыл глаза и изобразил что-то вроде кивка, насколько ему позволяла вцепившаяся в волосы рука Соло. Тот разжал пальцы, Илья снова подтянул колени к груди и обнял их обеими руками. Устроив подбородок сверху, он насупился и смотрел теперь прямо перед собой. Соло глубоко вздохнул.

— Я выйду ненадолго на кухню. Дверь оставлю открытой. Только попробуй что-нибудь выкинуть, пожалеешь. 

На кухне Соло поставил чайник на огонь. Пока закипала вода, он поминутно отбегал к ванной, чтобы проверить, как там Илья. Наконец, налив чай в кружку и размешав там пару ложек меда, он принес все это в ванную и, потормошив Илью за плечо, протянул ему кружку. 

— Выпей. Тебе надо хорошо согреться. Только осторожно, не обожгись, — предостерег он, когда Илья все-таки расцепил руки и потянулся за чаем. 

Присев на бортик ванны, Соло внимательно наблюдал, как Илья осторожно прихлебывает из кружки. Чай, очевидно, помог: Илья перестал крупно дрожать, на лице у него выступил румянец. 

— Говорил мне старина Фредди в мае сорок пятого, — говорил в полголоса Соло, — не связывайся с русскими. Стоит зазеваться и вуаля — начинается эта сраная достоевщина, с водкой из горла, самокопаниями и спячкой на рельсах с топором в обнимку. 

Злой колючий комок в груди мешал ему заткнуться и требовал хоть какого-то выхода эмоций.

— Про рельсы — это не Достоевский, — подал голос Илья, протягивая ему пустую кружку, — это Толстой. 

— Да похуй на них всех, — устало вздохнул Соло, забирая кружку и ставя ее на раковину. — О чем ты думал, а? Вот о чем? И, главное, чем?

Соло потянулся за губкой, намылил ее и, снова присев на край ванны, принялся растирать Илье плечи и спину.

— Ты как себе все это представлял?! Лучше молчи, не отвечай, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебе снова врезал. — Соло бережно провел рукой по волосам Ильи, зачесывая пятерней назад отросшие пряди и открывая лоб. — Ты собирался меня одного оставить? Бросить решил, да? Вообразил, что я, мол, буду радоваться жизни и отжигать с красотками? Или что? Как тебе такое вообще в голову могло прийти? И кто ты после этого? Эгоист, и пьянь. — Соло выговаривал все это, продолжая растирать Илью до красноты жесткой губкой. 

Илья опустил голову и молчал, покорно подставляясь рукам Соло. 

— Знаешь, что я хочу донести до тебя? — Соло отложил губку в сторону и приподнял голову Ильи за подбородок, чтобы тот не мог избежать его взгляда. — Если бы, не дай бог, это все-таки случилось, я не простил бы тебя никогда. Понимаешь? Никогда. Ни тебя, ни себя. Доходит до тебя? А? Нет, чувствую, не доходит. — Соло вздохнул, покачал головой. — В общем, план такой. Сейчас тебя достанем из ванны, вытрем насухо и уложим спать. А вот протрезвеешь — тогда и поговорим. 

Соло довел едва переставляющего ноги Илью до спальни, уложил на кровать — а вернее, позволил упасть на нее, — и накрыл одеялом, подоткнул его под ноги и набросил для верности еще и покрывало. Илья, казалось, заснул еще по пути в спальню — был ли тому виной алкоголь или переохлаждение, но к моменту, когда голова его коснулась подушки, он уже крепко спал. Соло какое-то время смотрел на него, вслушиваясь в ровное тихое сопение. Присев рядом, он провел рукой по влажным волосам. Глубокий сон стер с лица Ильи следы психического перенапряжения последних месяцев, делая его моложе. Но как бы он сейчас ни выглядел, напомнил себе Соло, под этим безмятежным чистым лбом царит опасный хаос, и кто поручится, что в следующий раз Илья не сорвется уже окончательно, и никто не сможет помешать ему. 

Соло снова тяжело вздохнул и поднялся. Ему надо прибраться в ванной, покормить собаку и возвращаться побыстрее. Оставлять Илью одного, даже крепко спящего, он опасался. 

Илья проспал весь остаток дня и не проснулся даже к позднему вечеру. Соло почти все это время просидел в кресле, закинув ноги на кровать и держа на коленях какую-то книгу, читать которую даже не пытался. Все чаще мысленно он возвращался к настойчивым рекомендациям доктора Арнарссона показать Илью врачам. «Если вы не хотите его потерять…» — всплыли в памяти слова психиатра. Случившееся сегодня настолько близко подвело их к опасной черте, что игнорировать упорно отрицаемую Ильей возможность обратиться за помощью к мозгоправам уже не получалось. Возможно, у них просто нет другого выбора, и любой другой вариант означает лишь отсрочку перед тем, чего Соло боялся больше всего. И как бы не пришлось остаток жизни винить себя за то, что он пошел на поводу у страха Ильи перед лечением, которое, кто знает, могло бы все-таки ему помочь. 

Усталость взяла свое: пригревшись в кресле под светом ночника, Соло сам не заметил, как задремал. Проснулся он от собственного крика. Ладони были влажными, сердце билось где-то в районе горла, книга валялась на полу. Когда Соло убедился, что все с Ильей по-прежнему в порядке, то пошел в кухню. Сидя за столом со стаканом воды в руке, он пытался вспомнить, что ему снилось. 

Он ехал в город, и он торопился. Он знал, что надо ехать быстрее, чтобы не опоздать на важную встречу — ведь утром он сказал Илье, что не любит опаздывать. А потому, вжимая ногу в педаль газа, он то и дело поглядывал на часы, сверяя время. В какой-то момент он осознал, что часы на его руке, советская «Победа», ведут себя странно. На циферблате была всего одна стрелка, минутная, и она быстро двигалась назад, стирая за собой цифры и оставляя пустое поле. Соло потряс рукой перед глазами, решив, что часы просто сломались, но стрелка неумолимо отсчитывала минуты, не останавливаясь, тикая, как механизм взведенной бомбы. Отчаянным поворотом руля Соло развернул машину, рискуя попасть в занос на заснеженной трассе, и, выжимая всю скорость, на которую была способна машина, понесся домой…

Чем именно закончился этот сон, Соло вспомнить так и не смог, хотя ощущение тяжелой утраты, которое он не мог никак с себя стряхнуть, позволяло предположить, что в том зазеркалье он «не успел». Он на самом деле не мог внятно объяснить, что же заставило его повернуть на полпути обратно и наплевать на обязательный визит в иммиграционную службу, который он оттягивал до последнего. Соло помнил, что в какой-то момент, отъехав уже на тридцать или пятьдесят километров от дома, он не мог унять чувство смутной, но все нараставшей тревоги, причину которой он не мог объяснить логически. Ему просто было надо вернуться, и несколько километров он еще боролся с этим навязчивым желанием — отчасти из-за того, что просто не смог бы найти подходящего объяснения для Ильи, если заявится на пороге, когда должен быть в городе по неотложному делу. Илья наверняка сочтет его параноиком, зацикленным на контроле. И будет не так уж и неправ. Когда чувство беспокойства стало нестерпимым, Соло решил, что он просто заберет Илью с собой, пусть даже тот и не проявит энтузиазма. И вот как все в итоге обернулось. 

Вернувшись в спальню, Соло разделся и нырнул под одеяло. Прижался к Илье, живому и горячему, втянул носом родной привычный запах его волос. Снова стало страшно от мысли, что если бы он опоздал — на час, полчаса, а может, кто знает, счет шел уже на минуты, — сегодня ему больше некого было бы обнимать. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, никогда… Этой ночью он так и не уснул.  Когда рассвет тусклым светом просочился в комнату, Илья все еще спал, раскинувшись на кровати, покрывало валялось на полу, сброшенное во сне. Соло спустился на кухню и, сварив себе крепкий кофе, принялся готовить завтрак, раз все равно поспать не удалось. 

Тихий звук осторожных шагов в коридоре выдернул его из задумчивости. Соло выглянул из кухни и увидел Илью, который как раз взялся за ручку двери в ванную. Увидев его, Илья тут же отвел взгляд, неловко потер лицо ладонью. На левой скуле у него красовался яркий кровоподтек, но в целом выглядел он вполне нормально

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его Соло. — Хорошо спалось? 

Илья прикусил губу, и только крепче сжал пальцы на дверной ручке. 

— Давай, умывайся, жду на кухне. — Развернувшись на пятках, он пошел обратно, оставив Илью одного. 

Соло уже накрыл на стол, когда пришел Илья. Он неловко замер на пороге, обхватив себя руками. Соло подошел к нему и, приобняв за плечи, подвел к столу и, усадил на место. 

— Ешь. Потом поговорим. 

— Соло… — начал Илья, рассеянно вертя в руках вилку, — я не…

— Да, знаю. Ты не хотел. Ешь давай. 

Илья опустил голову и принялся за еду. Когда они покончили с завтраком и тарелки были убраны, Соло, наконец, решил, что время для серьезного разговора, пожалуй, наступило. 

— Илья, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — начал он. — Голова не болит? 

Илья отрицательно помотал головой, не поднимая на него глаз. 

— Ну и отлично, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Соло. — Значит, способен воспринимать человеческую речь. Может, объяснишь, наконец, смысл того, что ты вчера устроил? Только давай без вот этого «я решил прогуляться, мне было скучно, и я выпил литр водки, чтобы стало веселее, пока гулял, стало жарко и я снял куртку, а потом устал, прилег на снег и случайно заснул», ладно? Как бы мне ни хотелось сделать вид, что все нормально, мы должны называть вещи своими именами. Ты вообще понимаешь, чем могло все обернуться, если бы… — у Соло внезапно сел голос, но он прокашлялся и продолжил. — …Если бы все сложилось иначе. Ты отдаешь себе отчет? И, в свете всего этого, что мне теперь делать? Следить за тобой все время? Или врезать в окна решетки и запирать на чердаке, когда я не смогу оставаться рядом? 

— Жена мистера Рочестера так дом спалила, если ты об этом. Так что я бы не советовал, — глухо пробормотал Илья.

— Это не смешно! — Соло, не сдержавшись, стукнул кулаком по столу. 

Илья пожал плечами, по выражению его лица невозможно было определить, что он думает. Соло перевел дыхание, досчитал в уме до десяти. 

— Извини. Но у меня вчера был тяжелый день. Слава богу и спасибо Рику, все закончилось благополучно. Хотя, надо отдать тебе должное, ты оказался куда хитрее, чем я думал. Дождался же, пока я уеду, закрыл дверь, отослал домой собаку. Спланировал все? — Соло чувствовал, что распаляется все больше и больше. — Решил, блядь, меня бросить? Вот так запросто? Илья, смотри на меня. И не отворачивайся. Сдаться решил? Или просто струсил? Как тебе вообще такое в голову пришло? 

Илья смотрел на него исподлобья, сдвинув брови и не делая ни одной попытки хоть как-то оправдаться. Наконец, Соло выдохся. Он потер глаза ладонью, помотал головой.

— Илья, скажи хоть что-то. Ты обещаешь мне, что это не повторится? 

— Я… я не знаю, что тебе сказать, Наполеон, — сказал Илья после долгой паузы. — Я, правда, не знаю. Чтобы я сейчас ни сказал, ты не поверишь мне. Я пообещал бы, что такое больше не случится, но… могу лишь сказать, что постараюсь. Правда. Я правда постараюсь.

Илья говорил, словно сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не заплакать. И от этого у Соло самого перехватило горло. 

— Я знаю, что ты сможешь с этим справиться. 

— Не знаю, почему ты до сих пор видишь во мне нормального человека, — тихо сказал Илья. 

— А ты и есть нормальный человек, просто свалилось на тебя слишком много. Но все пройдет. Главное продержаться, понимаешь? 

Илья кивнул. Весь день, тянущийся безумно долго, Соло старался не выпускать Илью из вида. Илья как будто воспринимал это как само собой разумеющееся, не возражая и не избегая его. Но все равно очевидны были признаки чувства вины и неловкости, которую Илья испытывал, похоже, даже по отношению к Рику. 

Как Соло ни пытался бодриться, он с раздражением отмечал, что перенапряжение и бессонная ночь начинают сказываться. Ко всему прочему, его знобило, грудь раздирал сухой болезненный кашель, глаза слипались. Он, хотя время было еще раннее, предложил пойти в спальню, на что Илья сразу согласился. Когда Соло прилег на постель, борясь с отчаянным желанием завернуться в одеяло и закрыть глаза, Илья включил ночник и сел с книгой рядом. 

— Почитай мне, — попросил Соло, отчасти желая занять чем-то Илью, отчасти пытаясь справиться с охватившей его сонливостью. 

— А что ты хочешь? 

— Да что угодно. Исландский, Фолкнера, Светония… 

— Светония мы, наверное, сегодня не потянем, — усмехнулся Илья, — Фолкнера ты и так почти наизусть знаешь, остается учебник. 

Он отложил свою книгу на тумбочку и, дотянувшись до учебника, раскрыл на заложенной закладкой странице и начал читать. Соло повернулся на бок, прикрыл глаза и, глядя сквозь ресницы на мягко обрисованный в свете ночника профиль Ильи, сосредоточился на его голосе, стараясь распознать в странных звукосочетаниях с тяжелым русским акцентом знакомые слова. Он надеялся, что это позволит ему сохранить концентрацию внимания достаточно долго, чтобы он смог продержаться до момента, когда можно будет заснуть вместе. 

Исландская речь, пусть искаженная до неузнаваемости, невольно вызвала целую череду мысленных картинок, воспоминаний о первых днях, когда они с Ильей ступили на эту суровую холодную землю, потрясающую воображение своей строгой красотой: вулканы, скудная растительность, туманное побережье, прозрачный до хрустальности воздух. Их дом, надежный и теплый, стоящий на отшибе цивилизации, заиндевевшие окна, припорошенные снегом дорожки, уходящая вдаль каменистая заснеженная равнина, в свете зимнего солнца слепящая глаза искрящейся белизной. Соло словно совершал прогулку, поглядывая по сторонам, щурясь от снежного сияния и вдыхая чистый морозный воздух. Он уже отошел от дома на приличное расстояние, когда до его слуха донесся захлебывающийся, тревожный лай Рика. Соло встал как вкопанный, оглядываясь по сторонам, вокруг не было ни души, и как он оказался здесь, понять было невозможно — цепочка его следов оказалась заметена поднявшейся вдруг поземкой. Пытаясь определить направление, Соло прислушивался к лаю, но ветер как будто уносил звуки в сторону, лишая возможности понять, откуда они доносятся. В памяти всплыли лекции, которые ему читали в разведшколе — об акустических коридорах и способах ориентирования на открытых пространствах, — но обрывки терминов и слов никак не могли сложиться в нечто связное. Он заблудился. Отчаянно вглядываясь вперед, он вдруг заметил, что вдалеке что-то темнеет. Лай стал громче и отчетливее. Ускорив шаг, он, неловко переставляя ноги по снежной целине, шел дальше. Грудь ломило от напряжения, каждый хриплый вдох и выдох давался с трудом, глаза щипало от пота, и он никак не мог разглядеть что впереди. Он шел все быстрее и быстрее, а потом перешел на бег. Глаза резало от нестерпимого белого сияния, и он бежал, почти не разбирая дороги. И лишь когда остановился и перевел дыхание, он вдруг увидел большой плоский камень и Илью, который сидел на земле, прислонившись к этому камню спиной. Куртка его была распахнута, руки лежали на коленях, голова наклонена набок, глаза закрыты, на ресницах иней. Соло открыл рот, хватая воздух и не в силах сделать и шага на ставших вдруг ватными ногах. С неимоверным усилием он поднял руку, налившуюся свинцовой тяжестью, и потянулся к Илье. Дотронувшись до холодной, твердой, будто она вырезана из камня, щеки, Соло упал на колени. А потом закричал. 

— Ковбой, ты чего? Эй, очнись, — услышал он спустя бесконечно долгий полет по какому-то черному тоннелю, через который его неумолимо волокла неведомая сила, пока его оттуда не выдернул голос Ильи. 

Соло распахнул глаза, увидел Илью, который склонился над ним и тревожно вглядывался в его лицо. Соло вдобавок осознал, что они оба раздеты и накрыты одеялом, и на дворе глубокая ночь. Он с трудом сглотнул комок в горле, закашлялся. 

— Тебе воды принести? Или чаю сделать?

— Не надо. — Голос получился осипшим, слова давались с трудом. — Все в порядке. Кошмар приснился. Бывает. 

Тревога во взгляде Ильи никуда не исчезла. Он нахмурился, приложил приятно прохладную ладонь ко лбу Соло. 

— Э, да у тебя, похоже, температура. Сейчас посмотрю, что у нас есть в аптечке. 

— Не надо, какой еще чай посреди ночи. — Соло попытался отмахнуться, но рука была тяжелой, как в том сне. — Давай просто будем спать дальше.

Илья встал с постели, натянул штаны и повернулся к нему.

— Мне очень твой кашель не нравится, и еще, кажется, у тебя жар. Я мигом. 

Соло сделал попытку встать с кровати, но Илья придержал его за плечо. 

— Не глупи, Наполеон. Ты не успеешь соскучиться, как я уже вернусь

Илья ушел, оставив его одного. Соло прикрыл глаза, злясь на непонятную напасть, так некстати свалившуюся на него и натянул одеяло почти до самого носа, чтобы согреться. 

Илья вернулся быстро, захватив с собой чашку чая, градусник и бутылку водки. Деловито засунув градусник Соло под мышку, он сел в кресло напротив. Бутылку водки поставил на тумбочку возле кровати и Соло не удержался от язвительного комментария. 

— А водка зачем, Угроза? Или это такая русская традиция — ни дня без бутылки? Если что, я это пить не буду. И тебе не дам. 

Илья невозмутимо молчал. А потом забрал градусник и, посмотрев на него, присвистнул. 

— Тридцать девять и два. А из жаропонижающего у нас только аспирин. Ты, похоже, капитально простыл. 

— Ерунда какая, обычное дело, — хмуро буркнул Соло, — давай мне свой чай и пару пилюль. К утру все пройдет.

Илья тем временем открыл бутылку водки и потянул с него одеяло. Соло казалось, что его окатило ледяной водой, он вцепился в край одеяла в тщетной попытке сохранить остатки тепла. 

— Ч-то ты д-делаешь? — стуча зубами, спросил он. — Совсем ебанулся? 

— Это отличный способ снять температуру, если больше нечем, — терпеливо объяснил Илья.- Я разотру тебя сейчас, закутаю, а потом чай и таблетки. Меня так мама лечила. Ну, будь умницей, ладно?

Соло ничего не оставалось, кроме как позволить Илье сделать все, что тот ему пообещал. Вдыхая пары спирта от моментально испарявшейся с его тела водки и расслабляясь под теплыми ладонями Ильи, Соло чувствовал, как постепенно снова сползает в сонное оцепенение. Последнее, что он запомнил перед тем, как соскользнуть в теплую вязкую темноту, была мысль о том, как все-таки не вовремя он заболел. 

Проснулся Соло поздно. В комнате он был один. И, судя по тому, что он не слышал ни единого звука — ни шагов Ильи, ни цокота когтей Рика, в доме, кроме него, никого не было. Он спустил ноги с кровати и попытался встать, но пол словно куда-то провалился, и он обнаружил себя лежащим на прикроватном коврике. Злясь на себя, Илью и чертову простуду, Соло кое-как поднялся и, держась за стенку, пошел вниз. Путешествие по лестнице заняло целую вечность. Когда он добрался до нижней ступеньки, входная дверь распахнулась, вбежал Рик, а потом вошел Илья. Увидев Соло на лестнице, он, снимая куртку, улыбнулся ему. 

— Доброе утро, Ковбой. Как ты?

Соло улыбнулся в ответ и отцепил руку от перил, чтобы сделать шаг Илье навстречу. Перед тем, как снова рухнуть на пол, он успел заметить, как радость на лице Ильи сменяется испугом. 

— Да что с тобой такое? — Илья буквально подлетел к нему, помог подняться. Соло, пошатываясь, тяжело облокотился на его руку.

— Да оступился, наверное, не суетись так. Помоги дойти до туалета, а дальше я сам. Пройдет … — Соло закашлялся, не договорив фразу до конца. 

По правде говоря, настолько хреново он не чувствовал себя очень давно. Если, конечно, не сравнивать с моментами, связанными с прежней работой, когда случалось всякое — от пулевых ранений до пыток на электрическом стуле. Но тогда, по крайней мере, его состояние было легко объяснимо и простительно. Но вот так поддаваться какой-то банальной простуде и, тем более, давать Илье понять, что он не в состоянии держаться на ногах, он не собирался. Только не сейчас.

Илья помог добраться до ванной комнаты. Холодная вода немного привела Соло в чувство, и вышел он уже сам. Но, сидя за столом на кухне и пытаясь впихнуть в себя хотя бы кусок яичницы, он обнаружил, что вилка в его руке дрожит, а сам он едва ли способен удержать себя в вертикальном положении. 

Остаток дня прошел как в тумане. Соло иногда выныривал из полубредового состояния, когда Илья подходил измерить ему температуру, дать попить или растереть спиртом. В один из таких моментов он вдруг почувствовал, что Илья усадил его на кровати и одевает, как ребенка. 

— Собирайся, Ковбой. Поедем в город, — Илья говорил странно срывающимся голосом. — Тебе нужно в больницу. 

— Слушай, ну зачем? — Соло пытался заплетающимся языком возражать ему. — Какой еще город? Какая больница? Я в порядке. Я просто хочу спать.

— Вот там и выспишься, — соглашался Илья, просовывая его руки в рукава свитера. — Ну, давай, поднимайся. 

Когда они дошли до пикапа и Илья открыл дверцу, Соло отметил, что машина уже заведена и разогрета. Он позволил застегнуть на себе ремень безопасности и откинуть спинку кресла. В машине было тепло и уютно, ровно работал двигатель, и если бы не ватный туман, окутавший его со всех сторон, Соло, наверное, даже наслаждался бы поездкой. Он повернул голову набок и смотрел на Илью, который сосредоточенно всматривался в дорогу, периодически поглядывая на него, словно переживал, что он может исчезнуть. Эта мысль заставила Соло улыбнуться. 

— Ковбой, мы скоро приедем, все будет хорошо, — повторял Илья раз за разом.

Само собой, подумал Соло и закрыл глаза.


	17. Chapter 17

— Послушай, — тихо говорил Илья, склонившись почти к самому его уху, — доктор подозревает, что у тебя может быть пневмония, а это очень, очень серьезно. Так что кончай дурить. Они сейчас вернутся, и ты как миленький отправишься в палату. 

— Ни в коем случае, — Соло помотал головой, — об этом и речи быть не может. 

— Ты ведешь себя неразумно, — терпеливо повторил Илья. Они уже час как находились в приемном покое больницы. Дежурный врач сразу сообщил, что в таком состоянии показана госпитализация, хотя бы для того, чтобы определить диагноз и назначить лечение. Но Соло стоял на своем. Ему по прибытии сразу вкололи жаропонижающее, и как только оно подействовало, он тут же принялся ставить условия. 

— Кто б говорил о неразумном поведении. И здесь мне делать нечего. Как хочешь, но домой ты один не вернешься. 

— Послушай, Наполеон, — голос Ильи звучал почти умоляюще, — ты что, забыл, как с ног падал и бредил? Ты ж сам меня на днях взгрел за нечто в этом роде, а теперь ведешь себя не лучше. 

— Не сравнивай! — возмутился Соло. — И нет у меня никакой пневмонии. Давай возьмем у них каких-нибудь пилюль и поедем домой. И знаешь, что? Если тебе взбредет в голову меня здесь бросить, я доберусь домой сам. На попутке. Или пешком. 

Илья сокрушенно умолк, явно не зная, что на это сказать. А через минуту дверь приемного покоя распахнулась, и в кабинет вернулся дежурный врач в сопровождении медсестры.

— Рентгенолог будет только утром, так что переночевать вам все-таки придется здесь. 

Соло тяжело молчал, глядя в сторону. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что поведение его не вполне адекватно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Мысль о том, что Илья, оставшись без его присмотра, снова что-нибудь выкинет, сводила с ума. 

— Мистер Андерсон, пойдемте, — повторил доктор. 

— У меня нет ни тапочек, ни зубной щетки. Завтра утром я вернусь и сделаю все снимки. 

— Не беспокойтесь, ваш друг все собрал, — медсестра кивнула в сторону Ильи. В ответ на укоризненный взгляд Соло тот лишь пожал плечами. 

— В конце-то концов! — не выдержал Соло. У него было стойкое ощущение, что его обложили со всех сторон. — Я отказываюсь от госпитализации. Имею право. 

Илья переглянулся с врачом. А потом снова обратился к Соло. 

— Послушай, дружище, давай сделаем так: ты отправишься в палату, выспишься по-человечески. Завтра утром пройдешь рентген. А я дождусь тебя здесь. Перекантуюсь в холле, с разрешения доктора. Доктор, вы позволите? 

Врач, уже явно утомленный этой бессмысленной перебранкой, рассеянно кивнул: 

— У нас тут вообще-то не гостиница, но раз вы так далеко живете, можете до утра остаться. 

— Ну вот, — Илья улыбнулся Соло, — вроде все устроилось. 

Соло снова начинало знобить. Чертова болезнь подкосила в самый неподходящий момент. Сил на дальнейшие споры оставалось все меньше. 

— Ты понимаешь, что утром мне самому придется домой добираться, если ты уедешь? — сделал он последнюю попытку.

— Понимаю. — Илья кивнул. — Я тебя здесь не оставлю. Слово даю. Встретимся утром. 

Соло позволил Илье помочь ему пересесть на кресло-каталку и принял на колени пакет с вещами первой необходимости. И перед тем, как кресло развернули и покатили по коридору, он успел напоследок кинуть в Илью строгий, как он надеялся, взгляд. Илья смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь улыбаться ободряюще, но улыбка выглядела очевидно вымученной. 

Как Соло ни стремился сорваться домой пораньше, им все-таки пришлось задержаться в больнице почти до полудня. Утром, сразу после обхода, ему сделали рентген. Выходя из палаты, Соло сразу увидел долговязую фигуру Ильи, который разжился где-то белым халатом и теперь спал, вытянув ноги и откинув голову к стене, на стульчике в коридоре. Глядя на него, Соло почувствовал облегчение, омраченное слабым уколом вины за то, что Илье пришлось провести так всю ночь. 

Потом они вместе сидели у Соло в палате и ждали результатов. Илья делал вид, что выспался, а Соло — что чувствует себя превосходно. Но обоим это удавалось неважно. 

Примерно через час зашел врач, держа в руках уже высохшие снимки.

— У меня хорошие новости. Очаговых поражений в легких не выявлено, так что пневмонию можно пока исключить. 

Соло торжествующе улыбнулся Илье. 

— Я же говорил, ничего серьезного. Можно ехать домой. 

— Но я бы все-таки порекомендовал вам задержаться на пару дней, — продолжил врач, — у вас высокая температура, слабость, кашель, бронхит точно есть. Так что было бы неплохо понаблюдаться, проколоть антибиотики. 

— Спасибо, док, — Соло уже спустил ноги с кровати, готовый встать и уйти, — но я, пожалуй, откажусь. Хочу встретить Рождество дома. Думаю, ничего страшного мне не грозит. 

Взяв у врача схему лечения и рецепт на лекарства, они, наконец, поехали домой, по пути завернув в аптеку. Почти всю дорогу они молчали, и Соло был благодарен, что Илья не стал пользоваться моментом и читать ему нотации. То, что стояло за поведением Соло, было не из тем, на которые приятно поболтать в дороге — и они оба это понимали. 

Оказавшись дома, Соло на подгибающихся ногах дошел до гостиной, плюхнулся на диван, и закрыл глаза. Проклятая слабость снова вернулась — все тело болело, словно его всю ночь мутузили набитыми песком мешками, глаза слипались от внезапно одолевшей его сонливости. 

— Эй, может, приляжешь? — голос Ильи, прозвучавший почти над ухом, выдернул Соло из мутного полудремотного состояния. — Давай, помогу раздеться. 

Соло не возражал, когда Илья стянул с него свитер и брюки и помог переодеться в новую пижаму, купленную, когда они еще жили в Рейкьявике, да так и не пригодившуюся до сего момента. Соло отрешенно наблюдал, как Илья ловко застилает диван бельем и раскладывает подушки.

— Вот, поболеешь с комфортом, Ковбой, — сказал Илья, укрывая его одеялом. — Я пока приберу за Шариком и что-нибудь приготовлю. Если что, зови. 

Соло откинулся на подушки и взял принесенную Ильей из спальни книжку. Через некоторое время он понял, что глаза не могут сфокусироваться на буквах, а мозг не желает воспринимать печатный текст, отложил книгу и прикрыл отяжелевшие веки. Голова была восхитительно пустой, и даже выматывающие душу страхи и тревоги, еще недавно заставлявшие его сердце биться в рваном бешеном ритме, куда-то исчезли, испарились. Словно кончился завод у механической игрушки.

Илья то и дело подходил к нему — то проверить температуру, то принести попить. В один из своих приходов он принес чашку свежесваренного куриного бульона. И хотя есть Соло совершенно не хотелось, он послушно похлебал немного, только чтобы не расстраивать Илью. Сумев влить в себя почти половину, Соло вернул необъяснимо тяжелую чашку. Рука его дрогнула, и Илья едва успел перехватить посудину и не дать ей упасть на постель. 

— Похоже, у тебя снова температура поднимается. — Илья приложил ладонь к его лбу. — Упрямый же ты тип, Наполеон. Ведь можно же было полежать в больничке пару суток, но нет, тебе приспичило домой. — Илья вздохнул. Соло смотрел на его усталое осунувшееся лицо, на обострившиеся черты, падающие на глаза отросшие пепельные волосы. Когда Илья повернулся, чтобы дотянуться до лежащего на столике пакета со шприцем и ампулами, Соло в глаза бросился ярко темнеющий шрам на бледном виске, и его накрыло что-то вроде дежа вю. Ему вдруг показалось, что он сейчас снова в той самой палате, где Илья лежал после той проклятой марсельской миссии. Тогда, только что спасенный из трехмесячного плена, он выглядел абсолютно так же, как и сейчас, хотя прошло два с лишним года. Два года, которые Илья провел с ним.

— Давай, поворачивайся.

Прикосновение вернуло Соло к реальности. Он проморгался, пытаясь совместить два расплывающихся перед глазами образа — Илья на той больничной койке и Илья здесь, склонившийся над ним с тревожно сосредоточенным взглядом. 

— Ну, Ковбой. Ты сам напросился. Если бы не твое упрямство, сейчас на моем месте была бы хорошенькая медсестричка.

— По мне так и ты не хуже, — пробормотал Соло, поворачиваясь. Раздумывать над расползающейся по швам реальностью сейчас было трудно. 

После укола Соло лег на бок, подложив ладони под щеку. Одна рука соскользнула вниз, и он почувствовал, как в нее тут же ткнулся восхитительно холодный мокрый нос. Машинально гладя Рика, Соло смотрел на сидящего в кресле Илью. Тот, скрестив на груди руки, тоже внимательно наблюдал за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Острые плечи выпирали из-под слишком свободного, почти висящего на нем свитера, и Соло внезапно снова кольнуло острое чувство жалости. 

— Илья, прости меня, — сказал он. — Прости за все. Это я во всем виноват. 

— Ты что-то сказал? — Илья подался вперед. — Ковбой, повтори. Что беспокоит? 

— Прости меня, — упрямо повторил Соло, тщательно выговаривая слова. И на этот раз, похоже, его расслышали правильно. Выражение лица Ильи неуловимо изменилось, брови сошлись над переносицей. Илья встал и засунул ему градусник под мышку.

— Черт, жар не спадает. Потерпи немного, скоро должно подействовать. Я сейчас. 

Илья быстро вышел из комнаты, вернулся с влажным полотенцем, которое аккуратно положил Соло на лоб. 

— Все как-то неправильно, — вполголоса бормотал он, будто говорил сам с собой, — спал в снегу я, а заболел почему-то ты. 

Как раз все правильно и справедливо, мой глупый, добрый Илья, подумал Соло. Все наконец-то начало работать как надо. Я должен был хоть как-то ответить за все, что сделал. Он улыбнулся этим мыслям, радуясь, что Илья их не слышит. 

— О чем ты, Соло? — встревожено спросил Илья. Соло отчаянно захотелось объяснить все, чтобы Илья успокоился и перестал так о нем волноваться. В конце концов, он этого не стоит. 

— Все твои беды начались с момента нашего знакомства. Понимаешь? — Соло изо всех сил старался говорить убедительно и доходчиво. 

— Нет, не понимаю, — ответил тот, подсовывая ладонь ему под затылок. — Вот, попей. Тебе надо больше пить. 

Соло послушно приподнял голову, выпил теплый, лишенный всякого вкуса чай, и снова обессилено упал на подушку. 

— Тебе не повезло, что мы вообще с тобой встретились, — продолжил он. — Это из-за меня вся твоя жизнь покатилась под откос. Тебе надо было пристрелить меня на том первом задании. 

— Наполеон, перестань. Ты бредишь. 

— Я никогда не выражался яснее, Илья. — Он облизнул пересохшие губы. — Возьмем Готье. Это целиком и полностью моя вина. Не перебивай меня. Ему был нужен я. А захватили тебя. Из-за того, что я позволил тебе заняться в Марселе агентурой. 

— Но это же полная чушь. — Илья провел подрагивающими пальцами по его растрепавшейся шевелюре. — Я такой же агент, как и ты, забыл? И ты не обязан был подстилать мне соломку. А еще ты до последнего искал меня и нашел. Так что не выдумывай ерунды. 

Соло упрямо помотал головой.

— Ты не все знаешь, Илья. Я ведь хотел тебя убить, когда уже нашел. Был готов тебя зарезать, и если бы не Габи… — он осекся, горло перехватило от шока, что он сказал об этом вслух. 

Илья печально улыбнулся, погладил его по щеке.

— И ты бы все правильно сделал, Ковбой. Будь я на твоем месте, наверняка подумал бы о том же. Чертовски тяжелый выбор, но в тех обстоятельствах я бы, пожалуй, сказал тебе спасибо. Нелегко тебе пришлось. — Илья ласково взъерошил его волосы. 

— А после этого, в Риме? Я так тебя хотел, что затащил в постель при первой же возможности. Что на это скажешь? 

— Насколько помню, я сам к тебе пришел. Похоже, у тебя в голове все перепуталось от температуры. 

— Я просил не перебивать меня, — Соло попытался отдернуться от руки Ильи, — ты же был не в себе. Будь во мне хоть капля порядочности, я должен был завязать член двойным морским узлом, а не трахать тебя, должен был остаться тебе другом. Но, видишь ли, на это я неспособен. 

— Уму непостижимо, как ты все вывернул наизнанку. Знаешь, не настолько я ненормальный, чтобы не понимать, что делаю. Я пришел к тебе, когда мне нужен был кто-то, на кого я мог бы опереться. И ты принял меня со всем тем пиздецом, что тогда со мной творился. Может, ты и воспользовался тогда мной, но и я тобой — тоже. 

Соло чуть не застонал от бессилия. 

— Окей. Пришел ты сам, и даже убедил себя в том, что я оказал тебе услугу тем, что начал тебя трахать. Но потом я тебя просто ломал под себя. Не смог удержаться. — У Соло, в глазах начали закипать злые слезы, все заволокло, и Илья теперь казался размытым призрачным силуэтом. Горячие слезы прочертили дорожку по щеке к губам, и он слизывал их бездумно. Адски хотелось пить. Илья снова оказался совсем радом с ним.

— Попей — к его рту прижался край кружки. — Да что ж такое-то. Ебаная температура. Если что, повезу в больницу, имей в виду.

Напившись, Соло оттолкнул его руку с пустой кружкой.

— Не уходи от темы, Угроза. 

— Ты снова за свое? Снова собрался в Мехико? Может, хватит об этом? 

— Я намеренно тебя развращал. Это было подло.

— Наполеон, — Илья тяжело вздохнул, — ну вот серьезно. Бредишь ты или нет, не желаю больше это слышать. Мы ведь все между собой прояснили, а обсуждать подобное вне койки… Прекращай.

— Ты все мне готов простить, да? — Соло подозрительно прищурился.

— Не все. Разговоры на тему кто кого развратил, прошу вычеркнуть из этого списка. 

— А Орбан, — Соло не мог остановиться, — тот самый Орбан, из-за которого ты до сих пор похож на тень. Хоть себе-то ты признаешься, что этим ты тоже обязан мне? Ты ведь согласился на то задание ради моей амнистии. — Соло чувствовал, что его начинает трясти. — А ты даже не спросил, нужна ли она мне такой ценой.

— Не надо, Наполеон, — Илья присел на пол возле дивана и прижался лбом к его пылающему виску, — успокойся. Ты ни в чем не виноват. У нас тогда, на самом деле, не было никакого выбора. И твоя амнистия — это единственное, что я мог потребовать у твоей конторы. Перестань себя терзать, пожалуйста. Ты — все, что у меня есть. И я не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал. 

Соло не мог поверить в то, что после всего сказанного Илья все еще его оправдывает. Бедный наивный Илья. Его сумасшедший Илья. Его Илья. У Соло задрожали губы, а слезы полились уже бесконтрольным потоком. 

— Что такое? Тебе хуже? — Илья взял его ладонь в свои руки, осторожно сжал ее. 

— Я не справился. Я так тебя подвел. Все сделал неправильно. Не смог тебе помочь. Поэтому ты… — окончание фразы застряло у Соло в горле.

Илья лишь крепче сжал его руку и Соло, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, судорожно всхлипывал, не в силах остановиться. 

— Я не знаю, что делать дальше, — глухо бормотал Соло, — я просто не знаю. 

— Ничего не надо делать.

Соло поднял голову. Илья смотрел куда-то поверх него, отрешенно глядя в одну точку. 

— Тебе надо выздороветь. И все образуется. Ты вымотался, тебе надо отдохнуть. Об остальном позабочусь я. Тебе больше не надо за меня бояться. Самое плохое уже позади. Ты мне веришь? — Илья теперь смотрел ему прямо в глаза, внимательно и серьезно.

И Соло очень захотелось поверить. Он слабо кивнул и через какое-то время снова начал уплывать в уютную серую мглу. В полузабытьи он смутно чувствовал, как Илья обтирает его влажным полотенцем и переодевает, как тряпичную куклу, в сухое и чистое. А потом все погрузилось в черноту, как будто кто-то выключил рубильник. 

Когда в следующий раз он открыл глаза, было уже позднее утро — гостиную заливал неяркий солнечный свет. Соло с трудом сел и огляделся. Илья спал в кресле напротив, уронив на плечо голову, у его вытянутых ног дремал Рик, чутко подергивающий ушами. На столике у дивана царил полный беспорядок — тазик с водой соседствовал с ополовиненной бутылкой водки, между ними находилось блюдечко с осколками от двух ампул и шприц. Надорванная упаковка таблеток и почти в жгут скрученное полотенце довершали картину. Соло постарался восстановить события прошлого вечера, но кроме ускользающей череды картинок, включающих в себя какие-то серые тоннели, смутные образы и обрывки разговоров, он ничего не мог отчетливо вспомнить. 

Рик, почуявший, что он проснулся, негромко гавкнул. Илья вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

— Ковбой, ты как себя чувствуешь? — зевая, спросил он. 

— Вроде нормально, — ответил Соло. Голова не болела и не кружилась, насчет слабости он уверен не был, так как еще не пытался встать, но ощущение тянущей боли в мышцах как будто исчезло. — Ты что, всю ночь здесь просидел? 

— У тебя вчера температура поднялась, еле сбить удалось. Уже хотел грузить тебя в пикап и ехать сдавать в больницу.- Илья снова зевнул, встал, потянулся с хрустом и уже отработанным жестом приложил ладонь к его лбу. — Но, вроде обошлось. Ладно, посмотрим, что дальше будет. Надеюсь, это был кризис, и он позади.

Илья в итоге оказался прав: хотя Соло еще чувствовал себя слабым, он явно шел на поправку. Желая ускорить этот процесс, он перестал разыгрывать из себя супермена и подчинился установленному для него Ильей постельному режиму. В почти больничной рутине день прошел незаметно. Илья, как заправская сиделка, ухитрялся делать несколько дел разом — готовил еду и кормил его, гулял с собакой, помогал добираться до ванны и обратно, и еще находил время посидеть рядом и поболтать о каких-то пустяках. На предложение Соло вернуться вечером в спальню, чтобы наконец-то нормально поспать в постели, Илья согласился без споров. Привычное ощущение теплого тела Ильи под боком, казалось, само по себе исцеляло. Соло впервые за долгое время заснул легко и спокойно. 

А на следующее утро все вновь полетело к чертям. Соло проснулся, спустился вниз, умылся, полностью сосредоточившись на утренней рутине. Ильи нигде не было, но Соло запретил себе думать о плохом, надеясь, что отсутствию его друга есть нормальное объяснение. Но Рик был дома, а значит, версия о том, что Илья ушел с ним на прогулку, отметалась. На кухне Соло обнаружил тарелку с блинчиками, накрытую салфеткой, и термос. Он присел за стол, бездумно глядя в окно и ожидая, что Илья вот-вот появится. Но шло время, и ничего не происходило. Соло накинул куртку, вышел во двор. Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза — это отсутствие пикапа под навесом и следы от протектора на выпавшем за ночь снегу. Соло обессилено опустился на крыльцо. Илья все-таки решил довести до конца задуманное. Дождался, пока ему станет легче, и уехал. И Рика по следу уже не пустишь — Илья больше не допустит, чтобы ему помешали. Соло сидел на крыльце, не чувствуя ни холода, ни боли — ничего, кроме опустошающей безнадежной усталости. 

Он не знал, сколько просидел так, позволяя холоду пробираться сквозь одежду и плоть до костей и ещё глубже, до самого сердца. Все перестало иметь значение. Утратило смысл. Вот так все и закончилось — ярким солнечным декабрьским днем, где-то на краю света, куда их с Угрозой занесла судьба. 

Вдруг Рик перестал носиться по снегу, замер, а потом с радостным лаем побежал за угол дома. Соло прислушался: в морозном зимнем воздухе отчетливо слышался знакомый шум мотора. Когда форд подъехал к дому и Илья, заглушив двигатель, вышел из машины, Соло все также продолжал сидеть на крыльце, чувствуя, как сквозь оцепенение болезненным покалыванием начинает возвращаться чувствительность. 

— Я смотрю, тебе уже лучше. — Илья подошел к крыльцу, пригляделся к нему и нахмурился.- И давно ты сидишь здесь? 

Соло мог лишь смотреть на него снизу вверх, не зная, что сказать. Илья притронулся тыльной стороной ладони к его щеке, линия между его бровями стала еще глубже. 

— Живо домой, ты же совсем замерз. Ну вот зачем, а? Всего день как полегчало, и ты решил простыть по новой? 

— Т-ты почему уехал, не предупредив? — Соло с трудом поднялся, ноги задеревенели от холода. 

— Потом объясню,- с досадой сказал Илья, буквально вталкивая его в теплую прихожую. — Не ожидал я такого от тебя. С ума сойти просто. Думал, что из нас двоих хоть ты нормальный. Раздевайся и в постель. Я сейчас вернусь. 

Соло, зябко ежась, безропотно отправился в гостиную, сел на диван и закутался в одеяло. Через пару минут хлопнула входная дверь, что-то зашуршало по полу, и Илья показался в комнате, втаскивая за собой елку с прибитой к ней крестовиной. Он поставил ель в центре комнаты, а потом снова вышел и вернулся с коробкой в руках. 

— Ну вот, нравится? — Илья довольно оглядел преобразившуюся гостиную. — Игрушек я тоже купил, кстати. Соло, в чем дело? У тебя такой вид, будто я притащил домой бомбу. 

— О, — только и смог произнести Соло. Все это отдавало каким-то сюрреализмом. 

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? Сегодня, как мне помнится, Рождество, ну вот я и подумал…

— А почему ты не подумал, что было бы неплохо меня предупредить?! — Соло, наконец, прорвало. — Ты хоть представляешь, что я … — он осекся.

— Я оставил тебе записку. Ты разве не видел?

— А. — Соло второй раз за этот день не нашелся, что ответить. 

— Под тарелкой с блинами. Ты что, еще не завтракал? — Илья, казалось, совсем растерялся. — Наполеон, ну как же так… я думал, ты сразу ее заметишь. 

Соло тяжело вздохнул. Рассказ о том, что он почувствовал, когда обнаружил, что Илья куда-то исчез, сейчас прозвучал бы глупо, а потому он просто молчал, глядя Илье в глаза. И снова Илья удивил его, — он опустился на колени перед диваном и сжал его холодные руки в своих.

— Я понимаю, что происходит. Извини, что заставил тебя поволноваться, сегодня это вышло случайно. И на будущее: тот самый случай больше не повторится. Обещаю.

— Ты в этом уверен? — Соло ненавидел себя за этот вопрос, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

— Уверен. Видишь ли, я кое-что понял. О нас с тобой. Я понял, что если не перестану гоняться за призраками, то могу потерять тебя. А еще я понял, что ты зависишь от меня даже больше, чем я от тебя. 

— Ты поразительно быстро соображаешь, — не удержался Соло. 

— Есть такое. Я почему-то решил, что тебе без меня будет легче, а оказалось, что ошибся. И ты здорово перепугал меня, Ковбой. Короче, ты просто поверь мне, ладно? 

Соло понял, что его губы разъезжаются в невольной улыбке. 

— Как не поверить? Только серьезное душевное потрясение могло тебя заставить признать наше буржуазное Рождество за праздник, так что верю безоговорочно всему, что ты сказал. 

— Ничего, елка легко простоит и до нашего Нового Года. И еще пару недель до Старого Нового года, — улыбнулся Илья.

— Что это еще за Старый Новый год? — переспросил Соло. — Еще один русский праздник? Через две недели от просто Нового Года? А ты не сопьешься столько праздновать? 

— Вот насчет этого можешь не волноваться. Я свою норму не так давно на весь год вперед выполнил. Так что с меня хватит. 

— Что-то я проголодался, — сказал вдруг Соло. — Пойдем поедим, а потом ты мне покажешь, что за игрушки привез. 

Соло встал с дивана и, как и был, прямо в одеяле, направился на кухню. Илья, не отставая ни на шаг, пошел за ним, стараясь не наступать на волочащийся по полу край. 

— Кстати, а что приготовим на ужин? Праздник все-таки. — Он обернулся к Илье. 

Илья смотрел на него и улыбался.

— Да неважно. Что-нибудь. И прости, что я снова без подарка. Про елку вспомнил, а вот про подарок забыл. 

Соло подошел ближе и, не обращая на соскользнувшее на пол одеяло, обхватил его лицо ладонями, рассматривая, будто хотел запомнить до самой последней черточки, а потом поцеловал.


	18. Chapter 18

— Ну что, Угроза, похоже, сегодня я тебя вчистую сделаю. Пять — ноль, если тебе вдруг не придут коши, что маловероятно. — Соло, затейливо вывернув кисть, бросил кубики на доску. — Ну вот. Пришли, но не тебе. Ты не обижайся, но мне под конец игры всегда везет. Так уж повелось. Не знаю почему.

— Тебе сегодня положено, день рождения как-никак. — Илья задумчиво рассматривал игровое поле, расположение фишек на котором явно было не в его пользу. — А я, кстати, не в обиде, все-таки нарды — не шахматы. Тут думать не надо. 

— Э, поговори мне еще, насчет «думать не надо». Здесь целая стратегия. И философия. — Он выкинул последнюю фишку из «дома» и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. — Чистая победа. 

Соло аккуратно переложил фишки на одну сторону поля и закрыл доску, любовно погладил полированную деревянную поверхность, кончиками пальцев провел вдоль линий резного узора. 

— Спасибо, отличная доска. Не зря я целый месяц контролировал, чтобы ты успел к сроку. Не знаю, что бы ты делал без моего чуткого руководства.

— Ну, если ты считаешь, что маячить за моей спиной с бутылкой пива и ценными указаниями — это помощь, то ладно. — Илья потянулся за сигаретой. 

— Постой, — Соло потянулся к нему, осторожно вынул незажженную сигарету у него из пальцев и вложил ее обратно в пачку, — ты думаешь, это все? Проиграл и свободен? А как же главный подарок? 

Он перехватил Илью за запястье и притянул к себе на диван. Илья, не сопротивляясь, сел рядом, откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза, чему-то про себя усмехаясь. Соло приобнял его за плечи и наклонился к самому его уху.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал, что в честь моего дня рождения я мог бы сегодня рассчитывать на нечто особенное. Есть у меня парочка идей. 

Илья приподнял ресницы, искоса посмотрел на Соло.

— Звучит довольно подозрительно. Боюсь даже представить.

— Сначала я хотел предложить тебе сыграть на то, кто будет сегодня сверху…

— Серьезно? — Илья хмыкнул. — Ушам не верю. Неужто ты выдохся? Или просто надеялся таким образом заставить меня играть в поддавки? 

— А ты бы поддался? — Соло, пуговица за пуговицей, принялся медленно расстегивать рубашку Ильи, одновременно с этим легкими поцелуями прокладывая дорожку по его шее к ключице. Глухой стон и моментально вспыхнувшие румянцем щеки были вполне очевидным ответом на заданный вопрос. 

— Не хочу это обсуждать, — пробормотал Илья, подаваясь всем телом навстречу Соло, чтобы обхватить его затылок и притянуть к себе для поцелуя. Соло тут же прижал его к дивану, жадно блуждая ладонями под тонкой тканью расстегнутой рубашки. 

— Расслабься, — отдышавшись, сказал он, глядя в потемневшие от расширившихся зрачков глаза Ильи. — Выиграл бы ты, или проиграл, я все равно бы тебя трахнул. Я просто тебя подъебываю. А ты как всегда ведешься. Мне никогда не надоест это делать.

— Подъебывать меня? — невозмутимо переспросил Илья.

— Нет, ебать… И подъебывать тоже. 

— Выбери что-то одно, Ковбой. Одновременно не получится. 

Судя по насмешливому тону, Илья определенно бросал ему вызов, и Соло не собирался оставлять его без ответа.

— Как скажешь, Угроза, как скажешь. 

Соло встал и разделся, небрежно кинув одежду на кресло. Опустился на колени перед диваном и, расстегнув на Илье брюки, стащил их вместе с трусами, а вслед за ними снял с него и рубашку. Положив ладони на обнаженные бедра Ильи, Соло развел их и, вклинившись между, снова требовательно впился в его губы долгим поцелуем — а потом медленно скользнул губами вниз по шее и ключицам Ильи, обвел языком соски, прочертил влажную линию по животу. Когда он коснулся губами бледного отпечатка резинки трусов и недвусмысленно вознамерился двинуться ниже, Илья неловко заерзал и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, попытался приподнять.

— Что такое? В чем дело? — Соло смотрел снизу вверх с невинной улыбкой. — Я же говорил о парочке идей. Забыл? Так, может… — он наклонился и лизнул тонкую кожу вдоль паховой складки. 

— Не надо. Пожалуйста. — Илья вздрогнул, в его голосе можно было явственно распознать нотки паники и замешательства. — Давай вот без этого, ладно? 

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — слукавил Соло. 

— А мне кажется, прекрасно понимаешь, — Илья сузил глаза.

— Ладно, не волнуйся ты так. — Соло вздохнул с показным разочарованием и потерся щекой о его бедро. — Просто я на досуге обдумывал один наш с тобой интересный постельный опыт, и у меня закрались подозрения, что причиной для той твоей самоубийственной прогулки мог послужить мой феерический провал с техникой его исполнения. Хотел проверить, так ли это. Судя по твоей реакции, эта теория имеет все права на существование.

— Не начинай, а, — Илья улыбнулся, снова расслабляясь. Он запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы Соло и осторожно провел сквозь них, как гребнем. — Ты теперь мне это всю жизнь вспоминать будешь?

— Разве что иногда. Видишь ли, такое фиаско — это несмываемое черное пятно на всей моей репутации, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. — Илья смотрел на него, сдвинув брови, будто ожидал подвоха, и Соло над ним сжалился. — Ладно, оставим. Раз ты категорически меня в этом не поддерживаешь, предлагаю вернуться к первому пункту моего плана. Все-таки быть тебе сегодня сверху.

Пока Соло говорил, он скользил ладонями вверх по бедрам Ильи вверх, а потом внезапно дернул его на себя. Илья, не ожидая такого, едва успел опереться руками о сиденье, чтобы не рухнуть прямо на колени Соло. Тот сплюнул в ладонь, растер слюну по члену и настойчиво потянул Илью вниз, к себе. 

— Хочу тебя. 

Илья не заставил себя ждать. Он положил обе руки Соло на плечи и начал с мучительной медлительностью опускаться на его член, пока его ягодицы не оказались плотно прижаты к бедрам Соло и он не замер, тяжело дыша. Соло, глядя на его закушенную нижнюю губу, на выступившую на лбу испарину и затуманившийся взгляд, невольно застонал и прижался губами к его шее, чтобы оставить на ней заалевшее пятно засоса. Он не двигался, давая Илье привыкнуть, притерпеться, только нежно поглаживал его лопатки, шею, пропускал между пальцами волосы на затылке и целовал всюду, где мог дотянуться. 

— Ты как? Все нормально? — выдохнул он Илье в ухо. 

Илья вместо ответа коротко прижался губами к его рту, а потом начал двигаться, с каждым разом все быстрее и решительней. Он стонал, не размыкая губ, словно пытаясь контролировать себя. Чтобы заполучить большую свободу движений, Соло осторожно улегся на спину, и Илья, теперь уже сильно и яростно, продолжил насаживаться на его член. Соло крепко сжимал их переплетенные пальцы, держа руки перед собой, чтобы дать Илье точку опоры. Почувствовав, что сам уже на грани, Соло отпустил одну руку и обхватил член Ильи, двигая ладонью в том же отчаянном, быстром темпе. Всего несколько движений — и Илья выгнулся, замер, запрокинув голову, и громко, в голос застонал. Сквозь его пальцы толчками начала выплескиваться сперма Ильи. Это стало последней точкой, за которой Соло оказался не способен продержаться еще хоть немного дольше. И когда Илья обессилено рухнул на него, рвано дыша ему в висок, Соло кончил. Он всем телом чувствовал, как учащенно бьется сердце Ильи, сливаясь с ритмом стучащей в его собственных висках крови. 

— Спасибо за подарок, Угроза, — прошептал Соло, когда снова смог говорить.

Илья приподнялся, опираясь ладонями о его плечи. 

— Ты до сих пор считаешь это подарком? — Он пытливо смотрел в глаза Соло, словно хотел прочесть его мысли.

Соло нежно отвел Илье за ухо упавшую на глаза прядь, подушечками пальцев скользнул по шее вниз, задержал ладонь в районе сердца. 

— Веришь или нет, но для меня и сейчас каждый раз как первый. Это как чудо, в которое я могу поверить, лишь когда оно снова случается. Не знаю, почему так. Хотя нет, знаю. Хочу, чтобы и ты это знал. 

— Я тебя тоже, — улыбнулся Илья. 

Потом они перебрались на диван, прихватив с собой бутылку виски и одеяло. 

— С днем рождения, Наполеон, — Илья, сделав пару глотков прямо из горла, передал бутылку Соло. 

— Знаешь, — Соло принял эстафету и, приложившись ненадолго к бутылке, задумчиво уставился в потолок, — мне вот что пришло в голову: а ведь мы с тобой впервые отметили мой день рождения как нормальные люди.

— Как нормальные люди? — Илья фыркнул. — Ты считаешь нас нормальными? 

— И в связи с этим, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Соло, — предлагаю завтра смотаться в город. Пообедаем в том ресторанчике, помнишь, который на площади? Сходим в кино. В общем, нагуляем немного этой самой нормальности. Что скажешь? — Соло приподнялся на локте, глядя на вытянувшегося рядом Илью. 

— Скажу, что не против, — Илья нашарил на столике пачку сигарет и, вытащив одну, закурил, задумался и надолго замолчал. 

Соло снова откинулся на подушку и, заложив за голову руки, предался приятным размышлениям о том, как они проведут завтрашний день. Из этого блаженного расслабленного состояния его выдернул внезапный вопрос Ильи. 

— А кстати, как думаешь, мы уже можем поднять голову или еще рискованно? — Илья докурил сигарету и, затушив ее в пепельнице, повернулся к Соло и внимательно смотрел на него, ожидая ответа. 

— Ты это к чему? — спросил Соло. 

— Да так, ни к чему конкретно, — вздохнул Илья, — просто интересно. 

— Мне тоже, Угроза, — признался Соло. — Хорошо здесь, конечно. Красиво и почти спокойно. Но знай мы наверняка, что все утихло, можно было бы и рискнуть, сменить обстановку. Все-таки весна здесь — одно название. Не хватает солнца и теплого моря. 

Он отстраненно задумался, продиктован ли вопрос Ильи беспокойством, что напарник засиделся на одном месте и может заскучать, или Илье самому уже поднадоели однообразные будни в глуши, и он осторожно пытается прощупать почву насчет его отношения к этому. Они оба понимали, что Исландия в настоящий момент — самый для них безопасный вариант, и касаться темы возможного переезда было бы легкомысленно и недальновидно. К тому же, Соло обычно старательно обходил эту тему, зная, как Илья всегда переживал о том, что ему такая пресная жизнь может быть в тягость. А тут Илья вдруг поднял ее сам. Это пробудило у Соло уже почти отступившее чувство тревоги. 

— Ты, кстати, как себя чувствуешь? — без перехода спросил он, как будто невзначай. — Ты вчера снова ночью бродил. Опять кошмары?

За два с половиной месяца, прошедших с Рождества, к хрупкой, осторожной радости Соло, Илья вроде бы шел на поправку. И, судя по всему, изменения эти были результатом пережитого Ильей в те дни потрясения. Соло про себя молился о том, чтобы это действительно было началом исцеления, а не временными проблесками перед еще более серьезным кризисом. 

Однако шли дни, недели, а там уже и третий месяц перевалил за половину, а срывов у Ильи не случалось. Порой Соло все же замечал отголоски прежних симптомов, но он понимал, что последствия травм, подобных пережитым Ильей, быстро не проходят. 

— Кошмары — это громко сказано, — отозвался Илья, мимолетно улыбнувшись. — Я не всегда даже помню, что именно мне снилось. 

— А может все-таки, покажем тебя спецам, а? — осторожно заикнулся Соло. — Ну, вдруг все вернется. 

— Наполеон, ты чего? — Илья повернулся к нему, глаза его смеялись. — Забыл, кто мы такие? Хочешь, чтобы какой-нибудь мозгоправ случайно докопался до правды? Думаешь, врачебная этика помешает ему сообщить куда следует? Я умею сопротивляться гипнозу и скрывать информацию. Только какой смысл идти к психиатру, если с ним нельзя будет говорить откровенно? 

— Да, действительно, я как-то не учел этот момент, — Соло досадливо поморщился. 

— Расслабился ты, Ковбой, определенно расслабился. — Илья с нежностью провел рукой по его спутанным волосам, растрепав их еще больше. 

— С тобой расслабишься, Угроза, — пробормотал Соло. — Как же.

— Сами разберемся, без всяких мозгоправов. — Илья притянул его ближе и поцеловал в угол рта. 

— Ага, тепла бы еще дождаться, — вздохнул Соло.

Весна в этом году и впрямь выдалась затяжная. Впрочем, это был их первый год в Исландии, а потому все капризы климата они принимали как данность. Но даже изменчивая, хоть и стандартно паршивая погода не портила ощущения того, что жизнь их мало-помалу входит в нормальную колею. 

После того, как Соло окончательно выздоровел, они с Ильей все-таки записались на курсы исландского при университете и даже сдали промежуточный экзамен. В честь этого события в конце апреля они с Ильей совершили недельную поездку по стране — проехали от северной оконечности острова до южной, разбавив устоявшуюся рутину свежими впечатлениями. Вернувшись из похода, они с новыми силами принялись обустраивать свою жизнь на новом месте, словно окончательно смирившись с тем, что достигли финальной точки своего путешествия. 

Время шло незаметно, месяц за месяцем отодвигая их все дальше от того кошмара, что они пережили на излете прошлого года. Этот устоявшийся монотонный ритм жизни Соло воспринимал как благословенную передышку. Наверное, точно так же выживший в жестоком урагане радовался бы скуке вдруг чудом обретенной безопасности. 

— Ну что, Угроза, сегодня первый день лета. И где твое обещанное великое переселение Рика на улицу? — Соло поддразнивал Илью уже по привычке. Его подначки на эту тему начались с того самого момента, как тот закончил постройку вольера. — А я говорил, что у тебя на это не хватит силы воли.

Рик, уже изрядно вымахавший, услышав, что о нем зашла речь, подошел и положил голову на колени Соло, выразительно глядя из-под оранжевых бровей. Соло небрежным жестом забрал с тарелки кусок ветчины и словно невзначай опустил руку под стол. Аккуратно клацнули зубы, ветчина исчезла, словно ее и не бывало. 

— Кто б говорил, — возмутился Илья, хотя губы его тронула легкая улыбка, — ты ведь сам его безбожно балуешь. Да ты скорее меня выгонишь ночевать в будку, чем позволишь своему любимцу спать на улице. Я вообще не всегда понимаю, чья, в конце концов, это собака. Шарик, ты чей, а?

Пес завилял хвостом, не делая, однако, ни единой попытки встать и поменять диспозицию.

— Ну вот, об этом я и говорю, — вздохнул Илья. 

— А ты как думал? Я бы ему еще и медаль вручил, будь моя воля. Если бы не он… — Соло многозначительно посмотрел на Илью.

— Не начинай. Вот просто не начинай, Ковбой. 

Вдруг пес поднял голову и глухо зарычал, шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. А потом сорвался с места и, встав на задние лапы, залаял в окно. Соло и Илья переглянулись и почти синхронно поднялись, затаившись по обе стороны от оконного проема. 

— Вот тебе, бабушка, и юрьев день, — пробормотал Илья по-русски непонятную фразу. 

— Я к двери, а ты проверь, сколько у нас еще гостей, — отрывисто бросил Соло. Илья, не проронив ни слова, выбежал из кухни. Просчитывая возможные варианты дальнейших событий, Соло мимоходом порадовался удачному выбору дома с точки зрения его местоположения — вокруг лишь прекрасно просматриваемая равнина, без естественных укрытий и препятствий. На таком ландшафте все непрошеные гости будут как на ладони. 

Придерживая рычащего Рика за ошейник, Соло вышел в прихожую и приготовился к встрече. Стараясь успокоить пустившееся в галоп сердце, он прислушивался к шагам на крыльце. Пока Илья не доложит обстановку, открывать дверь нежелательно, хотя что они смогут сделать, если все пойдет по наихудшему сценарию? Огнестрельного оружия у них нет, а рассчитывать на успешную оборону, полагаясь лишь на бойцовские навыки и подручные средства, в случае полноценной облавы, не приходилось. 

В дверь вежливо постучали и Соло, нажав рукой на холку собаки, прошептал:

— Тихо. К ноге.  
Рик нехотя сел, всем своим видом излучая готовность сорваться с места, в его груди вибрировало едва слышное грозное ворчание. Стук повторился. Не отрывая напряженного взгляда от двери, Соло затылком почувствовал присутствие Ильи — тот спустился так тихо, что не выдал себя ни звуком шагов, ни скрипом ступеньки. 

— Он один. Машина у ворот. Ауди. Больше никого. Вокруг чисто, — вполголоса отчитался Илья за его спиной. 

Он перехватил из руки Соло ошейник и отступил на пару шагов назад, придерживая собаку у своих ног. Соло незаметно перевел дыхание и открыл дверь.

— М-да, а я вижу, вы, как всегда, рады меня видеть. — Уэверли окинул их скептическим взглядом. 

Он был одет, как среднестатистический турист: потертые джинсы, под распахнутой спортивного покроя курткой защитного цвета — вязаный свитер с традиционным скандинавским орнаментом, через плечо перекинут небольшой черный рюкзак. Будь он лет на двадцать помоложе, маскировка была бы более успешной. 

— Пригласите войти или я зря добирался в такую даль? 

Соло молча отошел в сторону, впуская в дом бывшего начальника. Оказавшись в прихожей, Уэверли выжидающе замер, переводя взгляд с Соло на Илью и обратно. 

— Я здесь как частное лицо, один, хвоста за мной нет, — с усталым вздохом сообщил он. — Ну, в конце-то концов, вы тут что, совсем одичали? Говорить не разучились, надеюсь?

— Добрый день, мистер Уэверли, — наконец, сумел произнести Соло. — Простите, мы просто не ждали гостей.

— Ну вот, как в старые добрые времена. Мистер Соло, мистер Курякин и… — Уэверли остановил взгляд на собаке. 

— Рик.

— Шарик.

Одновременно прозвучавший ответ вызвал на лице Уэверли мимолетную улыбку. 

— И какими вы тут судьбами, Алекс? — Соло, наконец, преодолел первый шок и перешел в наступление, — мимо проезжали? Надо же, вот так встреча в горах. Ну проходите, раз уж заглянули к нам по дороге, — добавил он, переглянувшись с Ильей. 

Пока Соло лихорадочно раздумывал, какую линию поведения избрать, положение спас Илья. 

— Вы голодны? Мы как раз обедали, присоединяйтесь, — предложил он. 

— Благодарю. Я пропустил в отеле завтрак, так что не откажусь. 

На кухне, вынужденный в неловком молчании сидеть напротив своего бывшего шефа, свалившегося за каким-то чертом им на головы, Соло завидовал Илье. Вернее тому, что тот быстро сообразил, как увернуться от придумывания безопасных тем для разговора, занявшись приготовлением еды для их внезапного гостя. Пока Илья стоял к ним спиной у разделочного стола, а Соло молчал, Уэверли, нимало не смущаясь, вертел головой, разглядывая обстановку. 

— А вы тут премило устроились, джентльмены, — огласил, наконец, он свое резюме.

— А может, наконец, перейдем к делу? — не выдержал Соло, — Вы нас нашли и даже лично приехали. Не для того же, чтобы оценить ремонт в доме? 

Илья, бросив на Соло быстрый укоризненный взгляд, поставил перед Уэверли тарелку с тушеной картошкой, хлеб и приборы. 

— Благодарю, Курякин. А вы, мистер Соло, поучились бы у друга законам гостеприимства. Гостя сначала положено накормить, а потом уже допрашивать, — Уэверли явно издевался, и от этого Соло начинал злиться еще больше. 

— Не припомню, чтобы мы вас приглашали, — заметил он, пока Уэверли невозмутимо принялся за еду. — И хотелось бы знать, зачем вы к нам пожаловали. Собираетесь подкинуть работенку? Появился новый одиозный злодей, с которым никто, кроме нас, не способен справиться? Или что?

— Была такая мимолетная мысль, еще на стадии планирования этой во всех смыслах познавательной поездки, — покивал Уэверли, — но первичный анализ увиденного совершенно очевидным образом дал мне осознать всю тщетность подобных идей. Так что, джентльмены, ответ насчет предложения поработать — нет. Да и, к слову говоря, наше с вами замечательное агентство прекратило свое существование после известных событий, имевших место весной прошлого года. Спасибо большое, Курякин, было очень вкусно, — Уэверли положил скрещенные вилку с ножом на пустую тарелку. 

— Тогда зачем вы здесь? — спросил Илья, убирая со стола посуду. 

— О, причин у меня несколько, и одна любопытнее другой, уверяю вас. 

Уэверли откинулся на спинку стула и сделал глоток крепкого кофе из чашки.

— Не принесете мой рюкзак? Ответы на все ваши вопросы находятся в нем.

Соло поднялся и вышел в прихожую, снял с крючка рюкзак и бегло прощупал его на предмет наличия оружия. Не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, он вернулся на кухню и вручил его Уэверли. Тот запустил руку внутрь и достал плотную картонную папку, развязал на ней тесемки, вытащил оттуда два листа и молча передал их Соло. Тот внимательно пробежался глазами по тексту, а потом передал один из листов Илье. 

— Но это… 

— Именно, джентльмены. За веский повод навестить вас эти документы, надеюсь, сойдут? И, разумеется, я вполне обойдусь без заверений в вечной признательности и прочих проявлений благодарности. Все равно от вас не дождешься, — Уэверли с веселым любопытством наблюдал за реакцией своих бывших сотрудников. 

Соло повертел листок в руках, растерянно оглядываясь на стоящего у стены Илью. 

— Это… это и впрямь весьма великодушно с вашей стороны, Алекс. Но все-таки, почему? Вы не обязаны были это делать. 

— Ну а каким еще образом я смог бы довести до вас информацию о том, что после всех проверок и расследований, официально вы теперь окончательно и бесповоротно мертвы? Если у вас есть свои каналы для получения информации, прошу извинить за напрасное вторжение. 

— Я не об этом спрашивал, — мягко поправил Соло. — Информация дорогого стоит, если документы подлинные, конечно. Я просто не понимаю, с какой целью весь этот альтруизм.

— Это заверенные копии. Сами оригиналы разосланы в соответствующие инстанции тех стран, подданными которых вы являлись, и заключения о смерти уже вступили в законную силу. И разве у альтруизма должна быть какая-то цель? А еще мне показалось, что вам уже могло осточертеть это добровольное изгнание, вот и решил сделать доброе дело. 

— То есть, мы теперь можем свободно передвигаться по миру без риска попасть в поле зрения спецслужб? 

— Если не будете лезть на рожон или делать какие-нибудь глупости вроде торговли секретами, — резонно ответил Уэверли, — впрочем, вы и без меня хорошо это понимаете. Главное, что до вас больше никому нет дела. Остается, конечно, теоретическая вероятность нарваться на кого-то из прошлой жизни, но, — тут Уэверли смерил Соло оценивающим взглядом, — если вы, мистер Соло, сохраните свой нынешний имидж, никто вас не опознает, даже если столкнется нос к носу. 

Соло невольно дотронулся до своих отросших вьющихся волос и сразу же, мысленно себя выругав, отдернул руку. 

— С вами, Курякин, несколько сложнее, — насмешливо добавил Уэверли, — рост не скроешь. Так что с этим риском придется считаться. 

— Отращу бороду, — сказал Илья то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез. — А мне кажется, что вы просто опасаетесь, что мы можем невольно вас подставить, если, не зная всех обстоятельств, когда-нибудь выйдем на поверхность. Я прав?

Уэверли на это только неопределенно пожал плечами. 

— Похоже на правду, — поддержал Илью Соло.

— А не проще тогда мне было бы вас ликвидировать? Не задумывались, джентльмены? — скучающим тоном протянул Уэверли, изучая свои ногти. 

— Ладно, действительно. Возможно, вы здесь на самом деле из самых благих побуждений. Как вы нашли нас? 

— Само собой, я за вами присматривал, — Уэверли разочарованно вздохнул, всем своим видом напоминая учителя, раздосадованного непонятливостью глуповатого второгодника. 

— И кто нас здесь ведет? — подал голос Илья. 

— Курякин, что за дилетантские вопросы? Неужели вы ждете, что я вам раскрою своего резидента? Могу лишь заверить, что задача ему была поставлена без предоставления достоверной информации о ваших личностях. 

— Ну хорошо, нам остается лишь поверить вам. Но я не уверен, что все настолько гладко, как вы думаете, мистер Уэверли. — Хоть Илья и говорил абсолютно спокойным тоном, но для Соло было очевидно, что он взволнован и пытается это скрыть. — Может, гражданские власти и купились на эту историю, но вот мое бывшее начальство вряд ли так просто снимет меня с крючка. Так что спасибо за хорошие новости, но мне они вряд ли помогут. 

— Я не могу говорить за все КГБ, Илья, — мягко сказал вдруг Уэверли, — но товарищ Олег заверил меня в том, что сомнений насчет конечных выводов о вашей судьбе у него и у его руководства нет. Насколько я могу судить, он был искренне расстроен. И повода считать, что он намерен копать дальше, я на этот момент не имею. К слову сказать, он сам довольно серьезно подставился, помогая мне вас в свое время разыскивать, так что не в его интересах ворошить это дело, поверьте. 

— Олег упоминал что-нибудь про родину или про долг? — спросил вдруг Илья. 

Уэверли нахмурился и на какое-то время замолчал, явно припоминая. Илья подался вперед, весь обратившись во внимание. 

 

— Кажется, было что-то вроде «исполнил свой долг». Да, верно. Так и сказал. А что?

Илья глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, словно не дышал все это время.

— Значит, все в порядке. По крайней мере, похоже на то, — Илья слабо улыбнулся. 

— А если было бы «не в порядке», что бы он сказал? — вмешался Соло.

Илья пожал плечами, уже явно расслабившись:

— «Родина его не забудет».

— И все-таки, Алекс, зачем вы на самом деле прибыли? — Соло вернул разговор в прежнее русло, не успокоенный тем, что Илья вроде бы начал верить Уэверли, — И кто вам помешает потом, если потребуют интересы, раскрыть нас? 

— И тем самым навредить себе? Как я уже говорил, агентство распущено, я вернулся в МИ5, с повышением, работа преимущественно аналитическая. А теперь представьте, как я буду выглядеть, если все откроется. Могу утратить доверие наших партнеров по разведке, да и мое руководство тоже в восторге не будет. 

— Вы говорите, агентство распущено? — снова вступил в беседу, которая больше походила на допрос, Илья. — Что с Габи? У нее все в порядке? 

— Кстати о Габи…Уэверли снова потянулся к рюкзаку и, порывшись в нем, достал небольшую черно-белую фотографию. Повертел ее в руках, вздохнул, обвел Илью и Соло задумчивым взглядом, словно прикидывая в уме, стоит ли доверять им или нет.

— Так все-таки, с Габи-то все хорошо? — не выдержал Соло. 

— Вроде не жалуется, — наконец, соизволил нарушить молчание Уэверли, — собственно, Габи — это вторая из двух причин, по которой я сюда приехал. 

— В каком смысле? — озадачено спросил Соло. 

— Понимаете, джентльмены, за прошедшее с вашего блистательного побега время, у меня тоже в жизни кое-что изменилось. Если вкратце, то прошлой осенью мы с мисс Теллер, кхм, поженились. Удивлены? 

— Не особенно, — невозмутимо прокомментировал Соло, краем глаза заметив, как у Ильи от этой новости брови поползли вверх. — Не знаю, как Илья, а я что-то в этом роде вполне могу представить. Мои поздравления. Мы, кстати, оставили ей весточку. Вы ведь нашли открытку, верно? 

— Нашел, — подтвердил Уэверли, — и ваше послание до адресата дошло. Потому я и здесь. Не знай она, что вы живы, не было бы причины выяснять лично, в порядке у вас все или нет. Я не смог ей отказать в этой просьбе. Не сейчас, когда она в таком состоянии. 

— В каком еще состоянии? — Илья снова встревожился. — Она здорова? 

— Все в порядке, слава богу, тут другое, — заверил Уэверли, протягивая ему фотокарточку. — Вот, от нее вам обоим тоже открытка. Кстати, он родился девятого марта, и Габи в связи с этим даже хотела назвать его в честь мистера Соло. Но, как вы понимаете, это могло вызвать ненужные инсинуации, так что пришлось настоять на варианте попроще. Александр Уэверли-младший. 

— Что, серьезно? Она хотела дать ему имя «Наполеон»? — очнулся Илья, передавая фотокарточку Соло. Тот, переведя взгляд на лицо Уэверли, усмехнулся.

— Угроза, ну сколько можно покупаться на глупые шутки? А новость просто отличная! Мне кажется, за это стоит выпить. 

Илья достал бутылку виски и три стакана. 

— Снимок оставить вам не могу, по понятным причинам. За предложение выпить благодарю, но мне еще ехать обратно. — Уэверли забрал фотографию и снова спрятал ее в рюкзак. 

Соло перевел взгляд на Илью, и, когда тот едва заметно кивнул, снова повернулся к бывшему шефу.

— Если у вас нет других неотложных дел, можете остаться у нас до завтра. 

— Да какие дела, — после почти минутной заминки, наконец, произнес Уэверли, — все, что я запланировал тут, исполнено. Вылетать мне завтра вечером, а все местные достопримечательности я успел осмотреть еще вчера. 

— Вот и отлично. — Илья сел и разлил виски по стаканам. — Раз вы уже никуда не торопитесь, расскажите нам о Габи. 

— И о том, чем закончилась наша последняя операция, — добавил Соло, — можно без деталей.

— Ну, если только без деталей, — усмехнулся Уэверли, поднимая стакан. — Но сначала выпьем за вашу отставку. Не многим шпионам везет отойти от дел вовремя. Искренне рад за вас, джентльмены. 

Их посиделки, во время которых они прикончили бутылку виски, сделав перерыв лишь на то, чтобы выгулять собаку и перепарковать машину Уэверли, закончились уже глубоко за полночь. За ужином они перешли на водку, и к моменту, когда была допита вторая бутылка, Уэверли, несмотря на всю свою выучку, все отчетливее проявлял признаки усталости, которую точнее было бы назвать опьянением. Когда он уже откровенно начал клевать носом, Соло предложил расходиться спать. Илья на это предложение вдруг словно протрезвел и впился в него многозначительным, чуть ли не испуганным взглядом. Соло догадывался, чем вызвана такая реакция — в течение всего вечера они старательно обходили тему их с Ильей отношений, хотя он сомневался, что для Уэверли это составляло такую уж большую тайну. Но близился момент, когда станет совершенно очевидным, что у них на двоих одна спальня, и это ставило Илью в тупик. Чтобы не подвергать вдруг проснувшуюся у Ильи застенчивость дополнительным испытаниям, Соло нашел простое и изящное решение — постелил бывшему шефу на диване в гостиной. 

Перед порогом спальни Илья замялся, переступая с ноги на ногу, пока Соло не втолкнул его внутрь, тихо закрыв за ними дверь.

— Угроза, в чем дело? — весело спросил он, от души забавляясь ситуацией.

— Говори тише, пожалуйста, — умоляюще прошептал Илья. 

— Объясни, что случилось? — Соло изображал непонимание, но голос все-таки на пару тонов понизил. 

— Лучше я пойду ночевать на чердак, — внезапно заявил Илья. 

— На чердак? Сдурел, что ли?- с Соло мигом слетело все дурашливое настроение. — Это наш дом, почему ты не можешь спать у себя в спальне? Из-за Алекса? Брось. Он все давно знает, а если бы и не знал, то это никого, кроме нас, не касается. 

— Он мог догадываться, но теперь будет знать точно. — Илья вздохнул. 

— И тебя это сильно расстраивает? — Соло сощурился. — В любом случае, мимо Рика он незаметно сюда не поднимется. Успеешь надеть трусы и сбежать на чердак, если тебя это так волнует.

Илья замер, будто серьезно обдумывая слова Соло. Наконец махнул рукой и нетвердым шагом направился к кровати.

— Не, не волнует, — пробормотал он, на ходу избавляясь от одежды. 

— Ну и славно. Иди сюда, — Соло, уже успевший раздеться и забраться под одеяло, похлопал рукой рядом с собой. 

Илья улегся на спину и, закинув одну руку за голову, задумчиво уставился в потолок. 

— И все-таки, как думаешь, для чего он сюда приехал на самом деле? Не только же ради приветов от Габи и новостей о нашей безвременной кончине? 

Соло повернулся к Илье, уткнулся носом ему в шею, с наслаждением втянул его запах. 

— А что на этот счет говорят твои инстинкты? — вполголоса спросил он. — Думаешь, это такой сложный и коварный план? Мне, говоря честно, не хотелось бы так думать. Да и если вспомнить, как он выкладывался, когда мы тебя искали… Возможно, старина Алекс не так уж бессердечен, как мы привыкли считать. 

— Ага, постарел, размяк, женился, — Илья в темноте усмехнулся. — Но Габи-то какова. 

— Габи молодец, — одобрительно заметил Соло, — и я рад за нее. Она всегда знала, чего хочет и как этого добиться. 

— Слушай, почему сразу «добиться»? Может, у них серьезные чувства. В конце концов, наш бывший шеф — мужчина представительный, не без достоинств, вот Габи и не устояла. 

— Ну да, ну да, — согласился Соло, не желая вступать в дискуссию на эту тему. Он подозревал, что Илья не разделит его восхищения грамотно разыгранной партией Габи, простодушно считая, что все дело в большой и чистой любви. И если расчетливость и целеустремленность их бывшей напарницы в глазах Соло лишь добавляли ей очков, то Илью такая оценка могла покоробить. 

— Так что ты думаешь насчет того, что Уэверли на самом деле, возможно, пытается прощупать почву насчет нашей вербовки? — продолжил Илья. — То, что мы официально мертвы, открывает очень широкие перспективы для использования нас, например, в черных операциях. Вот он и подбивает клинья. 

Соло внезапно почувствовал, что его будто обдало холодом.

— А ты бы согласился? — осторожно спросил он. — Ты бы вернулся к работе? 

Илья тяжело вздохнул. 

— Я думал об этом. Не только сегодня. Еще до того, как шеф появился тут, как черт из коробочки. Я ведь не могу всю жизнь бездельничать… 

— А я могу, — резко перебил его Соло. Черт бы побрал этого Уэверли с его внезапным приездом. 

— Но возвращаться к тому, чем я занимался раньше… нет, не хочу, — уверенно сказал Илья, и у Соло почти отлегло от души, — с меня, пожалуй, хватит всего этого. Но беда в том, что я ничего другого не умею. Я был не таким уж и плохим агентом. Хотя кого я обманываю. Агенты мы с тобой хреновые, — Илья тихо засмеялся и, нащупав руку Соло, накрыл ее своей, — признай это, Ковбой. Будь мы так хороши, как утверждает Уэверли, мы бы до сих пор работали каждый на свою разведку. Вернее, один из нас, тот, который выжил бы после того первого задания, в Риме. Так что он на наш счет явно заблуждается, если приехал сюда ради вербовки. 

— Согласен, — усмехнулся Соло. — Но раз уж с разведкой, куда бы я, костьми лег, а отговорил бы тебя снова соваться, покончено, тогда чем бы ты хотел заняться? 

Соло почувствовал, как Илья пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Даже представить пока не могу.

— Ну, хорошо, а вот если бы в КГБ тебя не взяли, неважно, по какой причине, кем ты мог работать? Может, в детстве была какая-то мечта? Или ты с рождения хотел стать только сотрудником госбезопасности? Прости, но я не верю в это. Ведь если бы эта работа была твоим истинным призванием, ты изначально не смог бы с нее свернуть. Да ты и сам это знаешь. 

Илья снова ничего не ответил, очевидно, задумавшись. Соло просто лежал рядом, слушая его дыхание, ощущая тепло его тела, и не торопил его. Медленно текли минуты, и Соло в какой-то момент даже показалось, что Илья уснул.

— В детстве мне нравилось помогать маме, — внезапно сказал Илья. — Она была закройщицей, очень талантливой. Работала в известном столичном ателье, и очередь к ней была расписана на несколько месяцев вперед. Потом, когда отца забрали, а нам пришлось уехать за Урал в эвакуацию, мама шила на дому. Клиенты были разные, попадались даже жены довольно высоких чинов. Эта ее профессия помогла нам выжить. И мама научила меня почти всему, что знала. Было, знаешь, очень интересно наблюдать, как можно преобразить человека, правильно одев его. Это завораживало. Но, ты же понимаешь, разведчик — это мужская работа, а портной — не особо. Да и другие обстоятельства повлияли. — Илья снова тяжело вздохнул. 

— На западе профессия модельера считается вполне себе мужской, уж поверь мне. — Соло хмыкнул. — Так вот в чем дело. А я все ломал тогда голову, как тебе, суровому киллеру из-за железного занавеса, удалось так круто приодеть нашу малышку Габи, обставив меня по всем пунктам. Так, может, откроем ателье?

— Ковбой, ты совсем из ума выжил? Или напился все-таки? Какое еще ателье? — Илья приподнялся на локте, сверля Соло возмущенным взглядом.

— А ты не зарекайся, — ласково протянул Соло, — как там у вас говорят? Всякий труд почетен, да?

— Слушай, Наполеон, я, конечно, все понимаю, но ателье… Ладно, давай пока сменим тему. Меня вот что больше беспокоит. Ведь мы с тобой, по сути, под колпаком. Наше местоположение известно, и за нами ведется наблюдение. Уэверли вроде бы на нашей стороне, но что будет, если его снимут, переведут, или он просто уйдет на пенсию? Отчеты о наших перемещениях все равно останутся, и этот его резидент тоже наверняка не будет хранить в тайне все, что ему о нас стало известно. С этим надо что-то делать. И, кстати, как думаешь, кто бы это мог быть?

Теперь настала очередь Соло пожимать плечами.

— Да кто угодно. Ветеринар, преподаватель с курсов, чиновник из иммиграционной службы…

— Или нотариус, у которого ты составлял завещание.

Соло не сразу осознал, что именно только что сказал Илья. А когда понял, замер, затаив дыхание. 

— Значит, ты в курсе, — наконец, осторожно сказал Соло. 

— Естественно, в курсе. Нашел в бардачке, когда возил тебя в больницу. Не успел спрятать получше? Особенно меня тронул один пункт, как там было… что-то про врачей и клиники.

Соло бросило в жар, и он неосознанно сжал пальцы на запястье Ильи. 

— Наполеон, расслабься. Я все понимаю. И, знаешь, хотя твоя затея с завещанием — идиотизм от начала и до конца, это помогло мне поставить мозги на место. До меня тогда по-настоящему дошло, что все это время не только я был на грани, но и ты. А завещание мы порвем, ладно? Рано тебе еще о смерти думать. 

— Рад, что от этой бумажки была хоть какая-то польза, — сказал Соло, внутренне радуясь, что все обошлось куда легче, чем он себе представил. С завещанием он разберется позже, а пока надо бы переключить внимание Ильи на что-нибудь другое.

— Кстати, мне тут кое-что пришло в голову. Нас ведь здесь теперь ничто не держит. И в мире очень много мест, достойных нашего внимания. Что скажешь, Илья? 

— Предлагаешь отправиться в бега? 

— Ну почему сразу в бега? Можно сказать и по-другому. Например, в свадебное путешествие. — Соло отлично понимал, что сейчас играет с огнем, но не мог удержать язык за зубами. 

— Не зарывайся, Ковбой, — предупредил Илья, — ты сейчас вступаешь на опасную почву с этими своими шуточками. 

— Как говорится, в каждой шутке… — Соло притянул его к себе и поцеловал в губы. — Так решено?

— Почему бы и нет, — ответил Илья.


	19. Эпилог

День рождения Соло они встретили в постели — практика, ставшая привычной в последние несколько лет.

— Боже мой, — выдохнул Соло, — Илья… Скорее, мне нужно… нужно…

— Что с тобой, Ковбой? Одышка? Сердце? Спину прихватило? — Илья вскинулся и, сжимая его плечо, с преувеличенным беспокойством всмотрелся ему в глаза. — Эй, не молчи!

Соло замотал головой.

— Пить… Мне нужно… глотнуть.

— Воды?..

— Воды?! Издеваешься? — возмутился Соло. — Бутылка на столе. Стаканы там же. Ну, давай. 

Он хлопнул Илью по бедру, и тот, не сдержав смеха, начал подниматься, но Соло на полпути словил его за запястье, притягивая к себе. Он остановился, поднял руку и медленным, нежным движением отвел волосы со лба Соло. Наклонился, поцеловал его в приоткрытые губы — и выпрямился, с легкой улыбкой глядя ему в глаза.

— Я и подумать не мог, когда все начиналось, что ты окажешься настолько непритязательным в том, что касается подарков на день рождения.

— Давай, смейся, Угроза. Недалек тот час, когда я действительно буду способен на подобное только по праздникам, — проворчал Соло, садясь в кровати и наблюдая, как Илья откупоривает бутылку и наполняет стаканы.

— Ты прибедняешься, Ковбой. Год назад я слышал от тебя то же самое. 

— Год назад цифра была не такой пугающе солидной, — возразил Соло. — А сейчас я перешагнул определенный рубеж, за которым…

— И это я тоже от тебя уже слышал, — со смехом оборвал его Илья. — Ты говоришь, как пожилая кокетка. Завязывай с этим. Я уже устал ждать тех роковых изменений, которые ты пророчишь. Ты совсем не меняешься, Наполеон. 

— Совсем? — с напускным недоверием переспросил Соло.

— Разве что самую малость. — Илья улыбался. — И те перемены, что я вижу, мне нравятся.

Соло какое-то время пристально изучал его взглядом, потом кивнул с видом глубочайшего удовлетворения.

— Ладно. Тогда давай-ка уже выпьем, наконец, а потом все-таки попробуем поспать перед дорогой. 

— Попробуем?.. — усмехнулся Илья.

Соло пожал плечами.

— Ну, ты же сам сказал — я не меняюсь. 

— Точно. Так и есть. — Илья сел на край кровати, протянул Соло его стакан и с задумчивой улыбкой посмотрел в свой. Вскинул голову. — Ну что? За Фредди?

Соло поднял руку, салютуя стаканом.

— За Фредди. Где бы он ни был, уверен, он устроился там не хуже, чем здесь.

Впервые они приехали в дом на Женевском озере после путешествия длиною в год. Будь у них фотоальбом, в этот год он был бы больше всего похож на рекламный проспект туристической компании: пирамиды под плавящимся от жары небом, фантастические виды Гранд-Каньона, белый песок и неправдоподобно яркая лазурь экзотических пляжей, созвездия ночных мегаполисов и цветущая сакура над прудом с золотыми карпами. 

— Это почти как работа, — говорил Соло. — Как та ее часть, что мне нравилась, без утомительного всего остального.

Илья скептически хмыкал. В отличие от Соло, в свое время он так и не научился совмещать работу и развлечения, и теперь, когда дни мелькали, как яркие страницы в глянцевом каталоге, он жадно, как мальчишка, впитывал все, что видел, наверстывая упущенное. Они просыпались в непозволительно роскошных номерах «хилтонов» и «шератонов», в уютных комнатах домашних гостиниц, в апартаментах на верхних этажах подпирающих облака небоскребов, но неизменно в одной постели — и это было подтверждением тому, что все это не просто затянувшийся цветной сон. 

Где-то они задерживались чуть дольше, в других местах оставались всего на несколько дней — как, например, в Токио, где двое крупных мужчин и огромный пес выглядели настолько чужеродными, что им самим это доставляло дискомфорт. 

Последняя долгая остановка случилась на Оаху. Жажда новых впечатлений, после долгих месяцев, проведенных в глуши на краю света, утихла, сменившись приятной усталостью, и Гавайи, комфортабельный беззаботный рай, оказались тем местом, где, казалось, можно было расслабиться и неспешно, в блаженном безделье, обдумать планы на будущее. 

Хотя Соло с явным удовольствием днями напролет возлегал в тени пляжного зонта, в нелепо яркой рубашке, с бокалом, украшенным маленьким зонтиком, лениво почесывая за ухом Шарика, который, вывалив язык и часто дыша, щурился на волны, разлегшись рядом с шезлонгом, Илья уже несколько раз замечал, как взгляд Соло становится вдруг подозрительно-цепким, а сам Соло весь подбирается, как перед броском. Таким Илья видел его не раз в те времена, когда они работали на дядюшку. Соло почти сразу же возвращался в обычное лениво-расслабленное состояние, но Илья слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы эта мгновенная перемена в напарнике могла ускользнуть от его глаз.

— Что тебя напрягает, Ковбой? — спросил он, наконец, прямо.

Соло задумчиво воззрился на него поверх солнечных очков, жуя коктейльную соломинку и, вероятно, прикидывая, стоит ли отрицать очевидное, а потом вздохнул и неохотно признался:

— Мне здесь нравится, Илья, но… Слишком близко от родных краев. К тому же, ЦРУ довольно часто поощряет своих сотрудников отпуском на Гавайях. Очень не хотелось бы увидеть знакомое лицо — или, того хуже, чтобы мое собственное лицо показалось кому-нибудь знакомым. Черт, если честно, мне иногда начинает казаться, что какая-нибудь из этих хула-цыпочек прячет под своей юбкой из травы кобуру и удостоверение конторы, так заинтересованно они на меня порой смотрят.

Илья пожал плечами:

— На тебя всегда и везде так смотрят, Наполеон, и не делай вид, будто для тебя это в новинку. А втроем мы вообще, мягко говоря, довольно заметная компания. Скажем так, я бы сам на нас таращился, будь я простым туристом.

Соло покосился на него, уставился на океан, нахмурив брови, и шумно, протяжно вздохнул.

— Ладно, я понял, — засмеялся Илья. — Куда теперь?

Соло повернулся к нему. Снял очки, засунул их в карман рубашки и, прищурившись, посмотрел на него, задумчиво покусывая губу.

— Я хотел бы познакомить тебя с одним старым другом, — сказал он после долгой паузы. — Совершенно внезапно я вдруг вспомнил, что обещал ему сделать это, но так и не выполнил обещание. Пожалуй, сейчас самое подходящее время исправиться.

Так Илья впервые встретился с Фридрихом Йостеном.

Сидя в его гостиной, которая была бы похожа на нечто среднее между музеем и библиотекой, если бы не слишком удобные кресла и множество деталей, выдававших пристрастие Йостена к сдержанной, солидной роскоши и обстоятельному комфорту, Илья с изумлением понял: еще ни разу он не видел, чтобы Соло вел себя настолько непринужденно в присутствии кого-то третьего. Здесь же Соло явно чувствовал себя как дома, и присутствие хозяина не помешало ему, сев рядом с Ильей, совершенно в открытую собственнически положить руку ему на колено, поглаживая. 

Это не укрылось от внимания Йостена: в ясных, молодых глазах старика вспыхнула искра живого интереса, и это смутило Илью больше, чем сам жест Соло. Он дернулся, смутившись еще больше оттого, что не знал, как поступить: сбросить руку Соло с колена или оставить все как есть. И тут же в голову ему пришло безумное, непристойное предположение, которое могло бы объяснить, почему Йостен смотрит на его напарника со свойственной только очень близким людям теплотой и легкой грустью. Он смешался окончательно, устыдившись собственных мыслей, но, к его счастью, Соло сам убрал руку, закинув ее на спинку дивана за его спиной, а лицо старика снова приобрело нейтрально-приветливое выражение, с каким он встретил их на пороге. За следующие несколько часов, слушая, как Соло и Йостен вспоминают прошлое, он окончательно избавился от своих подозрений касательно природы их тесной связи. Старик явно относился к Соло с отеческой нежностью и одновременно с гордостью учителя за блестящего ученика. Так все и обстояло, понял Илья: Йостен был для Соло куда больше, чем просто хорошим другом. 

Позже, когда они почти распили бутылку «Реми», которую Йостен извлек из сейфа в углу гостиной, старик размяк и впал в сентиментально-философское настроение. Он долго смотрел на Илью, слегка кивая, будто соглашаясь с какими-то собственными неозвученными мыслями, а потом повернулся к Соло и, накрыв его ладонь своей, сказал:

— Зная, как ты неравнодушен к красоте, я не удивлен, что…

— Дело далеко не только в этом, Фредди, — мягко возразил Соло.

— Я вижу, — Йостен снова кивнул. — И именно поэтому счастлив за тебя, мой мальчик, и спокоен. Мне будет легко умирать, зная, что все у тебя сложилось именно так.

— Что за разговоры? У вас все шансы пережить меня, Фредди, — усмехнулся Соло.

Старик махнул рукой.

— Брось, Наполеон. Я не питаю никаких иллюзий на свой счет. Просто я действительно рад видеть, что…

Он откинулся в кресле, прикрыл веки и вздохнул.

— Самое великое счастье для любого человека — знать, что умрешь не в одиночестве. Немногим выпадает удача найти того, кто будет с тобой в последний миг — не просто рядом, а действительно с тобой. Того, кто разделит с тобой путь и достигнет его финальной точки. Мне не посчастливилось так, как тебе. Те, кто хотел быть мне спутником, не казались мне достойными этой роли, а те, кого хотел бы выбрать в спутники я, — Йостен бросил короткий взгляд на Соло и снова прикрыл глаза, — очевидно, не посчитали достойным меня. Что ж, не мне спорить с судьбой. Видимо, так было задумано тем, кто выше нас, если он есть. Но ты… Ты должен понять и запомнить: то, что есть у тебя, — ценнее всех земных благ. Единственное, за что стоит держаться до последнего. 

Старик замолчал. На плечо Ильи легла рука Соло, и он, вскинув глаза, понял: Йостен смотрит на него, цепко, пристально, строго, ожидая ответа. 

— Да, — сказал Илья, обнаружив, что в горле внезапно пересохло. — Я знаю. 

В гостях у Йостена они провели неделю, и, хотя старик уверял, что они могут оставаться так долго, как им захочется, Соло вежливо отклонил это приглашение:

— Не хочу, чтобы мы стали для вас обузой, Фредди. А это рано или поздно произойдет. 

Йостен пытался возразить, но Соло мягко остановил его. 

— Бросьте, Фредди. Я достаточно хорошо знаю вас, чтобы помнить, как вы цените покой и комфорт. Двое парней и собака, возможно, могут быть приятными гостями, но в качестве долговременных соседей мы будем сущим кошмаром. Поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю. Лучше мы будем навещать вас почаще. Обещаю вам это при Илье — он просто чемпион мира по выполнению обещаний.

Соло сдержал слово, и визиты к Йостену вскоре стали для них приятной привычкой. Добраться до Женевы с Сицилии, где они в итоге осели, не составляло особых проблем. 

Илья обнаружил, неожиданно для самого себя, что искренне рад снова оказаться в доме Грасси, где его не только прекрасно помнили, но и встретили, почти как члена семьи. Похоже, теплое отношение Грасси к Соло автоматически распространялось и на него, и Илья после недолгих размышлений понял, что ему это нравится. У него уже давно не было близких людей, кроме Соло, и в зрелом возрасте внезапно обрести большую, шумную и, по правде сказать, довольно своеобразную, учитывая род занятий Антонио Грасси, семью было, возможно, странно, но отнюдь не плохо. 

На предложение Даниэлы обосноваться в ее доме Соло, как и Йостену, ответил вежливым отказом. Вместо этого Антонио нашел, по его просьбе, домик в паре километров от Аспры — две комнаты и кухня, но им этого было достаточно, учитывая, что Шарику в распоряжение достался довольно большой двор.

Соло оплатил аренду на год вперед, хотя Антонио и вовсе отказывался поначалу брать с них плату, картинно возмущаясь и отталкивая руку Соло с зажатыми в ней купюрами. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, я возьму, — проворчал он, наконец, засовывая деньги в карман и не пересчитывая их. — Захочешь купить эту хибару — сторгую для тебя повыгодней, только скажи.

Жизнь снова потекла размеренно. Это была не та рутина их исландского периода, когда дни были похожи один на другой, как горошины в стручке, но и не безумный калейдоскоп прошлого года. Им не нужно было никуда спешить, и нечего было опасаться, будущее виделось Илье простым и ясным, особенно если не пытаться заглядывать слишком далеко вперед. Ему было достаточно знать, что в ближайшую субботу их ждет ужин в доме у Даниэлы, через пару недель они с Соло отправятся навестить Йостена, а ближе к концу месяца, возможно, поедут на неделю-полторы в семейное убежище Грасси, где они отсиживались первое время после бегства от Орбана, — пострелять куропаток и побродить по склонам. 

И не только за этим.

— Опять тебя потянуло в глушь, Ковбой, — поддел Илья, когда они впервые приехали сюда и Соло, сидя на корточках перед печью и чертыхаясь, пытался развести огонь, чтобы приготовить нехитрый ужин. — Стоило уезжать ради этого из Исландии?..

— Стоило, — проворчал Соло, поднимаясь и отряхивая ладони. — Если тебе захочется уйти, куда глаза глядят с бутылкой в обнимку, здесь ты, по крайней мере, не замерзнешь насмерть даже зимой. Так что здесь я себя чувствую гораздо спокойней.

— До конца жизни будешь мне это вспоминать, — обреченно вздохнул Илья.

— Само собой. — Соло смотрел на него, нахмурив брови, но глаза его смеялись. — Да ладно, не кисни, Угроза. Пойдем, побродим. Нагуляем аппетит.

Они шагали, наблюдая, как впереди вспархивают из травы куропатки, вспугнутые Шариком. 

— Помнишь, как ты поцеловал меня здесь после того, как… все кончилось? — негромко спросил Соло.

Илья кивнул. Соло сжал его локоть и продолжил:

— Только тогда, обнимая тебя, я наконец-то поверил, что самое страшное позади, что ты здесь, и я действительно жив.

— В то, что я жив, — рассеянно поправил Илья.

— Это одно и то же, — сказал Соло после долгой паузы.

Во время одной из привычных суббот в доме у Даниэлы Антонио опоздал к ужину. Он вошел, когда все уже расселись за столом, и направился к Соло. Положив на стол перед ним небольшой листок бумаги, так осторожно, будто это была бомба, готовая сдетонировать, Антонио неловко похлопал Соло по плечу и молча сел на свое место. Лицо его было мрачнее тучи.

Соло долго вчитывался в слова на бумаге, и Илья, чувствуя, как в груди стремительно холодеет от беспокойства смешанного с неясным страхом, наблюдал, как лицо напарника становится все бледнее и горькие складки залегают в углах его рта. 

Наконец Соло поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

— Фредди, — выдавил он. — Илья… Фредди умер.

Йостен скончался в больничной палате от рака, который он ухитрился скрывать от Соло и Ильи до самого последнего момента. Врач, лечивший Йостена, заверил Соло, что старик умер относительно спокойно, не страдая сильными болями. Возможно, это действительно было правдой, а может, врач соврал, видя, как отчаянно Соло хочет верить в то, что смерть Йостена, если и была одинокой, то оказалась хотя бы не мучительной. Но, так или иначе, Соло, согласно завещанию, которое Йостен, как выяснилось, составил вскоре после их первого к нему визита, оказался единственным наследником. 

От забот, связанных с похоронами, Йостен их избавил — он пожелал, чтобы его кремировали.

— Он говорил, что не хочет вас обременять всей этой суетой, — сказал адвокат Йостена при личной встрече. Печальная улыбка на его лице, когда он говорил о Йостене, была слишком искренней и теплой для стандартного профессионального выражения сочувствия, и Илья поймал себя на мысли, что своим обаянием и умением расположить к себе любого, если это требуется, Соло, пожалуй, тоже отчасти обязан старине Фредди.

Дела, связанные с наследством, в общем-то, не требовали обязательного присутствия Соло — при желании все можно было бы уладить с помощью адвокатов, но Соло твердо решил разобраться со всем самостоятельно. Кроме дома и скромной суммы на счету в одном из женевских банков, Соло досталось в наследство еще кое-что: несколько исписанных убористым четким почерком Йостена блокнотов в плотном пакете из коричневой бумаги, который адвокат вручил Соло лично в руки. 

Несколько дней после кремации Йостена Соло выглядел таким потерянным, что даже Шарик не решался подойти нему за порцией ласки. Илья, какое-то время понаблюдав за напарником, решил просто оставить его в покое, Он на своем опыте знал, что боль от потери проходит быстрее, чем это принято считать, если причиной смерти была неизлечимая болезнь. 

Из состояния оглушенной растерянности Соло вывели эти самые блокноты.

За утренним кофе он раскрыл один из них — и просидел до обеда, не вставая, сосредоточенно вчитываясь, время от времени качая головой и хмыкая и делая пометки на принесенном по его просьбе Ильей листке бумаги. 

— Это что-то вроде дневников, но не совсем, — пояснил он позже, отвечая на вопрос Ильи. — Похоже, Фредди делал записи в расчете на то, что прочту их именно я. Тут миллион намеков и условных знаков, которые понятны только нам с ним. В общем и целом, это каталог всех… эээ… сомнительных приобретений Фредди за довольно солидный промежуток времени, и без лишней скромности скажу: частные коллекционеры горло бы друг другу перегрызли за некоторые из пунктов этого списка. И уж точно любой музей мира был бы счастлив заполучить хотя бы малую его часть.

— И теперь это все твое.

Соло пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку стула, потирая переносицу:

— Похоже, что так.

— И… что ты намерен делать со всем этим? — поинтересовался Илья.

Соло сузил глаза, задумчиво глядя на него.

— Еще не знаю. Возможно, какой-нибудь музей получит щедрый дар от анонимного благодетеля. Видишь ли, — он помолчал, не сводя взгляда с Ильи, — я думаю, Йостен был прав, и единственная ценность, которая мне действительно нужна, у меня уже есть. — Внезапно губы его дрогнули в улыбке. — И вот ее ни один музей уж точно не получит.

Подарок Йостена оказался еще более ценным, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Тот же самый адвокат, что занимался завещанием, оформил сделку, по которой Соло продал половину дома Илье. Теперь у них обоих была недвижимость в самой нейтральной европейской стране и легальные доходы, что давало массу законных возможностей для дальнейших действий. 

— Смотри, как удобно, Угроза, — с энтузиазмом говорил Соло. — Будем добропорядочными налогоплательщиками, солидными бюргерами — может, слегка эксцентричными, но кому какое дело, если у нас есть дом и деньги! Сможешь, наконец, открыть дело своей мечты.

— Какое дело? — огорошено спросил Илья.

— Ну как же, — терпеливо сказал Соло, — мы ведь говорили об этом. Ателье, помнишь? Изысканное платье для дам и господ.

— Слушай, хватит, — сказал Илья. — Какое ателье? Какая мечта? И вообще-то это не мы говорили, а ты выдумывал. Я…

— Да ладно, признайся уже, что был бы не против, — прервал его Соло. Судя по голосу, он едва сдерживал смех. — Я даже не буду тебя подначивать.

— Ага, конечно, — проворчал Илья.

В Женеве они задержались гораздо дольше, чем планировали изначально. Дела, связанные с наследством затянулись на неопределенный срок, как и следовало ожидать. Снова — на сей раз несколько вынужденно — окунувшись в размеренную жизнь, Соло, похоже, нашел, наконец, разумный баланс между рутиной и приключениями: позавтракав у себя дома, вечером они могли оказаться в Венской опере, чтобы утром следующего дня проснуться уже в Париже — а следующую неделю провести, выбираясь из постели, только чтобы поесть.

Время шло быстро — в хорошем смысле этого слова. Илья не ощущал ни тоски, ни сожалений о прошлом; по правде сказать, он вообще редко вспоминал о нем. С какого-то момента счетчик его жизни словно обнулился, и отсчет пошел заново. Каким бы ненормальным и пугающим ни казалось все это ему поначалу, сейчас он просто жил, спокойно наблюдая, как сменяются даты на календаре, отмечая перемены в Соло и в себе самом. 

В общем-то, почти ничего не изменилось, разве что оба они стали спокойнее, и на смену всем их сомнениям и тревогам пришла легкость, свойственная людям, уверенным, что новый день будет не хуже предыдущего. Илья с внутренней ироничной усмешкой часто ловил себя на том, что, похоже, близок к превращению в законченного оптимиста. Жизнь была достаточно насыщенной, чтобы не заскучать, и в должной мере спокойной, чтобы не возникало желания уйти от мира. Да, в сущности, они и жили, не особо соприкасаясь с окружающим миром, кроме тех случаев, когда это было вызвано необходимостью. Чиновники, лавочники, случайные собеседники в баре — люди в их жизни появлялись мимоходом и исчезали, не задерживаясь, не переступая границ их маленького личного государства. Исключение составляли Грасси и ныне покойный Йостен, но Илья уже привык к тому, что эти люди считают их с Соло семьей, и научился отвечать на это взаимностью. 

Это добровольное квази-затворничество не тяготило Илью, он, пожалуй, даже не задумывался об этом — до того момента, как на следующий день после их второго женевского Рождества на их пороге появилось семейство Уэверли-Теллер. Судя по невозмутимому радушию, с которым Соло поприветствовал гостей из-за спины остолбеневшего в дверях Ильи, их появление целиком и полностью лежало на его совести.

После неожиданного визита Уэверли в их исландское убежище Соло и Илья согласились остаться с ним на связи и, проявляя разумную осторожность, решили не прибегать для этого к обычным средствам, вроде телефона или почты. Способом для передачи сообщений была выбрана ячейка в одном из женевских банков, маленьком, но надежном, как противоядерный бункер. Это могло бы показаться кому-то слишком сложным, но и они и их бывший шеф пришли в итоге к выводу, что этот вариант оптимален со всех точек зрения.

И вот теперь Илья стоял, не зная, что сказать. Он смотрел на Габи, почти не изменившуюся, разве что слегка повзрослевшую, на хитро улыбающегося уголками губ Уэверли и на серьезного темноглазого мальчишку, сжимавшего палец Уэверли маленькой ладошкой. 

Габи внимательно осмотрела Илью с ног до головы, слегка кивнула, сняла перчатки, шагнула вперед и, обняв его за шею, расцеловала прохладными губами в обе щеки. 

После недельных каникул, проведенных с семьей Уэверли в Сент-Морице, Илья впервые за долгое время задумался о том, что жизнь простирается и за границы их с Соло мира. Эта мысль занимала его, когда он помогал Алексу-младшему встать на крошечные детские лыжи, когда смотрел, как Габи, грея ладони о стакан с глинтвейном, смеется чему-то, что рассказывает ей Соло, и когда сидел рядом с Уэверли, протянув ноги к открытому огню камина, в умиротворенном молчании потягивая виски.

После того, как они распрощались с семейством Уэверли и вернулись в женевский дом, Илья почувствовал, что пришло время вернуться к разговору, который он в свое время оборвал, не сочтя серьезным.

— Что ты там говорил об ателье? — начал он нарочито небрежным тоном.

Соло поднял голову от газеты и с любопытством прищурился на него.

— А что? Внезапно эта идея перестала казаться тебе дурацкой?

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Илья и замолчал, ожидая, что ответит Соло на это.

Тот еще некоторое время внимательно изучал его взглядом, потом усмехнулся и коротко пожал плечами:

— Ну… Если тебе понадобится моя помощь, обращайся. В любое время.

Вот так, совершенно не ожидая от себя самого такого поворота дел, Илья оказался владельцем ателье и прилагающегося к нему магазинчика готовой одежды в Палермо — они с Соло единогласно решили, что Сицилия будет более удачным выбором, чем довольно скучная Швейцария. Ателье, хоть и было совсем небольшим, удивительно быстро приобрело отличную репутацию и довольно много постоянных клиентов. Было ли это заслугой самого Ильи, который, соскучившись по работе, окунулся в новое дело с восхищающим Соло энтузиазмом, или, возможно, Антонио, он же его первый клиент, рекомендовал их заведение своим знакомым, а может, дело было в Соло. Элегантно седеющий, одетый в неизменно безупречный костюм, он одной своей улыбкой сражал наповал случайно заглянувших дам, заставляя их хотеть возвращаться сюда снова и снова. В чем бы ни была причина, дела у них шли хорошо. И не только в деловом плане — впервые за долгое время Илья почувствовал себя крепко стоящим на земле обеими ногами, настоящим и живым. Похоже, все землетрясения и афтершоки остались в прошлом, они с Соло выжили, и теперь можно было строить свою жизнь с прицелом на много лет вперед. 

Иногда, очень редко, Илье на мгновение казалось, что он просто видит хороший сон или переживает дежа вю — но это чувство уходило, как мимолетная тень от случайного облачка в солнечный день.

Все было по-настоящему. Будущее на самом деле оказалось реальным и огромным, до самого горизонта.

Сейчас, поднимая бокал за старика Йостена, рядом с Соло в их палермской квартире над ателье, Илья был твердо в этом уверен.

До запланированного отъезда оставалось шесть часов, но этого им вполне хватило, чтобы выспаться и собрать дорожную сумку. Семейство Уэверли уже ждало их в доме Йостена.- Встречаться там каждый год, чтобы отметить совместный день рождения Соло и Алекса-младшего, стало традицией с тех пор, как Уэверли ушел в отставку, сменив удобное кресло штатного аналитика МИ5 на хорошую пенсию и уважаемую должность внештатного консультанта по вопросам Дальнего Востока и Восточной Европы. С момент ухода на заслуженный отдых бывший шеф довольно часто пользовался великодушным приглашением Соло и Ильи приезжать в их женевский дом в любое время, даже в их отсутствие, так что в последние несколько лет каждые рождественские каникулы семейство Уэверли проводило в Швейцарии. На Рождество Соло и Илья выбирались не всегда, чтобы составить им компанию, но ежегодное празднование дней рождения как-то само по себе стало их общим семейным праздником. 

Соло, все еще зевающий, несмотря на двойную порцию утреннего кофе, беззлобно ворчал по поводу решения проделать весь путь на машине, вместо того, чтобы комфортно подремать в самолетном кресле, и Илья, пряча улыбку, воззвал к его совести:

— Пожалей Шарика. Он уже не в том возрасте, чтобы сидеть в клетке в багажном отделении, пока ты будешь потягивать скотч в первом классе. Посмотри на эту седую морду, неужели у тебя камень вместо сердца?

— Я тоже не в том возрасте, но что-то мои седины тебя особо не трогают, — возразил Соло, открывая заднюю дверь автомобиля и дожидаясь, пока пес заберется внутрь и удобно разляжется на сиденье.

— Я разотру тебе поясницу, когда приедем, — пообещал Илья. 

Соло, устроившись на переднем сиденье и захлопнув дверцу, прищурился на него с коварной усмешкой:

— Я бы сказал, что сделаю с тобой я, когда мы приедем, но, боюсь, с этим придется подождать, пока мы снова не окажемся дома. Не хотелось бы ни затыкать тебе рот, ни смущать почтенное семейство Уэверли твоими стонами за стенкой.

— Вот уж точно «седина в бороду, бес в ребро», — пробормотал Илья, заводя машину.

— Что ты там сказал?.. — подозрительно спросил Соло.

— Ничего, — Илья улыбнулся. — Говорю, ты неплохо сохранился.

Время действительно обошлось с ними обоими милосердно, особенно если вспомнить, через что им обоим пришлось пройти. Соло любил отпускать шутки по поводу собственного возраста, и Илья охотно включался в эту игру, подначивая его в ответ. Но на самом деле годы словно обтекали их, как река омывает камень, меняя их медленно и понемногу, так, что Илья едва замечал эти перемены. Возможно, седины у Соло теперь было больше, чем темных волос, возможно, прибавилось морщин, но в остальном он оставался ровно таким же, каким Илья увидел его впервые — та же ловкость движений, та же осанка и легкость походки, та же жажда жизни и неуемный темперамент.

Илья думал об этом, поглядывая на Соло, который, казалось, задремал, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, и тот, словно в ответ на его мысли, негромко сказал, не открывая глаз:

— Десять лет, Угроза. С ума сойти. 

— Да, — отозвался Илья после долгой паузы. — Десять лет, Ковбой.

Соло повернул голову и едва заметно улыбнулся. Глаза его казались неправдоподобно яркими в свете весеннего солнца за окном.

— Подари мне пару-тройку недель, Илья. Чтобы ты, я и никого больше. 

Илья, чувствуя, что не может не улыбнуться в ответ, неопределенно хмыкнул.

— И «Медведица», — добавил Соло, не сводя с него выжидающего взгляда.

— Ну, если уж речь зашла о «Медведице», — с напускной почти торжественной серьезностью сказал Илья, — я просто не могу сказать «нет».

Соло удовлетворенно кивнул, закрыл глаза и снова откинулся на спинку. Через некоторое время он и в самом деле задремал, улыбаясь уголками губ во сне. 

До того самого момента, когда Илья разбудил его, чтобы он сменил его за рулем, эта легкая улыбка не покидала его лица.

Они задержались в Женеве на неделю. Дорога на автомобиле туда-обратно заняла почти столько же времени, но это не тяготило их. Илье нравилось, как меняется пейзаж за окном, как слепящее мартовское солнце постепенно уступает небо нежным прохладным сумеркам. Было какое-то особое удовольствие в отсутствии необходимости спешить — в частых остановках, которые они делали, чтобы пес мог размять лапы, в незатейливых — и оттого особенно вкусных — ужинах в кафе придорожных гостиниц, где они останавливались переночевать — и засыпали вдвоем на узкой односпальной кровати двухместного номера, оставив вторую не расстеленной. 

Визит в дом Грасси был еще одной традицией, сложившейся за эти годы. Даниэла уже давно приняла их в семью, обращаясь с ними обоими, как с родными сыновьями, и Илье иногда казалось, что Соло побаивается ее — точно так же, как и все младшие Грасси. Расчетливая деловитая жесткость, с которой она управляла домом, наложила отпечаток на ее манеру проявления любви и заботы. В присутствии Даниэлы взрослые мужчины становились похожими на благовоспитанных школьников, и, даже если это и было своего рода спектаклем и это понимали все его участники, никому и в голову не приходило восстать против такого порядка вещей. 

В этот раз, как и всегда, Соло и Илья были усажены за стол и с пристрастием допрошены обо всем, что произошло в их жизни со времени последнего визита. Раньше эти беседы в какой-то момент неизменно сворачивали на тему, которую и Соло, и Илья предпочли бы обходить стороной, но с синьорой Грасси, увы, это не представлялось возможным.

Обычно за двоих приходилось отдуваться Соло.

— Ох, да вы же знаете, синьора Даниэла, я не из тех, кто женится на девушках, я из тех, кого девушки любят, — отшучивался он. — Не хочу лишать красавиц этого удовольствия — кто же влюбится в женатого?..

Даниэла поджимала губы, грозила ему пальцем и оставляла этот вопрос до следующей встречи.

Она перестала спрашивать об этом, когда Соло не успел открыть рот, чтобы выдать обычное полушутливое объяснение их холостяцкого статуса, и Илья заговорил вместо него.

— Когда я был моложе, я всегда думал, что найду хорошую девушку, мы заведем детей, будем жить вместе до старости и умрем в один день, — сказал он, медленно, будто раздумывая о чем-то другом. — А потом понял: из-за своей жизни и своей работы, из-за того, что она сделала со мной… Со мной трудно жить, синьора Даниэла. Я не хочу сделать какую-нибудь хорошую женщину, которая решилась бы связать со мной свою жизнь, несчастной, пытаясь обрести счастье и покой за ее счет. Это было бы нечестно.

Даниэла помолчала, словно обдумывала его слова, пристально изучая его лицо умными ясными глазами, а затем сухо кивнула, очевидно, удовлетворившись ответом. Тема эта с тех пор всплывала все реже, а если разговор об этом и заходил, то не всерьез, а, скорее, как еще одна традиция, как игра, которую все привыкли поддерживать, и дежурные шутки-отговорки Соло тоже были ее частью.

В этот раз Антонио, выйдя покурить с ними во двор, передал Соло связку ключей и хлопнул его по плечу:

— Марко сказал, никаких проблем, «Урса» ваша, на столько, на сколько захотите. Извинялся, что не сможет встретиться лично — свадьба племянницы. Просил пожелать вам от него удачной рыбалки.

— Другой у нас и не бывает, — усмехнулся Соло. — Спасибо, Тони.

Лодка ждала их, едва заметно покачиваясь на волнах, белая в ярких лучах солнца, как бумажный кораблик. Надпись, похоже, недавно обновили, и синие буквы URSA MAJOR на белом казались четкими до рези в глазах. 

Шарик, со степенной неторопливостью, приличествующей возрасту, взойдя на борт, сразу же улегся на своем любимом месте в носовой части лодки, примостив седую морду на лапы и жмурясь на блики на воде.

Илья направил лодку в открытое море, глубоко вдыхая соленый воздух, подставляя лицо теплому встречному ветру. Через какое-то время Соло подошел к нему сзади, обнял, сцепив руки у него на животе, прижался виском к его щеке.

— Я тебе говорил, как мне нравится это название? — задумчиво спросил он.

Илья усмехнулся.

— Примерно тысячу раз.

— И что я бы назвал ее, пожалуй, так же? Ну, почти. Не «Большая Медведица», а…

— «Медведь». Да. Это я тоже слышал.

— В честь тебя. — Соло потерся щекой о его щеку. — Ты мой Ursus Major. 

— Майор Медведь, — сказал Илья по-русски, едва сдерживая смех. — Да. 

— И каждый смеешься, раз как в первый.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — пожал плечами Илья — и рассмеялся, наконец, по-настоящему.

Когда берег стал лишь полоской на горизонте, Шарик поднялся, зевнул и, цокая когтями, спустился вниз, в каюту.

— Сейчас разляжется на постели, — сказал Илья, проследив за ним взглядом.

— Пускай, — лениво ответил Соло. 

Он сидел в раскладном кресле, вроде тех, что бывают у режиссеров на съемочных площадках, и поглаживал плечо Ильи, прислонившегося к его коленям спиной, время от времени пропуская пальцы сквозь его уже начавшие выгорать волосы. 

— Если бы я знал, что ты его так разбалуешь, я бы и не начинал заморачиваться с дрессурой.

— Он заслужил, — резонно возразил Соло. — Он, можно сказать, наше тотемное животное, Угроза. Одно из двух. 

Илья запрокинул голову, вопросительно глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Из двух? А второе?.. Ах, ну да, медведица.

Соло кивнул.

— Правда, тогда, когда мы удирали на ней, она еще не была медведицей, но…

Он замолчал. Илья закрыл глаза, повел головой, и Соло, уловив этот жест, провел пальцами по его лбу, спинке носа, коснулся губ и снова запустил руку в его волосы, перебирая пряди.

— Я часто думал, как ты… — снова заговорил Соло, запнулся на долю секунды и продолжил. — Каково тебе здесь. Думал, как ты, наверное, вспоминаешь все каждый раз, поднимаясь на борт. Что ты чувствуешь. Что ты чувствуешь, Илья?

— Ничего, — легко сказал Илья.

Это было правдой. Лодка была просто лодкой. Она становилась особенным местом только тогда, когда они с Соло вот так выходили в открытое море, где все дурные воспоминания и страхи прошлого становились ничем, уносились с ветром куда-то далеко, дальше линии горизонта, и, если бы вдруг кому-то из них этого захотелось, можно было свободно говорить о них, не чувствуя ничего. 

— Когда Уэверли заявился с этими чертовыми дневниками Орбана, я думал, я его убью, — сказал Соло. — Но ты был таким спокойным, что я подумал… ну… что у тебя все-таки поехала крыша. Спустя столько лет.

Илья усмехнулся.

— Я бы не смог так, — тихо признался Соло. — Не смог бы… забыть. А ты…

— Не я, — сказал Илья. — Мы. 

Он поднялся, протягивая Соло руку, и тот ухватился за его ладонь, встал. 

— Десять лет, Наполеон, это целая жизнь. Целая новая жизнь, и плевать, что было в прошлой. Оно похоронено и уже давно сгнило. А что до Уэверли — так мы слишком многим ему обязаны. Я просто не имел права ему отказать. И, поверь, я ничего не чувствовал, читая записки несчастного мертвого ублюдка. Ну, может, что-то вроде жалости.

Соло слушал его, вглядываясь в его глаза, не выпуская его ладони из своей руки, и, когда он замолчал, слегка сжал его пальцы.

— Пойдем?

Илья кивнул. Они спустились вниз, посторонившись, чтобы пропустить наверх пса, который решил подышать прохладой приближающихся сумерек. 

— Слава богу, не пришлось сгонять паршивца с постели, — усмехнулся Соло.

Илья молча потянул его за собой.

В нагревшемся за день пространстве каюты пахло стиральным порошком от чистых простыней и почти неуловимо чем-то свежим и резковатым, похожим на лимонную цедру. Марко содержал лодку в чистоте и порядке, каким позавидовала бы и фанатичная домохозяйка.

— Иди сюда, — попросил Илья, садясь на кровать и расстегивая пуговицы рубашки одну за другой. — Иди ко мне, Наполеон.

Помогая Соло раздеться и позволяя раздевать себя, раскрываясь перед ним, принимая в себя его скользкие от смазки пальцы, Илья не сводил глаз с его лица. Когда Соло подтолкнул его, побуждая перевернуться на живот, Илья остановил его:

— Подожди.

Соло замер, тяжело дыша, глядя на него с легким удивлением в потемневших глазах.

Илья провел раскрытой рукой по широкой груди, по животу, ощущая напрягшиеся твердые мышцы под кожей, пропуская между пальцев короткие волоски, — поровну темных и серебряных, — касаясь кончиками пальцев давно заживших шрамов, обхватил ладонью член, провел вверх-вниз — заново узнавая это большое, сильное, знакомое до последней родинки тело.

— Подожди, — повторил он. — Лицом к лицу. Я хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты кончишь, и хочу, чтобы ты видел мое, когда позволишь кончить мне.

Соло облизнул губы. 

— Ноги, — хрипло велел он. — Давай. Ты знаешь, где место твоим ногам.

И Илья, чувствуя, как сжимается горло от предвкушения того, что последует за этим, послушно положил ноги ему на плечи.

Соло кончил первым — со стоном навалился на него, запустив пальцы ему в волосы, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке, вбиваясь в него мощными короткими толчками. 

— Да, — выдохнул он Илье в скулу. — Да, Илья, — и Илья кончил вслед за ним, благодарно всхлипывая, распластанный по постели под его тяжестью, повторяя сорванным от стонов голосом его имя.

После Илья загнал «Медведицу» в небольшую бухточку. Уже совсем стемнело, небо щедро усыпало звездами, едва заметный ветерок приятно бодрил, и они долго сидели на палубе в полном молчании, по очереди прикладываясь к бутылке минералки.

— Что будем делать? — нарушил молчание Соло.

Илья сделал большой глоток и передал бутылку Соло, раздумывая. Пожал плечами:

— Вернем ключи от лодки Тони. Может, Даниэла решит, что нам непременно нужно остаться на обед. Потом… Вернемся домой — надо разобраться, наконец, с заказами, да и вообще, работы полно…

Он замолчал.

— А потом? — спросил Соло.

И внезапно пришел ответ. Он был совершенно очевидным и предельно простым, какими и бывают обычно ответы на самые, казалось бы, сложные вопросы.

— Потом? — переспросил он. — Будем жить.


End file.
